Chisa's Side Stories
by NaughtFiction
Summary: While the Hunt may prove to be the longest anyone could endure, there is a reprieve to be found in the little moments. As the Young Hunter's new ward, Chisa finds herself facing a new world from her home in the Hunter's Workshop. With it comes both a strangeness and delight as her life continues onward with her strange guardian. {Side Stories for The Longest Hunt}
1. A Story of Fire and Shadow

**A/N: This has been sitting on the back burner for a while after her permanent introduction to the story. Would I add her perspective after an already long chapter? Would that be _too_ much? And strangely enough, I received a few comments and messages asking if I was going to add any "omakes" or "holiday themed specials" considering how "out of their realm" both Chisa and Sibyll are. The answer is yes. I intend to add Chisa's personally insight and perspective, but wanted to give them their own space. A step away from the heavy atmosphere and content from The Longest Hunt but still have something light to look forward to. **

**Don't get me wrong, I still intend for Chisa's perspective to show and contrast Sibyll's in the main story. This is merely the part where the lighter and more humorous stuff comes into play from an intentionally darker fanfic. I hope this sits well with you all as I enjoyed taking a step away in order to write this. In terms of updates, it would usually coincide with time availability, plot progression, or the occasional holiday that may be upcoming (or quickly passing) as to how I feel it fits.**

 **Cover Art credit goes to my good friend Nessa_OH16 for creating a concept fanart for Sibyll. While he does have more BROWN hair, it is confirmed that Sibyll's hair is actually an ASHEN color as the cover art image was done way before Chapter 1 came out.**

 **Like always, please leave a comment of your suggestion or feedback, be it positive or constructively negative. I look forward to any and all reception. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Here we are little one. This is my workshop and where we will stay."

Chisa looked upon the old building, unsure of what to make of it. It was so far into the forest, so removed from other people that she couldn't help be nervous. In her home town, there were people around and the buzz of their activity would often fade into the background. The calls and orders of the market, the conversations, the discussions, the guards on duty, or the occasional cart rolling by carrying its wares proved comforting in a way. There was a sense of uniformity in a community, to be a part of something whole and cherish that feeling of inclusion.

Yet the "silence" of the forest was different.

The sounds of rustling trees, the occasional scurrying of an animal, bird calls and chirps hung in the air as dusk fell around them. There would be no sound of a town settling in for the night, no laughter of the guards off duty or the traders drinking at the inn, or off the shops closing for the night. The only voices that would pervade air is her and Sibyll's, and that only served to make her more nervous.

Even the building itself had this unnatural sense about it, shadows hanging in the windows, the tall gates around the place, or untended landscape in the yard as weeds and overgrown grass claimed it as theirs.

"What do you think?" Sibyll asked as he surveyed the area, careful not to drop the bags they had brought with them after their trip.

Chisa was still wary of the new people she had met, their towering size making her feel much smaller. Even if they were really nice, she stuck as close to Sibyll as possible. Miss Nora always tried to play with her ears or carry her while talking excitedly around her. Mister Ren would always then make sure she was on her best behavior, which the young girl thought was odd for someone much older than her. Then there was Miss Pyrrha and Mister Jaune who was really nice and showed them around the store nears the airship station. Although, Chisa found it weird that Mister Jaune was acting weird, always looking around nervously. Maybe he was new to the city too?

Still, she'd never think a city inside the kingdom would be so big and full of people. Even the shops they went to had so many things, much larger than the traders which would come by. And the trip back to Beacon always amazed the young girl, with all the students and adults around getting ready for something. Team JNPR left afterwards after helping them around the first part of the city and with that came the long trip into the Emerald Forest. The sounds of people began to fade and they stopped at a house that looked…

"Is it haunted?" Chisa asked, stepping closer to Sibyll.

"Hmm… I do not believe so. If it were, I would have already dealt with whatever malicious spirit took residence here. There is no need to worry though. I have made sure nothing of danger is here or around us," the young hunter replied.

Chisa turned, craning her neck to look up at Sibyll.

"You can fight ghosts?" she asked, more surprised if anything.

"I would not say _all_ ghosts, but those with enough malice or sorrow to manifest onto the physical plane. Only then can my blade banish them for good."

"Sibyll, you're talking weird again," Chisa stated as she shifted nervously in her spot.

"Ah, forgive me. What I mean to say is that sometimes a person's spirit will stay, either from anger or sorrow. The pain that they feel forces them to stay, unable to move on where all spirits go. When they stay, they grow stronger and maybe that is enough for them to appear in our world and wander about. But there is no such thing here. Come now, let us go inside before night falls."

Even with arms full with bags and boxes, the young hunter extends an arm to her. She tentatively takes the sleeve of his shirt as she is guided beyond the gates and into her new "home".

Despite how dark the empty space was, Chisa's eyes saw open and… old it really was. There was nothing in the way of furniture or cupboards, which explained why he had gotten them sleeping bags. Sibyll placed the bags to one side of the room and began to light candles, slowly illuminating what she had already seen.

"I know it may not be much now, but with time and patience it will slowly come together," he spoke as he began to put a few logs into the fireplace. "For now, how about we settle in with some dinner before we retire."

She nodded her head, following after him to lend a hand whenever needed.

* * *

Chisa work up startled.

Another nightmare filled her dreams, one she couldn't quite place but she remembered the shadowed hallways. They would say things she couldn't understand and their shape would always change. It was always something big and scary, long arms, sharp fangs, or maybe it would have long wild hair as if chased her. The shadows would snarl and yell at her, and if she didn't get into her room in time they would come after her.

She pulled the edge of her sleeping back up to her chin as her eyes darted about the room. The firelight gave enough brightness that her eyes no longer were able to see into the darkness around them. Beside her lie Sibyll as he lay sleeping contently. Was it a grown up thing? To not be afraid of the dark? He made it look so easy. Chisa's eyes returned to the shadows dancing on the ceiling above her, flickering and shifting forms. Back and forth it danced across the firelight, trapping her eyes as if caught in a trance. She could almost hear their voices, clawing at the walls and banging against the windows. They would come in to get her now… They would get her and her pa—

In a split moment, the shadow grew wide, monstrous before her eyes and she cried out in fear. She pulled the edge of her sleeping back over her eyes, hoping to hide from it, hoping it would go away and leave her alone. Chisa wanted to cry, the sense of fear building up inside her and she locked to face the darkness inside her bag. Maybe it's in there too, waiting to pull her deeper and away from everything, and then it would eat her like it ate the rest and there would be no one to help her or hear her cry or—

"Is everything alright Chisa?"

She peeked out of her bag, catching his eyes in the firelight filled with concern.

"I had a bad dream," she answered honestly.

"You as well?" he asked.

Chisa frowned slightly. He was having a nightmare too? But he didn't _look_ like he was having one.

"And the shadows," she added, "are scary. They remind me of the bad dream."

She watched as his eyes wandered to the ceiling, the shadows continuing their dance unbothered by her distress. If anything, they looked to be more erratic now more than ever. His gaze returned to the young girl, a thought forming in his mind. He patted the space next to him, indicating her to move closer.

"Perhaps you would feel much better over here? That could—oof!"

Chisa had climbed onto his stomach and laid herself across his chest, draping her sleeping back over her like a blanket. She could hear the strong beating of his heart, a steady tempo she found comforting. Just like her papa's whenever she would come into his room at night from a different nightmare.

"Can I stay like this?" she asked tentatively. Chisa felt his hand rest upon her back, rubbing small, comforting circles.

"If that is what you wish."

She nuzzled herself against him, careful not to let her eyes stray to the other shadows in the room.

"Tell me about your nightmare. It could help you sleep better if you understand them."

So she told him her fears, of the looming figures that chased her down the halls. He listened quietly whenever she shivered over how their shapes keep changing, and how they sounded when they gave chase. When she finished, she looked up to find him watching the shadows on the ceiling.

"This reminds me of a story someone once told me," he spoke out of nowhere.

"I thought you didn't remember where you came from?"

"That is still true, yet bits and pieces are slowly coming back to me. And like you, I was also afraid of the shadows I woke up too. So terrified, that I would stay awake until morning and suffer the rest of the day for it."

"What did you do?"

"I am not sure… Perhaps I resolved to solve it on my own, but I do not feel that was something I had done. Rather, someone came for me. And it was _she_ who told me this story."

His hand began to run through her long hair.

"For as long as anyone had known, there was always darkness. And in that darkness lived a Shadow unbound to any form or shape, and greater than the lesser of its brethren. For while, that was the way the world remained, covered in a darkness where many resided but their names unknown."

He paused, motioning over to the still burning fireplace.

"That is until Fire was born, coming to life in such a lonely world. As it opened its eyes, the world came to form and all the creatures and lands that would known to Man became revealed. Fire would walk forever, slowly illuminating the darkness, yet it too was lonely. There was none like it and should it ever touch another living thing, it would be destroyed."

"But that's sad though!" Chisa spoke up.

"You are right little one. It is sad to be new to a strange new world, yet never be a part of it. To ruin anything you wish to understand, to learn, is a lonely existence. And yet Fire walked, bringing light to the darkness across the world. When it reached its end, the world was no longer veiled by darkness, but by light. And the one that always followed was the Shadow."

"I don't understand Sibyll. If the world doesn't have darkness, how can there be a shadow?"

"Curious, no? If we were to remove the darkness, where would it go? Would it be gone forever? No, I would think not."

"Why?"

"Because the Shadow remained, stuck beneath the foot of every creature, tree, or stone that Fire would pass. And the Shadow would watch as the Fire brought light but could not reach out. Kindred beings in loneliness, the Shadow wanted to ease the Fire's sadness."

"So what did it do?"

"It danced for the Fire."

Chisa lifted her head to meet his gaze.

"Danced?"

"Mhmm. It would dance, changing its form whenever it felt like and would take one a size so great or small. It would dance out the stories of the animals, the stories of the forest, the sands, the seas, and always, it invited the Fire to dance with it. The Shadow reached out, even as the Fire stepped away in fear of destroying it. The world's creatures would stay away from it, so why hurt the only thing that approached it?"

With his free hand, Sibyll reached out and snatched something invisible.

"Yet the Shadow took hold of Fire and found they could never hurt one another. So they danced and danced, together in their loneliness in the bright world. And they would always be in each other's company."

"Forever?"

"No… Not forever."

"Oh…" Chisa lowered her head, returning to the sound of Sibyll's heartbeat as she watched the fireplace.

"Like all things, it came to an end. The absence of darkness had made the lesser shadows more envious, and they slowly grew as Fire's power began to wane. The Shadow tried desperately to restore it, tearing down trees or giving it the creatures of the land to keep the Fire from dying. But it was not the same Shadow that the Fire came to know. It had changed, become more violent as it kept the lesser shadows from feeding of Fire's dying light.. And in Fire's sadness… it left. The light around the world began to dim and darkness returned to cover the world."

"…Was the Shadow alone again?"

"It was. And it would wander the darkened world, tracing everything the light once shown. The Shadow vowed to never hurt another living thing if it meant that Fire would return to the world. It would wait and wait, hoping that its friend would return. And then it did."

"The Fire came back and brought the light with it, right?"

"Mhmm, but this Fire was different."

"Different?"

"Very different. This new Fire looked different, more vibrant and wild, accidentally destroying things in its path and growing angrier when all the creatures fled from it. And in its anger came Shadow once more to guide it, to show the world for what it was and to be a companion. Over and over, Fire would die and become reborn. Different Fires for different ages, and the Shadow would always be there to greet it and send it off."

"But it's never the same Fire though."

"True, but that is okay."

"How?"

"Because like Fire, people can change as well. No two lives are the same, but at the heart there is a familiarity with it. It is as if you knew a stranger from a life before. Morning comes, day, dusk, and then night. Over and over, yet no two days are the same."

"The shadow is the same!"

"And it will always be the same for that is the nature of all shadows. Even if their shape were to change, at the core a Shadow is a necessary darkness. It may be frightening but there is no need to fear it."

"You're saying that because you're older…" Chisa countered surly.

"It is quite the contrary. I am saying this because I too am afraid of the shadows and what lurks within it. Yet I do not let that fear stop me from hunting the beasts in the darkness. I am fearful of the dark, but I have also come to respect it as it keeps me hidden as well."

Chisa felt Sibyll shift in his place, returning his gaze to the dancing shapes on the ceiling.

"There are times where the hunt takes me to the deepest and darkest of places, where the light from the outside cannot touch it. And I too find myself much braver in a torch's light than to remain in place where I cannot see. But if I always carry the light, the beasts would always know where I tread. So for a time, I put away the light and embrace the darkness."

"Isn't it scary?" she asked.

"It is. Not because of the darkness or the beasts that live in it, but of what I might become when I step back into the light. I am afraid that I may change too much and not like whom I have become. The light Fire brings dispels the dark and shows a person for what they are. Yet I need the darkness as I need the light, like one would need both night and day. It is a confusing thing, no?"

"Very confusing…"

"In any case, what I am trying to say is that it is okay to be afraid of the dark or the shadows. It is okay to be fearful of what you do not know, but do not let the fear overtake you. Maybe… the shadows we see on the walls are trying to take the fear away, reminding you that the nightmare cannot touch you. They will keep you company for as long as you need them until the morning comes."

"But what if **they** find us? What if they come after us like the first time? We're alone here…"

And for a moment, Sibyll went still.

Chisa felt his hand pause, the soothing circles on his back coming to a halt. His breath seemed much quieter now and if she listened closely… his heart skipped a beat.

"Then I will protect you from whichever wishes to harm you. I will make sure they never pass the gates and I will be your guard until the morning comes. Until the last of them falls or until the others arrive, none shall touch you. I will be your Shadow, my little Firelight."

Chisa felt her eyes grow heavy. Something about what Sibyll said soothed her, taking away the fear she had felt from the nightmare which still lingered. But it felt much smaller now as his arms wrapped around her.

"Do you... *yawn* remember the one who told you this story?" Chisa asked sleepily.

"I am afraid not, little one. _She_ is all that I can recall, but it is familiar as if I have known her for a long time."

"...I...hope you...remember...soon..."

"I wish the same as well little one."

In those fading moments, she watched the fireplace continued to glow and the shadows danced before her eyes.

They didn't seem as scary when she fell asleep.

* * *

The morning light filtered into the workshop, its warm rays meeting blinking eyes. Drowsy, Chisa sat up from her sleeping bag as she stretched. A sleepy yawn escaped her lips as her eyes adjusted to her surroundings. The room was still empty, save for their bags and belongings, yet the windows and shutters were open. Sibyll was nowhere to be found yet she could hear him in the yard, at work with something.

Carefully, she helped herself up and made her way to one of the windows, his coat hanging on th windowsill. She found him, sleeves rolled up as she set about clearing the weeds and using his sword to clear away the taller grass. His ashen hair slick with sweat as his eyes focused on the task at hand, only pausing when he felt another eyes watching him. Sibyll turned and smiled at Chisa, greeting her a good morning as the girl ducked slightly behind the windowsill.

"We have more business in the city," he spoke, "but perhaps we could make do with a wash. There is a clean stream nearby, and afterwards we could talk about what to do with the yard. It would be a shame to not use it."

"Can we have a vegetable garden?" she asked.

At this, Sibyll gave a small grimace and prompting her to speak further.

"I think a vegetable garden would be nice…"

"Would you not rather have a flower garden?" he asked, hoping to dissuade her from growing anything too leafy and edible. Yet the young girl's eyes grew wide as an idea formed in her mind.

"Can we have both? So that the yard won't be too empty?"

"I suppose… Are you sure on the vegetable garden though?"

"Sibyll! Vegetables are good to eat! Even the green ones!"

"Perhaps—"

"SIBYLL!"

"Oh alright… To think you would have such power over me."

Chisa laughed as he stood, stretching his back before extending a hand out to her.

"I have prepared some your clothes. We would not want to look unpresentable to Mister Arc and his team now would we?"

With that, Chisa climbed through the window and ran toward him. She took his hand into hers and he lead away into the forest. Still, the young girl found herself looking back to the old building in their departure. It looked old and scary from a distance, but she found it strangely welcoming. That somehow… in the scary looking place she would be safe.


	2. The Big, Bad City

**A/N: We have the second installment of the Chisa's side stories, and oh boy are there a lot of references. Maybe you know where they from and will totally get it, or maybe it'll be something completely new to you. In any case, I hope you are not disappointed with it not being a holiday themed one bit it _will_ come eventually. Things get a bit heavy in this chapter, but hopefully the fluff makes up for it. I hope everyone enjoys the holidays and I wish you all a Happy New Years as** **well.**

 **\- Naught**

* * *

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Chisa and the rest of their group have been hearing this for quite some time as the fifth shop they entered continued to turn them away. She thought it was weird at first, someone telling another person "no", even if they were a customer. She had seen Sibyll use money and that was never an issue to begin with. The other shops they went to before had accepted it, so why not now? They were just looking to finish up the rest of their supplies, stopping by a clothing shop as Sibyll wanted to prepare her for the various seasons to come.

Miss Pyrrha did tell them that winter was coming soon after the Vytal Festival, and Chisa knew that her current clothes wouldn't keep her warm. So Sibyll asked Mister Jaune to show them around a few clothing stores, and _that's_ when it all began.

One by one they were beginning to be turned away.

Miss Nora looked to be really mad for some reason as Mister Ren did his best to hold her back. Even Miss Pyrrha, who was nice and smiled most of the time, looked really disappointed. Mister Jaune tried to talk with all of them, but they wouldn't listen to him. And throughout all of this, Sibyll complied.

He did not seem to want to cause any further trouble, but she could see the frustration hidden in his. Sibyll was always polite when they left, and even know was being nice when the store clerk told him they couldn't stay.

Yet Chisa knew it was because of her…

It was when they were turned away a third time did notice the people working look at her and begin to whisper. When they would pass on whatever message they were sharing, the owner would come out and tell them to leave.

Chisa wanted to go back to the forest if it means she never had to come back here. The city was so big and scary as it is, and she was afraid of what the people of the store might do if they stayed. Her papa said that sometimes people will be mean to them for no reason, but never explained why. Was it because she wasn't from inside the walls? Did they not have enough money?

"May I have an explanation as to _why_ I am being turned away?" Sibyll finally asked. Pyrrha did her best to talk him down from a confrontation, but Jaune pulled her back.

"This is the fifth shop I have come into seeking service and you too are asking me to leave. Have I caused any transgression against you?" the young hunter inquired. "If so, then I humbly apologize. I am not from these parts and am a stranger, so if I have caused a misstep I wish to clear my mistake."

"It's not that sir," the clerk answered. "We just don't serve…"

Sibyll followed the man's gaze to Chisa who had lowered her head in budding shame. The young hunter returned his attention to the clerk and folded his arms.

"That is simply preposterous."

"Excuse me?"

"Am I to understand that the reason we have been turned away is because of a _child_?" Sibyll asked incredulously. "That woman over there is with her children and I do not seem see the same treatment to her as well."

Sibyll gestured to a human mother at the other end of the store, her eyes wide with shock as the whole shop's attention shifted to her.

"Unless… you have some quarrel with me?" Sibyll asked, taking one step closer to the man. "Surely it is not because of the way I **look** is it? Does the color of my skin cause issue with you?"

Sibyll made a point focus on his tanned face, eyes glaring dangerously at the clerk before him.

"What!? No!"

"Then explain to me clearly why I have been turned away time and time again."

"We don't serve **her kind**!" the man clarified.

Chisa felt her ears reflexively flatten against her head, as if to hide them in hopes of making the situation go away. She felt a heat rise to her face and she stepped closer to Miss Pyrrha, hoping to hide behind the crimson sash at her waist. She felt the Champion's hand rest reassuringly on the top of her head as Sibyll spoke.

"So you wish to turn us away because of her Faunus heritage?" he carefully worded. "But what has the little one done to you personally to receive such abhorrence?"

"It's **her** **people** who have been nothing but trouble for the rest of the public," the man finally stated when his patience ran thin. "Dust shops raided, storefronts destroyed, and the violent protests? I don't want that attention drawn to my store, nor do the others, and the community here are in agreement of that!"

Sibyll's eyes narrowed and, for a moment, Chisa believed that he was going to hit the man. His arm moved quickly, faster than Jaune could intervene and the clerk flinched with the oncoming strike… only to find none had come.

"At first, I believed you were a sensible man seeing that you are a father," Sibyll spoke as he pointed toward the back of the store. "You were careless in keeping your office exposed to the customers as you worked, but I saw the photos of your sons. Three of them, yes?"

The clerk nodded nervously, unsure of where this was going.

"Yet I see that their mother is absent…"

The store suddenly grows quiet, all eyes set on Sibyll and the clerk. The man's expression begins to go sour as Sibyll's eyes scan the man's form.

"No gold or silver band on your hand, so I assume your marriage was annulled? Or perhaps she met with an early fate and left you to care for your children."

"Shut up!" the clerk roared. "You know nothing about me or my family! What gives you the right?"

"Why the unnecessary anger?" Sibyll countered. "I was merely emphasizing the difficulty of a single father raising three growing boys. Surely, you pour yourself into your work to provide for them. A roof over their heads, clothes upon their backs, and always well fed as growing children need. Unless those photos are a lie in itself and you care nothing for them."

Sibyll's snapped to the side as the clerk's fist struck him, the man's face red with fury. Just as quickly, he grabbed the young hunter by the lapels of his coat and brought Sibyll's face to his. Jaune tried to intervene between them as well as a few staff members, but the clerk kept his hold.

"You come into MY store and judge MY family?! I should throw you out myself and have the police deal with you! But you… You think you're any better than me?! You don't know what it's like being a father!" The clerk shook Sibyll, hoping it was enough to drive the point home.

"I need not be a parent to understand the responsibilities demanded of them," Sibyll countered. "Why do you think I am more than frustrated with how this community treats those with me? I seek help and services of those capable of providing it, yet none extend it over a difference of appearance."

"She's not even yours!"

"She does not have to be mine if I wish to give her a better life."

Sibyll took the man by the scruff of his caller as well, pulling him closer to his face as an unnatural anger sets in.

"A child who has lost everything she knows, her family and home, is left at the mercy of an already unforgiving world. I have been made well aware of your kingdom's internal strife between Man and Faunus, but to draw children into it? What person would turn a blind eye to a child's plight? What sort of man would you have to be in order to be so indifferent over a set of ears? Surely a father could be reasonable enough to sympathize, or is that asking too much?"

Sibyll releases the clerk and carefully removes the hands still holding his coat.

"Leave. Now."

The clerk pointed to the front of his store. Sibyll glared at the man for the moment before releasing a sigh. His tense shoulders dropped as he turned.

"I see," Sibyll spoke before he gathered his things. "In all earnestness, sir, I pity you. To think you would forget the kindness at your people received at Bitter Springs during the First Crusade. Perhaps that is why it is called Remnant's ' _Soured Chance_ ' by those who remember."

Sibyll took Chisa's hand and led her out of the store, and back into the streets. Jaune and his team followed them, finding the young girl tugging at his sleeve.

"Does it hurt?" she asked him.

"Could hardly feel such a thing," the young hunter quickly answered. He would have continued onward were it not for the young girl holding him back. His eyes wandered down to her level as she gestured him to bend lower, and he sighed while doing so. Gentle hands were tentative in assessing the already reddened skin, her eyes focusing on the injury.

"I assure you, I am alright little one."

Chisa nodded, the worry still etched on her face as she pinched his cheeks as hard as she could. Sibyll recoiled slightly as she went on to hit his shoulders with her small fists.

"You dummy! You don't pick fights with people! Even the mean ones!" she scolded.

"I understand, I will do better to behave better next time," the young hunter conceded.

"She _is_ right you know," Pyrhha added. "Even if that clerk was in the wrong, there have been decades of enmity between Man and Faunus after the wars. While few sympathize with the faunus, a large portion of the society remains indifferent or intent on shunning them."

"It's really~ stupid, y'know?" Nora added. "You'd think that people would be kinder to each other when the real monsters are outside the walls. But someone's always pointing fingers at someone else. It just… sucks."

The hammer maiden looked around at her friends and company, finding them considerably surprised at her sudden seriousness.

"Wow Nora," Jaune began to say. "That was pretty insightful of you—"

Nora's stomach began to groan in protest, the look on her face shifting to a childish discomfort.

"Ren~! I'm super hungry!" she shouted as she scooped up Chisa into her arms. Even with the young girl squirming in her arms, Nora was still able to have a safe hold over her as she linked arms with her partner and friend.

"And the moment's gone…" Jaune finished as they watched them rush further down the street. "Still, how did you know about Bitter Springs Betrayal? That's not something you openly talk about unless… well, unless you don't mind being rejected like the faunus too…"

"Ruby brought me some of your kingdom's histories when I was under the General's hold. They proved to be interesting to read given how much time I had learning about your world. It only remains a shame that appearances are still what divide your people. I can understand ideologies or beliefs, but never by how one looks."

"Did no one ever face any form of intolerance from where you come from?" Pyrrha carefully asked.

"Never over appearances. I am confident that Ruby and her team must have informed you of what transpired in Addersfield, yes?"

Jaune and Pyrrha shared a nervous look before returning their attention to Sibyll.

"There are a few details which have us concerned," the championed answered.

"Then I believe it would only fair to say that what Addersfield has faced is a common occurrence from where I have travelled from. Many workshops were formed to combat the Scourge and Hunters would only fight over ideologies and practices. How do we best hunt the beasts? How do we best understand the prey of our Hunt?"

The young hunter reached into his pocket, procuring the tearstone for them to see. His gloved hands ran carefully over the glittering stone, his eyes having a faraway look to them.

"That is when the lives of Hunters are truly thrown away. It is why I can empathize with Chief Chance of Bitter Springs. Strange is it not? Human soldiers who abandon the cause of the First Crusade seek refuge in the one place they were ordered to hunt. And rather than turn them away, the faunus leader extends them a mercy which kills his people. A kindness of the soul becomes soiled by your wars. All because of one misstep in information…"

"The Crusaders thought the refugees were hostages," Jaune finished. "Had they known, there would never have been a Second or Third Crusde. And the Chief leads a losing rebellion against them…"

"Over and over blood will be spilled, factions formed and destroyed, lives made and slain. At least, that is what I have come to understand in my travels. But allow me to apologize," Sibyll said as he bowed. "I apologize for how I have acted in the shop, and for bringing upon a rather gloomy atmosphere with such talk. For now, let us follow your friends as I too feel a bit famished."

* * *

"Nora."

"Yes Ren?"

"I don't believe this would be a good place to have dinner, given the part of the city we're in."

"Awww Renny! You shouldn't judge such a scary looking place in the scariest part of town by the way it looks!"

"Wait, didn't she just—" Jaune tried to say, yet the hammer maiden continued.

"I mean, can't you smell how _delicious_ whatever they have cooking in there?" She emphasized her point by pointed to the worn building front of the pub. It's hanging wooden sign had seen better days, and like the bar itself was weathered away by time. The word "Patillo's" were emblazoned over the door, the windows with their thick curtains drawn, and a few gruff looking men exiting and passing them. Yet Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren found themselves staring at the sign framed on the door itself as it read "Huntsmen and Huntresses Only".

"I do not find anything particularly wrong with this establishment. And surely we fit the requirements to enter," Sibyll commented as he found the sign as well.

"Still in training," Jaune clarified as he looked back toward the way they came. "Besides, there's possibly _any other_ place we could grab dinner from. I mean, there's this one ramen place—"

"But Jauney!" Nora pleaded as she gripped her leader by the shoulders. "Even Chisa wants to eat here too~!"

All eyes shifted to the young girl who continued to stare undisturbed at the door. She closed her eyes, trying to figure out the scent that wafted out to them. It was warm, fresh yet… a hint of lemon and spices? Maybe it was fried like how her mama used to cook the fish caught in a nearby stream. Or was it boiled into a soup? But she could also smell something sour… not pungent enough to make her squeamish but… even hungrier? Chisa unconsciously licked her lips as the many scents whirled into one another, the slight murmur of her stomach bringing her out of stupor. She placed her hands to her stomach, hoping to hide the sound as she spun around to face Sibyll.

"Um….uh…" she said nervously. Chisa felt her face burn with more embarrassment as the young hunter smiled at her and moved to open the door.

"Surely there is no harm in asking."

Sibyll briskly enters the building before either JNPR or Chisa's protests could stop him. The low amber light filled the space as worn booths and tables have been place accordingly. Many photographs, new and old, were crammed together on every available wall space telling of many Hunters passing through. Some even had them poised with the slain Grimm, evidence to the tall tales possible shared between the pub's inhabitants. Conversation was a low murmur as the Huntsmen and Huntresses, clad in various types of leather and metal armors, spoke quietly among themselves. Sibyll could see how a few of their faces looked weary, either by travel or the nature of their work.

And yet… the whole scene seemed so familiar to Sibyll. It was as if he took a brief step into the past that he **should** have known or remembered. His heart began to ache as the young hunter could feel the familiar swell of pain within his head. A gloved hand reached up to quickly rub away the stress and the pain dulled.

Attention was finally drawn to him as the bell above the door signaled the loud presence of a distressed team of young hunters and a young girl pulling on Sibyll's sleeve. Silence falls within the pub as the Huntsmen and Huntresses eye them carefully, a few visibly showing their distaste for their presence.

"If you haven't read the sign, we don't serve non-Hunters," the innkeeper spoke from the bar. He had a large build, barrel-chested with thick arms, dirtied sleeves rolled up to the elbow as he cleaned pint glasses. The man's rabbit ears dropped behind his head as he set to work on cleaning another glass, eyes never so much as looking up.

"Ah, but we _are_ hunters sir," Sibyll replied as he took a step forward to present himself. The innkeeper paused in his work, carefully placing the glass down to look over to the young hunter.

"Is that so?" The man made his way to where the corner of the bar sat, arms resting on the worn mahogany wood. "You got any proof?"

"Certainly," the young hunter replied as he stepped forward. Sibyll unbuttoned the upper portion of his shirt and pulled from within a dark, circular object. Passing it over to the innkeeper, Jaune and his team saw that the pendant in question looked like a crow, intricately patterned with curves in its encircled wingspan. The man looked back to Sibyll after studying it, his brow raised questioningly.

"What exactly am I looking at?"

"That is a badge of the Crow Hunters. A special sanction of Hunters tasked specifically with—"

"Whoa hold on there buddy. This is what?"

"A Hunter's Badge, awarded to those excelling in their respective workshops," Sibyll answer, albeit a bit too proudly. The innkeeper looked to the young team behind the young hunter, giving them the same questioning look to which they could not answer. Instead, he pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering something about the weird ones who come into his pub under his breath.

"Let me rephrase it. Do you happen to have a Hunter's _license_? Something like this one?"

The innkeeper than pulled out from is pocket a card with his information and picture on it. Sibyll studied the information, learning the innkeeper's weapons and authentication date, contact information as well as general information about his experience and semblance. The young hunter shook his head and the innkeeper put the card back into his pocket.

"No sir, but I assure you that I am a Hunter."

"I'm finding that really hard to believe," the innkeeper replied. "Look, we get a lot of wannabe huntsmen and huntress trying to rub elbows with the rest of us. And we don't take kindly to those who are bit to ' _fresh_ ' in our field of work or those who believe they're ' _good enough_ ' to call themselves a Huntsman or Huntress. This here is a respectable establishment for those who just need a quiet place to wind down after a long trip and we make **no exceptions**."

He glared his warning to Team JNPR before returning to the young hunter.

"So with all due respect, I'm going to have to ask you to – why are you taking your clothes off?"

Sibyll had removed his long coat and gloves, pausing over the buttons of his vest to look up at the innkeeper before he continued.

"I may not have a license to prove it, but surely the scars I carry would validate my work in its place."

"No exceptions means no exceptions—"

"Oh just let him do his thing," another voice called at the far end of the bar. The innkeeper turns to fix the man with a stern glare.

"We've got rules here York. You know that, I know that, and hell, even the Hunter's of this establishment know that. We don't break that rule **ever**."

"So just bend them a little," the man suggested as he moved from his stool to sit a bit closer. His armor was gold in color, faded slight with silver trimmings over his bracers and greaves. Brown hair cut cleanly, his pale face was still dimmed by the pub's low lighting.

"Come on Grady, show a little hospitality to some fresh faces. Maybe it'll lift the gloom you've got growing here, give the place a different pace you know."

"Carolina's not gonna like this…"

"Leave her to me. I'm sure I can win her over if I can convince her enough. She's gotta soft spot for me as long as I've known her."

"That 'soft spot' is soft because she's been beating into you for as long as you remained laid back. To think a Freelancer like you would be so easygoing…"

"Come on man, this'll be interesting," the man named York spoke before he turned to face Sibyll. The left side of his face carried a long scar from his left eye, trailing down the man's cheek. The young hunter fully removed his shirt and laid bare his many scars. Many trailed across his chest, his sides, from his forearms to shoulders with a few around his collarbone. A few patrons gave a low whistle at the sight, even Jaune and his team trying to hold back their surprised horror. Some of the scars were deep, jagged at the edges, yet few were neat and clean… from another's blade perhaps. Even the small circles that appeared here and there told of a projectile injury, most likely a firearm.

"Holy crap…" York muttered to himself. The man knew that scars could tell a story but hell, this guy before them had a tale to tell. Some were surely of beasts yet most of them had to be from another person. The wounds that were too clean couldn't have been from any animal or Grimm.

Sibyll turned to show them his back, where large, jagged lines criss-crossed with one another.

"A Beowolf took me by surprise when an Alpha's pack had me cornered. I did not think I would make it were it not for Team JNPR's and RWBY's arrival. Still, it is rather grizzly."

"I still think you're underplaying just how bad your body looks," York commented. Yet the man found himself looking at the young girl who remained unsurprised by the sight of such a gruesome thing.

And why would she?

Chisa had seen them before when Sibyll had stayed with them in Addersfield. She would come home to find him drying his hair, his body torso exposed to her when she went to his room to let him know of her return. Even when they went to bathe by the river, she found herself staring at his scars in wonder than in fear.

"Well, aren't you a brave," York commented. Chisa's eyes shifted over to him and she hid behind Sibyll's legs.

"Scars aren't supposed to be scary," she answered honestly.

"Oh? And what are scars supposed to be little lady?"

Chisa's eyes grew wide at the man's apparent teasing and huffed in protest as she tried to reach for Sibyll's shirts.

"Sibyll says they're supposed to be reminders. Good one and bad ones, but not scary ones," she stated as she reached out ineffectively.

"When you get one, you can't forget why you got it in the first place," she went on to explain. "Like a bad grade in school, they let you know you have to do better next time. Or if it's a good scar, then it's like a picture on your skin. Even I have one," she stated. She finally decided to move and grab his shirt, pushing them against.

"And _you're_ not supposed to take off your clothes Sibyll!" the young girl scolded.

"Of course, of course," he answered as he began to redress himself.

York couldn't help but laugh openly and loudly at the sight. Here is a man who somehow **survived** his fair share of battles when the scars speak otherwise, and is scolded by a child much smaller than him. The Freelancer had come across his fair share of "big softies" (Grady being one of them), but never one as whipped as the young man before him.

"I take it she's your caretaker," York joked.

"Oh you have no idea. She is an early riser and does not appreciate my tendency to sleep in more than most. And if you try to skip portions of your meal…" the young hunter answered. At this, Chisa's flush only grew brighter as she hit the side of Sibyll's leg in growing protest.

"Let them stay Grady, they're good enough. A man walks in with _that_ kind of damage and is still standing? They're okay in my book. Same goes for the freshmen still shell shocked behind him," York stated as he nodded over to the wooden tables. "Let's put some tables together. Food's always good with the right kind of company."

* * *

Chisa found herself once more in a strange situation.

All the scary looking people started to take their place alongside them, putting more tables together, and joining them for dinner. Men and women, wearing all sorts of scars and tattoos, looking more… relaxed around them. While they looked angry initially, they seemed much happier now with al the conversation and jokes shared between them.

Mister Jaune and Miss Nora seemed really interested in a story told by a man with a gun for an arm. He was the largest of all the adults in the room, dark skin clothed with a green vet and large metallic belt. From the bits and pieces she could pick up from, he seemed to be something called a "freedom fighter" and fought all sorts of monsters all around the world. And Mister Ren was talking with a serious looking woman who, scared Chisa initially, brought up her prosthetic leg which transformed into a gun. She was showing him something inside the weapon, pointing as specific parts as Ren nodded and asked some questions she couldn't understand. Sibyll had taken to conversing with Mister York and for Miss Pyrrha…

"Wait, you mean he _hasn't_ noticed your advances on him? Even after _everything_?" a woman sitting beside. Her long blonde hair had been tied back into a pony tail, gloved hands folded together, and her blue eyes filled with concern.

"Jaune is… well… Jaune," Pyrrha tried to explain. "He's our leader and he's been working hard to fill that role for us. Admittedly, he isn't the strongest student at Beacon but he's been making improvements during our time together. Other than that though, he's been a good _friend_ to me."

"But it's frustrating right? Giving him all the signs and then nothing?"

"Why not state your intentions clearly? If he's as oblivious as you make him out to be, then a straightforward approach should suffice," a stricter voice spoke up. Pyrrha turned to her other side to find another, more composed, blonde woman focusing on her meal and drink. The woman had hung her blue uniformed jacket behind her chair, and kept the cuffs of her sleeves folded back neatly. "He won't be able to remain ignorant for long."

"Oh come on Riza!" the younger blonde spoke. "Not everyone can be as confident as you, seeing how you get along with Mustang so well. What if this Jaune guy only sees her as a friend and then nothing more? That would make things pretty awkward between them if that's the case."

"Which is why I haven't told him about my feelings, but I'm glad that you both understand where I'm coming from," the champion relented with a sigh. Pyrrha fixed her partner with a longing look, thankful for his loyalty in place of his affection. Chisa saw this and looked over to where Mister Jaune sat, his look of wonder still set on his face.

"He wants to live up to his family name," Pyrrha began to add. "And he wants to make them proud which is why he tries the hardest out of anyone in our year. Those ambitions… I don't wish to hold him back from if my feelings make him uncomfortable. And with all the fame and accolades I've garnered, he probably believes he's not good enough. So I'll support him for as long as I can, and hopefully I find the strength to decide."

"Hmm… Your devotion is admirable," Riza noted as she took a sip of her drink. "Yet like Winry over there, I doubt that your constitution will last very long. You can decide to hold back your feelings for him but someone may take his fancy before you. Will you be okay with that?"

At this, Chisa heard Mister Jaune gave a startled yelp. She looked to find his armor jostling slightly, the metal plates clinking against each other and he turned to find his partner watching him intently.

"Pyrrha, what's wrong?" the knight asked.

Upon calling her name, the champion snapped out of the unpleasant image set in her mind by Riza. Realizing she had used her semblance to take hold of her partner, Pyrrha released him and tried her best to hide her flustered face.

"Everything's fine Jaune, no need to worry!" She called out across the table. He gave her a slight frown, but nodded nonetheless and returned to the man and his story. The champion hid her face behind her hands as the older women gave her reassuring pats.

"How're the fish and chips kiddo?" York asked from across the young girl.

Chisa returned her attention to the plate of food in front of her, never realizing such a delicious meal existed. All those spices and aromas packed into a basket of cut fries and battered fish. She had been hesitant to try it when Mister York ordered it for her but the first bite turned into many.

"It's… okay," she answered half honestly.

"It's _just_ okay? Wait… you're not still mad about the teasing are you?" the freelancer asked. The young girl simply crossed her arms and looked in any other direction than his. Sibyll gave the man a firm hand on the shoulder and nodded ruefully.

"Women scorned and all that. You have my sympathies."

York simply sighed as his scroll began to beep. The man pulled out his device, reading the information on the screen before tucking it away.

"Sorry everyone," he addressed to the whole table. "This is where I take my leave. Don't miss me too much now."

The responses were mixed with insults and farewells, all in good nature.

"Same goes for us," Riza added as she took up her coat. "The next dustplane to Mistral should be leaving soon. You coming Winry?"

"Of course Lieutenant," the girl answered as she took her own coat. Not before leaning down and whispering into Pyrrha's ear. "Your feelings are honest and you should be honest with him too. Whether or not he accepts them, you're better off telling him. Who knows, maybe he just _might_ have them too."

Pyrrha's eyes went to look up at her partner and found him staring at her. Upon being caught, Jaune fumbled to look any other way and did his best to listen to Nora share a few of her own stories. The champion, though surprised could only nod to the departing women.

"Yo Barret! You better keep that gun of yours clean or I'll have to take it back from ya!" Winry called out to the hunter next to the knight.

"You know I treat her well! And besides, who else am I going to go to for maintenance? Cid? Hahahaha!... Don't tell him I said that to ya."

"Oh and before anything else! A free round of drinks from our newest member!" York stated loudly, receiving cheers from the whole room. Sibyll felt a firm hand squeeze his shoulder in support.

"Sometimes, the best way to make new friends is to buy them a few drinks. Let's em 'warm up' to you. And don't worry about Grady, he's just a stickler for the rules cuz his hubby is a slacker to. See you around kid," were York's parting words to the young hunter as he too made his exit.

"May our paths cross again, Mister Freelancer."

* * *

The night continued on in a similar manner of jovial spirit before Sibyll had decided to take Chisa home. The young girl in question found herself feeling sleepy, her body carried carried gingerly on the young hunter's back as Jaune helped carry his bags. Sibyll was more than grateful when a few huntsmen and huntresses recommended a few tailor shops they frequented. While they primarily focused on armor crafting, a few namedrops would help the young hunter find more suitable clothing through them than a civilian market.

"That was a really nice place," Chisa mumbled sleepily into Sibyll's shoulder.

"I could not agree more little one," he answered her.

"Yeah! And maybe when we're old enough, we can totally become like… REGULARS!" Nora shouted to the evening sky. "Wouldn't that be the coolest Jauney? All four of us coming back for drink to celebrate a successful mission or a birthday! We'll _totally_ be cool by then. It reminds me of this one time Ren and I tried alcohol, and we—"

"Nora…"

"Yes Ren?"

"I don't think that's something we should say around Chisa. If anything, it just might scare her."

Nora looked over to the sleeping girl and gave her partner a big smile, making a motion of zipping her lips. Yet she noticed Ren tucking something away in his pocket, prompting her curiosity to skyrocket. As they walked back to the dustplane, she sidled up to her long time friend and hooked one of her arms into his.

"Whatcha got there Ren?"

"Ah, that would be Ms. Darling's scroll number. She happened to know an out-of-town gunsmith specializing with automatic weapons. She asked me to give her a call if I waned to improve Stormflower though that may not be anytime soon."

"…She gave you her scroll number?"

"Mhmm."

"…The pretty lady with the gun-leg?"

"Yes, she would be the one. Why?"

Ren turned to his partner, finding her watching him with a wide eyed look. Stuck between some sort of confusion and a troubled expression, Nora then gave him the biggest smile she could…and Ren was sure that he could feel a chill coming from somewhere.

"Can I see that number Renny? For just like a teeny second?"

"I'll hold onto it for now. You might just lose it."

"Come on, I'll be super careful with it!"

"Nora, I don't think—"

Just as quickly, her arm snaked around his waist to reach into his pocket, taking the number with her as she ran.

"Aha! It's mine now!" she yelled as she sped off toward the dust plan. Her partner ran after her, shouting protests and warnings should anything happen to the number.

"You'd think they'd actually be 'together-together' by how they act. Right Pyrrha?" Jaune asked the champion.

"Mhmm…" she responded as she watched them off. If only she could be as confident as Nora…

"Hey Jaune?"

"Yeah?"

"Let me help you out with those bags," Pyrrha spoke as she lightened her partner's load… only to hook her free arm into his. "We're going to be in trouble if we're late for curfew."

"Wuh! P-Pyrrha!"

The knight looked back to Sibyll for some help yet the young hunter could only shrug. As the champion pulled the knight away, Sibyll felt Chisa stir on his back.

"This city is not as bad as we thought, right?" he asked her.

"Some of the people can be mean…" the girl answered as she tightened her hold on him.

"…but it's not too bad. Do you think we can come back there again?"

"With how many drinks Mister York bought them on my behalf, I am confident we will be welcomed."


	3. Strange Company

**A/N: More are yet to come and then some. Thank you for those who have decided to stick with this side story and I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them. As always, I look forward to your reviews and honesty as Chisa's perspective continues to grow, as well as she grows into becoming her own.**

* * *

"There are a few things I have to attend to in the forest, so I will try to be back as soon as I can little one," Sibyll called out from the doorway. "We will set off for Beacon after my return so remember to not invite strangers and stay inside."

"I will!" Chisa called back, returning to her scholastic coloring book.

"And please be very careful with the Doll. She is very important."

"I promise!"

With that, Sibyll closed the door and through the open window the metal gate could be heard closing and locked after him. Chisa continued with her studies, coloring in the small animals of the correct answer to the depicted math problems. It made her wonder if all hunters like Sibyll were smart, as his lessons were easy to understand. From morning to lunch he would make her study two subjects before switching to another the following day. Sometimes, if she did really well, he would give her some treats for her hard work!

Her gaze slowly drifted to the Doll though, her curiosity still piqued as her questions were never answered.

Well… she knew that Sibyll would answer them but they never made sense to her.

Can a really big Doll be important? Even if it was a little broken, she wondered what it could do that Sibyll thought it was important. She had paused in her work to look at the Doll, finding the clothes strange but to her liking. It looked old, but didn't smell like it, and it reminded her of the ladies in those large parlor rooms in Sibyll's books.

Helping herself of the floor, she approached it slowly as tentative fingers reached out to touch it. She could feel how smooth the Doll's fingers were, like ivory keys on a piano and the chill from it felt nice. The fabrics of her sleeves were smooth and Chisa couldn't help spread her fingers out across the lap of its skirt. Even if the Doll looked to be sleeping, a cloth covering her right eye, Chisa was enamored with how pretty it was. The Doll's silvery-white hair reminded her of Miss Weiss' and how fancy the two were. Still, to think that Sibyll would have clothes of the right size, made just for the Doll.

Chisa looked back to her coloring book, deciding that maybe… she could take a break.

She went into her room to bring out a few books that was bought for her, and took her seat across from the Doll. It was one of Sibyll's favorite place to sit and she hoped he wouldn't mind that she was borrowing it. Chisa laid out her books on the small side table between them, pulling out one in particular to show the Doll.

"You look like one of these people," Chisa said to the Doll as she showed it a panel from one of her manga. _Wizard Master Elizabeth: Abyss Voyagers Ultimate Crimson Vol. 3_ had girls dressed in the same way with the bonnets and everything. Although, she was sure the Doll couldn't manipulate the shadow matter like Master Lizzie and the other Voyagers. If it did, then maybe that was why Sibyll looked relieved when he brought it home? Could it be…? No, it's probably just a plain old Doll. Kinda like the ones stores use to show the clothes they're selling.

"Sibyll says that people don't always dress like you or like the ones in these books, but for specials occasions they did. And that you came from very far way," Chisa added as she turned the page.

"But if you dressed like that, then maybe you came from somewhere like Lancaster City right?"

She had flipped to another page, showing the Doll of an overly illustrated setting, yet it didn't respond as Chisa nodded her head.

"You probably saw a lot of places. I wonder if Sibyll saw them too."

…

"But he looks much happier now that you're here! Well, at least a _little bit_ happier. Sibyll's weird like that: one second he looks okay and another second he looks like he's bothered by something. And he does this weird thing were sighs a lot, like when he had trouble using dust on the cooler or when he never finishes a book."

…

"He says nothing's wrong but I think he's just saying that. I wish he could tell me though… I don't like it when he gets really quiet and sits out in the garden."

…

"You don't think it's because of me right?"

…

"He listens to me _all_ the time and he never gets tired of it… or at least I think he doesn't."

…

Chisa closes the book, her hand nervously placing it down to take up another. _Jo-Jonah's Extravagant Quest: Sapphires Are Not Crushed_ had been another story she had been interested when her and Sibyll had gone shopping. The girls in this story were tough, brave, and confident in their friends and powers. They were never afraid because they had the power to help and stop the evil Diana, even if they were outmatched or overpowered.

Those girls were all the things she couldn't say for herself.

"He takes care of me though and makes sure that I'm okay. But he's tired too, right?" she confessed to the Doll. "On the days he doesn't sleep in, he's always up early. Like, before the sun is even up, and then he has breakfast ready and everything. And whenever we do chores, he gives me all the easy stuff while he does the rest."

…

"That's a good thing, right? Because I'm little?"

…

"It does get lonely when he's not here… He has stuff to do that makes him gone for a long time…"

Chisa looked back to the company sitting across from her, the Doll still "sleeping" idly in its chair.

"But maybe it won't be too bad. There's two of us, right? Even if you can't really talk much or… anything else. Would you like some tea? Sibyll always says to offer something nice to our guests."

* * *

Chisa spent her "break" hours in the company of the Doll, making enough conversation for the two of them. She would speak about her various books, showing the Doll her favorite chapters or moments and then reenacting them as best as she could. In between she would refill their cups of ice tea, Chisa switching the cups about whenever she finished her own (providing the illusion of "lively" company by drinking for two). She would even try her best to draw the Doll in her own sketchbook, attempting to get the colors and shape _just_ right. Her brow would furrow and the cat ear above her head would twitch in frustration when she found became unsatisfied with the end result.

"How does he do it?" she asked the Doll. "Sibyll makes it looks easy! Like… I can show you!"

Excitedly, Chisa hopped out of her seat with eyes darting about the room. She searched for Sibyll's side bag which usually hung on the coat rack by the door, now absent despite his leaving without it. All the space at her eye level and lower did not reveal the missing bag, forcing her sight upward to the tops of the higher shelves. She found the leather strap hanging off the side of a tall bookshelf, almost hidden by the darkness of the corner it rested in.

"There you are," she spoke as she pushed a chair against the bookshelf. Climbing atop the seat, she found that she was yet too small to even reach the strap, and motivated the young faunus girl to begin the arduous task of stacking. Large tomes and sturdy boxes made up a majority of the base as she stood atop the shaky tower, on her toes as she reached out for the leather bag. The tips of her fingers just barely grazing at the strap before gripping at the bookshelf as her support shook under her weight.

" _Almost there_ ," she thought, daring a slight jump and finally pulling on the bag. It felt heavier, allowing for her to descend slowly back to the pile and with another strong tug pulled the bag completely off the bookshelf. She didn't expect it to fall out of her grasp so quickly, and she could hear something break as the bag fell unceremoniously to the floor.

"Oh no, this isn't good," Chisa said more for her sake than anything else.

Whatever was in Sibyll's bag would be noticeably damaged and she began to worry over how angry he might be. But her worries were set aside as she noticed that his bag began to exude some strange smoke, slowly making their way up to her. Fear crept into her heart as she tried to kick away at the smoke, forcing her pile to shake even more. Before she could scream out for help, the smoke covered her face, filling up every breath and…

An endless abyss

Splotches of light

Shapes without form

Cannot see

Angry waters

Noise

So much noise

Things the young girl didn't understand flashed in her mind, forcing her to hold her head in her hands as a pain grew from within. Her legs gave out and Chisa was sure that she had fallen of the pile before she lost consciousness. It was all she could remember as she jolted awake, sleeping in her seat across from the Doll. She looked around the room to find it undisturbed from her effort to reach Sibyll's bag. All the books and boxes were back in their places, and even the bag was back on top of the bookshelf. It was as if it never happened to begin with.

The Doll remained in her place, leaving Chisa to wonder if she simply had fallen asleep instead of what transpired. She reached for her cup, hoping to quench her sudden thirst, and was met with a creature sitting comfortably inside. It was sickly pale body and empty eyes watching her with a slack jawed expression as its head bobbed slightly. The white bow on its head looked more out of place than the thing in her-

"Ah!" she screamed as she dropped the cup. It fell to the floor, spilling its contents but remaining in tact overall. She drew up her legs in hopes that it wouldn't grab at her feet, and watched as the cup began to slowly sink into a murky fog on the floor. Her eyes widened at the sight, and heard a similar sound coming from the coffee table. She turned to find more creatures coming out and placing the cup carefully back on the surface and watched her eagerly. They reminded her of imps, wingless and hornless than what she remembered in another of her books. If she remembered correctly, imps were supposed to be mean and play pranks on you, yet the creatures she was looking at weren't like that.

If anything, they were… nicer? They didn't try to scare her (on purpose) and from the corner of her eyes, she could see many more of them putting some other items (her coloring books and colored pencils) away into their respective places. They didn't have anything on their heads, but the four on the table did.

Turning her attention back to the table, Chisa nervously reached out to touch them, to see if they were real, and recoiled when the one with the White Bow reached back. Its tiny fingers felt icy cold, filling her with a chill as she pulled her hand quickly away from the creature. The other three wearing other strange items on their head watched her as well.

"What are you?" she asked.

The Messengers, like the Doll, were unable to answer but retreated back into the fog and disappeared.

"Chisa! I have returned!" she could hear Sibyll call out through the open window. His footfalls on the grassy terrain grew closer and she could hear him unlock and open the metals gates to the yard.

"Were you alright on your own," he asked as he stepped inside the workshop. His eyes scanned the room before finding her, noticing that she had been startled by something.

"I-I'm okay," she answered. "Did you do the thing you needed to do?"

"I have little one. It had taken some time, but I am confident that Miss Belladonna will find her assessment satisfactorily challenging. Are you ready to set off?"

Chisa looked around the room once more to see if the other creatures were still present. Finding none, she turned to see the four creatures with items resting upon Sibyll's shoulders as if it were natural of them to do. She let out a slight gasp, and the young hunter quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Mhmm!" she answered as she took up her own bag by the table. Sibyll gave her a nod and moved to the bookshelf to retrieve his leather bag. Pulling down from its place, he frowned at the weight, opening in to search for something she didn't know.

"Did you happen to see anything… _unusual_ or out of place in the workshop?" he asked her as he sifted through the bag.

"No, I don't think so," the young girl lied.

So it _did_ happen and those… things help clean up her mess when she blacked out. But why though? Why are these creatures trying to help her? She could hear him sigh as he slung the bag over his shoulder and switch out his blade for a cane.

"Allow me a moment before we set off. It appears that I may have misplaced something," he told her. Opening the trapdoor to the basement, Chisa could barely make out a few words as the young hunter spoke to him about something, but her eyes saw how he subtly tilted his head to the creatures on his shoulders. Could it be that… he can see them too? And are they his friends?

The door closed behind him, his footsteps descending into the basement as Chisa frantically looked about. When she looked to the Doll across from her, she was shocked by how many of them sat on her laps, on her shoulders and head, or in the crook of her arms in a wriggling and excited state. One of them, from those sitting in the Doll's lap, help up a rolled up piece of parchment and, with the help of the others, unfurled it to show one word.

 _Friend_

"Friend?" she murmured to herself as the creatures close the note and began to disappear one by one.

"I will take of it later I suppose," Chisa heard Sibyll speak from below. He returned from the basement and made the final preparations for their departure. The young hunter paused in his work as she turned to the young girl.

"I know I may have left you to yourself for quite some time, but I hope you were not too lonely."

Chisa could tell that his expression was genuine, apologetic and sincere with having to commit to his work with or without her say. She shook her head and began to put on her shows, unsure how to ask him about the creatures that discovered or of Sibyll's connection to them. Maybe she could ask another time, but for some strange reason… she wanted to understand them herself.

"It's okay. I wasn't that lonely," she answered sparing a glance at the Doll. Strange though… for a moment she thought she saw…No, it couldn't have been anything. With everything prepared, she once again took his hand as they set off for Beacon as Chisa took secret glances at creatures on Sibyll's shoulders… and they too looked back.


	4. How to Pick Up Fair Maidens Pt 1

**A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. While I may not have gone into details of what could be possibly be written in the book, I really enjoyed setting up Jaune and Neptune for this one. It may be considered a bit racy, but I think it's pretty tame. Hopefully.**

* * *

The sight of the fairgrounds was something Chisa had never seen. Sure, her hometown had held festivals and celebrations before but never with so many people in attendance like this. So many stands with food she had never seen, heard, or smelled before and they invited her to try them all. Even the games provided were unique in their own sense, catering to both normal people and hunters alike. She watched how Miss Ruby earned plenty accurate bullseye shots in a cork rifle game, earning them their choice between a free candle apple and a plush toy. Even Mister Jaune, who Chisa thought was only good with a sword, won Miss Pyrrha a commemorative scarf at a darts game. Yet the young faunus girl was worried about the champion, finding that the flushed face seemed unlike her. Was Miss Pyrrha not feeling well?

All the older kids took their time showing her around, helping her win a few trinkets and keepsakes to bring back home. She always made sure to express her thanks, and had taken a great liking to Ruby (who insisted that she be called by her first name). Like Sibyll, the red hooded girl was patient with her, more so enthusiastic to answer any of her questions or entertain her thoughts. Chisa's hand never left hers as they toured the festivities, even taking a few pictures in a photobooth. If Ruby was what having a big sister was like, then Chisa hoped she could tell that to her someday.

Still… Chisa watched on in confusion, chewing thoughtfully on some "yacky-soaba" as she looked about the table. They had decided to have dinner at the fairgrounds, providing everyone with motley of flavors and dishes to choose from. Yet they seemed nervous to Chisa as they situated themselves around the largest table they could find, borrowing unused chairs to accommodate all of them.

All the teams, she noticed, did their best to ignore the one thing which caused their unease. That book, the one about "picking up fair maidens", rested on the table in front of Mister Sun as his eyes looked around at his company. Chisa never received a clear answer from Ruby, hearing something about how boys talked to girls easier with it. It was a strange thing to her as Sibyll never had trouble talking to her or Ruby or Ruby's team. Even with Miss Coco and Miss Velvet, she never saw him struggle.

Her attention turned back to so as he opened his mouth to say something, maybe make a remark about it, but decided against it in the presence of the girls.

"Sooo," Jaune slowly began. "We can agree that we're all curious about that book right?"

There was a collective murmur of agreement from the teens.

"Do you think we should look inside?" Sun suggested, only for the idea to be shot down from Weiss' glare.

"What point would there be? To think that such a book would yield results like **that** is unthinkable. He was just lucky, that's all," the heiress stated.

"If _that's_ the product of luck, then I'd like to know what a successful pick up looks like," Neptune commented jokingly. All eyes turned to him with the uniformed feeling of disbelief, divided in half by those believing he should mind his words (predominantly Weiss), and those who refused a smooth talker should improve any further.

"I just wanna see what it says!" Nora added from her side of the table. "Because if it's an old book on how to woo the ladies, then there's got to be something **good** in it right? Or at least something horribly outdated and funny!"

"But is that something we want read into _now_?" Sage added as the dark skinned teen nodded subtly over at Chisa.

"We'll just be careful with what we read and say," Sun answered. Finding some courage to delve into the book around his friends, he opened it to the table of contents with… lackluster response.

"Huh… It's pretty bare bones when you look at it," the monkey faunus commented as he placed the book in the center of the table. All eyes (sans Chisa) looked at the titled sections: _Compliments & Approach_, _Conversations_ ,and _Techniques_.

"Awww, that's it?!" Nora exasperatedly shouted, leaning against her partner. "Boring!"

"Maybe we shouldn't be too hasty. We've only just started looking into it," Pyrrha noted. The champion's eyes caught onto the Technique section and wondered what that could entail.

"Let's see what the first portion has to say," Sun spoke as he turned the pages.

What was found could only be thought of as surprisingly straightforward with having an old world charm to its "wisdom". It addressed the reasons as to _why_ some may have taken an interest in such a book, and stated its intentions clearly: to help form a better social connections with women, be it amorous or friendly in nature. Each of the boys in their group took turns reading aloud pieces of advice in regards to sincerity, confidence, and perception of the person having an interest in another. Jaune had found himself teased more often at the rest as the book continued to point out why _his_ approach to women is considered to be **highly discouraged** , as it followed an archaic and machismo base of flirtation. They continued to read on, remaining within first portion of the book, as Pyrrha comforted her distressing partner.

Overall, they found themselves appreciating the book more and more as the advice itself sounded more sagely and logical rather than for the sake of entertainment. Even the conservative heiress herself admitted that _some_ points were reasonable. But a few concepts were lost on to the youngest in the group as Chisa voiced her confusion.

"I don't get it…"

"What do you mean?" Ruby prodded thoughtfully

"Aren't people supposed to be honest about their feelings? Because if you _are_ , why not tell them so?"

"Sometimes people have a hard time doing just that," Blake answered. "Or maybe those feelings aren't shared back with them, and it can make things difficult."

"It doesn't _sound_ hard," the youngest girl stated with confidence.

"True, but some of us don't have the confidence to think like that," Scarlet added sympathetically to himself and Jaune. "We become too aware of the other person and we might stumble over our words, making fools of ourselves."

"Aware of what though?"

Scarlet, unsure of what to say, turned to Jaune for help as the knight tried his best answer.

"Well, it's like…uh…" his eyes looked around the area, and settled on someone a short distance away. The girl was wearing a mauve sweater, long turquoise bangs swept to the side as her eyes focused on her scroll. Her boots were resting upon the table, chair tilted back, and showing her lithe form in full view of the group.

"You see that pretty girl over there," Jaune nodded in her direction.

"Uh huh."

"The one with the really cute hair."

Pyrrha felt a knot begin to tie in her stomach at her partner's words.

"Mhmm! The one with the board!" Chisa confirmed.

"But you can see that she's by herself or waiting for someone. If I wanted to go and say hi to her, she might not take kindly to my approach or _I_ might be bothering _her_."

"But why would you be bothering her?"

"Well, I wouldn't like to think that I was but you never know, you know?"

"So there shouldn't be anything wrong if you want to make friends, right?"

"That's true—"

"And you told me that _'strangers are just friends we don't know yet'_ when _we_ met. Isn't that the same?"

"I-Well yeah you're right. But sometimes people aren't really open to that, even if you mean well."

"How do you know if they do or they don't?"

"That's kinda the thing. I _don't_ know and that itself can be pretty intimidating…"

Chisa looked down at her now empty plate, doing her best to sort her thoughts out. After a few moments, she looked back up to him with another question burning in her mind.

"So…you're too scared to try?" Chisa asked innocently.

The young girl didn't pick up the collective stares turning towards Jaune and the unintentional challenge set upon him. Sun's team quickly shared an encouraging look as boys tended to do, while Ruby and her team watched on with great interest. Yang, who remained docile and quietly for the majority of the time, was grinning madly as the knight. He quickly looked to his team for support, finding their expressions hard to read as Pyrrha's looked conflicted (or was it bothered?), Nora looked devious, and Ren was… well Ren remained to be a stoic enigma but Jaune could sense some sympathy from his fellow "brother".

"Well it's not that I'm scared or anything," Jaune tried to rebuff.

"Then it'll be okay!" Chisa chirped excitedly. "Come on, it won't be scary!"

The girl excused herself form the chair before Ruby could intervene and set off for the girl sitting at the distant table. Jaune scrambled out from his seat, calling after her, and went to stop the young faunus girl before any damage could happen. The rest of the teams watched on as those two made their approach, with Yang finally speaking up.

"A hundred lien says he's going to royally screw this up."

Bets were exchanged around the table, unbeknownst to Jaune or Chisa.

* * *

"Excuse me, miss?"

The hooded girl looked up from her scroll to find a young faunus girl with blue hair standing close by. Closing her scroll and setting the chair onto all fours, she gave the girl a smile as she leaned forward in her seat.

"Hey there kiddo. How can I help you?"

"I…" the blue haired girl began, "…I just wanted to say your hair looks really pretty."

The older girl, surprised at the innocent compliment, smiled wider as she reached out to tousle the girl's hair.

"Aww, aren't you sweet. And you're quite the cutie yourself."

She fixed the girl with a wink and watched how giddy the response was. She could hear someone else approach, more worried and out of breath as a blonde teen came into her vision.

"Chisa, you shouldn't run off like that even if we're close by."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's fine," the woman spoke up in Chisa's defense. "But he's right you know. Wouldn't want anyone to swipe you away from your brother now would we?"

"Actually, my friends and I are looking after," the blonde teen explains. "Her brother(?) is in a meeting with our headmaster and we're keeping her company until then."

"And they've been super nice with showing me around the fairgrounds!" Chisa also added.

"Well it's good to see you're in capable hands kiddo."

"Yeah…" the blonde teen answered, followed by a nervous chuckle.

An awkward silence hung between them as Jaune struggled to find the next words. He had yet to introduce himself so maybe that would be the right start?

"Name's Jaune by the way. It's," he paused before finishing his introduction. He would usually follow up with his usual line of his name being "short", "sweet", "rolling of the tongue", and declaring that "the ladies love it". After they had looked through the first part of the book, he began to believe a different approach would be more suitable. If he could remember what Ren read aloud clearly…

 _Avoid using bravado or boastful things of similar nature. Be sincere in your introduction and try to discover a commonality between you and the young miss._

Jaune's eyes studied the girl quickly, finding subtle calluses on her hands, defined muscles on her leg, and… interlocking pieces on her board?

"It's good to meet a fellow participant of the tournament," he finished.

"You've got a sharp pair of eyes there Blue. I'm Reese," the girl introduced herself. Jaune couldn't help but smile at the nickname as he reached out and shook the girl's hand.

"You're a Huntress-in-training to?" Chisa asked excitedly.

"Mhmm! Came all the way from Haven Academy in Mistral with my team. We even earned a reputation back home for our ' _prestigious accolades'_ ," the girl joked. "Team ABRN: leaving Grimm scorched in their wake. What do you think?"

Chisa could only stare at Reese in awe, the gleam in the young girl's eyes only instilling a greater sense of pride within the older girl.

"Hmm, that's not bad," Jaune admitted. "But Team JNPR's skills are considered out of this world."

For a split moment, he thought he heard the sound of someone groaning or… was that face palm? But Reese could only laugh at the knight's attempt of a poorly executed follow up, pushing her bangs to side when they cascaded over her face.

"Oh Blue, if you keep that up I might just be charmed by you."

"Who's to say you already haven't been?"

Jaune's thought froze over the words that spilled out of his mouth, tying his best to hide the sheer horror of possibly chocking on the foot stuck in his mouth. Why had he even _said_ that, let alone speak it without thinking about it? But to his relief, Reese merely laughed it off and… smiled at him?

"Is he always this confident?" she asked the younger girl.

"Not really," Chisa answers honestly, much to Jaune's chagrin. "He does this thing where he mixes up his words a lot in front of a pretty girl. It mostly happens when they have dinner with Sibyll and me… mostly…"

"Jaune," Reese spoke with mock hurt, "I'm offended that you haven't tied your tongue over me. Am I not that pretty?"

"He's the one who pointed you out," Chisa answered once more. "He said you were pretty girl with cute hair sitting alone."

"Chisa!" Jaune exclaimed, mortified by her sheer honesty. The girl looked up to him confused, as if she did something wrong.

"But it's true right?"

"Is it Jaune?" Reese teased further, leaning forward slightly in her chair towards him.

The knight began to fumble and struggle with his words just as Chisa predicted, stopping only when he felt the heat of embarrassment reach his ears. Reese, having her fill of enjoyment (at his expense) long enough, gestured to the available seat across from her.

"Take a seat Jaune. If you've got the time, then maybe you can spend some of it keeping me company until my leader comes back. Maybe I'll earn a few more _suave_ compliments."

* * *

"What's going on now?" Ruby asked. They had spent a good portion of time watching Jaune's development while trying to remain inconspicuous to others nearby.

"He's sitting with her and they're talking. Oh! And Chisa's sitting in Jauney's lap and it's _so~_ cute!"

"Nora! Not so loud!" the reaper reminded. "We have to look natural or else she'll know we're watching."

"Well _those_ two look natural in whatever conversation they're having. I mean, he doesn't even look nervous anymore and he looks like he's enjoying himself!"

"I see…" Pyrrha murmured to herself as she snuck a look at her partner.

"So it actually works?" Yang asked, still skeptical about the book.

"Depends on how you define it," Neptune considered. "Are we talking about _'hey, even_ _ **Jaune**_ _was able to chat up a cute girl'_ work or—"

"She's giggling and touching him all subtle like!" the hammer maiden reported.

"—or that." Neptune concluded.

Everyone turned to collectively turned to find Jaune in a seemingly normal conversation. It was strange to watch him speak openly and confidently with someone he had just met, knowing full well of his previous records of _trying_ to talk with his female peers. Whether it was a lack of confidence or an unknown insecurity, the knight they knew was able to hold his own after _skimming_ portions of the book. What they found even stranger was that the girl he was conversing with was **responding** to whatever small actions he would make.

A gentle nudge would be reciprocated here…

A small smile there…

Their unheard quips and banter bounced back and forth, with the occasional contribution from Chisa.

They watched the steady progression of Jaune's "flirtations" with the girl, noticing just how charmed Chisa was with her as well. Her blue cat ears wiggled with excitement when the board by the girl's side shifted into separate guns. Returning it to its original form, they assumed that she was explaining her weapon's function in detail to Jaune until another, her teammate they guessed, arrived. The dark skinned and fair haired girl shared a few words with Jaune, the knight awkwardly smiled back, and nodded for the girl to follow after. Jaune and Chisa exchanged goodbyes and the younger girl quickly made her way back to them. They noticed the girl pull on his hand to stop his departure, speaking quickly into his ear before sending him off again with another smile. Jaune, forgetting for a moment his friends were watching, smiled back before slowly making his way back to them.

"How did it go Jaune?" Ren asked. Despite his reservations about the book, he too couldn't help his curiosity over his leader's results.

"Good actually. Really good," the knight admitted as he surveyed the group.

"Did you two talk about anything in particular?" Pyrrha prodded, hoping to get a better feel if anything _clicked_ between them.

"Well, her name's Reese and her team came from Haven for the tournament. She's got this really awesome board that doubles as guns and she's also from a big family too; three younger brothers and triplets to be exact."

"You don't say," his partner said more for herself.

"Mhmm! We've been swapping stories about our families and hometown, most of which were pretty much at my expense. Kinda comes with the territory when you have seven sisters…"

Putting aside Team SSSN's surprise over the learned information, Pyrrha decided to prod just a little further.

"And that last bit? Just when you were about to leave?"

"Oh, that? Well…"

Jaune nervously scratched the back of his head, face slightly reddening as he brought up a slip of paper for all to see.

"She invited me to hang out whenever, so there's that."

"Hmm, maybe we can get our teams together," the champion suggested. "Expand our social circle to the other kingdoms for when our missions take us to their region."

"You're right! Great idea Pyrrha!" Jaune excitedly bumped shoulders with his partner. Had he been any keener, the knight may have noticed an unusually sly smile from the champion; a smile which worried Ren (mostly) and Nora (hardly).

"And she also said something about liking dorky, older brother types? I don't get it though…" Chisa spoke up from behind them. Jaune wondered if he could bury his face any deeper into is hands to hide from the growing smiles of his friends.

"Chisa, how did you even hear that?" he mumbled into his hands.

"My ears picked them up!" she stated proudly, wiggling her cat ears proudly.

He groaned even louder and felt the reassuring hand of Ren rest on his shoulder.

"But we're glad that you were able to hold your own when talking to someone new. While you previous attempts were abysmal at best," Jaune cringed, "that confidence you had felt natural, right?"

"Yeah… Yeah it was!"

"Then carry that same feeling with you into sparring and training. You've got what it takes to succeed, but only when you believe in yourself can you attain what is out of reach."

To Jaune, it was the most insightful thing he'd ever heard this teammate say. Ren was the first guy friend he made in Beacon and outside his family, so to hear so much faith coming from him was… truly brotherly on a level he could never forget. Even as he watched his stoic teammate turn to the rest of his friends and demand they pay up—

"Did you all bet on me **again**?"

"I wish we hadn't," Jaune beamed at Yang, "if we knew were going to lose big time…"

"…the best of friends…" the knight muttered to himself.

"But this doesn't confirm whether or not this book even works!" Weiss stated. "It could have been a fluke!"

"A fluke that happens twice?" Neptune asked on Jaune's behalf.

"Maybe?"

"Well, we did have Sibyll as our initial test and Jaune succeeded. So that's like, two for zero?" Ruby tried to placate.

"I still have my doubts over such a thing. It may have logical points but I cannot accept that a book made to pick up women can be **that** successful," the heiress retorted in a huff.

"Well, there _is_ one way to figure out if it does work," Neptune spoke up once more.

"And what way would that be?" Weiss crossed arms, foot tapping impatiently.

"…Do you promise not to be mad?"

* * *

Everyone waited for Neptune to return, quietly forming their thoughts of the book once more when he finally arrived. All eye turned to him, each with varying degrees of expectation, interest, or irritation. Sheepishly, the blue haired teen tucked his hands in his pockets before addressing them all, carefully angling his head in a certain position.

"So… Good news or bad news?" he asked.

"Bad news," the boys (sans Ren) answered in unison.

"Well, it didn't go smoothly **at all** ," Neptune answered surprising everyone. "I followed the advice and suggestions we learned to the core, and it turns out that it's not applicable to everyone. I even earned this neat memento too."

Neptune had shown them the still prominent slap mark on his cheek.

"And the good news?"

"About that…"

Neptune pulled out a numbered card from his pocket, the very same ones Beacon had provided to all visiting students…

"She gave me her room card?"

Chisa for her part, watched on confused as Miss Weiss grew angrier and angrier at Mister Neptune. She was scolding him about mixing up the good and bad news, and some other words that she didn't understand or know. They sounded pretty mean to her at least, but the newest question twirled about in her thoughts, unsure who to ask about it. Maybe she could ask Miss Weiss, seeing that she looks to be the most vocal and knowledgeable about it.

"Miss Weiss?"

The heiress paused in her harsh reprimand to look at the young girl.

"What does it mean when someone gives you their room card?"

Chisa never received her answer as the heiress in questions stormed off in a huff, but not before leaving Mister Neptune with a matching hand mark.


	5. A Difference of Opinions

**A/N: Do you ever spend your free time thinking about absurd things? And do you ever wonder how those absurd things play out from beginning to end, even if it's pushing the envelope _just_ a bit? Couldn't get this chapter out of my head and decided to write about it. And write about it... And write some more... And hey! A few of you were curious as to _who_ Neptune tried flirting with so... there's that. But overall, I hope you enjoy reading this particular chapter for... well... reasons I suppose.**

 **Special shout out to LaughingLefou for specific reasons, but I will say that my interpretation goes one step deeper. Seriously, go check out his stuff. I enjoy reading them.**

* * *

Chisa tried her best.

She knew there was only so much she could try to do in order to step in, but her voice could never reach them. Even as other people began to look their way, half-annoy and half-confused, the young girl was forced to remain an observer to the "discussion" between the other two in her company. Maybe it was something only older people could solve? There were terms being passed back and forth, words long and complex, and her previous attempts to try and define them herself fell short. She would try and ask them about it later, but she would do her best to read her own book for now.

Mister Sun had recommended a few to her although… she wasn't sure what to make of the selection in front of her. _Dungeon Crawler Ladies Man: Can I Conquer All the Hearts?_ is… weird. Chisa liked it at first with a hero that seemed okay. And with a world filled with all sorts of people and creatures, she found it weird how everyone started liking him left and right. The hero was nice and friendly, but wasn't really strong to begin with. Even the other adventurers didn't like him much at first but now they do? Especially the girl heroes? Nothing much happened in the story other than the hero trying his best and people liking him more and more. She didn't get it…

And then there's _Boundless Atmosphere_ where a boy goes to an all girls academy to learn how to be an Astral Guardian. This one had robots, or at least she thought they were. Students in the story would build them to fight the aliens, and all the girls would train the only boy student to be up to par. And when he works hard, he earns the trust and friendship of the school. All the girls become nice to him, giving him lunches, one-on-one training (like Sibyll and Miss Blake), and… it was boring. Chisa felt that the alien segments were never long enough and that without them, the story felt the same overall.

Another of Mister Sun's recommendation was _Rosencrantz Plus Vampire_ where a human girl falls in love with a vampire prince after she attends a monster school. Because she has to hide who she is, the girl has to depend on the prince to protect her secret but then other boy monsters start to fall in love with—

Chisa closed the book, dissatisfied with another boring read. She had read an actual book about the world's myths and monsters with Sibyll and _that_ was more fun than what she put down. And why do those people always like the hero character when nothing has happened yet?

"Well maybe _your_ taste in literature is just horrible," a voice whispered harshly.

"Is it? I am sure I have read the novel thoroughly, and still stand by my opinion of it."

"Did you read it thoroughly? Because I'm sure that if you _did_ , then you would see the glaring differences between the two!"

"I have and the differences are similar to that of night and day. If I find myself in need of some rest, I will be sure to _reread_ your suggestion again, preferably in the late evening."

"Ugh! Can you be any more frustrating?"

"If my honesty is bothersome, then I can only hope your patience is great."

"Sibyll? Miss Blake? We're still in the library," Chisa tried to remind them. She looked up to the young hunter sitting beside him and then across to the raven haired girl. The older girl shared an apologetic look at Chisa, but was short lived when Sibyll had shifted in his seat.

"My apologies little one. I will be sure to mind my tone in here," he spoke. Giving her a brief smile, he returned to the two books between himself and Blake, sighing in resignation.

"If I may ask, why are you so adamant about defending this novel?" Sibyll asked, pointing to the book in front of her. "You asked for my thoughts on them and I shared them with you. I admit they may not have been as positive a review as you like, but is that any reason to be so furious? Surely I am entitled to my opinion."

"That's **not** why I'm annoyed," Blake clarified. "I wouldn't be so bothered if you hadn't been so _snide_ about it."

"I only said that I disliked the heroine _because_ I felt she occasionally acted unreasonably. There were moments she acted against her best interest and created more unnecessary conflict for her and her comrades. How can any of that be snide?"

"It's the way you said it."

Chisa watched as Sibyll went through several expressions, struggling to stay on one until he buried his face into his hands.

"Maybe we could do with a few refreshments and reconvene then. Would you like your usual little one?"

Chisa nodded and watched as Sibyll slowly made his way out of his seat and disappeared around a book aisle. She could hear Miss Blake groan, following the same posture of burying her face into her hands. The black bow on her head drooped further, losing its form as the older girl leaned heavily against the table.

"Are you still mad at him?" Chisa asked.

"No, it's not that," Blake admitted. "To be honest, I don't know _why_ I'm this bothered over something like this. I was just trying to… be nicer."

Chisa frowned over those words, moving in her chair to try and sit a little higher so she could see the older girl better.

"Nicer? But aren't you always nice to Sibyll? I mean… you argue sometimes but you're nice right?"

Blake saw how Chisa's eyes studied her, gauging for some reaction and finding a familiar sense of worried doubt. The young girl was too trusting of the things around her as Blake knew things were more difficult out of her presence. Feelings between her team and Sibyll remained tense at best, but they all put up a front for Chisa's sake. It would be the only time her blonde partner would be tame around the man deserving of her ire, but any prolonged time shared together would ended with some excuse for schoolwork or team training. Yet… Blake could feel Chisa watching them carefully sometimes. The girl would spend a while reading their expressions and when asked would deflect it away from herself. How long could they continue a charade when Chisa's only company were people she fixated her attention on?

Sometimes," Blake answered honestly. "I know it's hard to understand, but there are things that Sibyll does that I don't fully agree with. Likewise, there are things about me he doesn't like either and trying to force a friendship on each other isn't something we do."

Chisa's gaze dropped, cat ears folding against her head.

"But that's why I'm trying to understand him better."

The young girl looked up at Blake, finding her resting her chin on her hand.

"What he and I have? It's not something you could call 'friendship' but rather… something like an acceptance of the other."

"…of the other?" Chisa asked curiously.

"Mhmm. Isn't there something about him that bothers you? Something that only _he_ does and you don't like it?"

Chisa thought about, searching as far back as she could about the moments shared with the man until stopping at a particular one. A single thing Sibyll continues to do that she can't understand why…

"He keeps pretending to eat all his vegetables," Chisa surly stated. "He makes it seem like he finishes his _whole_ plate, but then he does this thing with his hands and puts all the veggies into the fireplace. And he makes _**me**_ finish all of mine!"

She folded her arms together, a frustrated pout setting on her face.

"… It's not fair."

But Chisa began to hear Blake chuckle, looking up to find her hiding what she thought was a smile behind her hand.

"He really goes that far?" the older girl asked.

"Yeah… Yeah! Like _**all**_ the time whenever he makes dinner!" Chisa answered enthusiastically, but respectfully within the library.

"But you still like him right? You depend on him because you accept him, right?"

The younger girl nodded.

"Then it's like that," Blake affirmed. "Right now, there are a lot of dislikes between me and Sibyll but I hope to form a better understanding. He didn't have an easy life, and he's faced a lot of difficulty, but maybe he could use… someone to hear him out every now and then."

Chisa nodded once more, feeling a bit better that Miss Blake was trying to be "friend-like" to Sibyll. Another thought formed quickly over those words and voiced them once again.

"You know about Sibyll's life before now?"

Surprised eyes met with curious ones as Blake waved away the idea.

"No, it's just that being a Hunter is difficult work and things can be dangerous."

"Oh, okay. It's just that he can't remember anything about his family or home or anything. I want to help him remember, but we haven't gotten anywhere yet…"

"Keep trying, I'm sure you'll make a breakthrough," Blake encouraged.

Chisa couldn't help but smile and receive one in return. It had been a while since she had seen the older girl smile… Like Sibyll, she tended to look sad when no one was looking and she hoped that she could help her like she was trying to help Sibyll with his memories.

"Wise words as always Blake," someone added as they turned the corner.

"Hello Sun," the raven haired girl answered as she turned to find the faunus and his blue haired partner appear around a book aisle.

"Where's the rest of the team?" Neptune asked when noticing the absence of the other girls.

"Yang's doing her work for Goodwitch and Ruby and Weiss are on their way to pick her up," Blake explained.

"And Miss Blake has been keeping me and Sibyll company!" Chisa chirped at them.

"You don't say," Sun responded, a slight discomfort in his voice. "I remembered you said that he comes here occasionally to read up on some stuff."

"Mhmm! And I get to read some new stuff too! But… not today…"

Blake frowned, finding Chisa's saddened shift in her favorite hobby strange.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, Mister Sun suggested some books but they," the young girl looked briefly at the faunus, "weren't very good."

"Wait, _**Sun**_ gave you some books suggestions?" Neptune asked.

When Chisa nodded sullenly, the blue haired teen made his way to the table and scanned the books in front of her. Eyes darted about quickly, taking in all the available titles before gathering them all in a rush. The young girl was about to question why before the boy turned to his partner with a worried and angry look on his face.

"Dude! Why would you suggest **any** of these to a little girl!?"

"W-what's wrong with them?!"

Neptune crossed the space between them, taking Sun by the collar and whispering something into his ears. Chisa tried her best to pick up the secret words, only able to make out "harem", "idiot", and "having bad taste in manga".

"Look, just go and return these and pick up the ones _**I**_ send to your scroll. I still can't believe you did that man…"

"Did what?" Blake asked for clarification. She fixed Sun with a dangerous look, leaving the faunus to stutter incoherently and speed off towards the library's front desk.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Neptune averted as he finished sending a list to his partner. "So… is Weiss still—"

"Angry? Livid? Disgusted? _Jealous_?" Blake suggested.

"Yeah, _is_ she still angry with me—wait, what?"

"Mhmm. Your 'snow angel' happens to comment over your misstep every chance she gets back at the dorm. The nicest thing she's said so far was that you were lucky enough she slapped you. Had she been armed with Myrtenaster, that day would have ended much differently."

"I've been trying to apologize," Neptune defended. "I asked her to not be mad if I proved the book could be credible. But she's been avoiding me every step of the way…"

"Have you kissed her?" Chisa asked.

Both Blake and Neptune turned to the innocent girl as she sat up a little straighter.

"Whenever Sibyll apologizes, he kisses me right here," the young girl clarified as she pointed to her forehead. "Maybe Miss Weiss will forgive you if you do the same thing?"

Blake and Neptune shared a look, a very slow one which felt like ages between them as Chisa watched on curiously. The raven haired girl stood up slowly, making her way around the table to take a seat on Chisa's right as Neptune situated himself on her left.

"You're right kiddo. I'll do just that when she comes back," he said patted her head.

"And you just keep being you Chisa," Blake added as she pulled the young girl against her. Chisa leaned into the hug, taking in the warm of the embrace despite finding their reaction weirder than usual. She could only hope Sibyll would return soon so that he too could be a part of… whatever she found herself in.

* * *

"Feeling any better sis?" Ruby asked.

"Does every bone in my body crying out in pain count?"

"I guess?"

"Then no. I just want to wash out the smell of grease and cleaning detergent out of my hair, and I just want a nap. A twelve hour nap would be _really~_ right about now," Yang answered. She stood and stretched out her joints, popping many and sighing in relief.

"We still have those essays to do for Port _**and**_ Oobleck due," Weiss reminded. "So we're on the way to check out the material and be finished before tonight. Hopefully by then, we'll be able to catch up with Blake."

"Yeah, yeah…"

The brawler did her best stretch out sore joints and muscles as Ruby took her place next to her partner.

"So~," the young reaper began, "are you still mad at Neptune?"

"That's correct," the heiress answered icily.

"Aw, come on Weiss! He did ask for you to not be mad at him. And he's been trying to apologize ever since but you keep leaving him behind. Don't you feel sorta bad about the way you're treating him?"

"Of course I do," the Weiss clarified. "I know he was just trying to prove my suspicions about that _accursed_ book, but he could have turned that woman down. I don't like that he accepted the card, and by extension her offer."

"But we never really heard _**how**_ he got that card at all. Maybe it was just forced upon him?"

Weiss only huffed in response, still refusing to hear out the handsome and charming Neptune from a wounded sense of pride. It was something that did not go unnoticed by Yang who decided to address the heiress' concerns publicly.

"Could it be that you're jealous?" the brawler asked plainly. Yet it was enough to leave both Weiss and Ruby flustered, red coloring their cheeks and the tips of their ears as Yang took point in their trek to the library.

"What? Did I get it wrong?" she asked.

"First of all, I would never have such intentions with Neptune. I am a _**Schnee**_ and we do not allow ourselves to stoop so low as to gratify such uncouth and scandalous notions!"

"Pretty sure your parents would beg to differ, seeing as you're here and all," Yang muttered.

"Do **not** bring my father and mother into this Xiao Long!"

"Alright, I get it. But you **are** jealous that he's gotten the attention of another woman right? That's why you're more of an ice queen lately."

Weiss' silence confirmed the brawler's suspicion and allowed her the room to continue.

"Look, that nerd could have gone and taken up the offer given to him. Hell, maybe he **did** with how frigid you've been to him but he _didn't_. Neptune's been trying too hard to make things up with you when he could have just as easily blown you off like you're doing to him. If that isn't loyalty and dedication, then excuse me for speaking out _**your highness**_."

"Well aren't you just being civil about this," Weiss commented only to receive a groan.

"I smell like a kitchen _and_ a locker room during the afternoon rush and the longer I **stay** that way, the crankier I'm going to be. I'm already at level 2 of my tolerance level, so don't push it."

An awkward silence began to settle between the trio as the turned the corner of another hallway.

"You're right," Weiss conceded. "Neptune's previous reputation for being a flirt concerns me, and him to be like the rest who don't take me seriously. I don't want to be someone's passing fancy—"

"Which you're not," Yang reminded.

"Then perhaps I should meet with him and apologize as well… Thanks Yang."

"Heh, no problem," Yang smirked under her breath. "But seeing as you've been _blowing_ him off in your anger, I've got this magazine that can help you with—"

"YANG NO!" Ruby cried out.

"Yang YES!"

The brawler turned to find Weiss return to that wonderful shade of red that combined the better parts of fury and embarrassment so well. If Yang was going to have to put off her shower, she might as well do so at someone else's expense.

"YOU ARE INCORRIGIBLE XIAO LONG!" the heiress screeched at the top of her lungs.

" _Don't even know the meaning of the word,"_ Yang thought as she found the entrance of the library filled with people. The trio had to force themselves through the thick sea of bodies, elbowing all the way through until finding relief in the more spacious part of the library… or what was supposed to be a library.

Someone had gone and arranged the tables to resemble both a throne and a… courtroom as many of the students, both domestic and visiting, crowded around edges. The "throne" itself didn't look haphazardly put together like their food fight stint, though if Yang had to guess…

"THERE WILL BE ORDER IN **MY** COURT!" Nora's voice rang throughout the library.

Of course.

"What on earth is going on here!?" Weiss demanded as she looked around for an explanation.

"Seems like Nora's up to something fun again. See anyone else familiar Rubes?"

"Well if I was any higher I would. But I think I can see Blake and… Sibyll? And then there's Pyrrha with Jaune and… Neptune and Sun?"

The trio pushed further into the outer ring to find Ruby's observations to be true with slight differences in their expectations.

Sun had been situated with a single desk and a typewriter in front him, doing his best to transcribe the words of his surrounding friends. His golden tail would curl nervous as he tried to type as fast as he could, using only his forefingers to seek out the keys in a painfully slow manner. On his head sat a green visor that would often be given to card dealers but remained there nonetheless.

Pyrrha and Neptune were curiously dressed in dark blue uniforms worn by the Vale Police Departments. It fit the blue haired boy well as it hug snugly against well toned body, and having switched his goggles for patrolman sunglasses. The (fake) badge glinted proudly on his chest and he even donned the officer's utility belt completed with the works: notepad, cuffs, and baton. The champion was dressed in a similar manner, although her buttoned shirt seems to strain against her bust. Her cheeks were colored slightly with embarrassment as some from the crowd had begun to take photos as mementos of the famed celebrity, but the rest were more interested in her… prisoner.

Jaune, for all intents and purposes, was dressed as a captured, cartoonish villain. Dressed in monochromatic prison garb that fit too small on him, his cuffed hands were connected to a short chain that was currently being held by his partner. His attempts to maintain composure crumpled feasibly as the photos continued around him, and he could only hope his family never discovered them over the web. Still, he wondered why Pyrrha was shooting him furtive glances. He couldn't help that her in uniform was… something else. He couldn't quite describe it, but Jaune liked the idea of his partner in a uniform and felt oddly strange about it. Like he wanted to see more of it? In any case, it made him feel better that she was just as worried as he was but then… why would she lick her lips every time?

Nora sat comfortably at the "throne's" highest point, wearing a cracked, golden crown on her ginger hair, a kingly cape hung over the shoulders of her uniformed blazer, and a megaphone in her hands as her eyes burned down toward the subjects beneath her. This was **her** castle, **her** court, and she would dispense a justice seen fit. With her, Princess Chisa sat comfortably (and safely) in the Queen's lap as she continued to read undisturbed. Her cat ears were tucked snugly under the band of the headphones as she listened to music and kept the megaphone's noise from interrupting her read of _One Kick Girl_.

"The Prosecutor may begin first in the case of _Blake vs. Sibyll_!" the Queen declared to her subjects.

" _I can't believe I got pulled into this_ ," Blake thought as she stepped forward, surprising her unseen teammates.

"I would like to bring to your attention," she began, "the serious matter that was committed against bibliophiles with concerns over the… _Ninjas of Love_ novel… by the Defendant."

If there were any gods out there, any divine creator watching over this ridiculous display, Blake could only hope it or they could strike her down now. It would be better if anyone's last memory of her would be anything **but** this…

"Go on~" the Queen encouraged. It didn't help that everyone's attention remained on Blake as she continued against her will.

"The Defendant claims that, and I quote, _'Ninjas of Love is not a novel worth considering unless one is easily bought over with an oversaturation of literary gratification and shallow thematic development'._ His statement is not only offensive to fans of the series, but embodies the belief of those outside the work. It creates a misunderstanding that implicates its readers and furthers an unnecessary conflict of the novel's… work."

Gasps of shock spread throughout the crowd as all eyes turned accusingly toward the young hunter. Weiss and Ruby were at a loss at what was transpiring before them as Yang watched on with amused interest.

"I see, I see," the Queen thought aloud to herself, tapping her chin for emphasis. "How does the Defense plead?"

"This all seems to be taken completely out of—"

" **HOW. DOES. THE. DEFENSE. PLEAD."**

Sibyll sighed in resignation and stood from his seat.

"I am righteously guilty, your majesty."

Murmurs began to spread among the onlookers, but Weiss refused to listen to any of it. This was not only a farce made among the judicial powers of all the kingdoms, but over a… over a piece of adult fiction!?

"This can't be happening," Weiss said to her partner.

"I can't believe it either Weiss," Ruby agreed. "How come they didn't invite _**us**_ to this!?"

As the heiress proceeded to bury her face in her hands, the Queen gave a look of shocked (mocked) surprise over the bold statement.

"Tut tut! You must think you can weasel your way out of this one somehow, but not even Mr. Wright can save you! Anyone brought into my court must be able to defend themselves! So please proceed with your charges Miss Prosecutor."

And so Blake (reluctantly) made her case against Sibyll.

She brought forth evidence and documentation as to why _Ninjas of Love_ was far from being anything less than dime-a-dozen-discount romance trash. Blake even produced recorded interviews of the mysterious and undiscovered author debunking the claims made against the novel. _Ninjas of Love_ was not just some fulfillment fantasy with ninjas, rope play, and scantily clad heroines. There was deception, subtlety, and class with regards to Shinobu and her mission to fight against the invading forces of Theron the Conqueror. She was a strong and confident shinobi of her tribe, sworn to protect her homeland from villainous forces, both within and foreign, as did many generations before her.

The… _steamy_ parts were only used to accentuate her rounded character: she was both a woman and a warrior. That despite her duty bound oath to protect her people, Shinobu was also a woman in search for love and companionship. Her desires and wants were just as normal as the next person's and who should try to discredit that? There was the possibility forming between the heroine and Miroku, an infamous thief turned ally, which was only stifled by the introduction of the antagonist. Had the author chosen a villain with clearer motivations to antagonize, Blake would have felt _Ninjas of Love_ met the expectations of only the _**greatest**_ of romance novels.

"Your majesty, if I may object?" Sibyll interrupted.

"On what grounds?"

"That the Prosecutor is _clearly_ overlooking a fatal flaw with the heroine of the novel."

"What!?" Blake shouted, only to be silence by the megaphone.

"Objection sustained. Make your case."

And so Sibyll began the arduous work of deconstructing the novel and exposing the faults beyond the rose tinted glasses.

How can someone as calm and collected as Shinobu act completely out of character and create further, _**unnecessary**_ conflict for the novel? Admittedly, the heroine abides by a moral code and conducts herself as a protector should. So why would Shinobu turn a blind eye to her brother and sisters plight, being a half-demon herself? Better yet… Why does the heroine deny her involvement with Hanzo's, her former mentor, quest for revenge against the feudal lords? If the heroine was as honorable as Blake claims, then why did she not stop her mentor from straying too far into the "path which eats light"?

And then there are moments when Shinobu acts against her better interest, placing her new found compatriots in danger for something as selfish as pride. A _**ninja**_ had forgone _subtlety_ for arrogance and brashness, allowing another antagonist to escape at a great cost. There is genuine sympathy for Rozu, Yuki, and Hai as they have to look after Shinobu like _**some child**_ rather than a fellow teammate. Had all four girls taken the time to discuss it, Sibyll would feel this would improve a great portion of the novel. But it's been skipped overall for some arbitrary acceptance of tolerance than understanding. The heroine's motivation and approach to her goals appear to be lacking and the romance itself feels forced…

Sibyll does not believe that "attraction at first sight" can warrant a true romance until there is something to be made of it. Miroku is portrayed to be a handsome and charming thief, but there is shallowness to his approach. As with the heroine, does this thief ever explain _why_ he steals or ever reciprocate being a confidant? Aside from their shared heritage of being half-demons, there isn't much chemistry between then aside from generally attractive physical features and small passes of romantic-like gestures. There's only **one** scene which may hint at that, but the rest of the interactions never really _shows_ the romance.

"This is why I **enjoy** the introduction of Theron to the novel. I appreciate him enough to deem him the **only** likable character."

"Objection!" Blake shouted.

"Overruled! I want to see what he has to say!" the Queen bellowed from above. Sibyll turned to face Blake, wearing a tired yet serious expression on his face.

"He places things into perspective for Shinobu and her team."

"He's an invader and murderer!" Blake countered.

"True, but so far he is the only character to have made _progress_ in her fight against the Heartless Beasts. Is it not strange that everything her people have done resulted in being very minute? We have an antagonist with the means to end that battle for good, even if his methods are seen to be needlessly cruel."

"I don't agree with any of his methods," she countered bitterly.

"And _**that**_ is the very point of his presence. Theron makes you _**feel**_ something conflicted, either from disagreement or otherwise. Shinobu is seconded to that."

"Ohoho~! And do you have something that may be _**better**_ than _Ninjas of Love_?" the queen intentionally goaded. Blake sent him a lethal warning, hoping it was enough to stop him from putting forth **that** book. But if he caught on, Sibyll refused to back down as he picked up the book on his table.

"I do your majesty," the young hunter confirmed. "I believe that _**Knights of Passion**_ is a far **superior work** than _Ninjas of Love_ in all the points I have discussed."

* * *

Chisa was really enjoying the book Mister Neptune recommended for her to read.

There was something about a hero who could defeat all of her enemies in a single kick. Better yet, it was funny and fun to read! She especially enjoyed the parts where the pictures were drawn funny and the heroine looked really different than the enemies in front of her. All the monsters and aliens had these details from the way their faces looked to the zippers on their costumes! And then there was Ginas, the cyborg girl who trained under the heroine!

If there was anyone Chisa liked, and _like-like_ , it would Ginas.

She _really_ liked how cool the cyborg could be with all her flashy moves and cool weapons built into the body. Chisa especially liked how devoted Ginas was to the heroine, and wondered what it would be like to have someone that excited to look after her. Maybe Sibyll was like that? He did watch after her and there are moments where he pampered her like Ginas did to her master. Hmm…

Placing a bookmark into the book, her eyes drifted to the other books Mister Neptune and studied their titles with excitement. _Gourmet Battle_ , _My Heart in April_ , _Vegetable Basket_ , _Free!Dom_ , _All-Metal Scientist_ , _Lurren Gaggen_ , _LCLF_ , and so much more! Hopefully there was enough time between Sibyll's lessons to read them all and Chisa looked forward to asking Mister Neptune for more good books… and that he apologize to Mister Sun for her. She didn't mean to say anything mean about Mister Sun's suggested books, but her current stack was much more fun to read.

But now that she thought of it, she was hoping to read back at Sibyll's home. The music Miss Nora had her listen to ended some time ago, but she didn't want to bother her. She looked busy talking to Blake and Sibyll from their "super, awesome, power throne" to ask her if there were any other songs to listen to. Maybe there was another " _Renny's DDR Mix_ " she could listen to?

Instead, Chisa listened to Blake and Sibyll argue about books **again**.

This time, Sibyll was saying something about how _Knights of Passion_ had a better build up in its story. How Knight Otieno's journey served more to emphasize the sort of "realistic" romance that would be encountered. She heard him say something about how romance can often be denied and that it is never "instant-ay-knee-us" as most people would like. And then there was something about love being more than just "am-or-us" but a love for duty and honor. How Knight Otieno tries to carry out the last wishes of Lord Lucious Quincy to stop the evil from spreading to other kingdoms. Sibyll said he respected the effort put forth into stopping the oncoming danger and the struggles of being a foreigner in a world where there are no knights. The **only** thing keeping Otieno going is a promise he made to a woman long ago, the ghostly echoes at the edges of being forgotten. And the Knight's only companion was a girl he saved from the Ravenous Dark, and how taking her with him would help stop the threat and give the new titled squire a chance at life.

But Miss Blake said something about Knight Otieno being "bland" and directionless in his journey. That because there isn't enough back story, the reader has to make up their own in place of the author's. She dislikes how the whole novel depends on that alone and how it makes Knight Otieno a flat (like a pancake) character when compared to his squire, Branna. When the girl had been unwillingly taken under his training to become a knight, Miss Blake said something about how selfish it was to make it seem like it was owed. That by saving Branna's life puts her into "in-denture servy-tude" and how that is **not** companionship. The Squire's life is no longer hers and she has to act and abide by a code she doesn't agree with. Miss Blake also said how "con-full-looted" the other factions of the story were and how their motivations solved nothing overall. Something about how the Garnet Knights were fighting the Order of the Eternal Sun when they should have been helping the fight against the Ravenous Dark, not strengthening. The only one who seemed to try was the Swords of the Realm, but even _**they**_ have someone more dangerous on their side. Yet Miss Blake's overall complaint about the book is that it's _**too slow**_ in building up to anything. Chisa wondered if "building up" like making sandcastles because if it was, then she can understand that feeling…

"I do not understand your issue with Knight Ashling," Sibyll conceded.

"She's a psychopath! A murderer who kills people for the sake of the hunt! And you _**like**_ her dynamic with Otieno's?"

"I stated that I favor how she _contrasts_ his philosophy and beliefs, while pushing him further to maintain his convictions. Even if she is… unsavory in her interpretation of 'helping' him."

"And you still believe **this** book is better than _Ninjas of Love_?"

"Yes, to most degrees. Yet you feel the same way in contrast to _Knights of Passion_ , but to each their own."

The crowd around them began to murmur in agreement, most of them already having chosen sides in this heated debate of literary taste… save for one young man in particular. He decided that he would watch the spectacle for a few short laughs, but the joke lost its luster when Belladonna and that stranger grew more serious as it progressed. Hell, even his teammates and those around him were buying into it and that was **enough**.

"Oh for crying out—YOU TWO ARE ARGUING OVER SMUT!" Cardin Winchester shouted from the crowd. The bodies around him stepped away, exposing him as the sole voice interrupting what was being considered a "serious issue". All eyes were on him, and before he could even speak he could feel a sharp pain in his gut and another across his face… effectively knocking him out. Blake and Sibyll had moved in perfect sequence, with the raven haired girl throwing the book precisely into the boy's unguarded stomach while Sibyll aimed for the center of the face.

"This is _**not**_ smut," they spoke in unison.

The crowd began to cheer around them, driving Weiss into further disbelief, as Nora clapped her hands loudly.

"Such a fine display before the queen!" she shouted from above. "But to decide which saucy novel is better than the other? Methinks that both have their faults and strengths, but the **better** question is if you two **agree** on anything. Well, do you?"

"I don't—"

"Your majesty—"

" _ **DO YOU?**_ **"** the Queen asked again with more emphasis.

Blake and Sibyll looked to each other, unsure of who would go first or if they were willing to admit something in front of the other. Taking the chance to hopefully end this soon, Blake clenched her fists and spoke first.

"As much as I don't like Theron, Sibyll is right… I hate his methods and the violence that follows him, but I admit that there was more to him as I read on. I want to hate him, but I can't bring myself to do that when there are some things that the **villain** can be right about. All those deaths weren't intentional, but necessary… Shinobu means well, but even her actions don't make sense in some parts and border on naivety… _I guess_ …"

"And Blake is correct about Branna's overall treatment. Even if she pleaded for her life to be saved, no Knight would ever use guilt or coercion to seek help. Perhaps if Otieno had made an effort to ask for her help genuinely, their work would be made much easier. None of the Knights are perfect, and it would be fair to say that all of them could be irredeemable. I just thought that Otieno could find redemption through his work and ultimately… through his squire Branna… _I suppose_ …"

"Hmm… Very well! I will pardon you both seeing as you have humored me well until the return of my king!" Nora proclaimed to everyone in the library. Blake and Sibyll released a sigh of relief, only to find that the Queen was far from finished.

"BUT! Answer me this: which is your utmost, _**favorite steamy**_ part from _**both**_ novels?" she asked with a wide, mischievous grin on her face.

Blake paled at the nature of the question, refusing to admit anything of the sort, but she knew she couldn't escape the room (or Nora) fast enough. She had been able to catch a glimpse of her team from the crowd and know the same grin Yang had on her face… this would be something she would never live down. Another tentative look towards Sun had confirmed that he had paused in his transcribing to learn her favorite love scene and the mere thought of it was too embarrassing—

"When Shinobu attempts to assassinate Theron at the kingdom's capital, and the night Otieno and Branna spend in the cave during a tempestuous storm," Sibyll answered honestly.

The mass of students stared at him, a few catcalls and wolf whistles praising him.

"I mean, the assassination is the only moment where both characters find a common ground in their conflict: they're tired of the prolonged battle, and Theron is willing to submit his life to her if it means one of them can find some semblance of peace. He understands that while he may be helping in the fight, he doesn't earn the respect of those he saves. A pyrrhic victory I believe is called, and if his death can help instill the necessary vigor for Shinobu's people to fight the Heartless Beasts, then he surrenders all he is to her. Her reciprocation is… very detailed…"

"And for the other one?" Nora prodded, savoring all the little, flustered looks of her friends and peers. Sibyll, for the first time today, sheepishly smiles as he tries to hide his face.

"Is there nothing more romantic than the feeling of vulnerability?" he asked aloud. "Two people journeying to save an already distraught world and are forced away from it for one night… A moment to forget about the horrors and duties they face and to just… seek comfort in each other's honesty and embrace. For in that darkened space warmed by the campfire, they are simply two people who can be free… together…"

The young hunter looks up to find everyone silent, averting their own gazes to anywhere else. A few of the students who were coupled together shared a moment to look at one another, some departing quickly out of the library. He found it strange that his answer would have that effect, let alone that no one was willing to suggest otherwise. Even Nora, whose royal charade was stalled completely, found her face heating up at those words. It reminded her of that time when she and Ren ran away from the orphanage in Mistral and were stuck in a park after being caught in storm. They waited all night in that plastic tunnel of the jungle gym while the rain and thunder crashed all around them. She remembered how cold she was, were it not for her best friend holding tightly onto her and giving as much of his warm as he could.

And all night he would do his best to keep her from crying; arms wrapped tightly around her, sharing so many stories into her ears until dawn would come. But that night… away form the world… away from the sadness… It was hers… It was _theirs_ …

Nora looked to all her friends, finding them all in a similar state of surprise and…sentimentality. And Blake couldn't help but agree with Sibyll because those were **her** favorite parts too… Not that she would openly admit it now that he had gone first, but those scenes were the only one written with great consideration for the characters. There was no cheesy or comedic sense about it; it was mature and properly handled to where the love between the characters felt real.

In that room, there was a moment of universal intimacy as the students in the crowd shifted nervously. It was only when another voice broke the silence, an irate disciplinarian discovering the scene.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Goodwitch demanded at the library's entrance.

* * *

Neptune watched as the crowd began to scurry off as fast as they can while Goodwitch was distracted with scolding Nora, Blake, and Sun while Sibyll…did his best to explain things to Chisa. The blue haired teen cringed when the young girl openly asked what "smut" was and he saw Sibyll trying his best to explain without revealing to much. He was glad that it was finally over, unsure how much longer he could have lasted, but knew it was far from it when he found Weiss standing off to the side with her team. Slowly, he made his way over to her and was thankful that Yang had taken Ruby to Pyrrha, granting him a private moment.

"Hey there Weiss," Neptune spoke up.

Upon finding him, the heiress turned his back to him with the cross of her arms. His shoulder slumped in the cold reception, but he knew wanted to apologize and explain himself. Slipping his arms around her waist, he pulled Weiss' back against his chest and found no protest. He could feel her fingers interlock with his as he rested his chin tenderly on her hair.

"Please hear me out," he pleaded gently. She remained silent a brief moment, probably contemplating a reason _not_ to before she finally spoke.

"Why did you accept the card knowing I was going to be mad?"

"That's the thing… I didn't."

Weiss released his hands and turned to face him, a familiar sense of skepticism marring her elegantly beautiful face.

"What I mean is that she never gave me a chance to deny," Neptune explained. "Yes, she slapped me for my pick up lines and didn't take well to my coming on to her. But the reason why I took so long was because **she** spent that time lecturing me on _my approach_."

"Really?" the feeling of doubt still laced in voice.

"Really. It was only when she suggested that I switch my methods to a straight forward approach did things go… weird. Like how I fit all her ' _desired requirements_ ' and would have fit into her tight schedule if she had ' _gauged the durations_ ' of my skill properly… Before I can even decline, she said she had run out of time but expected me to show up at her single dorm at seven. Where I spent it trying to talk to _you_ ," Neptune reminded.

Weiss studied him as best as she could, trying to find a hint of deception in those eyes. Anything, anything at all that may betray her expectations of him, and even when she found none… she couldn't help but feel unsure. It was when he had cupped her face and leant in for a brief, chaste kiss that she found his words to be true. She couldn't help but find herself breathless from such a small action, choosing to hide her face in his chest.

"You dolt…"

"I thought that was Ruby's nickname?"

A firm slap on his chest silenced him effectively, and Neptune wrapped his arms around the heiress. He breathed easier now that he and Weiss had the air cleared between. Hopefully he could make it up to her more by taking her to that one place in Vale with all the refinery and—

"Mister Vasilias!" a voice from behind called.

His body froze over the familiar voice from days ago, and did his best from trying to look behind him. Feeling his body grow stiff at the voice, Weiss stepped out of his embrace to find a girl approach them. She had dark skin with short black hair, accented with blue streaks, under a blue beret. Her button down shirt carried a sense of symmetry, likewise with her fingerless gloves, and her blue combat skirt was modestly plain but more so sharpness than style. The same could be said for her stockings and her well polished shoes, hinting at a militant style of dress.

The girls stopped before them, looking expectantly at Neptune who had yet to turn around. It was only when Weiss had given him a sharp nudge that he turned slowly and half-heartedly greeted the girl.

"Ciel! It's been… a while," the teen tried.

"Fifty-four hours, thirty-three minutes, and thirteen seconds to be exact," she answered. "And fifty-two hours, thirty-three minutes, and twenty-one seconds late to the time I appointed my offer. I am almost sad to say that I was _sorely_ disappointed of your _absences_."

"Yeah… Well, about that I—uh—I never got the chance to turn down your offer," Neptune admitted.

"I see… May I have a curt explanation as to why I was stood up? I have approximately five minutes left of personal time before attending dinner and nightly rituals," Ciel stated promptly.

"Oh! Okay, well I'm… currently seeing someone else. And I want to apologize for coming onto you when I'm committed to… Uh… Weiss Schnee. You two may know each other?"

Neptune gestured to the heiress whom Ciel gave a salute.

"It is a pleasure to meet you again mam," the girl stated with the practice of a soldier.

"Yes, it's been some time Miss Soleil," Weiss answered.

"So am I to understand that Mister Vasilias tactlessly initiated flirtations despite your exclusivity?"

"I'm afraid so Ciel. I hope this clears the misunderstanding between us," Weiss assented with practiced negotiations.

"Of course Miss Schnees. I was under the impression that he was under your encouragement to involve a third party and I took the opportunity to accept. Thank you for explaining the situation clearly as I would have no intention to conduct recreational activities without your express permission."

"That's fine. I'm just glad that we—what did you say?" Weiss asked, slowly finding the regimented girl's statement confusing.

"Was that not why you had him approach me with ineffectual attempts of social invitation? To participate in what I assumed would be intimate?"

"I-I-I-"

"Forgive me Miss Schnee, it appears I have gone thirteen seconds over my allotted time. Perhaps we may discuss this at a later time. Thank you for your considerations," Ciel stated with another salute. She turned to exit the library, before turning back to Neptune.

"Perhaps you can introduce me to your friend. The one with red hair and a carefree expression despite his intimidating looks."

Neptune gave a small nod, still stunned as he and Weiss watched her off. Silence returned between them, and the blue haired teen couldn't help his curiosity over what they both had experienced.

"I swear, I did **not** know that was what she meant," he stated.

"I believe you."

…

"But you know—"

"Neptune Vasilias, we just made up moments ago and if you even **think** about this ever again I will have you frozen from the waist down. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course."

* * *

Somewhere overseas, a woman sat comfortably in her chair as her airship made way to protect another shipment of cargo from Atlas to Vale. She found it strange that the general would ask her to oversee such an operation, but White Fang activities have had her father more furious than before. So she agreed if it meant a few days out of the office in the academy to deliver the shipment. She might be able to squeeze in some time to meet with her sister, deeming that she had been away from home much longer than their mother and father would have liked.

It was somewhere during the midpoint of her trip that her scroll alerted her of an oncoming message. Opening it, she found a few from Ironwood with the details of the Vytal festival as well as airship parameters in their course for guarding the skies. Business as always, although one in particular struck her interest.

Perhaps it was her ties to the General that allowed the Headmaster of Beacon to send a message to her directly. Was it a report of her sister's whereabouts or something academically? Or maybe it was the same concerns shared with General in regards to numerous fleets sent to oversee security. Shaking her head, she opened her message to find… to find…

"Who said _**what**_ about my novel?!" she shouted in her private cabin.

In another place entirely, a dusty old crow stalked the forest treetops with his targets in sight. It had taken him some time to track the proper patrol and he could feel himself getting closer to his intended target. The sooner he discovered the hidden base, the faster he could return to Beacon for the nieces who needed him most.

His pocket vibrated slightly, and the Huntsman cursed inwardly as he pulled out the scroll. A message from Ozpin he would have to skim if he didn't want to lose the patrol. Red eyes scanned the message quickly before she shut the device with a grimace.

"Dammit Oz, I'm at work," he muttered. "Stop sending me reviews over that stupid book and just forward them over to Taiyang... It's bad enough that he wrote that smut with **my sister** for inspiration… Tch, _Ninjas of Love_ my ass..."

* * *

 **A/N: What to say, what to say... To be honest, this particular chapter was meant to humor me over a few things about RWBY, Bloodborne, fanfics, and writing them overall. Sure there's fluff and implied tastes of lemonade, but overall I found that most interpretations of _Ninjas of Love_ to be something to be embarrassed about. Hell, event the last bit was there simply because I liked the idea of Weiss' sister to moonlight as a romance novelist in her spare time as well as Ruby and Yang's dad to have some history they also don't know about. But at the core, the thing I wanted to address were the issues of "waifus" and "pairings" (specifically with OC's) in fanfics overall.**

 **I like pairings as much as the next reader and writer but I feel that it should be built up to. There's more payoff in having the characters form a relationship or bond, instead of the "happenstance harem" that occasionally crops up. Oh, don't get me wrong: I like to read them on occasion. But it's like a snack and you can't satisfy a hunger for a meal with too many snacks.**

 **In any case, pairings for Sibyll have come up occasionally in the drafting process and I haven't denied the notion of it. But while I tease at it, I take very careful considerations over who may or may not steal the young hunter's affections. Does any of this make sense? I sure hope it does... {Also, I'm sorry to all Sun fans out there! I made him someone with horrible taste in manga, but forgive me?}**


	6. Let's Have a Sleepover

**A/N: While this was _supposed_ to be a short chapter, I found myself getting a little carried away with it all. And with Season 3 of RWBY as well as the next chapter for _The Longest Hunt_ underway, I wanted to give you all something a bit extra. A lot happens in this installment, and things will be learned among the characters... hopefully. Still, I hope you enjoy the shenanigans everyone undergoes as well as the sweet bits of fluff that may occur.**

 **On another now, Monty Oum's one year death anniversary is tomorrow and I just wanted to say that he still remains a great person. I'm sure many of his fans and loved ones feel the same way, and I just hope that all of his work continues to inspire us as it always did. I had always wanted to write but never found any real satisfaction with my work. All those projects died because I didn't have the confidence or the patience to see them through. But Monty was right about working hard and pushing yourself past those limits of doubts and struggles. Because of him, I was able to actually to commit to writing a story readers really like.**

 **So I just wanted to share my thanks with him here. That, even if things get in the way of what I want to do, I still make time to draft and write (sometimes late into the night where I lose sleep because I have just _one more idea_ that would pull everything together). I want to see these stories to the end, and I hope you're all with me when we get there.**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read this.**

* * *

"…What?"

"A sleepover!" Nora cheered loudly in her team's dorm. "Come on Jauney! Don't tell me you never heard of one before! I mean, they put them in movies and books and teen magazines and adult magazines—"

"I know what it _is_ Nora, but I'm wondering _why_ you want to throw one _now_ ," Jaune emphasized. He had taken a break from finishing his dust report to look at the bubbly girl, who could barely contain all of her excitement. Class ended for the day and he had hoped to finish up the already growing pile of assignments before the preliminaries. Suffice it to say, Nora was determined their time be spent otherwise.

"The tournament is finally coming up and none of us will have any down time to hang out together. Open spots to use the training grounds are _totally~_ disappearing and we'll be super busy with that AND homework," the hammer maiden reasoned. "We won't have time to hang out like this until _after_ we win!"

"You think we're going to make it that far?" he asked.

"Well duh! I mean, we have a four time champion that's the embodiment victory, what's practically a martial arts master, I can blow up Grimm by the dozens… you… We've been training all year for this moment, Glynda's giving us _**praise**_ , our weapons are awesome, and… umm… you!"

Nora gave her leader the best, encouraging smile she could.

"You're going to let that slide?" Ren asked from his bed, cleaning and tuning his weapons.

"Well, she's not wrong," Jaune reluctantly agreed.

"I'm kidding! He knows I'm kidding Ren," she called out before turning her attention back to the night. "But can we though? It'll be something everyone can use to relax before we go all out."

"Well," he hesitantly considered, "what are your thoughts Pyrrha?"

Jaune turned to his partner who was busy finishing up letters for home. She looked up to him, her head tilting slightly to the side, and he couldn't help but stare longer than usual at her; long, crimson hair cascading down her shoulders and back as she forwent wearing her circlet. Pyrrha had fixed him with a smile, the gentle upward curve of her lips that made him falter in his breath. The shine of her eyes as she looked at him… and only him… He shook the strange thought away he waited for her answer.

"I believe that's a grand idea," she answered as she turned to the rest of her team. "Are we going to do the usual movie marathon?"

Nora shook her head, taking the moment to raise her scroll triumphantly in the air.

"It's going to be a _'girl's only'_ sleep over! Ruby and I are planning it and everything! Sorry boys, but you're going to have to spend the evening away from us gals," she teased shooting Ren a wink. The man in question remained unprovoked as he returned the discussion to addressing the proposition.

"I don't mind it. Jaune?"

"I guess it should be fine. Ren and I can just pull out _King of Tekkin Street_ and hang out here for the night."

"Oh! Right… Ehehehe!"

Everyone's gaze turned to Nora who had taken on a bashful and notably uncertain look.

"Nora…" Ren prodded.

"Well the thing is… We were planning to have it… here?"

"Why though? I mean, doesn't Ruby usually have it at her place? And I doubt that they would let me and Ren stay over there for the night while everyone's here," the knight pointed out.

"Jaune's right Nora," Pyrrha added. "It wouldn't make sense to have him and Ren sleep elsewhere when we can just spend the evening in Team RWBY's dorm."

"But their room won't fit _all nine_ of us!"

Nora quickly covered her mouth, wide eyes looking between each of her teammates over the slip of information.

"Nine?" the champion asked crossing her arms. "Aside from Ruby and her team, who else are we expecting to arrive?"

"…Coco and Velvet?" she answered reluctantly.

"You're still one person short Nora," Ren reminded her. "Who else were you planning to invite?"

Light blue eyes scanned the room, looking anywhere else but her teammates in hopes that they wouldn't catch on to her true motives. Even if they continue to stare at her, she vowed she would never crack. She's watched enough cop shows and detective movies to know all methods to never give in. They could bribe her with all the pancakes in the world, threaten to destroy said pancakes, and she would remain silent. She would persevere, she would stand tall, she would—

* * *

"And that's why we're here," Ruby explained to the young hunter.

From the doorway, Sibyll looked to other accompanying the young reaper, finding all of team RWBY with Ren and Jaune. He would have preferred that the young girl alerted him beforehand, or that Mister Arc and Mister Lie remained uniformed about his workshop's location… but they were here now.

"I see…" he answered before turning his attention to the boys. "And the gentlemen with you?"

"Yeah… They kinda~ need a place to stay since we're taking over their room. So maybe they could—"

"I will provide them lodgings until tomorrow."

"Really?" Ruby couldn't help but ask. She thought there would be more… resistance or at least some form of persuasion so they wouldn't have Ren and Jaune bunk with Coco's team. It was the most reasonable idea at the time, had Coco not inform them their own work to finish. How despite Yatsuhashi's unassuming disposition, he's particular about finishing his work in relative peace.

"It would be a nice change of pace," he admitted. "And the little one has been assertive as of late. _'Bossy'_ , I believe is the word you would use."

From inside, Ruby could hear a sharp "Hey!" be shouted until Chisa stepped around the young hunter.

"Ah, the lady of the hour. Chisa, would you like to spend an evening Miss Rose and her team?"

Sparing Sibyll a brief soured look, she beamed up at the young reaper as her ears fluttered excitedly.

"Can I really?"

"Mhmm! We've got a whole list of fun things to do and wanted to invite you along. So, you up for it?"

Chisa nodded quickly, turning quickly to gather her things until she was stopped by a firm hand from doing so.

"Pop quiz," Sibyll spoke lazily.

"Aww, right now?"

"Just one question and then you can go."

Everyone watched as the young girl fussed for a bit before crossing her arms and taking a firm stance, eyeing Sibyll with a determination they have never seen. He even answered in a similar manner, standing straighter with his expression now stern and serious.

"In the War of Color, what was the victorious turning point for the rebel forces in Menagerie?"

Everyone watched in surprise, unsure whether the difficult question was meant as a joke or completely serious. When neither of Sibyll's or Chisa's expression changed, their worries grew.

"How is that fair?" Weiss questioned after a few moments passed. "At her age, the designated curriculum doesn't even cover—"

"Miss Schnee, if would please?" Sibyll interrupted with a raised hand.

The heiress glared at him in silence as they continued to watch Chisa form her answer. The young girl searched through her thoughts, doing her best to piece what she knew, until she remembered the answer.

"The Valen Forces stopped a messenger going to the island which acted like a castle for the opposing side. It left them with no news or help for a while. So when Vale arrived on the beaches, they didn't have enough people to fight them. It gave the rebels the distraction to surprise them from behind. Like a beetle!"

"The pincers?" Sibyll elaborated.

"Mhmm, and it would be a place for innocent Faunus people to stay until the war ended."

"And there you have it. Go on and pack your things little one."

With that, Chisa bolted to her room and began putting away a clean set of clothes among other things. Sibyll returned his attention the group, still wearing a proud expression while the rest believed otherwise.

"You don't think it's inappropriate to be teaching her material she isn't prepared for?" Blake worded carefully.

"I have seen the texts children her age are made to read, and I disagree with their approach. Any lesson, any difficult or sensitive subject, can be taught properly to a child so long as it is done with careful consideration."

She wanted to protest, but Chisa cheerful reappearance prevented her from doing so. Rather, Blake gave the girl a smile and hoped the rest of her team followed suit. She wouldn't want to ruin the evening by arguing over semantics and it would give the young girl more time away to do things on her own.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?" Chisa asked, showing some concern over her departure.

"Of course. And besides, I will be having Mister Arc and Mister Lie for company in your place."

"Are you…," she hesitated, "Are you going to miss me?"

"How can I miss you if you have yet to leave?" Sibyll teased.

Chisa's head snapped up to find that "sometimes mean" smile, and she frowned. She hit his thigh as hard as she could and stomped off before she felt him bear his weight on her.

"Oh dear, it seems you have taken my strength to stand," Sibyll exaggerated. Dropping to his knees, he fell forward against the girl despite her protests and resistance.

"Sibyll, don't!" she half-cried, half-laughed, as she pushed against his heavy chest.

"But alas, I cannot! Oh help me sweet Chisa, so fair and strong! Return to me my strength so that I may stand tall once more!"

The two collapsed onto the grass, the young girl doing her best to escape but to no avail.

"Okay, okay! I give it back!" she cried, tapping on his shoulders.

He rolled off her, giving her a brief moment to escape before she felt his arms wrap around her and pull close.

"You beset me with a curse? Oh, you cruel queen! These hands which know no reason!"

Deft fingers began to tickle her sides and Sibyll had successfully trapped the girl in his grasp, her shrieks of laughter filled the air.

"Ruby, help me!" Chisa called out between breathes. Small hands reached out to the reaper, and Ruby's hands clutched at the place over her heart. She too dropped to her knees, and sympathetic eyes met with Chisa's as the young reaper's hands reached out.

"I'm sorry Chisa," Ruby spoke, "I've been cursed too!"

And so Chisa was subjected to the horrors of sensitive, ticklish sides as both Sibyll and Ruby spared her no peace. Blake and Yang could only watch as the young girl endured her "torment", Weiss doing her best to avoid acknowledging her partner's participation in such childish antics (or from jealousy), and Jaune found himself suddenly missing home and his family afer being out of contact for a while. Ren cleared his throat, drawing Ruby and Sibyll's attention back to the group, allowing Sibyll to finally release the girl.

"I expect that you will behave and enjoy yourself little one," he reminded as he dusted himself off.

"I promise," she answered while shouldering her bag.

"Oh, and Chisa?"

She turned to find herself in his embrace, her body pulled tight against her in a reassuring manner. His hand ran gently through her hair and she leaned into it, relishing in the action. When he finished, he pulled away to look into her eyes with a tender look.

"Of course I would miss you, and never doubt that," a smile cracking on his often tired face. "Besides, who am I to serve without a queen to run her castle?"

She knew he was teasing her like always, but she couldn't help feeling embarrassed as she pinched his nose as hard as she could. Finishing his punishment, she ran to Ruby and hid herself within the folds of the red cloak.

"Dummy…"

"Yes, yes," Sibyll answered, giving the girl one last pat before addressing Ruby. "I place her care and protection in your hands, Ruby."

The reaper herself was stunned by how serious and… trusting his words were. It wasn't the familiar warning her father would tell Yang whenever the brawler would go out late to meet with her other friends back at home. It didn't feel like a humorous tone Qrow would have when he left his office at Signal under her watch when she was still attending primary school. This was the same trust she had earned from her teammates, her own partner which had taken some time since the start of their year. And here it was again…

"Y-Yeah! Totally! Watching her like a hawk with customizable .50 caliber, high-impact sniper rifle!" she quickly blurted out. When she saw him raise his brow in confusion, she simply closed her mouth tight in hopes of stopping anything else that would embarrass her further.

"Of course," he answered. With a firm tousle of her hair, he nodded for Jaune and Ren to follow, and that was their cue to leave. Ruby had taken Chisa's hand into her own and all five girls made their trip back towards Beacon. With Yang on point, Blake towards the rear, and Chisa between herself and Weiss, they moved with the occasional small talk between them. The youngest girl would remain quiet, choosing instead to watch the one around her and find their seriousness of their trip to be interesting. Yet Chisa grew more concerned for Ruby as the older girl looked bothered by something, unlike the rest of her team.

"Is everything okay Ruby?" the youngest girl asked. Was it something Sibyll said _again_? If it was, then maybe she could apologize on his behalf, and remind him to be careful about the things he says the next day.

"Mhmm! Why do you ask?"

"Well, you look... troubled. Did Sibyll say something bad?"

"No! Not at all! Just excited for tonight, that's all."

"…Are you sure?" Chisa asked, unconvinced. "Because you make this face that Miss Pyrrha has whenever she looks at Mister Jaune."

The group came to a halt as another set of eyes turned to Ruby's startled expression.

"W-What face?" the young reaper asked.

"The one that kinda looks like… this?"

Chisa did her best to emulate the champion's look of conflict with a furrowed brow, and longing by tilting her head to the side and with emphasis on the sad eyes. She looked up to Ruby, hoping it was enough while the older girl fended off the unspoken accusations by her sister, partner, and teammate. There was **no** way she ever thought of him like that, let alone felt there was anything in her reaction that would suggest it. Sibyll was… Sibyll! And besides! Sibyll was old! Not _"Uncle Qrow old"_ but like _"older brother old"_ and even then it would still be weird. Completely weird!

"Ruby…" Yang slowly warned.

"It's not like that!" the young reaper defended. "He just caught me off guard, that's all."

"Off guard how?" Weiss pressed.

"He…trusts me… Like he always does… Even after everything, he trusts me like it was the natural thing for him to do. I promise that's all it is."

Yang studied her sister for a moment and then nodded, resuming her role as the group's vanguard with everyone else in tow. When the academy came into view, everyone relaxed as they continued forth.

"It's because you're his friend," Chisa explained suddenly. She looked up to Ruby and carried a similar look to the young hunter, so sure in the simplicity of the answer.

"He talks about you sometimes and the things you two talked about. And when he does, he makes it seem like a _very_ long time ago and he **also** makes that same look you and Miss Pyrrha make."

Chisa imitates the young hunter's brooding expression which is… oddly accurate. The almost pouting lips, wrinkled brow, and the sad stare into nothing surely fit Sibyll in his quieter moments.

"But it's like Miss Blake said when it comes to knowing people and accepting them. And I think Sibyll accepts you as his friend anyways."

"It's a bit more complicated than that… but thanks Chisa."

Ruby squeezed the young girl's hand and felt one in response. At the workshop, the three young men sat in (mostly) unsettling silence while Jaune nervously looked about and Ren remained focused on studying their complacent host. Sibyll, who had taken to preparing drinks for his guest, decided conversation would help calm all of their collective unease.

"Mister Lie," he began.

"Please, just Ren is fine."

"Of course. But I cannot help but find myself curious over the stuffed pink Ursa among your belongings."

* * *

She hadn't ever been to an all-girl sleepover party, but Chisa suspected that the activities she participated in weren't anything she believed to be usual. The only ideas she _did_ have were from the books she borrowed from the Beacon library and they always showed sleepover to be a more quieter affair… or at least a bit gentler. She thought there would be "girly" things when everyone she knew gathered in Miss Nora and Miss Pyrrha's room.

She didn't expect for everyone (especially Miss Nora and Ruby) to be competitive over a video game they had borrowed from Mister Jaune's belongings. She watched how both of the older girls moved the joysticks in fast movements, pressing the colorful buttons rapidly so that the characters on screen fought. They even taught her how to play something called _King of Tekkin Street_ , and how each character in the game had a special fighting style. Miss Nora liked the bigger characters while Miss Ruby always picked the smaller, but faster ones. When it came for her to try, she found that she like the ones where the character would grab the other one and throw them across the screen.

Miss Nora called them "grapplers", but Chisa knew they didn't look like the tool spies used. Could it have been another "gamer term" she didn't understand? Yet the young girl did relatively well, as she was able to "string combos into command grabs" or "cancel" things or other stuff like that. But for Chisa, it was just memorization of what she was _**supposed**_ to do.

Everyone would take turns playing, and she saw how money would change hands between Yang and the other girls. Chisa was especially interested when Miss Velvet would play, finding the older rabbit girl's nervous expression change suddenly. It was weird how her face would look more focused and… fierce (?) when she would play. And Miss Velvet would always get perfect wins, even against Miss Coco, and sometimes they would argue about "do-overs" or second chances.

That's when the wrestling happened, and Chisa watched how Miss Velvet got her leader into all of these different position and holds. Everyone around them (except for Weiss and Blake) would cheer or encourage them to fight. Miss Weiss sat next to Miss Pyrrha and watched on quietly while Miss Blake was reading her books and… taking notes? In any case, maybe this was the "okay" kind of fighting because they didn't look mad at each other. Miss Velvet even "tagged" in Miss Nora and the she would dive into the circle to take over.

A few other students did come to complain, and all the girls promised to be milder in their get together. But Chisa wondered why the boy students would struggle to talk to them when Miss Yang answered the door. She noticed how their eyes would quickly scan the room behind her before trying to speak. Was it because of their pajamas?

She had looked over her own clothes, a _Questing Hour_ shirt and some pink flannel bottoms, while comparing them to the various styles of the older girls. Ruby and Miss Velvet were the only ones who dressed in a similar way, the bunny girl with pictures of cogs and gears on her pajama pants. Missed Coco, Nora, and Yang wore their shorts and tank tops, but Miss Coco design had the word "BAD" across her butt. Chisa didn't know why Miss Yan laughed so hard but maybe it was something older girls knew. Miss Weiss and Miss Pyrrha wore their night gowns instead, which the young girl thought looked pretty. In any case, she felt that their pajamas were at least normal unlike the boys that would come to their door without their shirts.

Still, Miss Yang would talk to them all nicely and they would leave as quickly as they arrived.

Huh… Boys can be weird.

Yet at that thought alone, Chisa couldn't help but think the same thing about the older girls as she joined them in their circle. Miss Yang had corralled them into formation, leaving the space in the center intentionally, and hid something behind her back.

"Ladies," the brawler spoke proudly. "I believe it's time for the evening's main event!"

Pulling out the hidden items, the girls in the room were met with an empty glass bottle and an unusually large flask filled with dubious contents.

"Everyone ready for a game of _Truth or Drink_?"

"Yang, we're not supposed to have alcohol in the dorms!" Ruby harshly whispered, hoping no one was passing by their door.

"Relax Rubes, they don't have to drink it if they don't want to."

"But there's a catch isn't there?" Weiss noted.

"Hence the _truth_ part of the game Weisscream," the heiress sneered at the name, "and if you don't want to drink, then just answer _**honestly**_."

"This still doesn't excuse the fact that your sister and Chisa are included in a game they aren't fit for," Blake added as she looked up from her book. "And we are setting a **bad** example for her that no kid her age should know."

But the look on her partner's face warned of ominous countermeasures.

"Chisa, can you keep a secret?"

"Mhmm!"

"Well there we go Blake, Chisa approved and everything."

Blake shook her head, returning her attention to the book as Yang continued onward.

"And I already have something for them right here. Nora if you please."

Yang raised her hand, catching two other items from their trajectory and revealed them to be a package of oatmeal raisin cookies and a familiar broken crown. Ruby paled at the sight of the only baked good she refused to ever eat, while Chisa felt the crown placed gently on her head.

"If Ruby doesn't want to answer a question, then all she has to do is finish one these bad boys and she's good to go."

"And the crown?"

"Chisa gets special veto powers," Yang answered simply, turning the girl in question. "If someone wants to opt out of answering a question, _**but if you're curious to find out**_ , then you can make it so they have to answer. But if you feel like they don't have to answer, you can skip 'em. No one can defy a queen."

"I don't get it though," Chisa spoke up. "If we're playing a truth game, don't you want to tell the truth?"

"Yup! But some people," Yang spared a look at her partner and the Pyrrha, "are hiding some stuff the rest of are just dying to know. This'll help us ease it out of them… among other things."

To emphasize her point, the brawler placed the bottle in the middle of the circle and spun it clockwise. Chisa watched the spinning blur, the older girls growing more wary of where the tip would land. As it gradually lost speed, there was a collective action of withheld breath as the bottle's lip stopped pointed in front of the heiress herself.

"It seems the resident ice queen is up to bat. Truth or Drink?" the brawler raised the flask and motioned to the circle.

"I don't want to participate in a game that could get us expelled," Weiss countered as she began to stand. Yang's steady pushed her back down and waved the large flask in front of her face.

"Come on, don't be a downer about it," the blonde teased. "And no one's going to be expelled. If it makes you feel any better, we'll let Chisa ask you a question. Alright?"

Weiss looked to the small girl beside her as awestruck eyes beamed up in anticipation, and she could feel Ruby's tentative encouragement to go first. She could refuse to be a part of their game, saving herself from having to reveal anything _considered_ embarrassing or revealing. If raining on Yang's parade would spare her the blonde's crass jokes, then Weiss would have turned her down immediately. But the young girl beside her watched in rapt attention, waiting for the chance to ask a seemingly harmless question and **that** is what made Weiss all the more reluctantly. For someone as young and innocent as Chisa, the questions were frighteningly astute and to have someone unabashedly ask her about them was… alarming.

But maybe Chisa's question would be harmless overall. There couldn't possibly be an uncomfortable question she could put forward… right?

"I suppose I can answer _**one**_ question," Weiss relented.

Chisa cheered and, in a swift motion, sat in the heiress' lap facing the girl excitedly.

"Did you like anyone else _before_ meeting Mister Neptune?"

It was then that Weiss knew she couldn't trust such a sweet and endearing little girl for anything. Even as the giggles of the other girls registered in her mind, she struggled with the conflicting feelings of refusing to answer the little darling in her lap or exposing the innocent romances of her youth. And **this** was the reason why Yang wanted to include Chisa in the game and gave her such an important role: no one could refuse the girl even if the wanted to.

"What exactly is in the flask?" Weiss asked cautiously.

"Don't know actually. Swiped it from my uncle's belongings before he left, but it's gotta be really strong by the smell alone."

Damn it…

There could be no way if Weiss could gauge just how strong the alcohol content was, let alone measure it against her own tolerance level. She had never tasted a drop and wished to keep it that way for as long as she could. She had seen what Ruby and Yang's uncle was like was inebriated and decided to defend herself from becoming similar in any manner.

"There was someone back home when I was much younger," Weiss admitted.

She saw how everyone didn't mock her and smiled instead, possibly thinking of their own youthful passions.

"What were they like?" Chisa inquired further.

"Well, I—don't we want to give someone else a turn?" Weiss tried to deflect.

"Oh we don't mind," Coco teased as she began to brush and braid Velvet's hair. "Take as much time as you need. I'm sure we don't mind waiting out turn."

The rest of the girls nodded in agreement, making themselves comfortable with various pillows and blankets for the heiress' _thorough_ explanation. Weiss tried to protest, but the girl in her lap waited eagerly for an answer. Breathing out a resigned sigh, she had positioned Chisa to sit with her back facing her, taking up locks of hair to braid, and pressed forward into the "game".

"They were kind. Uncouth, brash, and irritable to the end… but kind."

"Were you two friends?"

"We were never allowed to be, but we did spend some time together."

"How come?"

"We came from differently families, different parts of society where we couldn't openly be friends. There were roles to play and I had to be uphold the Schnee image. We couldn't be seen associating anyone beneath us if it was not from a professional standpoint."

"Oh… But what did you like about them?"

"Uncoordinated, unrefined, lacking any sense of spatial awareness—"

"You _like_ those things?"

"It _is_ possible to like someone because of their flaws. They were everything I was not, and to a point even I was jealous of them."

"Jealous?"

"I lead a pampered life where I was never in want of anything—"

"Totally reasonable," Yang interjected before receiving a pillow to the face.

"—but there were many expectations I had to fulfill. That _dunce_ didn't have a care in the world, only working hard as the blacksmith's apprentice and proving to have a consistent lack of skill and talent."

"Oh… You mean like Mister Jaune?"

"She was _**not**_ like that Arc in any way or form," Weiss stated adamantly. Her fingers moved about Chisa's hair, tying and braiding the appropriate locks so then end result would be a waterfall of hair. Fitting for a little girl who's hair the color of a summer sky, so light and soft, but Weiss didn't catch on to the other occupants staring at her. She had been so absorbed in her work of giving such a lovely girl a befitting look when Ruby decided to speak up.

"She?"

The heiress stopped in her work, looking up slowly to find everyone else in the room staring at her in surprise. Why would they? She had answered the questions put forth like the "game" required of her, so why were they looking at her like that? What could she have possibly said—?

Red flashed across her face as words filtered out of her mouth uncontrollably, incoherent yet desperate to explain. But she didn't face ridicule or disgust from them; rather, she received a few unwarranted coos in support. The most bothersome of the group was Yang, who began making speculations over how "tsundere" she had been toward Ruby at the beginning and the heiress rebuffed those implications as best she could.

"I-In any case," Weiss began, "she grew to be an exceptional blacksmith and was the person solely responsible for crafting Myrtenaster. It was the only gift I received from her before she left to practice her trade elsewhere. There!"

Finishing with Chisa's hair and hoping to be done with the questions, Weiss looked to any part of the room aside from the circle of girls.

"Do you still talk to each other?" Chisa asked, admiring the feel of her styled hair.

"Of course I do. That girl may have made a name for herself out there after improving greatly, but she's still _my_ personal smith should I see fit to require it. Even if she continues to be an irresponsible, immature prodigy who should conduct herself better."

"So… She's like Ruby?"

That was it.

Weiss could no longer handle or stand this game of emotions she was forced to play. When the giggles and laughter filled the room alongside her partner's stuttered speech, she decided that she could no longer trust Chisa and her innocence. The sweetness of the girl was a trap meant to subvert expectations and lower one's guard, drawing them into an inescapable trap. The heiress reached out and spun the bottle, hoping that the other girls should face the same amount of humiliation as she did. She prayed that Chisa would spare no one in her questions, despite the good intentions behind them.

The bottle continues to spin, round and round, and slowed its accusing point towards Nora.

"Bring it girly!" Nora taunted playfully. "I can take on anything you got! You may be wearing the crown _now_ but a true queen's power is all her own! Have at thee!"

As Miss Nora stood up from her spot and formed a fencing pose, Chisa thought about all the things she wanted to know about the hammer maiden. Like why she always wanted to pick her up and play with her ears? Or may why she liked pancakes and sweets so much without getting a tummyache? Chisa could even ask if it was true that Miss Nora and Mister Ren took on all those Ursai and made money of fur. But then again, there was always that other thing that Miss Nora did…

"Are you and Mister Ren _really_ not together-together?"

* * *

All three men ate in relative silence, fully aware of the unusual circumstances placing them there. While Jaune took another bite of rabbit stew, he stole another glance at his host who continued focus more on his meal than anything else. At first, Jaune thought it was strange that Sibyll would offer to cook them dinner or that the invitation would also include their contribution to the hunt. He had never been on a hunt for wild game nor did his father have the time to teach him. It had been one of the many things Jaune had envied about his older sisters, but he didn't think that hunting small game would be so strenuous. And Sibyll had made it look so easy, using him and Ren to corner guide the poor creatures away from their den, and used only throwing knives in their brief excursion.

And if Jaune thought that his stomach was only bothered by motion sickness, he was sorely mistaken.

It had taken a lot of Ren's patience and help with knight skinning and dressing their "would be" meal. The stoic young man had been there to help rub his back when a few dry heaves threatened to release whatever remained in his stomach. And even Sibyll had lent his hand to help speed up the process so dinner wouldn't be delayed. His explanation and demonstration still helped for what he would have to learn in his path to become a Huntsman. But Jaune would still need the time to adjust before his stomach could agree with him.

At the end of it all, the meal proved to be delicious if not gamey. Jaune would remind himself to ask his sisters if what he had was similar to what their father had taught them. Now though, the silence returned as he savored another spoonful of potatoes and meat. He found it strange that Sibyll was only "sociable" whenever the moment needed him to be; in short outings to the city, brief encounters at the academy, or small exchanges with only a select few people. Sibyll's quiet nature made Ren comparatively louder, if that could ever be a thing…

"This stew is pretty good," Jaune complimented.

He had to try something to break the silence; anything to get them to move past this awkwardness between them.

"Thank you. The wild vegetables add a nice contrast to the rabbit."

"Mhmm, they do actually."

Jaune did his best to smile as his host nodded, returning to his own meal. Inwardly, the knight sighed. Ruby made talking with Sibyll sound much easier than she let on. Was he approaching this all wrong? Or could it be that their host truly didn't welcome company despite saying so in front of Chisa. If that were the case, then Jaune couldn't help but feel intrusive in the young hunter's possible desire for privacy.

"We heard from team RWBY that Blake is currently under your mentorship. What sort of training is it?" Ren asked. Jaune's eyes darted to his teammate who had yet to look up from his bowl, acting as if the question was a casual topic to broach.

"We focus primarily with evasion and precision strikes. To some, it may not be the most ideal method but it has served many Hunters well."

"So you don't have anything in the way of defense?" Jaune clarified.

"Hmm… I suppose that if you are faster than and agile than your prey, there is no need for such things. Heavier armors only impede movement."

"Not even shields?"

"For the same principle."

"Huh. I guess that makes sense. Even my armor feels heavy after wearing it for a time," Jaune remarked. Yet he saw Sibyll shakes his head in dismissal.

"I do not mean to discredit the merits of solid protection. Different styles of fighting require specific demands, and each Hunter hones their preferred method. Your armor and shield provides you with a greater defense at the expense of movement and mobility. You are capable of braving the strikes that I am unable to."

"Like a tank in an rpg!" Jaune added eagerly. Sibyll, unfamiliar with the term, looked to Ren for a brief explanation as the young man shook his head.

"Aside from Jaune's interpretation of it, you are correct," Ren assessed. "And with Blake's known fighting style, ambushes and stealth are her forte."

"Exactly. Miss Belladonna's natural talent and current skill make her training easier, but she has proven to be impatient on occasion. She has a keen eye for combat and discovering weaknesses, but we only need to temper her timing."

"I'm glad to hear she's steadily making progress," Ren spoke as he finished his meal. "It is a shame that her teammates are still at conflict with you."

"Yes… It can be quite difficult at times."

When Jaune and Sibyll and finished as well, the young hunter set about collecting bowls and washing them outside where the basin sat. Both Ren and Jaune offered to help, but their host kindly decline and offered they make themselves comfortable inside. Through the open window, they could hear him humming to himself and the clinking of dishware being set aside. When he had returned, Sibyll had taken his place alongside them in front of the still burning fire and the trio returned to the initial awkward silence.

"Perhaps we can make do with a pastime," the young hunter suggested. "Any suggestions?"

* * *

Chisa continued to watch as the bottle spun once more, each of the older girls having a turn at this game of Truth or Drink (Eat, in Ruby's case). Miss Nora still hadn't recovered from her first question and, instead of answering, took a small sip of the flask with visibly discomfort. Her face, as well as Misses Coco, Yang, and Blake, looked slightly redder than when the night started. Chisa didn't think that Miss Blake would have been convinced to play, but when started to when Miss Yang started asking her about Mister Sun. And every question the asked Miss Blake from then on would either be about her or the older boy; Blake drinking when it was anything about him.

And Miss Yang said something about his tail and the things it can do? Chisa secretly wished she had a tail too, and thought briefly of all the stuff it might do. Maybe it can hold up her cup as she read her books.

But Chisa felt bad for Miss Ruby, who looked really unhappy with eating oatmeal raisin cookies when refusing not to answer. She made the same face Sibyll would when he had to finish up the vegetables at under close watch.

Miss Coco began to sway side by side, laughing a bit louder than normal, and Miss Velvet made sure she was okay. If anything, the older rabbit girl looked fine after taking more sips than her leader and simply smiled after every sip.

Miss Pyrrha herself looked pinkish at best, as even she took a sip every now and then to avoid answering a few questions tossed her way.

As the bottle slowed, Chisa found that it landed on her this time and became the center of the circle's attention.

"Alright kiddo," Coco began sluggishly, "out of the all older boys in our teams you've met, whose cuter?"

"Cuter?"

She never thought much about it. They were all nice in their own way, and even if she was nervous around them they were still kind. Yet she could never put that word on them, if it could be a thing to describe boys at all. Wasn't cute supposed to be something you tell a girl?

"I don't know…" Chisa answered honestly. But at this, the circle of future Huntresses "aww'd" around her, believing her to be demure.

"You don't think any of them are handsome? Did any of them strike you as a prince charming?" Coco prodded once more, taking the sharp, warning nudge from Velvet in stride.

"Prince?"

It was then that Chisa became flustered, the last of the girls to turn red from embarrassment which did not go unnoticed. She fidgeted in her spot on Weiss' lap, playing with the end of her shirt, unsure if it was okay to tell them about it. If there was anyone who acted like a prince… A few slight whispers were shared as Ruby spoke up from her spot.

"There's nothing wrong if you do. You can trust us," the young reaper reassured.

"…Do you promise not to tease me?"

Everyone in the circle promised and swore to hold no judgment over the young girl's answer. Chisa's eyes stayed one each of them for a moment, trying to find any sign of deceit, and decided that she could trust them. She looked back to Weiss who, with encouragement, nodded for her to continue. It was the one sign that helped the young girl find courage, even if she could only stare at the floor in front her.

"... is my…favorite prince…" she mumbled.

"You're going to have to speak up," Yang called out.

"Miss Weiss is my favorite prince. She's just like the one in all my books; she's kind and patient and she acts like one too. Sibyll said that princes are noble and refined, and that's just like Miss Weiss so… so…"

There it was, the truth laid bare before all of them. The ears on her head folded nervously against her head as she remained still in the heiress' lap. None of the older girls spoke a word and she felt Weiss shift in her spot. Did she not like that Chisa made her a favorite? From her peripheral, her dainty hand reached out to Yang as if expecting something.

"Yang."

The brawler quickly tossed over the flask and Chisa turned to find the heiress taking a quick sip of the drink; eyes squeezed shut, face scrunched up in distaste, and she released a heavy breath as she closed and returned the flask. She saw how quickly her face turned scarlet and before Chisa could apologize, Weiss wrapped her arms around her tightly. Feeling the crown being removed, the heiress nuzzled her face into Chisa's hair affectionately as everyone else continued to coo or groan in despair. When there were objections to Weiss' monopoly over the youngest girl, she shot back with a threatening glare.

"She picked **me~** , _sooo~_ … she's **mine** by default!" the heiress stated, a few of her words slurring slightly. "I won't let them corrupt you, you terribly and frustratingly sweet girl. I'll make sure to keep you safe from Yang and that nothing ever ruins your preciousness."

Weiss continued to mumble more words into Chisa's hair, and the young girl was at least happy she wasn't mad at her. Before anyone else could spine the bottle, Nora moved and directed it back onto Pyrrha.

"You're the only one who hasn't been honest with us the whole evening!" the hammer maiden declared. "We're going to need to end the game with something big! Something huge! Something that can at least explain your progress with our leader!"

Pyrrha, shocked over the declaration, looked to the rest for help. Finding none, she tried to deflect her turn to anyone else through whatever reason could be taken.

"Doesn't Chisa have the power to let me pass?"

All eyes turned to find the youngest girl still being cuddled, more stunned and enthralled by Weiss' embrace than anything else. The champion turned back to face her teammate, growing more afraid when the girl's smile grew wider.

"If you're still unwilling, I have the motivation to get you going!"

Nora moved to her bed, looking under, and pulling forth several devices that she placed on top of the bookshelf at the windowsill. She set about her work, opening the windows, and placing a small radar dish pointed toward the Emerald Forest. Taking some wires, she connected to a receiver and in turn a portable speaker with remote at hand. When she deemed everything set, she faced Pyrrha with a devilish grin and switched on the device.

" _With your Valen fleet destroyed, I believe it is your loss Mister Arc,"_ the speaker projected.

" _Again!?"_

Nora had everyone's attention on her, especially Pyrrha's, as she began to explain her "nefarious" plan.

"Before Jaune and Renny left, I made them take a plush Ursa over there as a 'gift' for Chisa. But I took the liberty of placing a transmitter in it so that we can hear **everything** they're talking about! We might even hear what our leader has to say about **you** , but if you don't wanna play along…"

"Isn't that a breach in privacy?" Blake asked cautiously.

"You could _say_ that but it's not really a breach if they don't find out."

"I don't think this is a good idea," Velvet confessed. Ruby nodded in agreement and looked towards Pyrrha whose expression shifted to reflect her inner conflict.

" _Do I_ *hic* _hafta take it off Ren?"_

" _You did_ _ **lose**_ _this round, and those were the rules_ _ **you**_ _made."_

" _I dun wan_ *hic* _na!"_

All eyes focused on the speaker, shocked over the messages being broadcasted in their room. They sounded like Jaune and Ren, but they couldn't be involved in a similar game right? And the dorky, goofball knight suggested it?

"What are they taking—" Chisa began to ask.

"HATS! THEY'RE TAKING OFF HATS!" everyone answered. But they couldn't help but listen to whatever was going on at the other end. Even Nora, who anticipated something happening, did not expect this as a result let alone that Ren would be a willing participant.

" _You could also surrender some secrets,"_ Sibyll's voice suggested.

" _Agh! But I only made that a rule so *hic*_ _ **you**_ _would shaaa~re something,"_ Jaune's voice argued. _"I mean… No wan can figurrs yous out! *hic* So's I thought I can solve that hee~re and naaoo!"_

They could hear Sibyll chuckling and Ren's signature disappointed sigh filter through, followed by the sounds of movement and clinking glass.

" _Rules are rules, Mister Arc."_

" _Oh, fine then. Waddya wunna know?"_

" _What do you think of Miss Nikos?"_

Pyrrha could feel her heart tighten with anticipation, as did the other girls in the room. Even Weiss had paused in her affections to listen in as well, wondering what contrived thing the knight would say in unknown vulnerability. They could all hear him groan, seemingly disliking the nature of the question, as he mumbled incoherently.

" _Come on Jaune,"_ Ren's voice ushered, _"use your words."_

" _She's wonderful."_

His voice shifted away from his slurred speech, taking on an unusual air of seriousness. It was no longer the wavering pitch of nervousness and uncertainty, but with a confidence that emphasized his deeper tones. The champion could feel the weight in her chest lighten, a breath of relief that her partner thought such things of her. She could feel a warm blooming from within, spreading throughout her body, and her face heated up as the knight continued.

" _Sometimes I can't believe she's my partner, y'know? I think back to the day she found me hanging on her spear, and I wouldn't have changed a single thing if I knew I'd end up with her. She's strongest person I've ever met and she's the most understanding… Hell, I believe in her so much that I'm sure she'd give my_ _ **dad**_ _a run for his money."_

"Well I guess you don't have to worry so much now huh?" Yang teased.

Pyrrha would have denied it if she didn't wholeheartedly agree. The praise Jaune was giving her without any hesitation placed a permanent smile on the champion's face.

" _I just wish she wasn't so_ _ **frustrating**_ _!"_ Jaune's voice groaned in distress.

* * *

"Frustrating?" Sibyll asked, hoping he had heard the knight correctly.

Jaune nodded drunkenly, the tower of various hats on his head jostling and threatening to fall upon their makeshift card table. He turned to Ren, who wore a smaller pile, for confirmation of his claim. Surely his teammate noticed the things Pyrrha did, right? To his dismay, the stoic young man shook his head and motioned for Jaune to continue.

"Well, I know she doesn't mean it," Jaune tried to explain, "but it's gotten to a point where I feel uncomfortable about it… And I can't bring it up with her without hurting her feelings about it."

"But what is it _**exactly**_ that she does which bothers you?" Sibyll elaborated.

"Just about anything?"

The answer itself was in a form of the question, leaving Ren and Sibyll lost as to what could have put the champion in such a bad light. The young hunter had seen how deep their companionship ran, and the stoic young teen knew how close those two had grown over their time in Beacon. But they never suspected that Jaune had anything negative to say about his partner.

"I mean… Ren, you know that I tend to sleep in, right?"

"Yes…?"

"And with Nora being an early riser, you're the second person to wake up and you two usually go and grab breakfast ahead of us. That just leaves me and Pyrrha in the room!"

"I still don't see how—"

"And Pyrrha takes her shower ahead of _me_ and when it's _my_ turn and I finish… I sometimes walk in on her still changing!"

"Well I'm sure she'd forgive you if you apologized Jaune," Ren tried to reason.

"But that's the thing! She doesn't mind! And she just continues changing like it's no big deal! And I can't help but hide in the bathroom until she finishes! Do you see where I'm coming from!?"

Jaune looked frantically back and forth between Ren and Sibyll, hoping that they would understand why this would be such a problem. They were men, weren't they? Even Ren, who's close skinship with Nora, had to understand that there were some boundaries that couldn't be breached.

"Have you considered that she trusts you enough? You are her partner and she yours," Sibyll stated.

"And that's the frustrating part!" the knight lamented. "I've grown up with four older sisters and three younger ones, and if I've learned anything… it's that walking in on someone is the one of the worst things a man could do."

Sibyll, for a moment, was simply at a loss for words. While he had an assumption of what it could be, he had never seen any person in such despair over something so… seemingly trivial? Such concerns were never at the forefront of his travels as many Hunters had their attentions elsewhere. Another glance to Ren had informed the young hunter that he was not alone in this, with the stoic young man burying his face into his hands.

"I am afraid that I cannot understand your plight," the young hunter worded carefully. "If you shared more of your…'frustrations'… then we may be able to discover the source of your troubles?"

And so Jaune confided to his host and his teammate.

Unbeknownst to him, the girls back at the dorm listened and hung onto every word and detail shared about the victorious Pyrrha Nikos. She herself had even taken up the flask, having a nervous sip every now and then as Jaune expressed his "frustrations". Everyone's eyes remained locked on to her, feeling both part sympathetic and curious to the "complaints" their friend would have over someone who is considered a celebrity.

In regards to accidentally walking in on her while changing, Jaune can't help but think that Pyrrha takes too much time to dress. He recalls one time that Nora had forgotten to help the champion with laundry, leaving his partner to borrow some spare socks from Team RWBY. Admitting that it sounds normal, he specifically pointed out how she took her time to slip on those black, thigh high socks and how… it stopped just below the hem of the skirt. A hint of creamy skin would show and that bothered the knight for some reason. During that day alone, he would catch his eyes drifting to her legs and he had to focus on something else entirely. It was probably the _only_ moment Jaune had ever finished his assignments _ahead_ of time.

He noted how Pyrrha would "make this face" whenever completing Oobleck's more difficult assignments, taking on the form of a small pout. The twirling of a pen with expert fingers, a slight hum from a song he never recognized. And when she had studied for too long, she would take her time to stretch her back, arching it in a manner where her chest became more pronounced. It was the reason why Jaune suggested they studied more in their rooms, borrowing only the necessary references from the library.

Or those moments when Pyrrha would let down her hair in a _painfully_ slow manner. How her fingers would comb though crimson locks, teasing and relaxing the roots, and how he _too_ wants to runs his fingers through them. She makes it the most serene thing he's ever seen and envies it, even going so far as to admit to wanting to bury his face in her hair. A bold declaration made in a drunken stupor, he continued to describe what he thought it would feel like; soft and smelling of juniper berries.

And the one which trouble Jaune the most…

"When she takes a nap at our dorm?" Ren asked incredulously.

"It's not the nap itself that bothers me… It's just how vulnerable she is…" Jaune explained.

He had taken the final drink from his cup, the last of Sibyll's offered whiskey, before continuing forward.

"She's _the_ Pyrrha Nikos; a four time champ, a promising future Huntress, and able to take down a four man team without breaking a sweat. If anything, she is a literal _**goddess**_ _**of victory**_ and yet when I come back to the room to find her sleeping peacefully?"

Jaune had taken the pause to look his teammate in the eyes.

"She's not the 'invincible girl' everyone out _there_ knows her as. In that room, Pyrrha is just another girl who doesn't have to worry about being a famous champion. She can just be herself with the people she trusts…"

The knight looked down into his empty glass, swirling the melting ice.

"When she sleeps peacefully, she's at her most unguarded… And no one can see that but us."

Placing the glass down, Jaune buried his face into his hands.

* * *

" _Jaune?"_ Ren's worried voice carried through the speaker.

Pyrrha gripped the flask tightly, her head spinning slightly from both the nervousness and drink as she waited for a response. Everyone around her didn't dare to speak as Ren continued to check the state of the now silent leader. After what felt like an extended pause, he finally spoke.

" _I almost kissed her…"_

Emerald eyes widened, looking to Nora who was equally shocked. Questions of when surged through her mind, trying to find a moment where Jaune could have done so. She couldn't remember a time where she had woken up from her brief sleep to find Jaune in the room with her. He had always been absent, either studying or with Ren, but he was never in the room during her sleep. She had assumed he didn't want to bother her and thought sweetly of the gesture, but now… when he had almost…

" _I don't know what made me try to do it… All I remember was how she looked then, and how easy it could have been to get away with it."_

His mirthless chuckle filled the quiet room.

" _Jaune Arc: the idiot knight who almost stole a Champion's Kiss…What a title huh?"_

" _Jaune, don't—"_

" _And you know what's worse Ren? Pyrrha_ _ **trusts**_ _me. I could've—I could've done it and lied to her about it and she would have believed me! Because_ _ **that's**_ _how much faith she puts in her partnership with me! And all of these things I'm feeling but can't explain? They worry me Ren…"_

Another chuckle followed, much emptier than the first, and telling of a familiar sadness that Pyrrha once felt; furthering the ache that began to swell in her chest.

" _I don't want to betray her trust but I can't lie to her either…I'm afraid of how she'll react if she finds out after everything we've been through. She says I can't get it wrong if it's the truth, but… what if I do? I don't know why I'm feeling the way I do, but if it's going to hurt my relationship with Pyrrha… then maybe it is best she doesn't know. Maybe... it'll go away if I try hard enough..."_

The speaker falls silent as the other girls look to Pyrrha sympathetically. Here was the object of her affections admitting his unrealized feelings, and was declaring to smother them for her sake. A reassuring hand from Nora rested on her shoulder, but the champion's thought were ruled by her partner's words: similar feelings she felt about him. Could she ever fully support him without fulfilling her want of him? Was it selfish that she tried to covet his time whenever she could, extending their training and study sessions? Was it fair that she _so_ close but still out of reach?

And then there was laughter, uncharacteristically loud, feeding through the speaker.

" _How is any of this funny to you?"_ Jaune's voice demanded.

" _Forgive me, it is just refreshing to hear such wonderful woes,"_ Sibyll's voice confessed.

" _That isn't particularly something to be happy about,"_ Ren's voice reminded, but the young hunter continued to chuckle warmly.

" _Please do not misunderstand; the places I have traveled from have always been filled with fear, anger, and sadness. I do not laugh_ _ **at**_ _Jaune's distress, but rather take comfort in knowing that the emotion he 'suffers' from still exist."_

There is a sound of a chair being moved, footsteps making its way around, stopping as someone reclaims their seat.

" _Tell me Jaune."_ Sibyll's voice began, _"can you remember a time where Miss Nikos was ever cross with you? Any moment of disappointment or genuine anger?"_

" _Yeah…"_

" _It must have hurt when she would look at you with such sadness. You felt that, no?"_

" _I… I did… And it hurt the most when I couldn't tell her why or that I was sorry…"_

Pyrrha took another swig, despite Yang's protests.

" _But she forgave you. Even now, long after the transgression, you two are on better terms."_

" _Mhmm…"_

" _Now, tell me: what is your favorite memory of her? Any particular moment shared between you?"_

"…"

" _If you care deeply about your partnership with her, then there must be one thing that which always bring a small feeling of contentment."_

"… _When we're training, there's this smile that sometimes slip out. Always when I think I might just beat her, and she proves me wrong."_

" _And does this smile appear in any other moment aside from that? Perhaps when she is victorious in her spars?"_

" _No… It's always between us."_

Maybe it was because Jaune's concerns and worries were being tended to, or that maybe he was finally understanding, but Pyrrha felt a small relief. Jaune's was in capable hands and she was at least glad that her partner was slowly coming to. For someone she considered one of her greatest friends, it only became frustrating when he could never, for the life of him, read the atmosphere between them.

" _And what would you do to protect that which you hold dear"?_

" _Anything."_

All the remaining fear and doubt in her thoughts vanished.

" _I care about Ren and Nora and Team RWBY too,"_ Jaune's voice explained, _"but for Pyrrha… and after all she's done and given to me… I'd give everything I could just for her."_

" _There is nothing to be afraid of,"_ Sibyll's voice reassured, _"as I am sure she is suffering a similar trouble."_

" _She is!?"_

Ren, along with the girls in the dorm, groaned in disappointment as the knight may have only realized **now** that his partner was in similar distress.

" _You never noticed that way she is around you? All those small gestures, the smiles, the rather closer-than-close contact between you two?"_

" _But isn't she just comfortable around me like partners are?"_

"Damn it Jaune! You're almost at the finish line, so stop being so dumb about it and cross it!" Nora cried, supported by similar cheers in the room.

" _If that is the case, then you would not have been bothered by her changing in front of you, correct?"_ Sibyll's voice countered.

For a brief moment, Jaune was stunned over the reversal of his roundabout concerns. He couldn't even form a coherent rebuttal as the young hunter pried off the final nail in the proverbial coffin.

" _Jaune, those feelings of conflict and admiration you have for Miss Nikos_ _ **does**_ _in fact have a name. I am sure you are aware of the answer."_

" _I… She… But we… W-wha-!"_

There was then a sudden noise of scrambling, chairs pushed back in a hurry and footsteps scurrying away from the transmitter. What followed was the sound of Jaune retching, expelling the contents of his stomach somewhere far off.

" _Well,"_ Sibyll's voice began _, "I did not believe he would express his happiness in such a way. Oh, how envious your other teammates would be to see such an expression."_

" _I admit this is the closest thing to clarity we've seen him come close to. I only hope that he'll remember all this in the morning."_

" _And if he does not?"_

There was a slight pause over the speaker as footsteps moved away, Ren's voice calling out to the knight to see his condition.

" _Then perhaps Pyrrha's efforts will be enough to remind him. Let's get him inside,"_ Ren's voice called out to their host.

If there would be any noise complaint made on their floor, everyone in that dorm knew it would be worth it. Everyone had given the champion cheers of congratulations and encouragement, hoping that endeavor to capture the Jaune's attention prove successful. There was no need to worry about his feelings drifting to another and he became a clear and assured target for the champion's affections.

But Pyrrha, despite her happiness in the confirmation of Jaune's almost reciprocated feelings, need more. A champion who had earned her title through _hard work_ and _patience_ felt that knowing Jaune's true feelings wasn't enough to satisfy this sudden want for him. She loved him and his words, but they were confessed through a speaker and the distance between them.

This aspiring Huntress had **worked hard** in supporting and training her partner, but her **patience** in finally claiming him as hers was growing thin.

Pyrrha stood from her spot, swaying slightly, and in an act of declaration for this new found confidence, finished the rest of the fiery liquid in the flask. It burned her throat as she drank it, but she would no longer need to hide the truth from him. No more games, no more waiting. The empty flask slipped from her hands as the drinks effect began to take hold. Her vision swam, her legs doing its best to remain standing, and she would stand. Hands reached up to tie her hair up in a messy pony tail, and she summoned her circlet with her semblance, placing it on as properly she could.

If Jaune Arc was hers, then she wanted him here with her right now.

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the curtains of the dorm as morning began to set in. All throughout the dorm the girls slept, splitting off into pairs as they occupied the available beds. Chisa's eyes slowly fluttered open as she sat up, releasing a tired yawn as she looked about the room. It was her first time to wake up in a room that wasn't hers or Sibyll's, but it only served to remind her of the sleepover she was invited to. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she looked to girls on either side of her with Weiss and Ruby still fast asleep. She found that the other three beds were more or less the same; Miss Blake and Yang sharing Miss Nora's bed (snoring with limbs sprawled all over her partner), Miss Velvet and Coco borrowed Pyrrha's bed (sharing the space equally) and then…

Chisa tilted her head curiously as she looked over to where Miss Nora and Pyrrha shared Jaune's bed. The champion herself was in a deep sleep, undisturbed by Nora's additional snoring, as she clutched tightly to a large and long pillow with a picture of Mister Jaune on it. The sweater wrapped around the pillow itself looked just like the one the knight would always wear under his armor, right down to the bunny picture on it. Miss Pyrrha nuzzled her face against "his" and sighed, while Miss Nora gripped her pillow with Mister Ren tightly as well; her vice-like grip badly bent the pillow permanently in half.

She didn't know what a "dacky-mack-orah" or a "body pillow" was but Chisa was surprised that Mister Jaune and Ren were famous too. Miss Nora said she was supposed to give it to Pyrrha later on as a joke gift, but desperate time calls for desperate measures?

At least it helped Miss Pyrrha when she tried to leave the room, shouting about "setting her partner straight once and for all", and had to be held back by Misses Yang and Coco. Miss Nora had to dig through her closet to find the pillows and tell Miss Pyrrha Jaune was finally back. Maybe the champion wasn't feeling too good because she was really happy "Mister Pillow Jaune" was there and hugged it quickly.

That was about the time everyone decided to go to bed, but Chisa had fun overall.

Lying back down between Miss Weiss and Ruby, their arms instinctively wrapping around her, she returned back to the cozy sleep she had enjoyed throughout the whole night.

By late morning, they all made their way to the pick up some brunch and would meet up with Sibyll and the rest at the dining hall. Everyone looked a bit weary but relaxed at the same time, finding more relief in the prospect of a meal They enter to find a moderate amount of students in line for food, but more importantly Sibyll, Ren, and Jaune. The young hunter was speaking with the knight who, in an attempt to quell his apparent hangover, buried his face in his arms. Ren continued with his breakfast, occasionally adding something inaudible before returning to his meal.

"Did you enjoy yourself little one?" Sibyll asked Chisa when they had all arrived to the table with trays of food. The young girl nodded happily and began to recount the activities of the night as everyone else began to settle in. Pyrrha, suffering a slight bout of a hangover herself, sat next to her partner and did her best to shut out the light with her hands.

"Good morning Jaune…"

"Mornin' Pyr…"

The two of the remained like that for a while as everyone exchanged small greetings. Nora, who had taken up informing Ren of their sleepover, had been halted with a concerned from her partner.

"I take it that you and the girls had a similar night?" he asked her.

"Eheheh… You _could_ say that. But what about you!?" Nora tried to redirect. "What kind of wild things did you and the boys get up to? Braid each other's hair? Share some naughty magazines? Anything good?"

She nudged him jokingly, earning a few snickers from the group.

"You don't know? I thought you were all listening in?" Ren replied casually.

Nora froze mid-bite into her breakfast while everyone, with Sibyll and Chisa as an exception, stared at him in horror. He wasn't the least fazed by it, choosing to take a sip of his morning tea instead. Of course he knew Nora had bugged the plush toy "meant for Chisa", given how the back of the Ursa was horribly stitched closed. He only hoped that the youngest girl wouldn't mind the awkward the now fixed stitching.

"You knew we were listening the whole time!?" Yang whispered harshly, hoping to not draw the attention of the disposed knight and champion.

When Ren had shown them evidence of Nora's handiwork, all the girls simply looked at the hammer maiden with a mixture of disbelief. The girl in question could only smile in defense.

"If you knew, then why didn't you say anything?" Weiss asked.

"Maybe I thought she could use the extra encouragement," he replied as he turned to his teammates. "For someone so confident, it's not unusual for her to have her doubts. Dispelling some of them might give her the push to take a more forward initiative."

"You seem rather interested in their relationship?" Blake noted.

"True… To some, it may be intrusive of me to do so. But I guess I just want them both to be happy."

Ren takes another bite of his breakfast before placing a reassuring hand on Jaune's back.

"Nora and I don't have much in the way of 'family', but the four of us make up for that. And if Jaune thinks of me as a 'brother', then I can't help but want to support him. Even if it means getting him drunk to admit what he doesn't realize."

"Wait… You mean—!"

"I got him into that state intentionally? You're exactly right Ruby. How else could I have given Pyrrha the reassurance she needed? Or for Jaune, who's just as stubborn as Pyrrha?"

Maybe it was because Ren had yet to make any other expression than the neutrally calm one he wore, or that he looked as if he accomplished a great feat. But everyone couldn't help but feel both amazed and slightly wary to his dedication.

"So does he remember?" Ruby asked.

Ren shook his head.

"All he knows is that he wasn't clear headed and apologized for anything he may have said. What about Pyrrha?"

"Oh she knows alright," Yang answered. "But she had us swear to not say anything to Lady Killer over there. It's her hunt after all."

Everyone nodded in agreement, while the youngest of them waved her hand across the table.

"Mister Ren?" Chisa called from the far end of the table. "Miss Nora didn't tell everyone if you two are together-together. Are you?"

"Hmmm… Are we Nora?"

The hammer maiden herself had yet to recover from her plan being exposed, and did her best to wave away the notion. Her flustered face and speech tried to deny such claims, but Ren decided to answer in her stead.

"It's hard to describe what we have," he began, "but we've known each for a long time. She's the greatest companion I could ever ask for, even if she does cause trouble every now and then."

He looked towards her, turquoise eyes unable to meet his as he rested a tender hand on her head.

"But I heard that recently you two were involved in something at the library while I was away. If that's true, then I guess I should keep a better eye on _'my queen'_ , don't I?"

And like that, Ren returned to his meal as if nothing happened. He hummed contently as he took another bite of his pancakes, savoring the fluffy texture as Nora remained frozen in place. RWBY, Coco, and Velvet stared at the current state of team JNPR; three of indisposed for various, yet fulfilling reasons while the perpetrator continued on with business as usual.

"See Sibyll! I was right! They _are_ together-together!" Chisa stated proudly.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, the shippings and sailings within RWBY. This will be it for sidestories until the next chapter release of TLH, but don't worry. It'll be soon... hopefully. In any case, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, what with all the absolute territories, drunken confessions, schemes, and adorable, cute fluff that may be your cup of tea. Until next time everyone.**


	7. A Day at the Academy

**A/N: Back in the swing of things again. I won't be able to have a dedicated release date for _The Longest Hunt_ or _Chisa's Side Stories_ but I will be putting them out when I can. It can be difficult to juggle both study, work, and writing when my schedule is currently booked hour to hour. I look forward to the Spring Quarter though. I'll have much more open space to write as much as I can.**

* * *

"Are you sure it's okay for us to watch a few classes?" Chisa asked tentatively.

Her fingers played with the hem of her new plaid skirt nervously, unable to meet the eyes of the headmaster who had provided her with her very own Beacon uniform. She didn't think Sibyll would actually _ask_ Mister Ozpin to allow them a day to watch a few of their classes. It was merely a question out of curiosity; one of the many she had asked the young hunter as a passing thought that slipped from her mouth. It was like asking what a sunset would taste like if it could have a taste. Chisa was sure it was tart or citrusy like the colors suggested, but she couldn't believe it when Sibyll had received permission for both of them to watch.

She was more surprised that the seamstress and dressmaker of the academy, Miss Clara, had created her uniform in such short notice. The blouse and blazer fitted her perfectly, a replica to the larger uniforms right down to the stitching. With regards to the socks and shoes, Chisa had gone with her black flats and stockings patterned with cats.

"Of course Miss Cavell. If anything, I am honored you would take an interest in my academy," the headmaster replied. "I hope that today leaves a positive impression than what many have heard or encountered."

"So… food fights don't always happen?"

"Very rarely so as we try not to waste valuable resources."

"And you don't let others make libraries into castles, right?"

"I see that Miss Valkyrie has prompted your curiosities," Ozpin noted over the rim of his mug.

Chisa let out a small "eep!" of surprise and quickly ducked behind Sibyll. Miss Nora _was_ right! Mister Ozpin knows everything about everything, and Chisa vowed to make sure to let the older girl know of this discovery.

"And I would consider the visit a personal form of thanks to Mister Sibyll. We already have our hands tied with bringing back the Vytal Festival from its break, and the negative tensions of the populous had been drawing Grimm close by. We don't have to spread our forces towards the Emerald Forest now that we know he has kept the creatures at bay."

"It is the least I could do with how frequent they pass by the workshop. It has certainly given Miss Belladonna the practice she needs to improve, though I doubt she enjoys my overlooking her work."

"Is that so?" Ozpin added.

Chisa crossed her arms and rolled her eyes; a habit she had picked up from Miss Weiss from team RWBY's continued visits.

"Sibyll says things that distract her. Sometimes it's helpful, but most times he's being mean about it."

"I am _not_ being mean about anything. I only point out when she is about to be overwhelmed, or when she has lost track of her formation within her team."

"Which _then_ makes her mess up!"

"Trial and errors lead to improvement," Sibyll answered nonchalantly.

Chisa huffed indignantly, refusing to meet his gaze as he watched her. Ozpin could only chuckle as the first bell of the day rang throughout the academy.

"Well, classes should begin shortly and I have assigned for you two to shadow after teams RWBY and JNPR. They have been made aware of your day visit and will be able to answer any questions you may have. I hope you enjoy your day today Miss Cavell."

Chisa thanked the headmaster and bowed, folding her hands neatly with her head lowered as Sibyll once showed her. Stepping into the elevator, she waved a final farewell to the man as the doors closed and felt the carriage descend down the long tower. Ozpin sighed into his drink, finding thanks for the brief moment away from the stress of his work and duty to the school. The girl was undeniably sweet and he would have preferred to chauffer them around were it not for Glynda's reminder for the growing paperwork. A few quick inputs onto his desk had brought up digital feeds of the security cameras around the academy, taking a few mental notes of students acting out of conduct; a few bullying instances, sneaking food out of the cafeteria, couples becoming _too_ amorous in certain places. He would be sure to send Glynda to handle the matter, but his eyes watched one screen that followed the excited young girl pulling on the young hunter's hand eagerly.

He could spare a few minutes to watch the first class.

* * *

"So, why are they here again?" Yang asked her partner curiously as Port's lecture began.

She had read the message from their headmaster about Sibyll and Chisa's arrival, but would have preferred to show the young girl around herself. What use would _he_ have to attend a few of their classes? Possibly to gather information about their world and use it to his advantage… The brawler couldn't help but grumble at the thought of it.

"Chisa was curious about what our classes were like, so she's here to experience it herself," Blake answered. "By the looks of it, she seems that she's really enjoying herself."

Both girls looked over to where the youngest of them sat with eyes wide and attentive while the professor continued to regale the stories of his youth. Her blue ears twitched excitedly at each detail, her shoulder shaking with anticipation whenever Port would pause for dramatic effect. Yet the most unusual thing was how the rest of the class remained awake as well. Not that the professor had finally told a worthwhile story that could be applied on the field, but because a good portion of them were enrapture by Chisa's eagerness to listen. Both girls could hear the other students murmuring and whispering excitedly around them, exchanging comments and questions about their "honorary guests" (as Port puts it). A few had taken the liberty of taking a few photos for keepsakes, and Yang and Blake were no exception to that.

Still, Yang began to mumble incoherently as the lecture moved on, prompting her partner to sigh and address the core issue of her Yang's distress.

"You're just mad that Chisa isn't sitting with us," Blake remarked.

"Which she should!" Ruby whispered as an interjection. "Just look at her! She's has our uniform and everything! She would make a cute fifth member to Team RWBY too!"

"So if she's gonna join our crew," Yang began, "then she'd be a part of Team CRWBY, right?! Eh? Eh? Anyone?"

Only groan from the surrounding area could be heard, a few whispered boo's sent the brawler's way.

"I admit, she does look adorable," Weiss conceded as she did her best to take any salvageable notes. Her eyes kept the young girl in her peripheral view, eliciting a brief sigh over the distance between them.

"But she's not the _only_ one absorbed in today's lecture," she noted as she paused.

All four girls looked to the accompanying young hunter. Sibyll had yet to move or even blink as he listened with rapt attention, bridging his hands together for his chin to rest on. In a way, it was almost…unsettling. Chisa had been an exception as her youth indicated her fascination with stories beyond her better understanding. Port's stories more or less emphasized more on the glories of hunting Grimm rather than warning about the dangers of doing so. RWBY had undergone that hunt with Oobleck that led to the breach of Vale, and all four girls knew of the danger that had come with their studies.

Yet they watched as Sibyll remained still as Port's lecture came to a close. He bore the same, wide eyed reception to the class and they somehow felt that he was _learning_ something from those tales.

"And that students, was how I proposed to my wife as we picnicked in the snowy forests of Mantle. Nothing says 'I do' better than slaying a few Ursa Majors, oh-ho~!" the professor finished with a bow.

The young hunter had clapped, receiving a few odd looks from the surrounding students as he stood in applause.

"That was surely a fine tale to be told good sir!" Sibyll spoke.

Everyone, except Chisa, felt otherwise and could only feel somewhat embarrassed on his behalf. They wanted to believe the man was humoring the professor, but was proven otherwise as his next words were spoken.

"I find it simply _marvelous_ how you used simple silverware to sever the spines of those creatures. Completely unheard of, but bravo sir! Bravo!"

"I liked the part where she said 'yes' when she 'soup-flexed' the Ursa behind you!" Chisa added happily.

Port could only laugh heartily, his bushy mustache shaking with glee as he tucked his hands behind his back and stood proudly.

"Why, I have never seen such enthusiasm for my lectures. I could go on for ages," a few unheard groans and please begged otherwise from the crowd, "but there would simply not be enough time to do so. Perhaps you would like to share a tale of your own to the class Mister Sibyll? We certainly enough time for that."

Ruby looked between her teammates hesitantly, unsure if Sibyll would agree to such a request. He had been very private about this past, and they only knew from what he told them or from what Blake could recall from her lessons with him.

"Oh, I could never," Sibyll answered sheepishly. "I do not think my stories could ever rival such grand tales as yours."

…

Ruby had checked her teammates once more to find them in a state of similar disbelief. Weiss was the more notable of the three as her eye twitched slightly at the events unfolding before them. Blake had given the young reaper a tentative look, as the girl was more concerned with _which_ story Sibyll would even begin to share. They were never for the faint of heart and the details were…gory at best.

"Nonsense!" the professor stated as he stepped aside from the center. "I am sure that my students will learn something from your own travels, though I must warn you… they are **very** hard to please! Only the best of stories will capture their complete attention!"

Everyone within the classroom unanimously buried their faces into their hands, leaving Chisa to wonder if they were feeling well. Or maybe… they were just as excited as she was!

"Can you Sibyll?" she asked.

"Well… I may have one in particular…"

"Come along then lad, take center stage!"

Port began to clap, allowing for a few other students to clap hesitantly in consideration. Sibyll stood, timidly looking at the entire class as he made his way toward the center and nervously clasped his hands together.

"So where to begin," he opened. "There was a time where my travels led me to a city long forgotten, consumed by fires and beasts…"

* * *

Chisa didn't know when everyone around her had gone quiet, but she felt that they were like her; she afraid of the story being told, but couldn't bear to stop listening. The way Sibyll told the story made her feel she was there walking those empty streets, covered by the darkness of the night. She could feel the cold night air on her skin, crawling with goosebumps she didn't think she had. It was a slow journey downward into that _"unnamed city"_ , with the _"beasts"_ lurking in the corners and creeping up behind her. _"Her"_ blade had fought them off and left a sort of mess that _"wouldn't wash off if she tried"_. Yet she could feel the urgency to push forward, even if her thoughts begged her to go back, to go home, or anywhere that wasn't "here".

She had finally reached the lowest part of the city, careful not to draw the attentions of the _"wolves"_ that were stalking the paths. Chisa breathed, counting the steps that approached where she hid behind the corner, and eyes watching as the beast passed her; slobbering and emitting a guttural growl.

It didn't even hear her as she crept up behind to attack, stunning the creature in surprise, and allowing her the moment to reach into its body to pull out the guts. She could almost smell how badly it was, and feel how the sticky blood remained all over her arms and chest. Chisa could hardly breathe, but she could feel the excitement growing in her chest.

She dealt with each of them as they came, careful to only attack when the opportunity presented itself.

When the streets were finally secured, Chisa followed the cobblestone path all the way to a church in the distance. Old and worn gravestones were lined up on either sides and left her with an apprehensive feeling. She had heard rumors about the creature that took residence in the abandoned church, feeding off those that were foolish enough to come. But she would not allow any fear to stop her, as she stepped closer and closer. The smell of still burning fires filled her with a sense of determination, knowing that all beasts feared the flame. She saw the stone archway of the entrance looming over heard, but the smell… of the awful smell…

"No one knows what exactly created the creature," Sibyll's voice echoed throughout the calls room. It had become more subdued, calmer, as if he were there once more.

"Rumors has spread that someone had been tampering with them, subjecting them to horrific and unimaginable horrors…all for the sake of study. They had toyed with its very life, trying to understand its inherent nature and when they could discover nothing… they had discarded it and left it to die… But it did not. Perhaps that is why the creature continued to smell of rot, a warning for prey to run and hide…"

Chisa could feel the hairs raising on end at the back of her neck.

"And as I entered that empty church, I could see it… It was waiting at the far end, lying in wait as if expecting me, yet even from such a distance the smell…oh that retched smell…"

Chisa could hear the other students shudder, a few stifling a dry heave.

"I approached cautiously, careful not to incite its wrath. The closer I approached, the more I understood _why_ such odor pervaded the air…"

Breathes were withheld, anticipating.

"They had skinned the beast's back, hanging off like flaps of cloth that obscured its face. It bore the inner workings of muscles and bone, putrid blood dripping thickly onto the floor, and that snarling grin… a smile no beast should wear as it sensed me… found me… and it began to approach…"

Chisa gripped the edge of the table tightly.

"It was coming for me, taking its time as if to assess the prey…"

Her breath caught in her throat.

"It began to quicken its pace, the snarling, oh the snarling! So hungry and desperate, a growl that echoed of the stone walls and I could not help but freeze."

Hurry! Do something! Anything!

"I reached for my pistol, fired frantically at the beast, but the shot had missed!"

No!

"There wouldn't be enough time to reload, my hand gripping the hilt of the weapon tightly! It had broken into a run, all four limbs pushing off the ground and it would soon be upon me."

Fight!

"And then, it lunged… Talons and claws reaching out…"

FIGHT!

"And then..."

And then…

"And then!"

Then what!?

 _RIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Startled noise and screams filled the classroom as the students realized the class was over. Many of them sent a few fearful glances at Sibyll, unsure if they wanted to find out what had happened with his encounter, or if they were better off not knowing.

"W-Well then," Port stuttered suddenly, "I s-suppose that w-will be it f-for today! Read up on the a-assigned sections for next time and t-thank y-you M-Mister Sibyll for s-sharing such a tale! C-CLASS DISMISSED!"

* * *

"So, why are they here again?" Ren asked his team as they watched Jaune spar with Cardin at the center stage.

"We got the message silly~! But I think overheard Ruby saying something about Chisa wanting to join team RWBY to be a Huntress like us after all the stuff _I_ told her about. Which is AWESOME because that means we have a full day to spend with them and we get to have her join us and just look at her uniform Ren! Isn't that adorable! _I_ think it's adorable with how small she is and I just want to eat her up!" Nora answered, completely won over with the young girl sitting a few rows ahead of them.

"I see…"

Ren sighed, now confirmed that his partner had somehow been involved. Still, the lecture they shared with team RWBY had been… interesting. He knew that Nora would have some trouble sleeping with how tightly she held onto him in class, and he couldn't help but share in that unsettling fear. To think that such people would do something to the Grimm was unheard off…

A pained grunt drew his attention back to the ring as Jaune failed to avoid another strike from Cardin's mace, the knight's aura suffering for it.

"He's still struggling with combat," he noted and could feel Pyrrha's hesitancy.

"Jaune does better when we spar," the champion defended. "And he's been improving greatly when we practice, but when it comes to class…"

"He folds over like a card table," Nora finished as she popped a few kernels of popcorn in her mouth. When she looked over to her team and found them scolding her with their stares, she did her best to smile jokingly.

"It's still true…?"

"…We know…"

A buzzer in the arena sounded off, leaving the victory to Cardin once again. They watched as their leader climbed back to his feet, nursing the injuries left behind as Miss Goodwitch began to point of flaws in their display, using footage from previous fights, providing a few comments of suggestions.

"Now, are there any questions?" she asked the group of students. A hand quickly shot up, and when her eyes found who it belonged to, she sighed.

"…Yes, Mister Sibyll?"

"Is that all?"

It was a question that appeared mean spirited in nature, giving way to a few laughs at Jaune's expense. The knight himself would have felt his pride wounded were it not for how troubled Sibyll's expression was.

"I'm afraid I don't understand the nature of your question…"

"What I mean to say is, is that _**all**_ this class has to offer?"

Deathly silence fell over the stadium as the surrounding students gave him and Chisa a wide berth. The young girl had tugged on his arm in worry, but the young hunter focused his attention on Goodwitch. Her verdant eyes narrowed at the young hunter, and the disciplinarian stood straighter.

"Excuse me?"

"I do not mean to be rude," others around him scoffed, "but there is something lacking about this method. You point out their weaknesses, yet do not demonstrate _how_ they can improve?"

"Beacon does not coddle personal growth Mister Sibyll, nor do we allow _visitors_ to interrupt the curriculum," she warned.

"Hmm… I completely and respectfully disagree."

Sibyll stood from his seat and began to make his way toward the stadium, despite the protests of Chisa and Goodwitch alike. He as about to approach center stage, but was stopped as she pointed her riding crop at him.

"I will not allow someone from outside to undermine my authority, nor will I allow them to—"

The scroll in her hand vibrated loudly and incessantly, as if the urgency to intervene was intentional. She spared Sibyll a glance before addressing the message, reading its content, and sighing in frustration. She pressed upon a few keys on her scroll and a holographic image of Ozpin in his office was displayed in the stadium.

" _You do not agree with Miss Goodwitch's teaching methods?"_ the headmaster's voice spoke through the speakers.

"Only one portion of it," the young hunter answered. "If I may interject for a brief moment and show them _where_ their errors lie?"

Ozpin considered if for a moment and nodded.

" _Very well then. Miss Goodwitch, if you would allow our guest to the stage. I am curious to see how this unfolds."_

She looked between the headmaster and Sibyll, hiding her disbelief as she stepped aside and allowed the young hunter to pass through. She could hear the words being passed by the students in the stands and would have to reassert her authority at a later juncture. If any of them thought they could get away with being arrogant…

Sibyll directed his attention to the larger boy and called out to him.

"You are Mister Winchester, yes?"

"Yeah…" the teen answered cautiously.

"May I appraise your weapon for a moment?"

Cardin looked over to the Goodwitch, unsure if he was willing to let this stranger handle his weapon. The older woman rolled her eyes, a sentiment the boy half-shared in as he surrendered the weapon. Sibyll did not anticipate for the weapon to be as heavy as it was, slightly buckling under the weight before moving his eyes along the handle and blades.

"Hmm, such fine craftsmanship."

"I guess?"

"And these blades are rather thin, but light enough to keep the weapon balanced."

"Are you going to go somewhere with this," Cardin growled as his patience began to wear thin.

"Of course," Sibyll nodded as he handed the weapon back. "Your stance is too wide, leaving your movement limited. When you strike, you leave yourself to open and often are the reason for your own team's shortcomings."

Cardin's eye twitched as he followed where Sibyll was pointing at, a video of his team losing to that insufferable Pyrrha Nikos. The video was placed on loop to emphasize the lack of team dynamics, and he could remember how he could care little about his teammates if it meant putting Nikos in her place.

"And what would you know about wielding mace?" Cardin challenged.

"Enough to know that you only bested Miser Arc in feats of strength than technique."

Sibyll pointed toward Jaune, who in turn pointed to himself.

"Admittedly, he is much smaller than you in terms of height and physique. His weapons lack any considerable reach or range, forcing him to come to _you_ than you to him. Even then he would lose under the amount of pressure with each of your strikes, breaking his defenses, and leaving him at a disadvantage. In truth, Mister Arc will _always_ lose in a match between you with his current skill."

Sibyll gave Jaune an apologetic look as the knight slumped his shoulders in defeat. All throughout the seats, they could hear other students laughing as the young hunter pointed out the flaws with each pointed observation. Even Cardin himself couldn't help but grin at his natural superiority.

"You _should_ have beaten in much quicker time were it not for your wasted energy within your movement. Had Mister Arc capitalized more on that, he could have bested you _**every single time**_."

This time the laughter turned into a cacophony of "ooh's" all around.

"You swing your weapon wildly about, guessing all the while, and leaving yourself constantly open in a manner fit for a fool. While Mister Arc is much smaller than you, he is credible to one thing you do not have: speed. His movements are slow to react, but his eyes are constantly assessing every movement of your body. If he acted quickly, **none** of your attack should have landed, leaving you the slow brute your portray yourself."

Cardin could feel his jaw tightening, teeth clenched in fury, as this man prattled on like he knew a damn thing about mace wielding.

"You movements are lack any finesse and your style is…ungraceful."

It was at that which Cardin charged forward, raising his mace for an overhead strike and struck downward onto the stadium floor.

"Ah, you are eager to improve! Mister Arc, may I?"

"Uh… sure?"

Cardin's eye focused, finding no body beneath his weapon. When had he moved? How did he move? He turned to find the man with Arc's sword at the ready.

"Come now boy, and allow me to show," Sibyll taunted.

Gripping the mace with both hands, Cardin charged once more.

…

To everyone within that stadium, it was a sad display of emasculation for the Winchester heir. Every single attack missed and whiffed by large margins, and the only sound filled the air would the flat of the blade tapping at the exposed or unprotected parts of the boy's body. Over and over this went on, Cardin shouting in frustration and Sibyll… joining in.

"Come now, you can do better than that!"

"Is _that_ what you call an attack?"

"Mind your openings! Anticipate the attacks!"

"Shorten those swings, and make them count!"

"Like a waltz now, Mister Winchester! One-two-three, one-two-three!"

" T _his_! _**This!**_ Watch how I move!"

Cardin would like nothing more than to pummel that smug face in with his mace, but his arms began to grow heavy, knees beginning to buckle with fatigue. He could felt he metal tap at the unarmored parts of his body, occasionally at the back of his neck, or the joints of his limbs. Even when the man was in reach, he couldn't raise his weapon further.

"Hopefully you remembered the places I have showed you," Sibyll finished, turning his back to the boy. "Now, as for you Mister Arc—"

"Look out!" Jaune shouted.

"Sibyll!" Chisa cried.

Cardin, with the every last effort he could force his body, charge at the exposed back of the man in front of him. Gripping his mace with both hands, the boy raised his mace for another overhead strike, lessening the distance and struck downward. His eyes watched as the blades of his mace quickly shot down upon that infuriated head of grey hair before it disappeared completely. Before Cardin could react, he felt something solid strike against his stomach and felt his body convulse.

Sibyll had pushed Jaune out of the way, bending his body over slightly and stepped back into Cardin, striking the boy at his exposed abdomen.

Cardin crumpled to the floor, dropping his weapon to clutch at his stomach as Sibyll moved to stand above him. The boy looked up to find himself facing a large, round, and metallic object crackling with electricity.

"I did not think you had any fight left in you," Sibyll commented as he stepped away. "If you still wish to continue, I will be glad to oblige. Although, I think the time coddling has passed."

The young hunter stepped back, Tonitrus in hand, and poised to attack. Cardin watched warily as the mace like weapon cackled sinisterly, screeching as the man flicked his wrist to ignite the wild sparks.

"I…forfeit…"

"Ah, very well then."

Cardin wasn't sure if it was the exhaustion playing tricks on his eyes when the weapon disappeared into a cloud of smoke. The man approached him, bending down to offer a hand he refused to accept. As if sensing his reluctance, Sibyll reached up and pull Cardin to his feet, his hands clasping the boy on the shoulder firmly.

"Save the blind attacks for the beasts, ey? And you have grown exceptionally from this example. Is that not right Headmaster?"

" _Surprisingly so."_

Cardin looked up to the additional holo-screen, and found the footage of his battle shown before the class. He looked ridiculous, his body moving about in his anger as the man danced around him like a joke. Yet Cardin's eyes were more focused on the data and arrows following his attacks; each arc and swing growing smaller and smaller, and he found that a few of his attacks just barely missed their mark.

"Mind your movements and you should be better by it with some personal effort," Sibyll stated, giving a firm squeeze of encouragement before walking towards Jaune. Unsure of what to make of it, Cardin slowly helped himself offstage to sit at the benches where his team waited for him.

"Now Mister Arc," the young hunter addressed as he stood before the knight.

"Y-Yeah?"

"I understand that it is not your technique that is lacking, but your confidence."

As if to prove a point, Sibyll threw his hand out towards Jaune's face and the knight in turn flinched away from the hit.

"I have seen how you fight against the Grimm, and question why you fall short when it comes to sparring. And now I know you fear being struck, leaving your body at the mercy to do the most natural thing to do: flee."

Jaune's head sunk, but was lifted back up gently by Sibyll's hand.

"Which is why we are going to correct that _now_. Miss Schnee!"

All heads turned to the heiress who looked to be surprised as them. Weiss looked to her teammates to confirm that she had been called, and their expressions were just as surprised as she was. Why _her_ specifically? What sort of role would she have? She did not know what that man would want with her, but she would refuse to partake in any example that would be made. A Schnee had pride than to be goaded into a weakened position, and unlike Winchester, she would conduct herself with grace and composure. **Nothing** that man could say will have her agree to whatever he may be planning.

"I have heard tell that Mister Arc was once persistent in gaining your affections. If you wish, you may be able to return those negative sentiments two fold. Perhaps set an example for ambitious young men after your name or wealth?"

"I would be honored to assist you."

Weiss promptly stood up, weapon on hand, as she made her way down to the stadium.

"Weiss, NO!" her partner called for behind.

" _Weiss, YES!"_ were the heiress' thoughts.

Touching upon the stadium floor, she moved to the center of the stadium and took her position across from Jaune. Sibyll, reaching into his pocket, pulled forth some clean bandages and began to wrap them around the knight's eyes.

"Seeing the opponent in front of you is _vital_ , and you body must act according to what is perceives. If you are unable to do that, then we must at _least_ train you body to trust itself before it can trust what can be seen."

"What is _**that**_ supposed to mean?!" Jaune cried.

"Hmm… Are you familiar with that sensation you receive when you peer over a great height? That tension in your heart as you imagine what death awaits below?"

"…Yes?"

"It something similar to that. Draw your weapon now Mister Arc, and I will return momentarily."

Sibyll left Jaune to stand blindly in the ring as he approached Weiss, the girl wary of his presence.

"May I?" extending a hand toward her, motioning for her weapon. Weiss tentatively allowed for Myrtenaster to be removed from her hand as Sibyll inspected the weapon. She saw how his eyes travelled up and down, taking in each intricate part, moving the chamber dust in its revolving slow gingerly.

"Exquisite."

Weiss shivered at the compliment, unsure of whether she appreciate it or was revolted by tender he had been while doing so.

"To be fair to Mister Arc, may I ask that you only use your blade?"

"Of course?"

"Splendid! Oh, and one last detail," he said as he reached behind her. Weiss could feel his hand reach grip firmly on the neck of her bolero and pulled down, freeing her of her coat and leaving her arms and shoulders bare. He returned Myrtenaster to hear and quickly made his way back to Jaune

"WHAT ARE YOU—!"

"I promise this is necessary," Sibyll called back.

With Jaune in close proximity, he threw the coat Jaune's face and he quickly flailed about his sword in defense. Sibyll had been quick to avoid the panicked swings, moving behind Jaune and place a firm hand over the concealed face.

"Shh, shh!" Sibyll cooed. "I want you to breathe in, and out. Inhale, exhale."

From the screens, everyone in the seating area watched Jaune struggled against the man's firm grip before… relaxing into it. Slowly, the knight's breathing became slow and controlled; his muffled breaths heart over the intercom with each inhale and exhale.

"Now Mister Arc," Jaune spoke softly as it picked up over the speaker. "Can you describe to me you scents you are noticing?"

Across the stadium, Weiss' face grew bright red at the display. The crassness, the indignation, the sheer thought of it! She had raised her rapier pointed at Sibyll but was stopped when Goodwitch lifted her riding crop. Ice blue eyes widened and demanded explanation, where verdant eyes looked upward. Weiss followed and saw that Ozpin had taken a deep interest in watching this play out, hand folding together in front of his face.

"Um… It smells like… fresh snow?" Jaune's muffled voice answered.

"Hmm, very good. Anything else? Any specific detail you wish to point out?"

"Well…It's kinda like snow when it's about to melt? Fresh, but a hint of flowers."

"Good, very good. Now tell me… What is it exactly about Miss Schnee that earned your interests?"

"Wuh-What!? How is that supposed to help?!"

"One of the most important things about fighting is to know your opponent… _intimately_. Surely you've watched her fight before, studied her every move, her style of combat. If anything, your knowledge of her may very well be the thing which robs her of a victory."

"I don't think Weiss would—!"

"Focus now Mister Arc, and please answer my question."

Giggling and chuckles filled the seating, and Ruby looked about to find her peers looking on attentively. It _had_ been a widely known fact that Jaune openly pursued Weiss in numerous and embarrassing ways. She had hoped it was something that would be buried as the years in Beacon went on, but now… Another glance at Jaune's team only confirmed her worst fears: Pyrrha's face solely focus on her partner's response while Nora and Ren remained silent and still. Was that… Ren praying?

"Well… She _is_ like snow."

"Go on…"

"What I mean is… She's like a winter morning after a heavy snowstorm, when it all calms down and the winds stop howling and stuff."

"So Miss Schnee is wild and tempestuous blizzard at first?"

"Well yeah…"

Silence.

"I mean—! Look, what I'm trying to say is that she's _perfect_!" his voice echoing through the speakers. "She reminds me of the winter holidays with my family at home, the scene outside my window I look forward to when I wake up. When I would rush downstairs and out onto the porch to breath in that fresh air... It makes me feel alive… and she embodies that moment."

Jaune took a moment to consider his next words.

"She reminds of the air in my lungs that's icy, but comfortable. Or the awe I would be in when I would watch her fight, pristine like blankets of snow. Or the acknowledgement that she does her best when she feels that her efforts is fleeting, like snow refusing to melt under the sun. Weiss _tries_ to be perfect, but she already is. To me at least…"

Jaune shuffled his feet nervously, his eyes completely in darkness as he inhaled that familiar scent with whatever covered his face. The boy was completely unaware of how his peers reacted, and it made him all the more nervous of what Weiss would think across from him. It wasn't the words he wished he confessed to her that night before the dance, but his feelings were the same. Unbeknownst to the knight however, his peers had nodded in acceptance of his answer. He was brave to admit it, though to do so in front of them _and_ the heiress herself was a feat no one had yet to match.

Within the stands, Sun patted Neptune's shoulder in support as the blue haired teen wished his relationship with Weiss started of with _that_ instead of avoiding her completely.

Weiss' reddened face remained, though it was now as a result of the honesty the Arc portrayed. While she knew his feelings could never be reciprocated, she was… appreciative by the consideration he thought of her with.

Ruby, Blake, and Yang focused more at the remaining team JNPR as Rena and Nora had decided to sit a little father away from the still champion; emerald eyes focusing solely on her partner while her face remained unreadable.

"How poetic," Sibyll commented. He pulled the coat off of the boy's face and folded it neatly against his arm.

"Now, Miss Schnee is standing directly in front of you. You know how she fights and you know her preferred style. All you have to do is _trust_ that you can defend yourself without the use of your eyes. Only when you can confront yourself can you truly face the opponent before you. Trust you can grow and learn from your failures, and believe in the training your partner gave you."

"I'll try…"

Sibyll gave Jaune a reassuring pat before making his exit off the stage. The young hunter paused though, tapping his chin in through before he turned back to Jaune.

"Mister Jaune, what does that snowy scenery tempt you to do?"

"To dive right in and start making plenty of snow angels," the knight answered bluntly.

"How very _**bold**_ of you Mister Arc," Sibyll called back. "Make sure to stay focused now."

The young hunter could hear the knight fumbling over his words, trying to salvage any sense of his response from being misunderstood. When Sibyll had taken his seat next to Chisa, Weiss had finally lost her cool.

"YOU WANT TO MAKE WHAT WITH ME!?"

* * *

"That is the man our 'friend' had met?" Cinder asked cautiously.

"Well, he was more impressive when he confronted Emerald," Mercury answer as his partner struck his shoulder.

The woman tuned out their bickering as she studied the man a few seats away. Her expectations of him were much than she anticipated. This was a man who had earned the cooperation of the _only_ White Fang member to outright refused her proposal. This was the very same man she had heard rumors from outside the walls, and the work left behind in his wake when dealing with Grimm. This _Sibyll_ was someone who had left a whole town in ruins and returned unscathed from his work, even forced a cooperation with Ozpin himself. She would have been impressed, but she would need to meet him personally.

Still… his methods in teaching her unorthodox as the Arc boy fumbled around the arena. Cinder had found it humorous that the man would break the Schnee's composure, goading both her and the boy to be exactly where he wanted them. It was a skill she admired and respected.

"Is it just me, or is that blonde idiot actually improving?"

She removed her eyes away from the man and returned to center stage where…the boy was certainly keeping up with the enraged heiress. The tip of her weapon continued to strike at multiple part of his body, but the blinded student began to move and assess her position as they continued.

The Arc boy was quickly reorienting his position to face the heiress each and _every_ time, going so far as to bring up his shield when the blade came forth. His only blade would lash out in a futile effort to counter, but it was enough to keep the heiress moving.

"Interesting," Cinder hummed. Yet the green haired associated refused the absurd idea.

"There's no way that's possible. He couldn't even fight that Winchester kid earlier! What would even—"

"The smell," Mercury answered promptly as he watched the fight seriously. It was gesture that surprised both his partner and his boss as he leaned forward onto his knees.

"By eliminating any distractions, the kid's going on by the only thing left in the stadium. It's _why_ the guy took her jacket in the first place and forced the kid to focus his attention the heiress and her scent alone."

"And you know this how?" Emerald asked in disbelief.

"Hey, when you've lived outside the walls like I have, you pick up a few things. The fresh air out there lets me know when I'm _alone_ , and when I'm _**surrounded**_ ; something you can't pick up in a populated city like Vale."

Hmm… Not only a tactical mind, but a resourceful one?

Cinder's grin grew wider.

But it was nothing compared to the shorter woman sitting next to them, as illusory green eyes studied Sibyll's every move. A brief lick of her lips confirmed just how excited she was at his presence, something unlike the rest of her "playthings" she had claimed as her own.

The buzzer sounded in Weiss' victory, leaving the poor knight panting tiredly on the floor.

" _How unconventionally successful. My regards to you Mister Sibyll,"_ Ozpin spoke through the feed. The young hunter raised a hand in acknowledgement before the headmaster turned to Goodwitch. _"Our guest has shown some results, even if he is willing to be a bit difficult to do sot. I leave the rest to you Miss Goodwitch."_

With that, the image of the headmaster disappeared and returned the authority over to the disciplinarian. Goodwitch sighed as she looked over to where the young boy laid. At least he had enough aura within him to put her worries aside.

"With all of _that_ out of the way," she spared a glance at Sibyll, "is there anyone wishing to take last spar today?"

A hand from the crowd shot up immediately, the owner wearing a carefully constructed smile.

"If my partner is still able, I will _gladly_ participate."

* * *

"So, why are they here again," Cardin mumbled from his arms as Oobleck zipped around the front of the classroom.

"Well," Russell began, "I heard from a guy who knows a guy whose friends with this girl who overheard that Valkyrie chick saying that the little girl with _that_ guy wants to be the toughest member of Team RWBY and eat her enemies. Or something like that…"

"Real accurate of you Russ," Dove added as he took as many notes as he could.

The mohawked young man shrugged as he looked to the young faunus girl who had participated enough times to keep up with Oobleck's indiscernible lecture. How someone _that_ young was able to know the years when certain dynasties rose and fell were beyond him. And there she goes, raising her hand all cute like while answering the how Dust in Vacuo was discovered.

"Do you think that maybe we should, I dunno, get some extra tutoring or something?" Russell suggested. He could feel the eyes of his teammates on him as he continued to watch the interaction between the girl and the professor.

"I mean, it probably says a lot that a little girl knows more about history than _we_ do."

"Don't care," he heard his partner mumble.

"Of course you don't…"

Russell sighed as he looked back to the page of his notes, or where his notes _would_ be had he been able to keep up with the professor.

"Excellent contribution today Miss Cavell," Professor Oobleck praised from the front. "While the explanation of your answers certainly needs a bit of refinement, your knowledge of Remnant's history is surprisingly in tact. Take note of this students, we have examples of what you all should strive to be."

"As for Mister Sibyll," the professor turned to the young hunter who had yet to look up from transcribing _all_ the notes and information from the front, "the devil is certainly in the details! Knowing each facet within each point in our history will certainly ensure that we do not have to the folly of repeating like many have done so before us! Any questions?"

From the back, Russell raised his hand.

"Yes Mister Thrush?"

"Ah, yeah… Does, uh, Miss Cavell or Mister Sibyll offer like… supplementary lessons? Or something?"

There was a collective mumble of agreement fro the rest of the class as Oobleck took another sip of his drink.

"Capital question Mister Thrush! No, they do not as they are visiting guests, nor do I believe they have the proper qualifications to do so, and if anyone is in need of extra lessons, I will be holding them on these assigned days. However, should Miss Cavell or Mister Sibyll wish to act as supplementary aids in those lessons, then I wholly welcome them to do so at their best convenience."

"We can!?" she asked excitedly.

"Certainly! Those who are enthusiastic, as well as informed, about history are certain welcome to help."

The young girl beamed as she turned to the young hunter beside him.

"Did you hear that Sibyll? We can help with history!"

She received a pat on the head as he hummed in agreement.

"Mhmm… Now, the Lancaster forces fought with the… Rose White Naval fleet in…"

* * *

 **A/N: Well, Chisa and Sibyll certainly learned a lot today, as did the other character who learned more about their guests if anything. I'm no history buff and sad to report _that_ is the reason why Oobleck's portion is shorter. I was going to go into a whole thing about Chisa using her own made up songs to remember the material, but felt that I ended it more appropriately. There is still a _lot_ to come in terms of the Side Stories that include a few holiday arcs [even if it's a bit late] as well ONE CRUCIAL THING.**

 **Sibyll goes on a "date".**

 **Looking forward to all of your review and feedback. Until next time.**


	8. A Day at the Workshop

**A/N: If we spent a day at Beacon Academy, then surely we can spend one day at the Workshop. But would some it be considered fluff? Also, don't worry about all those questions and speculations. I promise that it'll be coming soon…**

* * *

"What do you mean we **can't** come along this time!?" Yang insisted.

Blake could only rub away the frustration knotting in her brow, knowing that her request was seemingly "unusual" in light of things. It should have been a simple "yes or no" response that been blown out of proportion from their worries. Strangely enough, she knew exactly how Ruby felt when the young leader was spending too much time with Sibyll and the roles were now reversed.

"All I'm asking is that you three stay behind this time. That's all," she answered. Yet she was still met with incredulous looks, the most prominent of the three coming from her own partner.

"What is so different about this time than the previous ones?" Weiss pressed.

"There's nothing different," Blake tried to defend. "But aren't _you_ three tired of spending your free time around Sibyll when he and I train?"

Her team recoiled from her words, and she knew it was an unnecessary thing on her part. But she _needed_ to go alone this time, and Blake knew her team would only object if they knew what she was going to partake in this evening. Amber eyes searched for acceptance from any of them: Weiss was suspicious, Yang in disbelief, and Ruby was… openly hurt that they were asked to stay behind.

"That is _not_ the issue at hand," the heiress countered. "All we want to know is _why_. Is that so much to ask?"

"Yes, it is."

Weiss narrowed her eye at the raven haired girl, before finally crossing her arms and turning away.

"You want to leave us in the dark? Fine, go ahead."

Blake released another sigh as she felt Ruby's hand reach out for hers; a gentle hand afraid of being too demanding or needy, but concerned nonetheless. It was something Blake had become familiar with her leader retreating back to as the small girl, who was still young for her age, was unable to approach the "problem" at hand. She could feel that Ruby wanted to trust her, but Blake couldn't do anything do dispel sense of doubt.

"Is it another Hunter thing? Something that Sibyll doesn't want us to know about?" the young reaper asked tentatively.

"No, it's just something I have to do. I'll be back by dinnertime at best."

"Alright then…" Ruby tentatively removed her hands from Blake's and stepped back.

"Really, it's nothing to worry about," Blake tried to assure.

Gathering all of the necessities for her trip to and from the workshop, she prepared herself to set off and was met with a silent protest rather than a vocal once. Blake knew she could explain it to her team, but for them to understand _why_ his was important would only create more problems. It was a roundabout way of solving the issue, contrary to what she wanted and needed. Yet she knew that they would have a hard time understanding and would prefer them to be miffed about _not_ knowing than _actually_ knowing. At least, for this time…

"I'll see you all tonight."

The door closed after her, leaving Ruby, Yang, and Weiss to their own thoughts about the matter. Collectively, they were worried that Blake was hinting at withdrawing away from them. Sibyll had been direct in addressing their still suffering team dynamic, and their teammate continued to be benched by Goodwitch during their spars. All of their efforts to reintegrate Blake by into the team were glacial at best.

What proved worse was when they saw how her cooperation with Sibyll was much _better_ than they anticipated.

It was strange for all three girls to stand by and watch their teammate work in tandem with someone _outside_ of the team. They winced and recoiled whenever Blake earned an injury that would have killed any normal person, and noticed how Sibyll had been quick to cover her defense in drawing the Grimm away. When she had tended to her wounds, she would retake the offensive as the young hunter retreated back onto acting as her support when needed.

All three girls were struggling to lessen the gap between them and their teammate, but found that Blake was growing gradually closer to Sibyll the more the two fought.

"You know, we could always just watch her from a distance. She doesn't have to _know_ we're there," a voice spoke up from behind.

"Sun!?" Ruby called out as she spun around to find the faunus standing outside the windowsill.

"Do you always have to use unconventional means for your visit?" Weiss added, crossing her arms in disbelief. Sun simply shrugged as he tapped on the glass seeking entry. Yang had moved to unlock he window, careful to not knock the boy off as it swung outward and allowed him in.

"Thanks for that. Was getting kinda cold out there," he commented as he looked back toward the window.

"You don't say…"

Yang's eyes lowered her eyes to the unbuttoned shirt and exposed abs and back to steel grey eyes, arching her brow questioningly. He rolled his eyes while he leaned against a nearby bookshelf, crossing his arms as he waited for an answer. Ruby looked to both her partner and sister and already found their resolve to follow through with the plan, but were waiting on her. Blake had asked them to say behind, and she _trusted_ them to honor her request. If it was nothing for them to worry about, then why make it seem like a secret? The young girl wanted to stay and believe in her teammate, but she knew about cats and their cruel curiosities (and the insensitivity of the proverb that would have offended Blake two-fold).

"We won't get caught?" she asked, unsure.

"Of course not! You're a sniper so I've got something just up your alley," Sun answered as he reached behind him. Pulling out a pair of binoculars, he raised them in the air to emphasize the sheer ingenuity of his plan. "We'll chalk it to practicing covert recon or something like that. Two birds with one stone."

"But what's _your_ stake in this if you're willing to leave your partner behind again?" Weiss countered. "Don't think I've forgotten or that my ties with Neptune means I'll be lenient on you too."

"Wow, no wonder why everyone calls you _'Ice Queen'_ ," Sun joked. "But can't I be worried about her too? She's…important."

"Important enough for you to stalk her like a man obsessed?"

Sun narrowed his eyes at the brawler whose face had taken on a smugger disposition. He had learned from Blake to pick his battles with the brawler, lest he find himself in an undesirable position beneath her ruthless teasing or wild speculations.

"We know you care Sun," Yang conceded, "but it's gotta be _more_ than just that. A girl knows these kinds of things."

"Like you know how Ozpin refills his mug even when there's no coffee around?"

"The man's _already_ a legend, and **no one** knows his semblance 'til this very day! If you can't explain how he gets his drink, then that it has be it."

"In ANY case, Yang, there's nothing more. Is it wrong that I want to check up on Blake and that Sibyll guy too?"

When he found the brawler break out into a grin, he knew he had slipped up.

"Is that a hint of jealous I'm detecting there Sun?"

Suddenly there was something more interesting about Blake's collection of books than the question being asked. _Knights of Passion: Our Shadowed Hearts_ huh? That certainly looks new with how in tact the spine looked. Ever since that trial in the library, Sun was willing to expand his range of literature after Neptune had called him out on having bad taste. And if Blake was reading something that opposed to those ninja books she defended, it could be something he could look into as well. Not that it had to do anything with the risqué themes or that they were _Blake's_ favorite. He was doing it completely for the story and nothing else.

"It _is_ ," the brawler remarked.

" _Gah! Just… don't think about that about that smug grin. Don't even entertain the thought of how she's going to use it against you. You are_ _ **not**_ _jealous, because there isn't any reason to be! You just want to know a bit about the person she's been training with. Blake doesn't say much about him and you just want to know. It's_ _ **not**_ _because she's been spending a lot of time training with him,"_ Sun's thoughts consoled.

"It's because she's been spending most of her time training with him, huh?"

" _Damn it Yang!"_

"Well, don't worry about," Yang said, giving him a hearty slap on the back. "If anything, he's _too_ old for her taste and everyone knows you two have the hots for each other. All four of us will pop in for a look, make sure nothing bad is going on, and be back before Blake even knows we've followed."

"I doubt Neptune would let you go on your own after you were warned by Goodwitch _and_ your headmaster," Weiss reminded. When the boy began to sheepishly smile, she could already feel another wave of irritation begin to form as he held out his scroll to her, already bearing a message.

"That's where you come in…sorta. Apparently, that girl you two know wanted to meet up with Scarlet and Neptune's busy with handling damage control. He trusts that you'll _'keep me in line'_ and I promise not to cross it or you."

Sun had even given her the best reassuring smile he could muster in that moment.

Weiss, for her part, remained hesitant and thoroughly skeptical. She had come to accept Sun as a… tolerable person when he conducted himself properly. Even then, there were some things people couldn't work out of their system and the monkey faunus' mischievous nature was one of them.

"Alright then, I suppose we can use your help in checking on Blake today."

"Good to hear!" he answer as he clapped his hands together. "Now, we just need _one_ more thing…"

* * *

"Miss Blake!" Chisa called through the gates. "You made it!"

"It wouldn't be right of me to miss out after accepting your invitation," Blake answered as she stepped into the open yard.

Chisa wore blue denim overalls with a blank top beneath, feet adorned with brown boots, a white bandana holding her blue hair back, and small hands fitted with sturdy gardening gloves. The young girl already wore signs of initial yard work, grass stains at her knees while her cheeks were smudged with dirt marks. Blake found it odd that _she_ out of all the people Chisa knew was invited to help with the still growing garden at the back of the workshop. The circumstance of the invitation itself was equally strange as it came by surprise and a particularly early morning.

Another training session with Sibyll finished within the Dream, and Blake looked forward to returning to the dorm for a shower when the ambush came…

She would have considered it an ambush had Chisa been more awake at the time, and more aware of how slurred her invitation came. It had taken the older girl a while to decipher through the sleep talk to understand what was being asked.

Blake wanted to decline the offer… She knew it wasn't because of the young girl, but of the implications the request would entail. She would have to find some sort of excuse to give her team, and even then she had failed to do just that. How could she explain that Chisa _**only**_ invited her to spend time with herself and Sibyll for a day? And to that end, it was because Chisa was growing worried with how quiet the young hunter had been lately. Blake would have explained that some people (like herself) were quiet by nature, but the look in Chisa's eyes… were more than just concern.

Chisa was afraid.

Not of the man taking care of her, but _for_ him.

To drive the point further home, there was that the strange look Sibyll had given her when he discovered them upon returning from the Dream. It was as if he was surprised that Blake had _stayed_ longer than she normally would have. It became a habit of Blake to arrive as early (or late) as requested and leave just as quickly. There was still a degree of difficulty with juggling her sessions with Sibyll and the rest of her academy work, and she meant no ill will towards Sibyll himself.

Yet with how hostile a good portion of her team continued to be…

And how cautious Team JNPR were whenever they escort the two around Vale…

Blake could understand that feeling of being kept intentionally at bay, either out of fear or aversion. Perhaps they were pushing it too far, given how their previous discussion went with her team and Raven. Blake had been brought up to speed some time after, but didn't understand why Sibyll would continue to further the schism. He had _given_ them what they asked, but did he have to do it so… Sibyll-like? She hoped that both Sibyll and her team (Yang) could bury the hatchet, and they had done just that.

If that hatchet's blade stuck out from the ground, and threatened to harm anyone not careful enough to tiptoe around the subject.

Perhaps it was just something that Chisa was worry too much about it.

Perhaps Blake could have asked to have the conversation put on hold so she could moderate.

Perhaps Weiss and Yang and JNPR could ease up on being so uneasy around him.

Perhaps Ruby could talk to him again, alone this time.

Or perhaps Blake misinterpreted that subtle look of uncomfortable wariness he had when he looked at her; like some lonely child surprised that someone stuck around when everyone else left. That reluctant look she had given Marianne when the girl had waited behind when their lessons were over. Blake knew she wasn't the healthiest of the children in their year, but she was afraid that the girl who garnered her secret affections stayed behind out of pity. She wanted to be mad at her, shout such distasteful things if it meant Marianne no longer had to feel sorry for her.

Blake shook the foreign memories from her thoughts and decided to accept Chisa's invitation.

She would spend a day with them, tending to low stress activities that Sibyll reasoned would help her "meditate" away the lingering memories. Hopefully it would ease whatever tension hung about the air at the Workshop and lessen the stress between ward and protector.

"We're just getting started, but we saved the best parts for you!" Chisa stated eagerly.

"Do you really trust me to help you arrange your flowerbeds?"

The young girl nodded her head quickly before turning to run to the back of the house.

"If you want to change so your clothes don't get dirty, you can borrow our room!" she called back and disappeared.

With bag in hand, Blake entered the workshop and towards the only bedroom. She could still hear the conversation between Chisa and Sibyll as the door close behind her, muffled exchanges eliciting a few laughs from the younger girl. Blake hadn't been in their bedroom enough time to remember anything particular, other than the clear divide between styles and tastes (or Sibyll's lack thereof). She began to undress, neatly folding her clothes as she slipped on some old jeans and a "work shirt" from an old civilian disguise; a grey button up, long sleeve shirt bearing the logo of the "Furious Dragons Association" on the back. She had rolled the sleeves up to the elbows, and began to fasten the boots of her "Hunter's attire" securely, giving herself one last look in the mirror hanging behind the door.

" _It would have to do,"_ she thought as she gave the room one last look.

Her eyes wandered from the colorful and childish side toward the more bland and empty portion of the room. It did beg the question as to why Sibyll never thought of decorating his side. There was something he surely valued or had an interest in, but there were no tell-tale signs. She caught something sticking out from underneath the pillow, and moved to pull out the object in question.

 _Ninjas of Love: Fates Entwined_

"Huh… So he's actually reading the entire series?" Blake thought aloud as she put the book back in its place.

She didn't anticipate that he would pick up on reading the other volumes after their "trial", or that he would even continue reading books of risqué nature.

"Miss Blake! You're going to miss the best part!" Chisa's voice called out.

The older girl made her exit from the room and workshop, and found herself turning toward the back of the building to find several rows of potted plants lined up. Chisa began to rearrange them in the order she thought looked best while Sibyll continued his work clearing out any new weeds and grass.

Blake couldn't help but be surprised with how… normal his attire looked.

Like her, he had taken the liberty of wearing his boots, but they were tucked beneath dark blue jeans. A red and black flannel shirt clung to his body as moved the surrounding debris, sleeves rolled back and showing his darkly tanned and scarred arms as they set about their work. Long, ashened locks shined with sweat from the strain and exertion. When he finished clearing out the plot of land that would be the flowerbed, he swept his hair back and left notable traces of dirt on his face that seemed usual for his nature. Sibyll looked up to find Blake watching and stood, stretching his back and finding any spot suddenly more interesting than the girl herself.

"I know," he began, "I look ridiculous…"

The older girl frowned, unused to the display of Sibyll being… conscious of his appearance?

"No, not at all," Blake reassured. "You look normal, that's all."

She could still find him feeling uncomfortable under her gaze as Chisa stepped in front of Blake with a flower pot in hand; buds of roses.

"That's what _I_ told him," the younger girl added. "Mister Jaune and Miss Nora helped him pick out his 'normal people' clothes so he won't always have to wear his 'work clothes' around."

Chisa handed over the potted plant as she took up another.

"Well, it's a good look," Blake answered. "It would certainly be a surprise for everyone else."

"Something I wish to avoid entirely…"

Blake frowned, but she heard the young hunter give a startled groan as Chisa thrusted another potted plant against his stomach.

"You can't dress like every day is the Festival of Heroes! I know you're excited that it's coming soon too, but people are going to think you're _weird_!"

Sibyll looked to Blake, wearing an unsure expression.

"Historically, it was meant to celebrate the hunters and soldiers leaving home in the fall to push back the Grimm Incursion. Not many returned but it was a way to honor their deaths and sacrifices by immortalizing their efforts as worldwide holiday. The kids now mostly dress up as their favorite heroes from today, but it's a whole event involving plenty of costumes and even more candy," she explained.

"Hmm… It greatly resembles All Hallow's Eve…" the young hunter noted.

"I'm going to dress up as Labrys this year," Chisa chimed in as she picked up her own flower pot.

This time, it was Blake's turn to look at Sibyll for an explanation.

"It seems that Chisa and Miss Nora are currently planning for something called a _'group cosplay'_ though the term escapes me. The little one has taken an interest in something called _Persona_ , but that is as far as I am able to explain."

"I see."

"We can talk about all of that later!" Chisa stated adamantly. "We have a lot to do today and something special tonight! Come on!"

With the best she could manage, the young girl reached out and pulled Blake towards the section of land they were to work on today. The older girl spared Sibyll a look that silently asked if Chisa was usually this persistent with smaller numbers. The small grin on his face spoke of untold stories that would betray Chisa more unusual moments.

* * *

" _Status report,"_ the voice spoke through Ruby's earpiece.

She raised Crescent Rose to look through her scope, targets in sight several hundred yards away by the banks of a river. After the flower arrangement and a few menial chores, Sibyll, Chisa, and Blake had taken a few fishing rods and spent a better part of the afternoon gathering what could be dinner. The younger girl stared intently at her lure, but the bobbing and jerking of her head hinted of a dwindling resolve to stay awake. Blake was more alert, hardly moving as she made more successful catches with each and every cast of the rod. If Ruby didn't know any better, show could see the glint from her teammate's eyes as she caught a sizeable salmon and placed it with the others.

As for Sibyll…

Ruby shifted the scope to where the young hunter lay, resting in the shade, leaving his rod unattended. An arm lay across his eyes, even as the line of his lure tugged and pulled, but Sibyll remained asleep.

"They're still fishing Sun," Ruby reported. "But why are you even checking in with us? You and Yang can see them too."

" _I've got the binocs and Sun's just bored,"_ her sister answered. _"I mean, I guess we were expecting something to be up, but so far it's just normal stuff."_

"But it still doesn't answer _why_ she would want to hide this from us," Weiss added from her perch beside Ruby's. "We weren't able to pick anything up from the transmitter still planted in the plush other than small conversation.

"We could always just ask Chisa," the young reaper suggested.

" _And risk being found out by Blake_ _ **and**_ _Sibyll? Nuh-uh,"_ Yang assessed. _"As easy as that sounds, she might accidentally let slip our intentions or, at the very least, create suspicion. We stay the course."_

" _When did you become the tactician?"_ Sun asked, but his yelp was enough of an answer for Ruby and Weiss.

The young reaper returned her attention toward the riverbank.

"We've got movement."

Blake had packed away her rod and moved to relieve Chisa of her post. Ruby watched as the older girl consoled the young one, whose line yet to catch anything, but found that Chisa was more excited by the amount Blake had caught. Ruby supposed that any victory counted in a team effort. Blake then moved to wake Sibyll, prodding him lightly with the tip of her boot. The young hunter stirred, removed his arm, and… returned to sleep?

He placed his arm over his eyes again, and Ruby saw Blake cross her arms. She didn't have to guess that her teammate was displeased at being rebuffed, and watched as she tried to wake him again more roughly. Her boot hardly reached him as a hand shot out and knocked the girl off her feet, sending her stumbling to the ground. From her perch, it looked to Ruby as if Sibyll swung his arm out wide in an effort to turn his back to Blake. Yet she saw his shoulders shaking slightly as chuckling to himself when Blake got up quickly and shouted something inaudible to the young hunter. Shame made to stomp at him, the heel of her boot striking the earth as Sibyll continued to "not-so-subtly" avoid her rampage; a nonchalant roll here, a stretch parry there.

When Blake had stumbled a third time, something about her tactic changed.

All four teens watched as Blake withdrew her concealed throwing knives, and began throwing them at Sibyll. Blades dugs into the earth and the barks of the trees as the young hunter continued to avoid, his smirk growing wider as he stepped near the riverbank.

They watched as Blake threw one knife to lead him toward the riverbank, placing the young hunter exactly where the wanted him. The moment he stopped to relish in his victory was the moment Blake had dashed forward and, without mercy, kicked him into the water.

" _Remind me to never piss her off,"_ Sun's voice commented.

Sibyll struggled to pull himself above the water, his shoulders shaking from the apparent coldness, and he looked about confused. His gaze landed on Blake who, savoring the only victory between them, grinned while Chisa looked between them nervously.

Ruby watched as their lips moved, words being exchanged between them as the young hunter nodded and helped himself up from the river bed. Doing his best to shake off excess water from his clothes, Sibyll moved to Blake with an extended hand.

A truce? Or a ruse?

Blake looked at the hand and back to Sibyll who's shoulders slumped in resignation. Head tilted to the side, he said something.

Was it something genuine or deceitful?

Reluctantly, her hand met his and they shook. Sibyll shared a few more words, his wet hand patting her shoulder lightly as if to show he was proud of the planning and maneuver. Ruby noticed how Blake began to relax, nodding and shared a few words of her own.

"At least he's being civil," Weiss commented. "It wouldn't do for him to be so petty if he were to—"

Sibyll moved in close, bending slightly to pick up Blake and hoist her over his shoulder as she kicked and shouted. He slowly made his way back to the riverbank, and Blake's struggle only became more erratic; a final bout of desperation to stopping the inevitable. He was in knee deep water when he stopped, tilting his head to speak with the girl over his shoulder. Even from her scope, Ruby recognized the same warning expression Blake wore whenever Yang had taken her teasing too far. It would be fair to assume that she was giving Sibyll the same warning.

He nodded, and promptly threw Blake into the river.

"I spoke too soon," the heiress finished.

In a similar effort to escape the cold waters, Blake sputtered and helped herself to her feet. She sent a glare toward Sibyll that sent chills down their spines, and Sun whimpered when the young hunter had bent forward to splash water at her face. She wiped away the water as best she could, her glare deepening as she charged at him; covering her face from the oncoming splashes as she grappled him. Hands gripped together as they struggled for power and dominance over the other, Sibyll using his height to his favor, and Blake straining beneath him. Yet a quick swipe of her foot, she sent him back into the water and moved a safe distance away.

" _Are they really doing what I think they're doing?"_ Yang's voice asked.

"What else could it be?" the young reaper countered.

It was a battle of technique and water as both hunters capitalized on their strengths and the other's weakness. They only paused to look at the remaining (and dry) third party whose worry turned to laugh and to worry once more. Chisa began to back away as slowly as she could, and tried to run as Sibyll swept her off her feet. The young girl struggled and tried to escape like Blake had done, but felt herself thrown high into the air.

What could be screams mixed with fear and excitement left her mouth as she fell into Blake's arms. Together they fell into the water, the older girl bringing Chisa back up for hair as she tried to splash back in retaliation.

"Would it be remiss of me to say I'm envious?"

"Not even in the slightest Weiss."

* * *

Chisa dried her hair as best as she could, careful not to let the towel slip from her hands as she looked about up to the water tower that served as their make-shift shower.

It had been weird at first to take their showers outside when Sibyll had someone convert the tower. She didn't even think people did that anymore, with the exception of those first few days when she and Sibyll used to bathe in the river. But for someone to make a habit out of it? It was just weird. And Sibyll had trusted her to take care of bathing herself, saying something like how men and ladies were meant to take separate showers. He helped her before but it had more or less been him tending to looking after her hair and ears, and she to take care of the rest.

And whenever she was done, he would _then_ take his own bath in private.

At least with Miss Blake, Chisa looked forward to having someone help her reach the spots she couldn't. Her eyes looked over to where the older girl stood; drying her long hair as well and making sure the towel didn't get too wet.

"Feel free to make use of the shower while I begin the preparations," Sibyll called from around the building. "I will make sure to dry your clothes by the fireside as well Miss Belladonna."

"No need, I still have fresh set," Blake answered. "And I wouldn't need to change at all if _you_ hadn't gone and thrown me in the river."

"Speaks the young lady who promptly kicked me in?"

"You deserved it!"

"Many have claimed as such, though I find myself needing substantial proof. And who would be so cruel to kick a sleeping person? The sheer audacity of it, young miss."

Blake groaned as Sibyll continued to bait her into another bout of banter. She was soaked, in need of a hot shower and meal, and certainly **not** in the mood for whatever mischief the young hunter was luring her into. As if sensing her ire, Sibyll directed the conversation back on point.

"Still, it would not do for us to send you back with wet clothes. Allow us to dry them by the fireside as you and the little one relax in the bath. I should have our meals finished by then," his voiced affirmed.

Blake wished to refuse but found that Chisa had begun to remove her clothes piece by piece. Once rid of her drenched clothes, the young girl wrapped the towel around her body and looked to the older girl expectantly.

"There's…no one out there, right?"

It had been a question she asked out of necessity to silence her concerns of someone coming across the workshop. There weren't many who knew where exactly Sibyll and Chisa lived, as per the man's request, but Blake felt like she had to ask anyways.

"Unless you have told anyone else of this place, I should not expect other visitors soon. Your headmaster assured me that area here is within your academy's territory, but far enough that wanderers should never reach it."

There was still a lingering doubt at the pit of her stomach. It was an unusual way of sensing the area about her, and a valuable skill she began to pick up from her training. Perhaps she had a reason to be wary prying eyes, or perhaps she was just reluctant to disrobe so blatantly in the open.

"If you even _think_ about peeking," she warned.

At this, she could hear Sibyll sigh.

"Chisa, can you please reassure Miss Belladonna that no such thing will occur? The sooner I dry your clothes, the sooner I can tend to everything else."

She looked to Chisa who had wrapped her towel as tightly as she could, warding off the chill of the open air.

"It's true," the young girl confirmed. "We take separate baths and everything. Even if I don't know why, but it's getting _really_ cold right now…"

"Alright, alright…"

Blake reached up the buttons of her shirt.

* * *

"Anything going on right now Sun?" Yang asked.

She cupped her hands together, hoping that narrowing her scope would allow her to see the on goings of the workshop in the distance. They had switched off on keeping with Ruby and Weiss, leaving the other a break to break for snack or keep an eye out for Grimm that would reveal their location. Sun had volunteered to keep an eye on things as Yang finished up the last bits of her lunch, and checked in with everyone.

"Uh…" Sun's response came.

The brawler frowned. She turned to find the usually fidgety monkey faunus sitting perfectly still. Even his tail, which always betrayed or reflected his usual nature, seemed to be ramrod straight.

"Sun?"

"Nothing! Nothing's going on! Just stuff!" he quickly answered, never removing his eye from the binoculars.

"What _kind_ of stuff?" Yang stressed.

"Just…stuff…"

Sun knew it wasn't intentional and he hoped he could express that to Yang. There were just some things that he knew you could never tear your eyes away from, even if he wanted to (or didn't want to). It was happening right before him, and, as a young healthy man, found himself simply watching in stunned amazement as Blake unbuttoned her shirt.

The way the cloth slipped slowly off her shoulders, baring creamy skin as she allowed it to fall to the ground. His breath held in anticipation as she removed her boots and undid the button and zipper of her jeans. She struggled to peel the jeans off her legs, bending forward slightly as she worked away the soaked fabric sticking to her skin, and baring the curves of her legs and supple bottom. Once free, she stood awkwardly in her black undergarments; garments that accentuated the swell of her breasts and how delectably ( _"Did I really just think that")_ long her legs were. She reached back to undo the latch of her—

" _Sun? Report in!"_ Weiss' voice cut in. _"If you can't do that, then we'll jut have to—what's wrong Ruby?"_

" _Uh…Um…Blake is…"_

" _Is she okay?"_

" _Well…"_ both Ruby and Sun answered in unison.

There was a brief moment of silence in the faunus' ear, before Weiss returned in full force.

" _How much did you_ _ **see**_ _Sun?"_

He could almost feel how potent those words were laced with fury and incredulous disbelief. If only his partner were here to bail him out of the tight situation he found himself in. The question was enough to have Yang turn to him, the heat slowly rising as he felt her eyes on him.

"For the record, I just want to say," Sun slowly began, "that it just happened and I am **not** sorry."

* * *

Blake thought she heard something yelp off into the distance. Grimm dispute perhaps? Hopefully they wouldn't come by the workshop and undo her effects to remain clean. She returned to her work of massaging the shampoo into Chisa's hair, careful to not agitate the young girl's cat ears. Blake gave the "shower" another look and was surprised by how well if functioned for its simplicity. Sibyll had even gone as far as to invest in a portable water heater so that the shower itself didn't stay cold.

"Miss Blake?" Chisa called out.

"Just Blake is fine," the older girl answered as she rinsed out the shampoo. Chisa wiped away the water, shaking her head slightly as she turned on her stool. Peach colored eyes stared deeply into amber pools, hands reaching out tenderly to trace across the scars on Blake's chest. The older girl flinched at the touch, still unused to how it felt with flesh altered marks. She turned her head to the side out of a foreign sense of shame as Chisa's fingers felt curiously at the scars. Small fingertips trailing across unusually smooth skin; following the middle line from the shoulder, across her chest and stomach, and to her right hip.

"Did you get these from that night?" she nervously asked.

"Mhmm…"

"And… And is that why you don't smell like us anymore?"

Before Blake could answer, Chisa stood and ran her fingers through the older girl's hair. She combed her fingers through them, feeling her head for the ears long gone and her surprised eyes only create an ache in Blake's heart. And Chisa never asked why Blake hid her cat ears with a bow when she carried the scent of her people. Her papa had said that people hide them for reason and that it was rude to ask. But it was the scent that helped find her father after losing him in a crowd when they visited a human town. Blake smelled just like her; a scent that was familiar within kin but after that night… she smelled differently. Blake smelled _exactly_ like Sibyll.

"I… got hurt during a fight," Blake carefully explained, "and I lost them."

"Oh… I'm sorry…"

"It's fine."

There was silence between them as the younger girl fidgeted.

"…Sibyll has them too."

A curious brow was raised as Chisa pointed to Blake's scars.

"He has… a lot of them… too…"

"I see…"

Blake wrapped the towel around the young girl. She wanted to dispel the awkward silence between them, but the words were lost on her.

"Ready to get dressed?" she asked instead.

"Not just yet," the young girl answered as she pulled on Blake's hand. "There's one more thing we have to do."

Blake had barely wrapped her own towel around her body as Chisa lead her out of the shower and toward the open space of the garden. They rounded the corner near the front of the house, and before Blake could speak out… found a claw foot tub resting over the coals of a fire. The water was clear, save for a few, curious herbs and flowers that floated upon the surface and gave off a gentle and sweet smell.

"Sibyll found it in the forest and brought it back. We don't know how it got there, but he says that soaking in hot water helps with a lot of stuff. Kind of like in the mangas," Chisa explained. She moved to the tub, allowing her towel to rest on the accompanying stool, and tried to hoist herself over to no avail.

"Maybe you should go first? And help me in?"

The older girl nodded, placing her towel alongside Chisa's, and carefully stepped in. Her legs were met with perfectly heated water, neither too hot nor lukewarm, sending chills down her back as she allowed herself to sit in the water. Blake turned and lifted the young girl into the water with her, sharing the same sense of bliss, and sighed in contentment together. Chisa rested against Blake's chest, allowing the heated water to fill the entirety of her being. Both girls rested in water, soaking in the heat in a moment of quiet of quiet clarity. Blake could feel the tensions of her muscle fade, the whispers of voices becoming silent, and the ease that came with having Chisa a bath companion.

The sun was setting, the air mostly quiet as she could hear Sibyll cooking and humming to himself. Neither knew how much time had passed, but it didn't matter. They allowed the waters to work their magic and they would share the occasional sigh of peace.

A stray thought filtered through Chisa's lips without knowing.

"Blake?"

"Hmm…"

"When did you get tattoos like Sibyll?"

"Tattoos?"

"Yeah, the ones on your back. They look like the ones he has on his arm."

"What?"

Blake craned her head to try and look at her back, but Chisa (bless her naivety) thought of something better.

"Sibyll! We need your help!"

"NO! WE DON'T!" the older girl shouted.

"Hmm… You need my assistance with what exactly?"

The young hunter appeared from around the corner, still dressed in soaked clothes, as he approached. Blake would have rebuked him had he not worn a blindfold, taking deliberately careful steps. He tilted his head toward their direction, hoping they were close enough that he didn't cause a disturbance.

"Blake has tattoos like you," Chisa stated. "Right down her back!"

The young hunter frowned.

"Is this true?" he asked.

"I wouldn't even know," Blake answered. "And what would that even mean? I don't remember any moment making a brash decision like that."

Sibyll rubbed his chin in thought, and began to roll up the sleeve of his left arm. He showed Blake the underside and sure enough she found the Caryll runes inscribed on his skin.

"I did not think that there would be others with a similar abnormality," he commented.

"Abnormality?"

"In truth, these runes should only be visible within one's mind. For them to take physical form is considered an oddity among Hunters."

"So… it's a bad thing?" Chisa asked.

"I am not sure… May I take a look young miss?"

Blake reflexively brought Chisa closer to her body, hoping the young girl and the water would be enough to cover her modesty.

"Just don't take longer than you have to," she warned.

"Of course."

Blake turned her back to him as the young hunter removed the blindfold and approached. She could feel his presence standing behind her, his eyes roaming her back in silence until she felt his hand rest on her shoulder.

"Would you kindly lean forward a bit young miss?"

She moved her back away from the tub as his fingers traced a particular pattern at the base of her neck. Fingertips traced down her back, eliciting a shiver she couldn't hold back as he paused.

"Forgive me if my hands are cold. I am almost finished."

His hands were _warm_ and that proved to be one of the few problems Blake found. It was as if he left thin trails of fire down her back, moving in familiar patterns she knew by mind. Yet it was how her body grew warmer and warmer, as if sapping away at the heat being giving and filling some strange emptiness she had never been aware of. She closed her eyes, holding tighter onto Chisa as both hands felt the runes on her back.

Her back was set aflame with warmth and Blake let out a shuddered breath as Sibyll pulled his hands away.

"Perhaps this too is a side effect of the contract? Or the work of my blood in your veins? Hmm…"

His thoughts were reduced to murmurs, allowing Blake a moment to open her eyes and for the warm feeling to fade into the bathwater.

"Is everything okay?" Chisa asked. "Your face is really red."

"It's just the water," Blake answered quickly. "I think we've been in long enough."

"Hmm… I guess you're right. My head does feel fuzzy," the young girl agreed.

"If that is the case, then please help yourselves to the dishes prepared inside. Your clothes should be dried about now too," the young hunter addressed and moved to face the tree line. "Worry not, I will not look as you two depart. I only wish to make use of a warm bath while I can."

Sibyll kept his eyes focused forward, even under the wary scrutiny of the older girl. He heard the water tell of their departure, towels drying them off, and footsteps on the grass leading toward the workshop. He turned to find himself alone and stretched, looking forward to a nice long bath.

* * *

"How's Sun holding up Weiss?" Ruby asked as she continued to watch the workshop.

" _Still unconscious, but the ice dust should heal the bruises. I've already gone and explained to Neptune about his partner peeping on our teammate. The nerve that rapscallion…"_

"And Yang?"

" _She's still 'cooling down' from the incident, but keep an eye on things for us. Hopefully I have enough ice dust for the both of them."_

"You got it."

The line goes quiet and Ruby continues her watch.

It was strange that Blake and Chisa had taken their bath outside, let alone how great an effect it had on the two from how they looked. Ruby had never seen Blake so content from something so simple, or that she would ever relax at all. The young reaper knew that her teammate, though not as active as the rest of the team, could be worked up in her own way. It was the same way when the White Fang had continued to cause trouble earlier in the year, but there were limits to what one could do; limits that Blake tried to break on her own.

Still…

Ruby felt there was more to this outing than Blake let on.

Maybe the fact that all three of them were simply enjoying themselves for a day was the whole point? With how bizarre things had become since his arrival, maybe they needed comfort within people who understood them? Sibyll was by nature a stranger to their world, Chisa was forced to face something beyond her old home, and Blake had to deal with both being an aspiring Huntress and "Hunter". Out of their small circle of connections… maybe those three could only find try comfort with each other.

And the thought of it hurt the young reaper; not from being exclusion, but the reason for said exclusion.

She watched how Sibyll had come out to meet them when Chisa had called for his attention. Something about tattoos filtered from the transmitter, but the sound was mostly muffled by the walls of the building. Ruby saw how Sibyll was looking at something on Blake's back, exchanged a few words, and stood facing outside the gate as Blake and Chisa left to get dressed. His eyes scanned the area around the building, before looking directly at Ruby though the scope. The young reaper quickly collapsed Crescent Rose and pulled her cloak tightly around her, hoping it was enough to cover her position.

Had the light glinted off the lens and he noticed?

She remained still, before braving another look.

Sibyll stretched and yawned, looking behind him to see that the other two had left.

Ruby sighed in relief.

" _He didn't notice,"_ she thought as she resumed her watch. _"It would have been_ _ **really**_ _bad if he did."_

Hopefully the rest of their reconnaissance would go off without any more hitches. Even now, when Sibyll was taking off his boots and shirt, Ruby made sure to keep watch while her partner dealt with Sun and Yang—

"Eep!" she accidentally yelped into her mic.

" _Everything alright Ruby?"_ Weiss's voice crackled through.

"Yup! Almost slipped up the perch that's all," the young reaper half-lied. She had been surprised when Sibyll unbuttoned and removed his shirt that she lost balance. In her earpiece, she could hear her partner sigh deeply.

" _Be more vigilant Ruby. This is still the Emerald Forest and an injury here would be bad. Make sure to keep a_ _ **constant**_ _watch on them while I make sure Yang doesn't kill Sun."_

"Um… I don't think—"

" _You better not Xiao Long!"_ the heiress voice cuts in. _"Killing Sun won't make him unsee what he saw…Don't…Ugh! Ruby, just keep watch!_ _ **Don't miss anything**_ _."_

The radio cuts back to silence, leaving Ruby to watch in shock (awe) as Sibyll continued to undress unaware of the young girl. Her breath hitches when she sees just how man scars adorn his arms and chest, the most prominent ones on his back; claw marks crossing against each other across his back. When the young hunter began to unbuckle his pants, Ruby squeezed her eyes shut in hopes of giving him enough time to disrobe and climb into the tub. If she didn't have to see anything, she wouldn't.

Opening her eyes just enough for a peek proved to be a fatal error in her judgment as they widened in surprise. Heat rose to her face as Crescent Rose trembled slightly in her hands.

" _So_ _ **that's**_ _what it looks like…"_

After the initial shock wanes and Sibyll settled comfortably into the tub, Ruby continued her watch of the young hunter. He looked relaxed; eyes closed, resting his legs up on the edge of the tub, and allowed arms to hang off the sides. His chest rose and fell with even breaths, unbothered by any immediate danger or need to deal with the world. For the moment, Sibyll looked like he had when they spent time together in his holding cell. It was the Sibyll she remembered, but that was only just a small part of a whole.

A howl filled the air and movement below headed towards the workshop.

Ruby tried to follow it with her scope, though the Grimm had already reached the open clearing. A Beowolf runt given its small size had stopped short of the workshop gates and howled again. It stalked alongside the gate, huffing and snarling, but never crossing it despite how easy it could have been to do so. Blake rushed outside, clothed and armed. She was about to pursue the beast before the young hunter raised a hand to stop her.

Slowly, he helped himself out of the tub and made his way toward the entrance of the gate. The beast followed him, snapping its jaw in warning and keeping a fair distance away when Sibyll left the safety of the workshop. He kept his eyes on the Beowolf, leading it as far away from the building as possible.

More movement below Ruby followed. A full pack lined the bordering trees, but did not dare step into the field with its lone kin. They appeared to be agitated by the display of Sibyll and the Beowolf circling once another.

Then the beast struck, lunging at the young hunter who used the moment to sidestep the attack and climb atop the spikes on its back. It bucked, trying to knock of its rider as Sibyll made his way to the head of the Beowolf. Quick hands robbed the beast of its eyes, and the young hunter deftly returned to solid ground as it thrashed around its pain. He tossed aside the red eyes of the Beowolf, pulling a hand back to strike at the exposed back, and struck.

A glowing fist collided against the middle of the beast's back, forcing it to the ground and Sibyll struck one final time. Ruby watched as his fist dug deep into the Beowolf's back, ripping itself free and taking with it a fistful of crimson flesh. Blood sprayed across his body, a glistening contrast to his darkened skin and Sibyll stared at the surrounding pack. None dared to provide aid to the Beowolf that now whined in pain, using its front limbs to drag itself away; it's legs unresponsive to the need to escape.

Sibyll bent down, taking the creatures head into his hand, and silenced the creature with a sickening snap.

The pack ran back into the forest, dispersing into separate directions as he slowly made his way back to the workshop. Blake said nothing as he passed, though Ruby could hear Chisa's concerned voice from within the building. He reassured her that everything was fine, allowing himself back into the tub and resuming his position of relaxation. The once clear waters turn pink as he closed his eyes.

Ruby knew that was part of Sibyll too. As much as she wished against it, he was a Hunter who hunted the monsters too. He could never just be what she wanted him to; there were still things she didn't know about Sibyll that made her worry.

He was gentle and violent.

He was welcoming and detached.

He was her friend and…

No, he _is_ her friend.

Even if her friend scared her.

* * *

"I apologize for the display early," Sibyll spoke as he stood at the workshop's door. Blake had prepared things for her departure back to Beacon, and had received a generous amount of salmon dishes to take back with her.

"Port suggested that I display some form of dominance over my territory and that it should keep them from returning for a while."

"And how often do they return?" Blake added.

"Not very often, but they were certainly due to appear. Still, I hope it has not affected your visit here or dissuades you from accepted another of the little one's invitation."

"It hasn't. It was nice to get away for a while."

"I am glad you believe so. Chisa tells me that she was worried about how you were with your team, and asked to have you over for a day."

"My team?"

"Yes…? She noticed you acting differently and thought a day of leisure would help you back onto your feet. Was she wrong?"

"Not exactly, but she invited me because she was worried about _you_. She told me that you were being quieter than usual and that you could use the company."

"Did she now…"

Both turned to look at the young girl curled up by the fireside, asleep on a book half finished. Sibyll and Blake shared a look before they both stepped out of the workshop to not disturb her.

"I suppose she believed we both were in need a distraction from our thoughts. Though to think she would have deceived us both? She is certainly becoming clever."

"It's probably because she only as **you** for company here. The lack of other children certainly would make her develop differently for someone her age."

"True. And I have considered a permanent workshop somewhere within the city, someplace more populated than here."

"And?"

"She is just as afraid of the idea as I am."

Sibyll chuckled as he escorted Blake to the gates.

"Safe travels Miss Belladonna."

"Of course. I'll come around for training at the usual time, but you don't have to send your Messengers to remind me."

The young hunter nodded and opened the gate for her departure. Blake passed through and began her trek back before he called out to her.

"Blake."

She turned to find him still standing at the gates, watching her.

"Thank you for the company," he began. "I believe that the little one is very astute in observing my unusual nature as of late. Today certainly has been refreshing and you were certainly responsible for a portion of it."

His hand rested gingerly on the wrought iron bars.

"Should you ever need some company or someone to talk to," he motioned to the workshop, "you are always welcome."

The sincerity of his words brought forth a small smile, and Blake nodded in confirmation.

"I would like that."

* * *

"Heya Blake! You're back!" Ruby called out from her bunk as the raven haired girl entered.

"Mhmm, just like I promised I would."

She set her belongings beside her bed, stretched, and reclined onto the welcoming mattress. Weiss was at her desk completing her assignments like clockwork, Ruby browsing through a _Hunters Weekly_ weapon magazine, and Yang was…oddly quiet.

"Anything happen with you three?"

"Hmmm… Nope! We hung out with Sun though," Ruby answered.

"How did _that_ go?"

"Let's just say that he and Yang had a disagreement, and earned several bruises as a result," the heiress stated.

"Is that why she's so quiet?"

"Not really… It's because Sage actually scolded her for stepping out of line, using a lot or words that would have filled mom's swear jar. She felt bad about the whole thing, and I guess she's trying to sleep the guilt off?" Ruby offered.

Blake sighed.

"What about you? Anything happened today when you were…at Sibyll's?"

"Plenty actually," Blake answered. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you all _why_ I was there. Just don't blow it out of proportion okay? He even sent me back with food for you all."

"Did he?" Weiss looked to Ruby out of the corner of her eye while Blake searched through her bag.

"He considered it compensation for taking me away from you all. Hopefully it's enough to drive out any suspicions you three may have."

"I suppose it will do. Dinner is still an hour off and we could use the light snack."

"Good to hear. Hope you all like salmon sandwiches because we caught plenty today."

Blake divided the food between them, giving each girl their marked meals written in Chisa's handwriting. Ruby took up her own, unwrapping the foil to find a folded piece of paper along with her sandwich. She looked to Blake and Weiss who didn't have the same with their owns and opened up the message.

 _Come by for a visit next time._

 _It would certainly be better than watching from afar, yes?_

– _Sibyll_

"Everything alright Ruby?" Blake asked from below.

Ruby quickly stashed the note under her pillow and took a great bite from her sandwich.

"Mmph-hmmf! Komf-fwee-phly!"

* * *

 **A/N: Expect to see a possible Halloween chapter (or belated holiday chapters) , normal chapters, Picking Up Fair Maidens Pt. 2, and the anticipated "date" chapter. Not necessarily in that order, but there's plenty to come. Looking forward to your reviews, comments, and messages and I will do my best to answer as many of them as I can. Until next time!**


	9. Missteps and Errors

**A/N: I think it's fair to say that, by the nature of the title, this was bound to happen. One of you astutely pointed out that things were going a bit _too_ well with the sidestories, and have shown concern with Chisa being a sort of Mary Sue-type of character. Little did anyone know that I planned for conflicts to arise here as well, tailored specifically for the little one. The reason being is that Chisa is also in need for some personal growth as well. She may not be at the forefront in _The Longest Hunt_ , but she can't always be adorable and innocent forever. Children grow up, and as a truth of life, mistakes are made.**

 **I hope that this doesn't prove too much for you readers out there, but I think it should be said that time with Sibyll won't always be easy. And by the very statement, Chisa will reflect that through her own perspective and interpretation. If I may quote one reviewer in particular, Chisa is showing "the [ _realistic rapid maturation of a child gone through trauma_ ] trying to show care for [ _her equally traumatized guardian_ ]."**

 **Ahardie is certainly correct on that point. The same can be said for the other bits that Chisa picks up from Sibyll, and can often internalize his approach to life incorrectly as a result. So with a humble heart, I hope you aren't too angry with me for this particular chapter. It was difficult for me to write, but it was necessary. Hopefully the sweeter and lighter portions make up for it? Leave a review as always and I will answer PM's as best and soon as I can.**

 **\- Naught**

* * *

"Alright, just _one_ more picture and we should be good to go~!" Nora stated as she adjusted her scroll to fit everyone within frame.

"You said that three pictures ago," Ren reminded.

"And the fourth makes it just **that** special! Alright, now don't move!"

The hammer maiden pressed the button on screen for the count down, and made a quick dash beside her partner. She slipped her arm into his, bringing him closer as she posed.

"I want smiles all around you hear! Especially you Jauney~! Now, on three! One!"

"I didn't agree to this costume Nora!" the knight cried out.

"Two~!

"This costume is a bit much…" the champion noted reluctantly.

" **THREE~!** "

"PERSONA!" all five voices shouted out in unison as the scroll flashed.

Nora's hair combed neatly into a bob and dressed in spats with black plaid skirt, a green, track suit jacket adorned with buttons, and donned a pair of yellow rimmed glasses. While her costume remained simply in design, the girl made up for it in her energy; sporting the biggest smile of the group while posed mid-kick. If the girl had any authority, she could claim her character as "best waifu" and considered her and Ren's costume as the "one true pairing". She was the spunky energetic girl, Ren was the reluctant friend whose rare outburst was adorable, and they would be the perfect match! Not to say that she felt Ren and her were a perfect match or that she's thought about this on occasion with how long they've known each other and that doesn't mean she has a claim to him anything—

Ren dressed in a similar school uniform; wearing the black blazer over his shoulders, a thick white belt wrapping around black pants, and a dark blue, long sleeved shirt depicting a skull and cross bones. His long hair was tie neatly beneath a short, white wig, and donned a pair of glasses himself. He had no idea when his best friend found the time for her hobbies within their usually busy schedule, but was glad that Chisa was becoming used to the girl. Nora could be _too_ forward at times, and worried that her energetic nature would push the young girl away. He smiled though, as Chisa looked at the photos with a similar excitement.

Pyrrha found herself sporting a skintight, leather body suit that hugged her figure tightly; intricate designs and holster for the "gun" that hung at her side. Across her shoulders hung a large, white, fur coat that proved too extravagant for her taste as crimson hair cascaded freely down her back. The champion felt uncomfortable with how…tight…the costume hugged her body. It felt like a second skin, and she had been reluctant to don the attire had it not piqued her partner's interest in it. When she emerged from the en suite, she noticed how Jaune continued to stare, leaving her feel warm in places she would never dare to admit.

Jaune was dressed in rugged, brown jeans with a holstered knife wrapping around his waist. He sported red boots and sparring gloves of the same color. Only a red, hooded cape hung over his bare torso, a holstered "gun" hanging around his arms. Nora had him wear a similar, short, white haired wig and painted the scars across his toned chest. Yet overall, he felt cold without having to wear a shirt, leaving him to wonder how Sun does this _daily_. Still, it wasn't compared to the feeling Pyrrha gave him she looked at him in his costume. Her eyes drifted toward his stomach for a brief moment before looking away, and the knight did his best to hide the heat rushing to his face.

Chisa's costume was more elaborate with the pieces of "armor" around her uniform. Ruby and Nora had taken great and meticulous effort to create effort to interlocking plastic pieces for the robot design of the arms and legs. The young girl's naturally blue hair was tied back into a ponytail and was adorned of pieces resembling a knight's helm that didn't hinder or weigh her down. In her hand was a plastic great axe that Ruby had engineered to transform into wearable wings. The rest of Chisa's outfight was a girl's sailor uniform; black skirt, a white buttoned blouse with a yellow ascot. She didn't think she would have been able to help make the costume in time, but was glad Ruby and Nora had pulled through.

All five of them looked over the series of pictures, picking out favorites from the bunch. There were several were Team JNPR had paired off; girls only, boys only, and then partner photos. Nora knew she had picked the right costume for Ren when he sported a very **rare** frown that made him look similar enough to the character. Although the girl was more interested in the photos of Jaune and Pyrrha, their faces flushed with embarrassment. Both partners avoided prolonged eye contact, but she had been quick enough to capture their "not-so-subtle" glances at each other in a perfect moment.

"Can I at least put on a shirt?" Jaune asked. "It might get cold out there and this cloak is too thin to keep me warm."

"Awww… But then you won't be in character anymore! Akihiko don't need no shirt like a chump!"

"I'm not him!"

"Psssh! You'll be fine~! And if you _really_ need to keep warm, you can always share Pyrrha's fur coat! Two people can fit in there for sure!"

Jaune sputtered, shifting his eyes between Nora and his partner. He could feel the heat rushing to his face at the idea, his eyes scanning her costume quickly, and the color in his face deepened. Sharing her coat would mean they would have to be close… _Really_ close… Close enough that their bodies would touch and she would have to wrap her arms around him…

The knight reached up for the hood and brought it down quickly over his face. He could feel the reassuring hand of his partner on his shoulder, but it the contact sent shivers down his back.

" _Maybe Ruby is onto something about these hooded capes,"_ he thought to himself. It was proving convenient in hiding his expression.

"You chose their costume on purpose, didn't you?" Ren asked privately of his partner. The girl looked at him with a mischievous grin before turning away.

"Are you accusing me of rigging a raffle? I don't know what you're talking about Renny. And lucky enough for them, it's canon! Perfect, non-tampered, luck!" she whispered back excitedly.

He could only sigh as he looked to the door of the en suite bathroom.

"Chisa, can you check on Sibyll? We're about to leave soon."

"Got it!"

The young girl trotted over to the door and gave a brief knock.

"Sibyll, we're gonna go now! Are you ready?"

"…May I decline the offer to go?" his voice asked through the door.

"But! You promised me you would go too! To experience it for yourself!" Chisa called back.

"…I change my mind."

Chisa looked back to Team JNPR, hoping to find help in numbers. They shared the same looks of concern, but collectively they all knew the problem of the reluctant young hunter.

"Is it the costume?" the young girl asked innocently.

"…"

"It's the costume huh?"

"I do not agree with masquerading under _this_ guise," he answered honestly.

"But you look good!" Chisa tried to reason. "And no one is going to make fun you!"

"That is **not** my main concern little one."

Chisa crossed her arms and straightened her stance as she stared at the door.

"Then how come you haven't come out yet? You're still wearing it right?"

"…"

"Sibyll, come _on~_! We're going to miss the Festival of Heroes if we stay in here all night!"

"You may go without me if you wish," he suggested.

At this, Chisa had finally lost all sense of patience. She walked up to the door and knocked her fists rapidly against it.

"Ruby and Nora worked _**really**_ hard with helping me out on my costume! All **their hard work** is going to be **wasted** if you don't keep your promise! So if you don't come out, then I'm gonna tell everyone else who _**you're**_ dressed as!"

"Alright, alright! I will attend, so please allow me a moment to prepare myself."

"Good. We'll all wait for you outside. **Don't** run away, okay?"

"Of course…"

With a nod of approval, Chisa turned back to Team JNPR wearing a smile as if nothing had happened. The four teens were surprised to see the usually docile girl act insistent, or that she was willing to threaten the young hunter. It astonished them how easily she slipped back into character, leaving them to wonder if there were any other oddities.

"You've got moxie kiddo," Nora admitted. "Now, off to collect B Team!"

With that, Nora exited the room with Chisa in tow. Jaune and Pyrrha looked to Ren for an explanation, and the boy simply shrugged in response. Following after them, they crossed the hallway to Team RWBY's dorm where the door remained open. Chisa was talking adamantly to a costumed Weiss while Nora and Ruby shared a moment to compare their outfits.

"Everyone on this side good to go?" Jaune asked from the doorway.

Ruby's costume looked relatively simple: black button up shirt and dress pants with shoes. The only thing standing out was her right arm; completely incased with what looked to be pseudo-metal prosthetic painted a shade of military green. Her usually crimson hair was now grey, and an eye patch covered her right eye. She used her free eye to fully admire her handiwork.

Blake was dressed in what resembled a school girl's outfit made for combat; red metal arm guards, red tie, red leather belt holstering a red katana scabbard. The length of her skirt stopped just above her knees, and appeared to be too short for the girl's liking. Still, the dark colors fit well with the girl, even as her black hair fell neatly down her back.

Weiss was… pink? From what Jaune could see, her outfit reminded him of cotton candy. If that cotton candy was then used to thread a pink dress with sleeves, and looked about as loud as sugar could taste. The heiress' snow white hair had been tied into twin tails, and was the only thing of her ensemble that remained the same. Though the unhappy look was palpable enough to make even hardened Huntsmen cringe. If the prop weapon in her hand were real (some sort of gunblade?), Jaune wouldn't doubt Weiss to use it on anyone who gave her a second look.

"Just about," Yang answered as she finished up the touches of her costume…or what little of there was.

She fastened the buckle of her belt snugly around her waist, and appraised her outfit in a nearby window. To say that her costume was salacious would be a very poor understatement as Jaune took in the full attire. A majority of Yang's body was bare, save for the black crop top that cover the generous chest and the shorts (Were _those_ even shorts?) that covered her bottom half. Sleeves covered her arms from her wrists to elbows and hips to knees, wearing high leather boots, and a scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Like what you see Lady Killer?" she asked the knight. Yang bent over slightly, providing Jaune with a bountiful sight which forced him to hide deeper into his hood.

"Isn't that a bit too…suggestive?" Pyrrha asked with tinges of concern.

"Coming from the only dominatrix in the room?" Yang teased.

Pyrrha couldn't help but look away, finding no fault in the argument. Still, it left an area of concern that would hopefully not bring about any trouble from other celebrating the holiday. The champion knew that Yang could easily flaunt her "confidence" bravely, and it was something that Pyrrha considered using if it instilled such a reaction from Jaune— Nope! She would win him her own way, and such tactics would be better used when they were alone—

" _Pyrrha No!"_ the champion chided as she shook the ideas out of her head.

" _Pyrrha_ _ **YES**_ _!"_ a more subtle thought echoed.

"Roll call!" Ruby shouted.

"Chisa Satonaka! _The_ _Spunky Dragon with Deadly Legs_!" Nora cried.

"Kanji Tatsumi, _The_ _Bloodcurdling… Beefcake… Emperor,"_ Ren answered as best he could.

"Mitsuru…Kirijo? _The Imperious Queen of Executions,"_ Pyrrha followed.

"A-Akihiko S-Sanada! _The T-Two-Fisted P-Protein Junkie!"_ Jaune stuttered.

"Labrys! _Yasogami's Steel Council President!"_ Chisa stated proudly!

The five of them moved into position of their assigned (courtesy of Nora) poses, and spoke together in unison.

"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed!"

Ruby clapped excitedly as her partner recorded them per her request.

"It all looks great!" the young reaper shouted. "Alright Team RWBY! It's our turn to shine!"

"Do we have to?" Blake asked as she fiddled with her skirt.

"I agree with Blake on this one," Weiss added as she tried to avoid acknowledging her unfitting the color pink was on her. Both girls looked to their leader whose eyes began to water pleadingly, the slight quiver of her pouting lips, and a tilt of her head emphasizing the full effect of her "wilt".

"Fine…" the answered in unison as Ruby cheered.

"Najenda! A leader of the Resistance!" the young reaper stated.

"Leone! Intel gathering of the targets!" Yang answered.

"Akame, of the Demon Sword Murasame," Blake added.

"Mine, the Genius Sniper," Weiss stated sourly.

"And together, we make up the faction that will uproot corruption and restore order to the world! We. Are. Night Raid!"

And like with Team JNPR and Chisa, all four girls struck a pose to emphasize the full extent of their assumed heroism. Chisa clapped excitedly at their formation, and her eagerness to celebrate the Festival to the fullest shown.

"Are the boys going to be joining us as well?" Yang asked Weiss as the heiress checked her scroll.

"They'll meet us in Vale where the crowd is the largest," she answered.

"Awesome! All we need now is just one more person and our group is complete!" Ruby spoke as she ran to the door. "Sibyll—!"

The young reaper collided against the figure behind the door, bouncing off the body slightly. She looked up, preparing to apologize before she quickly recognized the dark green suit and coffee mug in hand. Ruby bowed to the man before her, her voice stuttering at the surprise visit.

"P-Professor Ozpin!" she quickly addressed. "We didn't think you were stopping by! Is there…um…anything you need of us? Sir!"

"Ah, I believe you have me mistaken for someone else Miss Rose."

Ruby frowned.

"What do you mean Head…master… Sibyll?"

The young hunter stood in the hall, dressed impeccably in the same suit of the academy's current headmaster. Every minute detail was accounted for; the right shades of green, the same scarf and emblem, the vest, belt, shoes, and even the mug itself was the same with coffee already inside. Even his ashened colored hair was close to resembling the man's dark grey locks, and just as unkempt as well. Orange eyes regarded the young girl through spectacles, hinting his slight discomfort. Aside from his attire, the only thing different about Sibyll's ensemble were the missing cane and the darker complexion unlike the Ozpin the students knew.

" _That's_ who you're going as?" Ruby asked incredulously?

Within the group, Blake could barely stifle back a chuckle with how unhappy the young hunter looked. Weiss smirked, admitting that the sour expression on his face was something she could never imagine their headmaster making. Yang had given way to raucous laughter, savoring the full effect of the costume while gripping her sides, and wiped away the mirthful tears. Jaune and Ren empathized with Sibyll as all three men were "convinced" to wear costumes not of their choosing. Pyrrrha gave a reassuring nod and Nora took as many photos she could to select the better ones later. Chisa simply beamed at him, happy that the young hunter had finally come out of hiding to celebrate her favorite holiday.

Sibyll shrank slightly under everyone's gaze, choosing to admire the carpeting of the dormitory's hallway.

"Miss Valkyrie believed it was 'appropriate' for me," he explained.

"He's too **old** to cosplay a teenage student!" Nora shouted from the back. "And he's not old _enough_ to be Detective Dojima!"

Everyone's eyes returned to the young hunter who now began to admire the design of the wallpaper.

"Too old but not old enough?" Ruby murmured to herself. "Wait, how old _are_ you even!?"

Sibyll turned to the young girl and frowned slightly.

"How old? Well I am sure that I… Hmm…"

He took a moment to consider the question, fingers counting off numbers alongside his thoughts.

"I have seen a score and three winters perhaps? Possible four… Yes, that feels appropriate."

Sibyll looked down at Ruby who continued to stare at him, her eyes vacantly studying him in silence. The two of them stood for a short while, the young hunter hoping that she would say something at least. Was his age truly that much of a problem? Even he wasn't confident about it, though something at the back of his mind felt the answer to be true.

"A score means twenty years, Ruby," Weiss finally spoke.

"Pssh! Yeah, I knew that!" the young reaper tried to deflect. "So that means you're twenty-threeish, twenty-fourish."

"I believe so young miss."

"Kinda makes you like a graduated Huntsman by Beacon's standards."

"I suppose that would be true."

"…You look good! I mean, for someone who's dressing up as my headmaster. Not to say that you don't look good on your own! But like you really pull the whole thing off. I mean, not that you'll take it off but I…You know… Um…"

"Ruby."

Sibyll rested his free hand on her shoulder.

"...Yeah?"

"Thank you for the compliments. You look exceptional as well."

Ruby gave a nervous chuckle as she demurely looked away. From behind the young hunter, they could hear a couple girls murmuring to each other as they passed. She saw their how their surprised looks shifted from Sibyll to her, and their whisperings only increased. One of them slipped out her scroll to take a quick picture. He followed Ruby's gaze to the passing girls, and nodded to them.

"Good evening ladies."

"G-Good evening Professor!"

They two girls quickly departed before the young hunter could have a say, and his shoulders drooped slightly. Turning to the two teams and Chisa, Sibyll found their expressions to be in a similar state of disbelief. For the young hunter, he was more concerned with how his "costume" would continue to give off the wrong impression. For the aspiring Huntsmen and Huntresses, they were more surprised by well the costume worked.

"Is it too late for me to change into clothes I feel comfortable in?" he asked.

"Yup!" Chisa spoke up from the group. "Come on! We have a whole festival to go to!"

The young girl broke ranks and pulled the young hunter ahead, leaving the two other teams to follow. Team JNPR followed after while Ruby and her teammates brought of the rear, either out of reluctance (Weiss and Blake) or pacing (Ruby and Yang).

"Looking a bit red there Rubes," Yang commented.

The young girl shook her head in denial.

"Not even! I am the proper amount of red, which is none! Because I am not!"

"There's nothing wrong if you're embarrassed Ruby," Blake voiced. "He certainly has that effect on people."

"Does he now?" the heiress suspiciously.

The raven haired girl rolled her eyes as she turned to the rest of her team.

"You know that's **not** what I meant. I can understand why Ruby would be caught off guard because he's straightforward. There's something about his old fashioned sense of the world that just leaves you stunned?"

"Yeah…Yeah! Blake's right!" Ruby chimed in. "And don't make any assumptions!"

"Alright, alright… Geez, you'd think Weisscream would be the uptight one tonight."

"And what exactly does _that_ mean Xiao Long?"

The brawler turned to Weiss, showing a genuine expression of surprise.

"…You're not mad about the costume you're wearing?"

"Aside from how horrible this color is and that **you** made me wear it, what else should I be furious about?"

"… Nothing! Nothing at all!"

Yang hurried her pace to catch up with team JNPR, leaving the other three huntresses behind. Weiss looked to Ruby and Blake for an explanation, but both girls wore the same looks of incredulity.

"You _really_ don't know?" Blake carefully asked.

"I don't even know who I'm dressing up as other than what she told me!"

Blake and Ruby shared a look, forcing Weiss to take matters into her own hands. Pulling out her scroll, she typed the name into the search index and found various results of the character she was forced to become.

A sniper in a revolutionary army of some comic-like book…

" _Hmph, it's nothing I haven't seen before."_

A natural disposition to act haughty, superior, dignified…

" _She thinks she's_ _ **so**_ _clever in trying to find a character similar to myself."_

Considered a "tsundere" among the group…

" _I keep telling them that I am_ _ **not**_ _a tsundere! Whatever that should mean!"_

She was shortest and flattest of the female characters—

" **GET BACK HERE XIAO LONG!"**

Weiss chased after the now fleeing brawler down the hall, swinging her prop weapon in hopes of beheading the scandalous, brazen, improper, harlot of a woman. JNPR, Chisa, and Sibyll looked on in surprise and turned back to the remaining girls. Ruby and Blake shook their heads and hope the damage done would not be too devastating. Maybe they should have warned Weiss beforehand, but neither girl expected that Yang would actually go through with it.

Still, it didn't stop the few stares of the students they passed by. Many of them moved quickly out of the way, bowing their heads in respect, as Sibyll passed them uncomfortably. Nora let out a gleeful laugh, and Ruby could barely make out a small apology from Chisa.

Something about laughing _with_ him, not _at_ him.

"I'm surprised you and Nora pulled this off," Blake complimented. "To say the attention to detail is amazing would be an understatement."

"I know right! Nora knows a few people in Vale who specialize in this sort of stuff, and they were nice enough to help us out. We even got the measurements right!"

"About that," Blake began, "how _did_ you get all of our information?"

"Oh yeah…"

Ruby let loose a nervous chuckle.

"Nora sort've… borrowed everyone's medical records so we could get the proportions right?"

"…She stole private information for our costumes."

"She put them back though!"

Blake sighed.

"And Sibyll's costume? Surely Nora couldn't have found any information about our headmaster, could she?"

"I don't think so… but she _did_ say that she would take care of it herself. She said something about it _'being better than any replica'_?"

…

"You don't think…" Blake worded cautiously.

"Oh no…"

* * *

"You're being completely unreasonable Headmaster."

"Am I Glynda? Am I _**really**_?"

"Of course!" the disciplinarian shouted. "You have several spare outfits of the _same_ suit in your wardrobe!"

A flick of her riding crop opening Ozpin's closet, revealing several dark green suits hanging neatly within, each with his usual scarf and emblem. The headmaster's eyes looked back to Goodwitch, as if to question the reason behind the display.

"It's not my _usual_ one…"

"Usual one? They're all the same! A literal, one-to-one copy! And then you're sour about **this**!?"

Another flick brought forth a box full of Beacon Academy mugs, made especially for staff, students, and visitors alike. Ozpin took one into his hand, inspected it, and grimaced as if finding some grand imperfection of the ceramic mug. He placed it back in the box and gingerly pushed it away.

"It's not _**my**_ mug…"

Goodwitch's grip on her riding crop tightened, eyes narrowing in disbelief as she summoned _another_ coffee mug and summoned the coffee pot to pour a fresh drink. Adding the usual amount of cream (three) and sugar (five), she placed the coffee before the headmaster and watched him intently.

"Drink it."

"Glynda, you can't just replace something that's been a part of you for so long," he answered mournfully. "Those cherished moments, those memories, cannot be outdone by a mere imitation."

"You only had that mug for a year!"

"It was the first of its kind," he countered. "Before we stocked those shelves with… **these** …there was only one and _**that one**_ was **mine**."

Suddenly, the fabric of his "not usual" scarf forcefully pulled him forward toward the cup of coffee and surprised hazel eyes looked into infuriated verdant ones.

"If you don't drink this damned coffee, I promise you Octavius that I will resign and apply to the other academies."

"You wouldn't…"

"James has even offered a pay raise _and_ paid vacation days. So don't even try me…"

Ozpin looked warily at the coffee mug before him, before taking it up for a sip.

"…It will do…"

"Good to hear."

"But this doesn't change the fact that my _**favorite**_ pair of glasses are missing…"

Glynda Goodwitch contemplated _very_ deeply about whether or not working for the General would be as insufferable as this.

* * *

The streets of Vale were packed with children and adults alike; parents escorting their kids door to door for candy, teenagers roaming in costumed packs hoping to sneak into mature parties, or young adults hosting said mature parties. A few businesses had put up stalls for their delicacies; a plethora of aromas filling the open air. The sea of colors and masks and bodies moving in all about was a sight to behold.

Still, a sense of trepidation filled the young hunter as his hand held tightly onto Chisa.

Even in all her excitement, she could feel something was wrong without nervous he looked beside her.

Blake watched on from behind and questioned the now apparent hesitation. While she herself hadn't celebrated much of the Festival of Heroes as the rest of her team had, she wouldn't dismiss it entirely. There was something about the reluctance in his posture, how rigid he had become with eyes observing the scene.

"Are you okay Sibyll?" she heard the little one ask.

"I am fine... Can you promise me one thing little one?"

"Mhmm."

" _Whatever happens, stay by my side."_

" _Okay mister hunter."_

 _They stood in a silent and empty street. Its denizens long done or in hiding, but she would not leave the girl to her lonesome. She extended a hand forward, and felt a small hand slip securely into them._

 _Blake could feel the young girl's hand squeeze tightly in hers, the fear apparent from her eyes even as they slowly walked the empty streets. She kept her pistol at the ready, eyes scanning the alleys and side streets for movement. Blake swore though hell and high water that she would get this girl to safety at Oedon Chapel, where the constant presence of incense will keep the beasts away._

 _From the corner of her eye, she saw how bright the young girl's hair shone; pale blonde locks braided neatly and tied with a white ribbon. Dressed in a modest grey dress, shivered slightly and looked to her for reassurance._

Chisa's eyes looked back at her.

Or were they the same?

 _Blake felt her chest tighten in pain, her mind aching in pain as they continued to walk. The approached the bridge, only moments away from their haven in the chapel when they happened open them. Six of them approached, armed with various bloodied instruments and torches held aloft. Behind them stood a huge creature, dressed in rags of what Blake assumed used to be clothes, but it was something she knew wasn't natural to begin with. They charged, weapons raised and the creature close behind._

 _She could hear the girl whimper in fear and pushed the girl safely behind her._

" _Find someplace safe!" she ordered. "Stay hidden and I will find you soon!"_

 _The young girl gripped tightly at Blake's coat, too afraid to move._

" _Go! I cannot protect you here!"_

 _With that, the young girl left; her footsteps clattering across the cobblestone behind Blake as she charged forward to meet with her aggressors. She would try to deal with them as best as she could and find her. She would not allow a child to die this night._

 _But the fear in Blake's heart filled with worry… and doubt._

"Blake? Blake!"

She shook her head quickly as her thoughts returned to Vale. To the present reality at hand, and one she knew was _hers_. She turned to find Sun, dressed oddly similar in a costume that still displayed his abs; a fur trimmed vest about his shoulders, suspenders holding up his grey and black pants, and a painted on tattoo on his left shoulder.

"Everything alright?"

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Sibyll and Chisa slip into the crowd to follow after the rest of the group.

"Mhmm…"

"You sure?" he pressed on. "I mean, you look worried about something."

"I'm alright," Blake deflected. She wouldn't allow his memories to spoil the mood, even if left her slightly anxious.

"And just _who_ are you supposed to be?"

Sun grinned widely, flexing his biceps in a pose.

"Ever heard of the handsome devil they call Sting Eucliffe?"

"Hmm… I don't think I have," she answered and began to leave him behind. She looked back to give him a playful grin at his slumped form.

* * *

Chisa could feel her bag grow heavier with the accumulating candy from every stop. They had celebrated the holiday differently at Addersfield with having the whole town throw a party. She had never expected for people inside the walls to go door to door for candy, or that they would set up hero themed booths and games. Even now, she watched Sibyll meticulously dipped the small and thin paddle into the water. He moved carefully, trying not to scare or startle the goldfish swimming about, and lifted the paddle quickly to scoop them into his bowl.

"Curses…"

Or tried to.

She saw how empty his bowl remained even after his fifth time playing it. He discarded the disposable paddle into a nearby tin as he gave her an apologetic smile. She didn't mean to ask him to win the grand prize of the stall, an early release edition for _Of Love & Passion: Warriors Divide_, if it was going to be hard. She only wanted to give something nice to Blake, to thank her for spending time with Sibyll, and she learned that this book was the work of two of Blake's favorite authors. Nora said it was a "crossover", and that the authors put their books together into one. Chisa still didn't know why the authors for _Ninjas of Love_ and _Knights of Passion_ release a few copies, let alone have one available here of all places.

But she wanted to thank her as best as she could.

All Sibyll had to do was catch fifty goldfish into his bowl in one try.

"By the gods… To think such a game would be difficult…"

Chisa looked around to the other stalls, studying the faces of people as they passed by or participated in the numerous other games. The noise of busy crowds filled her ears, all with conversation, laughter, jokes, and…worry? Eyes scanned the crowd, trying to pick up on the distressed voice in all the noise. The ears atop her head twitched, angling itself to find the source.

"Please…don't…"

She moved to the center of the street, head turning about, following the trail of words.

"Leave me alone…"

"I don't want to…"

She moved carefully through the sea of people, stopping only to change direction or to listen for the voice. Her eyes looking through the many faces of other people, hoping that maybe someone else was hearing it too.

"Stop!"

Chisa turned her head to see an older girl get pulled into an alley with three other people. She couldn't see her faces, but her ears picked up on the pleading voice that was beginning to fade.

"Sibyll, she needs—"

The young girl turned to find him missing… or rather, that she had moved away from the stall. She craned her head, trying to find the goldfish stall in hopes of finding him, but she was at an unfamiliar part of the festival. There were fewer people and she could see the end of the street where it grew darker and less populated. She would have called Ruby or anyone, but Sibyll carried the scroll for them.

"Help!"

Before she could think, Chisa's took off into the darkened alley.

* * *

"Better luck next time miss," the vendor spoke as Blake put down the cork rifle.

"Sure…"

If Blake didn't know any better, she would have claimed the whole game to be rigged. She was sure she hit the target spot on, but for it to not even budge? Sun had even sunk a fair sum of lien into the game only for their efforts to prove futile? She grumbled as she stepped away, only looking back at the prize in question with a longing look.

" _Maybe it wasn't meant to be, '50% discount on tuna for a year'…"_ she thought. It was back to buying them at market price as always, even if it was pricey.

"You must _really_ like tuna huh?" Sun commented. It was the best he could come up with considering how hard Blake tried to win the grand prize. Throughout their whole outing, she had been reserved; choosing to observe on the sidelines while he shown her around. His attempts to impress her were often rebuffed by a sarcastic eye roll, or an observation about his shortcomings which they knew to be lighthearted. It was only when she found that particular prize did he see her more adamant and forward nature. She had steeled her focus and concentration on the game to a point where he had to cough to alert her of his presence.

"I don't _'really'_ like tuna… It's just one of my _preferred_ tastes."

He smirked at how she tried to defer the attention away from herself, taking more interests in the other stalls than him. When he tried to step around to gain a better look, she turned to keep him in her blindside. Was that a pout he detected? When his smile grew, she treated him with a stern nudge at his side and he dropped the matter completely. Albeit it with a knowing smile.

"If you say so," he relented. "I just didn't think you'd like it _that_ much?"

"And what makes you think that?"

"Other than cats liking fish as much as you do, you'd think that your taste would—"

He stopped himself.

Blake's expression tried to conceal the twinge of pain of his words, trying to remain unaffected while amber eyes looked at him. For a moment, he recognized the mask she wore when they first talked about her past; her attempts at trying to remain indifferent veiled by hurt feelings after her exposure to her team. Sun never experienced any difference from his own team, with the exception of Sage and Neptune asking that he tone down a bit, but he wasn't exempt from the stares of other humans. He didn't _need_ to hide who he was, and thought little of those people who stare at him suspiciously or with detest. He was proud to show off his faunus heritage, unlike Blake who hid for a reason.

The longing in her eyes now spoke of envy and the pain them was apparent, forcing him to mentally kick himself for broaching a still sensitive subject.

"Crap, I'm sorry Blake," he sincerely. "I just say a lot things without thinking, and it's even worse than Scarlet. But I didn't mean to—"

"It's fine Sun," she answered him.

Even he could see that it wasn't, but he knew she was trying to salvage the moment from his blunder. Leave it for him to be tactless **now** of all places and time…

"Let's enjoy the rest of the festival, okay?"

She gave him a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder and turned to walk through the crowd. It didn't quell the uneasiness in the faunus' stomach, his thoughts running wildly to say something, anything, to let her that he genuinely sorry. After everything she had been through, he wanted to give her something nice to remember.

"Wait."

Blake turned to him, a curious look on her face as he stood his ground.

"I'm not the best at saying stuff," he began, "but I'm sorry. Even if you tell me it's okay, I just… wanted to let you know I meant it."

Sun leveled his gaze with her, never breaking contact as he moved closer.

"I can be a huge idiot at times, and the rest of my team can prove that. That doesn't mean I can't be serious when I need to be or know when I've crossed a line that still…bothers you. But I just want you to know that I've got your back for anything, and, if you're willing… you can trust me to be there when you need me to."

His hands slipped into hers, and he couldn't help but think about their softness.

"I like you Blake. So I hope you can forgive me whenever I slip up."

She studied his face, amber eyes searching his and, uncharacteristically, he looked away. Sun had faced plenty of Grimm back at Mistral, and he could easily boast how he **never** faltered when charging them head on. His weapons, Ruyi and Jingu, had slain beasts three times his age, but he couldn't maintain his gaze on Blake?

What did that book about the maidens says again?

Maintaining eye contact, steady breathes, posture, space, don't stare or-?

He felt her arms wrap around him, burying her face into his shoulder, her breaths tickling his skin in a way which sent lightening through his nerves. The faunus had to bring his arms down after shooting up in surprise, and pulled the girl closer to him; securing her safety from the crowd… or from her slipping away.

"Thanks Sun."

"Anytime."

They stood there, uninterrupted by the festival around them, and continued to bask in the sense of comfort their closeness provided. He noticed a hint of cherry blossoms from Blake's hair, inhaling the sweetness which left a residual warmth around his chest. Instinctively, he nuzzled cheek against the top of her head and felt elated when she pulled him tightly.

Blake had been taken surprise by the boy, finding the truth in his words validated by the determination reflected in his grey eyes. He didn't have to reassure her of his apology, but she couldn't stop him either; allowing him to open up to her despite her own reservations. His seriousness left an impact on her, the resolve to be whatever she needed him to be created a permanent smile on her face which she chose to hide against his body.

It was a confession on his part, and that she couldn't deny.

Even if they had danced around the topic, both had chosen to take things as they were and allow things to take their turn when it would.

But professing a dedication to her was…something.

A feeling she didn't know how to place, even if she knew the words or had read them in many novels. Sun had been her first confidant about her heritage and past, willing to put himself in danger on her behalf, taking her declinations to the dance in stride, and… had been the first to thank Sibyll for saving her life.

It was a strange thought that filtered through as she considered the boy's action when it happened. Maybe it had been his attempt to ease the tension between their friends and Sibyll, but it resonated something with Blake that she once felt for Adam: admiration. She hadn't voiced it then, even when she was still slightly angry about her change, but Sun had been willing to be the better person by putting aside his grievances. Sibyll had saved her despite his own protests, and Sun had thanked him despite the objections of her team.

She pulled away slightly to study him again: a sense of contentment in his face, a small grin that only fueled her own, and the glint of his eyes filled with an appreciation for her.

"You look really good tonight," he spoke, breaking their silence.

" _Only_ tonight?"

"Well, there was that _**one**_ time for the dance," he trailed off. Blake had given him a playful hit at his back, sharing a laugh at his slight expense.

"But really though, you do."

"And it's _not_ because of the costume, right?"

"Pssh! Of course not! Do you think I'm **that** shallow?"

"…"

"…"

"It's the short skirt huh?" Blake teased.

Oh, how she savored the flustered expression he took on. His panic mixed well with his embarrassment when he fumbled for a reasonable explanation (or any) as he tried to save the image he previously displayed. It was nice to see both sides to his nature, and found comfort in knowing that she could depend on him. He had since then halted his frantic words as he looked at her, his eyes drawing her in.

She could almost see the tiny details in those grey colors, half lidded as he tilted her chin up to his. Warm fingers resting gently upon her face, and her own hands tightened their hold on his vest. She could detect the subtle hint of peppermint from his breath, almost tasting it as her eyes slowly closed.

"Hey, watch it!"

Both teens snapped out of their stupor to turn to the angered voice, prepared to apologize if necessary. Yet they found the thick crowd being parted hastily someone forcing their way though, revealing a familiar dark green figure.

"Chisa!"

Even from their spot, they could hear the distinct desperation of the young hunter's voice as he searched the crowds.

"Chisa! Chisa!"

His body disappeared, leaving a trail of disgruntled or angry patrons in his wake. Blake and Sun shared a look of mutual concern, and took off after the young hunter. They had done their best to move through the sea of people without causing any greater disturbance left behind, and were able to catch up when he paused to search.

"Sibyll, what happened?" Blake asked, pulling on the young hunter to stop him.

She was met with startled eyes, wide with panic as continued to look throughout the crowd.

"She had disappeared. One moment she was there, and when I turned she was gone."

"For how long?"

"I do not know, but I have to search for her! Chisa!" He called out, drawing attention from the surrounding people.

"We can't search for her in this state," she tried to reason. "We'll find her but we have to get in touch with the others."

Yet her words fell on deaf ears. He pushed past them to continue the search, slipping past her and Sun's efforts to hold him back to reconvene. His parting words caused an unnatural stir in her mind, aching with each anxious repeat of the two word phrase.

"Not again. Not again. Not again."

"Blake? What's wrong? Blake!"

She clutched at her head, the festival around her slipping away into more familiar streets.

 _She ran through, backtracking through their path in hopes of finding her before anything else could. She kept her eyes out for any sign left behind, before she returned again to the bridge. How long had that fight been to where she could lose such a child? Blake knew she couldn't have gotten far, but the only other path was…_

 _She looked down the ladder to where it led to Yharnam's sewage._

" _No, she could never…"_

 _Blake's thoughts remained unfinished as she began her descent down, touching upon the slime and filth-ridden path. With two directions left, one down the corridor and other away from it, she pressed onward in hopes that the young did not venture forth into the darkness. Yet the creatures descended upon her in the open area, detestable corpses dragging itself along the floor, or those accursed crows that nipped at her heel._

" _Please… Please…"_

 _Blake returned to the entrance of the tunnel, and against her better judgment called into it._

 _The ungodly squeal that answered froze her heart._

"Blake!"

"Call your team and see if they've seen her," she answered through the haze.

"But you're—"

"Please!"

Even when he flinched, Sun pull out his scroll to call his friends while Blake called hers. Ruby and Yang appeared through the transmission, and by the look on their faces, her worried state expressed her fear.

"Have any of you seen Chisa?"

" _No, we thought she was with Sibyll,"_ Ruby explained while Yang went to find Weiss. _"What happened Blake?"_

"She's gone missing and Sibyll's looking for her right now, but something's wrong."

" _What do you mean?"_

"He's… I don't know how but he isn't in the best mindset to find her... Call Jaune and we'll spread out and look for her. Do we know anyone else who could be here to help?"

" _Already on it,"_ Yang answered off screen. _"A few dad's friends should be out tonight as part of the neighborhood watch. I'll let them know she's missing and what she looks like so they can keep an eye out."_

" _And Weiss already got in contact with Team JNPR,"_ Ruby confirmed as the heiress stepped into view. _"We've have them cover the edges of the festival as best we can. Call everyone if you find her."_

"Got it."

Blake closed her scroll and turned to Sun who finished his own call.

"The guys will cover the grounds we haven't come through," he answered.

"Good. Let's go."

They set off into the crowd, careful to keep an eye out for the young girl's blue hair in the sea of people. They would continue their search in hopes they or their friends would have found her soon, but it left a certain degree of doubt in their minds.

Chisa would have never drifted too far away from Sibyll, or even depart on her own. The young girl would always stick close to the young hunter, or one of their friends who would keep their eyes on her. Something must have happened to draw her away or…

Blake pressed on faster, not noticing Sun's concerned look as he turned to face her. Through heaving breaths, he could hear her repeat a phrase over and over as they searched.

"Not again…Not again…Not again…"

* * *

"Please, let me go!" the woman pleaded to her three aggressors.

"Why? Don't you want to have some fun with us?"

"I want to go home! So please, leave me alone!"

She lashed out, nailed scraping across the face of the largest man, and he recoiled back.

"Oh, you're going to regret that… Hold her down!"

The other two men moved forward, cornering the woman against a dead end, hands pinning her to the wall while muffling her strangled cries. The third man approached slowly, wiping away at the crimson streaks while his eyes bore into the helpless woman.

"It's shame, really. To think this could have gone easier if you hadn't led us on."

His hand reached for her clothes.

"Maybe this'll teach you your place."

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Before he could turn, something struck the back of his knee and sent him tumbling toward the concrete. The other two men released the woman in their surprises, eyes searching through the darkness as something struck sharply against their knees. Keeling away from the sharp hits, the woman looked about frantically before a small hand pulled on hers.

"This way!"

She followed as best she could, careful not to trip over the person pulling on her as the angry shouts began to follow after. The figure, though pulling through the darkness, shrugged something off, and the woman could hear something clattering against the floor, followed by angry protests and yelps of surprise.

Further and further through the winding alleyways the woman was pulled, and they paused briefly for the figure to change their direction slightly. They had come across an intersection of the building where the night grew lighter, allowing for the woman to see the little girl pulling her along; short breaths hurrying them along as fast as her small feet could carry, and in her hand a toy ax.

"We have to find my friend," the girl spoke. "Sibyll can help us, but do you know how we can get back?"

The woman looked around the unfamiliar surroundings. Before she could respond, they could hear the pursuing voices coming closer behind them.

"This way!"

Chisa pulled the woman after her, crossing and turning at any available intersection they could. Her ears picked up on the familiar sounds of the festival, and after another turn, saw the golden glow ahead. They were finally close, and she hoped they could hide in the crowd of people while they searched for help.

Yet her relief was short lived as two large figures appeared ahead of them, blocking their only exit. They were large, scary looking men, who didn't dress like the others for the festival. Large muscles made up their physique, though through the darkness Chisa could see their scars and tattoos. They said something to each other, the young girl too far to hear, and they entered the alleyway toward them.

"Come on! We have to go around!"

They ran with the two new voices after them, moving farther away from the festival. Chisa could feel her legs burning with pain, her chest tightening, and her grip loosening on the woman and her "weapon". With a final turn, they found themselves stuck at a end with the walls too high to climb.

"There you are, you little brat."

Chisa spun around, finding herself quickly taken away from the woman and being thrown aside. Her small body bounced against the pavement, but she moved away from a kick coming her way.

"You think you can play hero huh?"

She moved to stand between the men and the woman, the ax in her hand trembling as he approached. When he had gotten closer, Chisa swung her ax toward the large man, but felt it rip out of her grasp when he caught it mid-strike. The young girl felt the heel of his boot collide against her stomach, sending her painfully into the woman's body. Pain wracked through her body and tears formed in her eyes as she clutched at her stomach. She wanted to cry, she wanted to go home, but she couldn't leave the woman behind be herself. She was the only who knew the woman was in trouble and something inside her forced her to stand, raising her tiny fists like Miss Yang would.

She could see them though the darkness, and how they towered over her.

She was afraid, her body wanting to run away as fast it could; faster away from the monsters here and back at home.

"And look at you, a filthy animal coming to save the day huh? Let's fix that."

The large man reached into his pocket, unlatching a blade that glinted in the darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: I _swear_ there will be a resolution to this. Trust me on that.**


	10. The Fear in Our Hearts

**A/N: Hoo-boy, I'll explain myself in the notes after.**

* * *

Sibyll moved through the crowd, pushing aside the festival goers in a panicked search for the young girl. How long had it been already? Where could she have strayed to be gone for so long? Had someone enticed her? Snatched her away under his lapse of vigilance? She had looked at him expectantly, trusting that he could have best such a trivial game for the prize she sought to give away. Just when he finally won the damn thing, she disappears.

The young hunter trusted in the little one more than he let on.

He believed she would never voluntarily stray away, or that she would brave the crowds on her own. Chisa, though growing slowly accustomed to Ruby and Jaune's team, remained to be a reluctant and shy child. To think she would simply vanish—

He shook his head as searched the crowd.

It began to thin out as the night grew long, stalls beginning to put away their wares while a few people lingered about. Yet he found no sign of the young girl.

" _Oh, you haven't by chance… seen my little sister, have you?"_

Sibyll squeezed his eyes shut, trying to shut out the voice out of his mind.

" _She's still quite small, and wears a big white ribbon. Have you seen her out there anywhere?"_

No, it would **never** come back to that. He would make sure it would be different this time. Not Chisa… not the little one… His hands gripped the side of his head tighter, praying that the pressure would silence it. He would find her… He knew he would… He would find her this time…

" _Oh, how did this happen… Why would she ever go outside?"_

He only meant to save her, take her someplace safe and away from the beasts prowling outside. It was never meant to end that way… Never from desperation, fear, or a horrid death…

" _At least…I'll have something to remember her by."_

He never meant to kill them both…

His guilt ridden mind forced the truth from his tongue, and the truth had driven the older sister mad to her death.

 _The body of the girl lay crumpled upon the floor, unmoving in the bloody remains that pooled beneath her. Face obscured by crimson and blonde hair, and her limbs rested haphazardly in awkward angles. As much as he wanted to look away, Sibyll continued to watch the result of his error. He should have never returned the ribbon, once bloodied and now pure white._

 _It was his fault…_

 _He only meant to help the young girl, her eyes peering hopefully through the barred window. One small life saved for the many he had taken… Did he truly think he could redeem himself through her? Was he that selfish?_

 _Carefully, he removed the white ribbon from the girl's grasp._

 _It would serve to be the mark of his sin among many, and to remind him of the deaths left behind in his path._

"Not this time… Not this time…" he murmured to himself.

The ring of his scroll brought back his attention, and found the call to be from Ruby. She could see much the dread tore away at him, and likewise, he saw how much worry was etched onto her face.

"Have you—"

" _We found her,"_ she quickly answered. _"She's safe."_

Sibyll released a withheld breath, taking a moment to lean against an empty stand. Chisa is fine and she's in safe company.

"Was it your team or Mister Arc's that came upon her?"

" _It was…"_

Ruby looked off screen, an underlying worry still etched on her face. Why would she still be concerned? He only wanted to thank them for finding the little one, even if they were still uneasy around him. It would only be right to do so, yet he frowned slightly as he watched her move a distance way from something before answering.

" _It was Raven who found her."_

"Branwen?"

It was admittedly unusual for the woman to reappear now after their brief discussion. Sibyll assumed that she, like Qrow, had come to declare her warnings before disappearing entirely. For her to arrive now… did not bode well as Sibyll began to move.

" _Yeah, she was patrolling the city and keeping an eye on… things. She was making sure to cover the ground the police can't when she found Chisa and the other lady."_

"There was another woman involved?"

" _From Chisa told us, she needed help and she went after her. But don't worry! Raven took care of them and they won't hurt anyone anymore—"_

"What do you mean _'they won't_ _ **hurt**_ _anyone'_?"

The young reaper grew silent over the scroll. It wasn't reluctance to answer, but a refusal to do so, even as she tried to maintain eye contact as best she could. He waited for an answer, any answer, but she looked around as if to find an explanation elsewhere or from someone else.

" **Ruby!"**

The image on screen shook as she fumbled with the scroll. It jostled for a moment before the image was replaced with Blake, her serious expression mixed with some pain; brow knitted while her mouth was set in a strangled grimace. She was withholding something, but to the young hunter, it seemed to be a suffering she was experiencing on her own

" _Sibyll,"_ she began, _"we'll give you directions to where we are, but I need you to_ _ **keep calm**_ _. Alright? Chisa is fine, but she's being taken care of."_

He opened is mouth to speak, but the raven haired girl cut him off.

" _I_ _ **know**_ _what you want to say, and I_ _ **know**_ _what you're feeling. But we don't want to escalate the situation any further, even if they deserved it."_

Sibyll nodded, and followed where Blake directed him. He turned a corner to where the edge of the festival thinned out to find them all; Ruby and Yang speaking with two large questionably look men while Weiss knelt in front of Chisa and Blake kept an eye out. Jaune and his team seem to be talking to speaking with someone on their scroll, with Nora and Pyrrha tending to a woman, and the young hunter could pick up the familiar voice of the headmaster. Sun and his team stood the furthest away, keeping guard over three men who had been restrained and forced to sit on the side walk.

They looked considerably rough, bruises and cuts adorning their body, but the largest of them looked to be unaffected by his wounds. The man look at Sibyll, sneering, and the young hunter felt a familiar sensation churning at his stomach; one he had done his best to quell for so long.

He moved quickly to Chisa, finding the girl in a worrying state: her costume ruined and dirtied, a few scrapes here and there, and a pained expression while she tried to smile at him.

"Sibyll," she winced as she spoke, "you're here."

The young hunter knelt before the young girl, hand gently reaching out to inspect her for any more wound, and she leaned into the familiar touch. His eyes drifted lower to where Weiss held a blue crystal over the young girl's stomach; a small, subtle cool meant to cool the bruise that covered a large portion.

"We'll have her checked at the infirmary to be sure," Weiss answered his concern. "For now, I'll do what I can."

"And the two with Miss Xiao Long?"

"They're a part of the Furious Dragons Association; they look over the neighborhoods and are tied with Yang and Ruby's father," Blake answered. "They were the first to find Chisa, but she and the other woman fled thinking they were trouble. After Raven dealt with the other three, they came in took control. Police should be on their way to pick them up."

It should have been news of relief, but Sibyll couldn't remove his eyes from Chisa's wounds. She had been hurt under _his_ watch. They had hurt **her** , and she…

"Which one?"

The heiress looked up from her work to see him addressing Chisa. His face was unreadable as the young girl fidgeted slightly under his gaze. Blake moved to stand closer, and Weiss knew that posture meant to intervene.

"Sibyll…"

"Which of those men did this to you?"

"Don't."

He shrugged off Blake's hand that was meant to serve as both warning and reminder. Chisa looked between them nervously, before lowering her head.

"…the really big one…"

"And did that man do anything _else_ to you? Anything I should know of?"

"…"

"Chisa, I need to know."

The young hunter had lifted her chin, and she found his empty expression frightening. It stopped her from answering him outright. She didn't know who she should be more afraid of: the man that threatened her or Sibyll.

"He had a knife…and he wanted to hurt me and the lady…"

"I see."

Sibyll stood and turned.

"If you are able to move her, take her back as soon as you can. She does not need to see what comes next."

"Wait, what are you—?"

Weiss turned to find the young hunter stalking toward the restrained men as Blake tried to hold him back. Her protests caught the Team SSSN's attention, leaving Sun and Sage to intercept him. Sibyll pushed passed Sun only to be confronted by Sage, the young teen standing taller over him with firm hands holding him in place. Yet the heiress flinched when Sage crumpled over in pain, Sibyll's glowing fist fading as Scarlet and Neptune stepped aside.

It was a pitiful sight for the young hunter, two men who boasted more height and mass than he cowering before him. Perhaps it was Raven's handiwork that left a fearful effect; the crimson cuts across their bodies were deep enough to leave them alive with a message. They ducked their heads while he stood before the largest one, a self assured grin Sibyll had broken when he had lifted the man to his feet and struck him. The body staggered, but he had taken the man by his collar and slammed him against the brick wall of the building; a sickening crunch echoed upon contact. It didn't deter the larger man as he maintained a bloody smile, one which Sibyll was sure to erase soon.

"Don't!"

Ruby tried to pull the young hunter off, but he continued to strike the man across the face.

"You…think…this'll…scare…me?" the man challenged.

" **No...** _ **This**_ ," Sibyll struck again," **is simply for my own pleasure.** "

The young hunter raised his fist once more, but was restrained by Jaune. Sibyll could have easily shaken him off easily yet it was the warning look he wore that forced him to pause.

"Can't…do…anything to…me…"

At least for a moment as the young hunter turned back the large man.

"You think you… can get away with… roughing me up... without the cops knowing? You have nothing… on me… And with how I look now… I could tell them… some Fang sympathizers… tried to shut me and the boys up…"

"We have evidence and witnesses. You're **not** getting away with lying," Jaune warned.

"But who are they… going to believe?" the man retorted. "Especially with everyone being… nervous about the White Fang… hiding among us, do you think some… brats protecting a freak… is going to be overlooked?"

He sneered.

"Oh, they'll keep an eye on us… but they'll suspect you and your little friends more."

" **You must think yourself to be clever** ," Sibyll noted.

The man spat blood at Sibyll's face grinning all the while. By the man's perspective, the blood should have startled the young hunter as it would most people. The mere fact that Sibyl hadn't so much as flinched shook his resolve. It only deepened when the young hunter smiled.

" **Allow us to correct that. If you would be so kind Miss Valkyrie** ," he called out. Jaune and Ruby's hold over him disappeared and were replaced with their protests. From the corner of his eyes, Sibyll saw her expression to be as furious as his own. Her usual smile was gone, and in its place was a barely restrained anger; lips pursed while she watch him intently. Sibyll moved the man by his collar, pulling him into the open street and shoved him forward.

" **You place a great amount of faith in your arrogance. Hopefully it is enough to see you through. Now, run."**

Sibyll pulled forth Evelyn from a haze of smoke into his right hand and aimed it at the man's back.

"You… You can't do this! If you kill me—"

" _ **If**_ **I kill you, then I will face the consequence of my actions. A feat you feel exempt from, but if you are able to outrun me then fate has decided so. One…"**

"Don't do this!" Ruby pleaded.

" **Two…** "

The bound man took off down the street, eliciting a few concerns from the other. Blake moved to the young hunter, pulling back on his arm to stop him. As much as she wanted him too, she wouldn't allow him to compromise himself…or worse. She could almost feel the anger and bloodlust he had once delved into as if it were her own; all the carnage and meticulously slow process he inflicted on others in that city. Blake would be damned if she allowed him to do that now.

"Sibyll!"

None of them accounted for any particular tricks he would pull, or if they expected him to, yet the sounds they heard shattered their resolution. Agonizing howls filled the night air; screams, pleas, and strangled shouts. It spoke of unimaginable suffering, of unfulfilled vengeance which sprang forth from Sibyll's left hand; adorned with a ghastly, pale glove. The voices of the tormented manifested into ethereal, skull-like forms that sought after the fleeing man. Their intent and target was clear, and moved swiftly to engulf the man entirely.

They couldn't hear his screams above the ones smothering him. His body fell onto the street, convulsing unnaturally while the crimson mist covered every inch before disappearing completely.

The Executioner's Glove bears the deepest grudges, and to release even a portion of their temper was taxing for Sibyll. He could feel their malevolence sapping away at his reason, his vision so focused on the man before him as the voices spoke into his ear. They tempted him, asking and pleading for their anguish to be answered for. He would have obliged, but Blake's frightened hold on him stayed his mind.

It had happened too quickly to stop Sibyll, and the shock of it all allowed him to leave Blake's grasp to assess the effects.

Eyes rolled back unnaturally.

Mouthing foaming, mumbling incoherently.

The body twitching in spastic motions.

The young hunter had checked the man's vital to find his breath shortened and heart pacing too fast than the considered norm.

He would survive, but in a state befitting the _filth_ of his nature.

Sibyll dragged the body back to the remaining two, their panicked screams going unassisted by the surrounding teens. He dumped the body before them and **savored** their fear of him. He knew that _they_ knew their place and how fleeting their lives were before him.

" **Know this** ," the young hunter warned, " **I have killed people** _ **more deserving**_ **of life than you three, and I have ways of disposing** _ **your**_ **remains effectively should this happen again. So you will do** _ **exactly**_ **as I say. Do you understand?"**

The continued to cower, forcing Sibyll to summon another three phantoms to hover behind him menacingly. The ethereal skulls snapped and moaned at them, only held back by the patience of their master.

" **Do you understand?** " he asked again.

They nodded their heads in frightful agreement.

" **Good. You will** _ **confess**_ **to the authorities of your crimes, but you will leave what happened** _ **here**_ **unspoken. Should they ask about your leader, tell them he received what was due for dishonoring the innocent.** "

Sibyll knelt to their level, the hovering skulls just a few feet away from them.

" **I have no qualms about killing vermin like you. Given how you hurt** _ **my**_ **little one, I should have you strung up and flayed. Perhaps an hour on the pyre should cleanse you two.** "

He snapped his fingers and the ethereal skulls drifted closer. Their snapping jaws were inches away from their faces before disappearing into nothing, the young hunter stowing the glove away into a fog.

" **Consider yourselves lucky. This is the only moment I recall where my 'mercy' allowed anyone to live. Pray that you do not squander it.** "

The young hunter stood and turned to face the surrounding teens. They watched him with trepidation as his eyes looked about them, before landing on Chisa who still remained. By her fearful expression, he knew that she had seen everything and silently cursed the heiress for staying behind. He moved toward the little one, scooping her gently into his arms, and set off back to Beacon while leaving them rest of the group behind.

* * *

Chisa sat in the infirmary while the nurse attended to her injuries. They had given her some more ice dust to cool her bruises, but her mind was more focused Sibyll. Throughout the entire trip back he remained silent. He had kept her close, unwilling to let Ruby or the others hold her as the airship took them back to the academy. It was only when they arrived at the infirmary did he relinquish her. Even when the nurse was informing the teens that nothing else was wrong and precautions about treatment, Sibyll sat the furthest away.

It scared her, seeing how different he could be or that he could do what he did. She had always known him to be the quiet and nice person she came across in the forest. Sibyll was would never be angry, even when she knew people in her town talked about him behind his back. He would always let it go, but now…

She shivered at the thought of those ghosts chasing down the man. Their cries reminded her of that night and how terrible they were up close. She didn't like how the man's body shook as if he were in a nightmare that he couldn't wake up from, and she saw how Sibyll summoned more of them for the other two. Is that what he was really like? He continued to stare at his hands as she felt Ruby sit with her on the examination bed.

"How're holding up?"

"I'm okay… Do you think that lady will be okay too?"

The young reaper gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, she'll be alright. The police will take care of her, but she was lucky you found her when you did."

Chisa looked back to the young hunter.

"Sibyll?"

He didn't move when she called to him, prompting the rest to the teens to look at him. She folded her hands together as she tried again.

"Sibyll, I'm sor—"

"How could you be so foolish?"

She recoiled from his question as she stood from his seat, eye boring into hers and filled with an angry expression. He moved to stand over her, crossing his arms as she lowered her head under his gaze.

"Do you not understand the danger you were in tonight? Your injuries could have been worse or fatal."

"I—"

"And how could you wander off like that? You promised to stay close when I asked."

"But I—"

"I am disappointed in you Chisa, and that is what troubles me most."

Heat rushed to her face as the shame and disappointment settled in. She didn't mean to break his promise or that she went off on her own. When the woman cried out for help, Chisa followed after as best as she could. Hopefully if she knew where they were going, she could have gone back for help. The only reason she ran in was because they were going to hurt the older woman.

Chisa had been afraid, but she was more afraid to watch it happen.

Chisa had been afraid, but she guided the woman as best as she could; navigating the scary alleyways with her night vision.

Chisa had been afraid and hurt, but she did what Ruby or Sibyll would do; she stood her ground even when the man was scarier and bigger than her.

She had been _brave_ , even when she was afraid. She _**helped**_.

That must have counted for something, right?

Ruby had praised her when the scary men brought her and the older woman to safety. Her parents would have been proud of her too, right? Her mother protected the weak, even when they didn't like her for being a woman. Her father did the right things, even when she had heard him talking to himself about how it would have benefited _them_ instead of other people. So when she had done something she felt was right at the end, why was Sibyll as angry as he was? Why didn't he see that she had done something she never thought possible? After all his lessons about growth and improvement, didn't she grow too?

It was that particular question that set the heat to her face with anger as looked up to stare back at Sibyll. Her hands folded into tiny fists which shook.

"That's not fair…" she mumbled.

"Pardon?

"I said that's not **fair**!"

Ruby, Jaune, and Sun, along with their teams, flinched as the young girl shouted. Chisa narrowed her eyes, challenging Sibyll, but they brimmed with unshed tears. She wasn't sure whether she was more hurt or angry with him as she gripped her hands tighter.

"I helped!" she stated. "I helped even when I was scared and the only one who heard her! And I… I…"

"You did not call for help," Sibyll remarked. "You could have asked for anyone or draw attention to yourself through distress. Instead, you acted without thinking and placed yourself in danger Chisa."

"But Miss Raven came and—"

"And if she did not? Miss Branwen's appearance had been favorably timely, but what if it had not? You still risked your life unnecessarily and had only been fortunate enough to be saved."

She gritted her teeth. She wouldn't cry in front him, not when he was being mean to her.

"But if I didn't go after her, no one would know where to find her!"

"You were at risk of…" Sibyll released a pained sigh. "I would have preferred if you did not follow at all if I knew this would happen."

Chisa's eyes grew wide with shock and disbelief.

"You can't say that."

"That is the truth."

"But you help people!" she shouted. Chisa looked around the room, hoping to find some support from the others while she looked back to the young hunter.

"You're _supposed_ to help people because that's what you do! You're just like Ruby and—"

"I am **not** the same as them."

Sibyll's expression hardened as he spoke.

"There is a very **clear** difference between what Miss Rose and the others do than I. _They_ are the ones who you and the rest of this world look to for **protection** and **guidance**. _They_ are the forces which eliminate the Grimm so that the rest of you may have a **chance** to expand and thrive. _They_ fulfill their purpose because that is what _they_ are meant to do."

His hands began to tremble between folded arms.

"That is **not** my purpose."

Chisa shook her head. Sibyll didn't say things like that, because he wasn't supposed to.

"Then what _are_ you?" she questioned. "What do _you_ do that makes you different?"

"…I clean up the mess left behind when there is **nothing** left to save…"

No… She wouldn't accept that…

"You would let that lady get hurt? Just like that?"

"If it meant your safety? Yes… I would have…"

Silence.

It was a silence that left an air of unease between the young hunter and the girl, leaving the rest to stand to the side in similar disbelief. Their mixed feelings about Sibyll only deepened by his admittance as it challenged the very foundation they worked hard to uphold. Huntsmen and Huntresses could never be that selfish, nor would they allow themselves to be so… adamant about the futility of choice. Even if they couldn't save everyone, Ruby and the other teams felt they would have tried to do right by they came across.

But to decide selfishly who lives and dies?

"No!" Chisa shouted. "You're wrong!"

"I am only doing what is best for you—"

" **You're not my papa!** "

Tears started to fall without her knowing as she looked back to Sibyll.

"He wouldn't be selfish to let someone get hurt when he could help! He would be proud of me! Because I did the right thing just like mama would have! Not like you!"

The young girl flinched when Sibyll's hand slammed against the top of a nearby service tray. Objects clattered against the linoleum floor, scattering wildly about and snapping the aspirant huntress and huntsmen into defensive positions; their eyes locked onto the young hunter.

" **You insolent child!** " he shouted. " **Do you truly believe your own words? That he or your mother would be happy** _ **their**_ **child, whom they sired and raised, would join them in death!? You besmirch their memory with your arrogance!"**

Sibyll leaned in close, mere spaces away from Chisa's who defiantly stood her ground.

" **I may not be your father, but I promised him that you would be kept safe. I swore on my name that** _ **no harm**_ **would come to you when I buried him alongside your mother! Do not assume they would have been proud!** "

"Shut up!"

She pushed him away as hard as she could.

"You're horrible and I hate you!"

Those weren't the words Chisa wished to say, but it they were the only ones which conveyed the turmoil within her heart. Bouts of disappointment, sadness, confusion, and anger swirled about wildly, suffocating themselves within her throat. Yet Sibyll's hands gripped her shoulders tightly as orange eyes burned into hers.

" **You are not the first nor will you be the last to hate me** ," he answered. " **But I will be** _ **damned**_ **if any harm were to befall you. I would have you resent me to the end of your days if it meant you drew breath every waking moment. Do you understand me?"**

Frantic hands shook her as if to bring about reason.

" **I will** _ **not**_ **allow it to happen under my watch!** "

"Let me go!"

" **Do you understand me Chisa!?** "

"Stop it!"

" **I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE** _ **AGAIN**_ **!** "

Chisa shut her eyes, drowning the world in darkness and sound. She didn't see who had removed Sibyll from her, but it had been violent as more things fell noisily to the floor. The young girl would hear his protests and angered shouts, something slamming hard against the wall with the sounds of a struggle before it stopped completely.

"Go."

A brief pause.

"LEAVE!"

She could hear Sibyll footsteps leaving, the door slamming behind him. The only noise that could be heard in that room was her sniffling, trying to hold back the tears. Chisa buried her face into her hands, surrendering to the sobs which shook her body and hurt more than the bruise on her stomach.

Ruby had pulled the young girl into her arms, and the little one latched on to her tightly. She had done her best to rub soothing circles on her back while her eyes scanned the room. Yang and Weiss had returned to their wrathful and distrusting demeanor, keeping an eye on the door as if Sibyll would return with retribution. Sun and his team had begun to pick of the mess alongside Team JNPR in silence, but the young reaper knew Sun kept an eye on Blake. The girl herself stood facing the wall where she had pinned Sibyll, her right hand balled into a tight fist that glowed orange before fading. She could make out the tinges of red where her nails had dug into the flesh.

"Blake?" Ruby weakly called out.

The raven haired girl had taken a moment to register the words meant for her before she turned.

Tears fell down her face, streams of grief and pain left in their path as they met with Ruby's. Blake's breathing remained calm, but even the young reaper knew that she suffered a pain she couldn't see. Within those amber eyes, Blake relived the young hunter's agony as he searched the remains of that heinous swine. Her hands dug and scraped though flesh before her eyes found that familiar sliver of ruined silk.

How long had she stayed in that darkened tunnel staring at ribbon?

How hard had she screamed in denial?

How long had that voice haunted her so filled with hope?

Those eyes which gave her complete trust?

Blake's heart wrenched at the thought of that young girl's final moment, so alone and faced with such a monster…

Had she cried for help or for Blake to save her?

Had it been… quick? Painless?

So many questions to be unanswered, to haunt her in her sleep, to remind her whenever Chisa would look at her; filled with so much familiar hope and trust. It was a look that hurt her more when she remembered how she ended Cormack's suffering; a dreadful creature looking at her in pain and confusion. She remembered the pull of the trigger, cleaning up the remains, and her promise at his grave.

Two different fathers.

Two different daughters.

Was she doomed to repeat the same mistake again?

Would she fail Cormack like she did for Gascoigne?

Chisa had turned to look at back Blake, her tears forcing the older girl to close her eyes. It was the same pained expression Sibyll wore when he realized that she had pinned him; moving on pure instinct to protect them both. His anger gave way to shame and regret, and he couldn't meet her eyes… like he couldn't meet Chisa's. Even when his memories lingered as if they were her own, Blake kept her eyes shut tight.

It was the only thing she could do to dull the pain in her heart throbbed in her heart.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, I'm going to admit that this was _supposed_ to be the resolution for this arc. I promised it, and I'm still promising it. This should've been the the chapter that brings about the closure you all (and I) needed but... something about it didn't sit right with me. I'm not leaving another cliffhanger to be intentionally cruel or mean, but I didn't want this arc to be rushed. It's the sole reason why this chapter is pretty brief (although I intended for it the chapters brief altogether; I happen to get a bit carried away with some of them).**

 **Long standing conflicts are finally throwing a hurdle towards Sibyll and Chisa's relationship, with both having emotional baggage that needs to be addressed. We can't forget how _Chisa's Side Stories_ came to be; it's her life _after_ a tragedy. There was bound to be some hang ups that both she and Sibyll have (and let's admit it) yet to confront.**

 **Chisa (while not fully aware) still suffers and grieves from the loss of her family and home.**

 **Sibyll (being solely responsible for her misfortune) is still haunted by his journey in Yharnam and this is the _second_ time we see him lose a bit of control.**

 **I could have resolved it with a longer chapter, but I feel that having it in _three_ parts would give them their space. And considering this is their first argument, those two _need_ the space to get their thoughts and feelings and order. ****I hope none of you become too angry with my decision on the matter, and I promise you all that the anticlimax will come soon.**

 **-Naught**


	11. Peace of Mind

**A/N: Here we are as promised. Sorry for the delay! Things have come up and took me some time to tend to them. Chapter 16 for _The Longest Hunt_ will be coming out next for sure so keep an eye out for that.**

* * *

Blake left the en suite drying her hair, thankful for the brief moment of solitude the shower had provided. She needed the space to reorient _her_ thoughts when the memories faded. Sun and Yang's worry still remained, with her partner watching her carefully within their dorm, but she had assured them it was nothing. An empty lie for sure, but she didn't want to explain her… "side effects" openly with the others present. She could still feel the concerned gazes from team JNPR and the rest of Sun's team, but she had done her best to side step their concern.

She looked to her bed where Chisa, changed into a makeshift night dress from one of Ruby's shirt, curled up and hidden underneath the blanket; her muffled cries filtering through. Blake knew that the girl had never seen Sibyll in such an angered state, let alone knows what he was truly capable of. Memories of the security footage filtered back into her mind, and the frenzied look he had worn in the fight with Qrow… resembled his desperate look back at the infirmary.

Maybe it was Sibyll's memories that prompted her to intervene, to stop him from potentially hurting the young girl like those in that city…

Or perhaps it was _her_ instincts kicking in to stop him from exposing his true nature.

Whatever the reason may be, she was relieved to have intervened when she did. The only problem now remained with her teammates and Chisa, which Blake took the liberty to sit beside the concealed girl. Her hand ran comforting circles on the girls back while Ruby hopped down from her bunk to sit beside her partner.

"What happened back there Blake?" the young reaper asked.

She could feel her team's concerned watch on her, and she couldn't evade a direct question as much as she wanted. It didn't deter Blake from trying.

"Sibyll was being too rough on Chisa, so I stepped in."

Ruby and Weiss shared a look before the heiress pressed on.

"We know that, but it's _how_ you did it and what happened to _you_ afterwards."

"You started to glow, and when it faded… you were crying," Ruby finished.

"I wasn't crying…"

All three girls heard Yang groan from her bunk, and the brawler shifted to drop next to the raven haired girl. Lilacs eyes watched her with frustration and annoyance as she stood over Blake with arms crossed.

"We're pretty sure that eyes _only_ shed tears—"

"You don't get it," Blake answered adamantly. "It wasn't _me_ that was crying, alright? Those weren't mine… They were his."

Yang frowned in confusion, and looked back to Ruby and Weiss to find them sharing the same sentiment. Blake sighed as she formed her answer as best as she could, but the shuddering body beneath her hand stopped her. Would it be right to reveal Sibyll's past to Chisa? Would it hinder any form of reconciliation between them if she truly knew what he was like?

"I have his memories."

Blake could feel Chisa flinch at her words and became still; her shaken breaths held back as best as the young girl could so that she too could hear her clearly.

"What do you mean?" Ruby urged, her worry growing intensely behind silver eyes.

"I… can see parts about his past as if they were my own. While you, Weiss, and Yang may not believe him about where he comes from or what he does… I know that he's telling you all the truth. What happened to me and those people in Addersfield isn't new; it already happened before."

Her words sank heavily on the atmosphere of the room: Yang shaking her head to refuse the thought of it, Weiss quietly assessing the details, and Ruby… Blake saw her leader look to the floor, unable to meet her eyes as she confirmed their worst fears. If another outbreak were to spread outside the walls, or even _inside_ the walls, they wouldn't be able to protect anyone. People feared what they didn't know and this would only be augmented by this new "disease" or Sibyll's form of "containment". As their fear and panic grows, Grimm would be drawn to the walls, leaving hunters and soldiers alike to busy to protect the people within.

"So he—"

"Yes," Blake answered Ruby, knowing the unasked question. "That's what I—he—does and it's the only thing he can do."

"And these memories," Yang pointed out, "are affecting you outside your control right?"

The raven haired girl nodded in confirmation.

"It's something I can't voluntarily stop. Whenever we spar, I gain more memories each time I land a hit on him and they help me understand what he's like. In a way, his memories help me _know_ him as a person and a Hunter; his habits, his thoughts, and his life allow me to predict what his next move may be because it would a move ' _I_ ' would make in his position. And the same can be said for you three."

All three eyes snapped up to look at Blake in surprise.

"If I wore down your auras down to nothing and took a bit of your blood, I would know parts about your lives as if they were mine. It becomes hard to distinguish the difference, but the only way I can get rid of them is through the Doll. Without her, your memories unwillingly stay with me."

More questions formed in the other girls' thoughts about the Blake, the unusual and creepy Doll, or of anything that would make sense about this revelation. Yet Blake shook her head in dismissal.

"But that's not the issue."

"Then what is?" Weiss followed.

"I can't get rid of his memories… And I've seen what happened the _first_ time."

Ruby's eyes grew wide, recalling the words Sibyll had spoken back at the infirmary. It had scared her that he would be so aggressive, but it bothered her more with how persistent he was in keeping her safe. If he wouldn't let Chisa die _again_ then that means… Blake closed her eyes and nodded once more. The young reaper looked back to Chisa as Blake peeled back the covers hiding the girl. Without speaking, Blake scooped up the young girl into her arms; cradling her carefully while Chisa buried her face into her chest.

"Chisa."

The girl curled up tighter into herself, but the older girl had tilted her head up to look at her. Chisa found it hard to maintain eye contact, yet the saddened look in those amber eyes kept them steady despite the want to look away.

"Do you really hate Sibyll?"

Chisa didn't answer. She didn't know where those words came from or if she meant them, but she knew it had hurt him. Instead, she chose to ask a different question entirely.

"…can you really see his memories?"

"Mhmm. And do you know _why_ he was angry with you?"

She hesitated before silently nodding as Blake's fingers began to comb through her hair.

"We know you did a good thing by helping that woman when she needed it, but you put yourself in danger while doing so. People in the city are different than others outside the wall. They can be horrible and do terrible things that almost happened to you."

"Then what should I do?" Chisa asked.

"Ask anyone else for help; an adult or someone that could have been there to watch out for you. If you cause enough of a disturbance, people will begin to notice and know something's wrong. You did the _right_ thing, but in the _wrong_ way. That's why I can say that Sibyll is angry with you tonight."

Blake paused in her ministration to sit Chisa facing her.

"But he's angrier with you because himself."

It was a strange and confusing way for someone to be angry, at least Chisa thought so. He was mad at her because of himself? It didn't make sense as Blake carefully carried her over to Ruby and laid her gently in the girl's lap. The older girl moved back to her bed, searching through her side table.

"Sibyll tells me that you still have nightmares about that night in your home. About how those… people came for you and your father."

Chisa shivered at the memory and pulled Ruby's arms around her tightly.

"But what would you say if that was something you had to face every night? Scary things waiting outside your window without end? And what if your father wasn't home? You would hate that, right?"

Blake pulled out her journal and turned to find the young girl nodding in response. The older girl sat between Ruby and Weiss, flipping to a blank page and took up the pen already tucked away in waiting.

"Sibyll does things differently than us. Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and I hunt down the Grimm because that is how we protect people. Sibyll protects the people from themselves…"

She ignored Yang's scoffed dismissal as black lines danced across the page, forming into a vague shape while Blake began to sketch out the finer details.

"But does he… hurt other people?"

"He does. I know it doesn't make sense, but you have to understand that everyone was dangerous where he came from. His life is always in some sort of danger and the people he tried to help needed to be protected from others, or themselves. It's the only way he could."

"There must've been some other way, right?" Ruby added.

"No, there isn't."

Blake traced the image from her mind onto the page, careful to capture the details as best as she could. The contours of the face, the braids of the hair, and the vacant yet hopeful look within the eyes came forth into clarity despite how seeing her hurt Blake.

"And it's because of you, Chisa, which reminded him of that."

Putting aside the pen, Blake showed Chisa and the rest of her team the little Yharnam girl sketched in her book. She would have looked like any other child aside from her dated dress, and eyes looking up at all five of them expectantly. Her hair had been braided and tied back with a bow.

"Before you, there was _her_. Yet in a way… she's just like you."

Chisa's fingers traced the image of the Yharnam girl, memorizing her features as her eyes studied them before looking back up to Blake.

"She was also afraid of the things outside her home, and, with both parents missing, she was afraid to be alone. She was one of the few people he tried to help."

Blake closed her eyes and found herself standing before a faded scene of a barred window with scared girl looking through them at her.

"Tried?"

"Yes."

"…what happened to her?"

"She died."

She could feel her throat tighten as the words fell from her lips, her hands interlocking tightly to stop them from shaking.

"Sibyll found her purely by chance, passing her window when she called out to him. He was the only one who heard her and when she asked him to find her parents… he promised to bring them home; to reunite them and she placed her trust in him. It was the first of three promises he had broken when he arrived in that city."

Taking up the pen once more, Blake began to sketch the other faces that haunted the young hunter among many. Lines traced softer features of a woman who looked to be the girl's mother, her eyes closed as if in a state of sleep.

"He searched as best as he could, but he only found what was left of them. The young girl's mother was already gone and her father… wasn't the same."

Outlines of a rugged feature with harsher lines formed a strong expression. Unlike the young girl's, the man's eyes were bandaged and his long hair hung over them.

"Her father was a Hunter too, and like Sibyll he would go out to remove those who would threaten and hurt his family. Only this time, he had gotten sick. It's the kind of sickness that made him forget important things, and he hurt the one person who could remind him of who he is. The young girl's father became the one thing he sought to protect his family from. Sibyll helped make sure he wouldn't harm the rest should they try to find him like their mother did."

Gascoigne and Viola.

The names inscribed in that music box whispered at the back of Blake's mind as her eyes studied both mother and father. Blake could still hear the melody is made when she—Sibyll—had played it for the transformed man; his pained howls filling the air when the Hunter tried to remember.

"And he lied to her. He believed it would be best for the girl to not know her parents' fate and promised that he would protect her. Sibyll would take her to the only safe place he knew if it meant he could save her from being hurt or hunted. It was the one place no person would approach."

The incense of the cathedral had protected the others Sibyll had found…for a time at least. Blake knew that their spirit could only endure so much. It was why most of them had gone mad with despair and fear…

"And that was the second promise he broke that night."

Blake looked to Chisa and the rest of her team. She recognized their saddened expressions as their eyes returning to the young girl on the page. It was difficult to think that such a young girl could have died or that Sibyll…

"They got separated," Blake explained to the youngest of them. "The only path to the cathedral had been overtaken by dangerous people. Sibyll couldn't protect her from all of them, so he asked her to hide while he stopped them from passing him. That was how he lost her and that was how she died; alone with no one to save her when needed him the most.

"When he looks at you, sometimes he sees that girl. He sees what could have been if he had found her in time rather than in the stomach of that beast. And tonight, you reminded him of that moment when you put yourself in danger. Even if you meant to help, even if you got out of it okay, you reminded him of when he couldn't protect an innocent life. _That_ is why he's angry at you and himself."

Chisa studied the family sketched onto the page, starting to find similarities with her own. The mother was like hers with how gentle she looked, and the father reminded her of own; the very rare roguish look he would wear that she had seen in old photos. She began to empathize with the daughter, knowing what that fear felt like or the worry of her papa coming home late from his work. She never liked waiting in an empty home with her thoughts wandering wildly before he crossed through the door.

But for it to happen every night?

And to never know if her papa would come home?

Or that fear when Sibyll wasn't back from dealing with the monsters outside?

She would be alone for hours into the night, sometimes waiting to hear the gate creak open and signaling his return. Yet there were moments where he would be gone, and the monsters could creep up to the workshop. He had told her to hide in the basement if anything started to happen, but there were moments she would freeze up in fear.

She was alone and wanted badly to cry out for him to come back… to send the monsters away… to save her…

And the girl in the book before her didn't have that…

Sibyll always came back in time for her, but Chisa didn't want to think of what it would be like if he didn't.

He took care of her.

He protected her.

Sibyll was her only family left…

Tears dropped onto the blank page around the family, finding them harder to make out the image as her sobs renewed. She turned and wrapped her arms tightly around Ruby, shaking her head obstinately.

"I don't hate him… I don't hate him…" she pleaded.

Ruby rubbed her back, whispering comfort into the young girl's ears, as she continued to plea and apologize to anyone. She didn't mean it, nor did she mean to horrible to him. Sibyll never talks much about himself, but Chisa didn't know that he was hurting in that way. If she knew, she wouldn't have broken her promise or do her best to find him first when she needed him. He had already given her so much, and she…

Her sobs grew louder, her body doing its best to shake off the shame building up within her. Ruby's tightened her hold on the girl, looking to the rest of her team for additional help. Surprisingly, it was Yang that had stepped forward as she took the young girl into her arms.

"C'mere."

Cradling Chisa like she had done so for Ruby years ago, the brawler extended her aura to envelope them both; covering them in a warm, golden light that eased her stuttered breaths and calmed the young girl. She continued to cling tightly as Yang looked toward her partner, a flicker of conflict on her face before she prepared to climb to her own bunk.

"You mentioned he broke three promises," Weiss spoke as she turned to Blake. "What was the third?"

The raven haired girl looked down at her journal, the black lines slowly blurring into one another. She could no longer make out the features of the parents or child, but she knew by _his_ memory of what he vowed that night. Even as she saw his Messengers from the corner of her eyes sitting on her bed, the one with the White Ribbon more distressed than the other three, she felt there was a different reminder that hurt him that night… One that was long before he even arrived in Yharnam.

Locks of her partner's long golden hair caught her attention, reminding her of the woman whose face she—he—couldn't quite remember.

"When he found out that the older sister had died," Yang paused in her climb to her bunk, "he swore to never tear another family apart ever again. With Chisa… that was the third time."

* * *

Ruby lay in the darkness unable to sleep.

Restless thoughts kept her awake as they tried to make sense of Sibyll, his past, and the place where he found that girl. She hadn't known suffered such loses before. The man hardly spoke about himself and it left her to wonder if it was due to a lack of trust… or that they themselves couldn't understand. She wondered just how much Blake had seen that the young hunter had yet to share, explaining her teammate's often odd moments of verbal slips.

She turned on her side to see her tossing and turning in her sleep again, sympathizing with a similar difficult. Her eyes drifted upward where Yang had Chisa tucked under her arm, chest rising and falling with each snore that somehow didn't wake the young girl.

Still, it left a bad aftertaste in Ruby's mouth knowing aspects about Sibyll's life without his knowing. It still bothered her greatly that he was dealing with his memories alone, even though Blake had said the Doll somehow helped him. If he was usually calm and collected about the way he shown himself, how would he deal with his fight with Chisa?

A stirring in the room caught her attention, and she turned to find the young girl slowly moving out of the brawler's arms. Silver eyes did their best to acclimate to the darkness as they found small legs dangling and wiggling midair before dropping to safely to the floor. Ruby watched as Chisa left the room in a hurry, careful not to wake the others. The young reaper herself began to slip out from her covers, touching upon the floor, and followed in equal silence after the girl wit her scroll in hand.

Ruby walked carefully, knowing that Chisa had stop at an open commons area where most students could congregate and meet up. Her voice was in whispers, and she couldn't make out the worried words as she approached.

"…how…know?"

"Where…not the work…"

"Chisa? Who're talking to?"

Ruby found her kneeling in front of a coffee table, frozen at being caught as she turned to face her. Eyes glowed in the darkness as she looked between Ruby and the empty table before answering.

"It's Sibyll… He needs help."

The young reaper frowned slightly, unsure of how she would know such a thing. Chisa didn't have her scroll in her possessions, leaving Ruby to deduce that Sibyll still carried it. Yet none of their scrolls signaled a message from him or their headmaster.

"How do you know?"

"They sent me a message. Here," Chisa answered as she took Ruby's hand. She felt the girl try to put something in her hand, over and over again as if she didn't receive it the first.

"You can't see it? It's right here."

She motioned to the empty space before her, as if to show her something there that was unseen.

"Is something supposed to be there?"

Chisa looked between Ruby and the Messengers holding up the message before the older girl. She had hoped that she could see them, but Ruby only continued to look at her expectantly. She didn't know why only Sibyll or Blake were the only other two knew of her little friends, but the urgency of the message was clear:

 _help him_

"Please, we have to go to Sibyll!" Chisa tugged hurriedly. "Something's wrong and I can't go by myself!"

She tried to pull Ruby after her before she was met with resistance. Instead, the young girl was being led back to the dorm in the opposite direction. On the verge of protest, Ruby turned back to the girl with a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. I'll go check on him, but I need you to stay behind to let everyone else know, okay?"

"But you can't go alone!"

"I'm not," Ruby answered. "It's too dark for me to go alone, but hopefully I can get one of the teachers to come with me. _You_ stay here and let Weiss or Blake know about me leaving. I'll let you know how he is by messaging their scrolls. Deal?"

Chisa looked back down the darkened hallway anxiously before letting herself be pulled back into the dorm. Ruby had gathered her cloak and boots, making sure the young girl stayed behind as she left.

"I'll be back if I can."

Closing the door behind her, Ruby quickly made her way down the hall and towards the combat arena to where everyone kept their weapons. Throughout her entire walk there, she began to single out the teachers she knew well enough to wake up and ask for their assistance. She wasn't sure if Port or Oobleck would be available, knowing of their additional work as commentators for the tournament. Waking Professor Goodwitch left a chill much colder than the nightly breeze, unsure of how she could convince the disciplinarian to break curfew with her. She didn't know whether Raven or Qrow would be as willing to help her, let alone tolerate any prolong exposure to Sibyll's presence.

When she entered the halls of the locker room, she realized that her well of "adult reinforcements" had run dry… Ruby grimaced at the thought of not knowing the other professors well enough to ask for their assistance and made a mental note to have her team get to know them.

Unlocking her locker, she gathered Crescent Rose alongside several magazines for her trip to the Emerald Forest. She could only hope that there weren't any Grimm prowling the area around the workshop. After securing her weapon to its holster, Ruby exited the arena and gave the open grounds one final look around.

"Man," she whined slightly, "We really should get to know the other teachers. I mean, who else can we call if there's an emergency?"

"I'm sure the closest faculty member, professor or otherwise, should answer any and all distress calls. They were huntsmen and huntresses at one point."

She gave a startled cry as she turned to find Ozpin standing behind her, cane and mug in hand; although his expression seemed troubled by something entirely. Even as she caught her breath, she caught the man making grimaces with each sip from his mug.

"Professor! W-What are you doing out past curfew?" she blurted out.

"Hmm, an interesting question Miss Rose. Perhaps you can answer that as well?"

Ruby's body gave a nervous swallow as she fumbled for a reasonably plausible explanation.

"Oh you know, nothing like a really late night stroll to get the heart all sleepy and…yeah…"

The headmaster raised an eyebrow in question as he took another pained sip.

"I see… Then perhaps I can ask for your assistance on a certain matter regarding Mister Sibyll. Our sensors in the field indicate an unusually high amount congregating near his workshop. It certainly helps that you also look _equipped_ for the task."

Ruby gave a nervous laugh before running her hand over Crescent Rose; a nervous habit she had (unwillingly) picked up from Jaune in her own way.

"That's actually why I'm out here," she finally admitted. "Chisa believes something's going on and I was going to go with another teacher. I narrowed down my options, but they were… well…"

"As strict as Miss Goodwitch may be, she would have certainly looked into the matter albeit herself or with another colleague. The same goes for Ooblekc, Port, and the rest of the staff. Yet you mentioned that Miss Cavell was somehow informed about her caretaker?"

"Something like that? I'm not entirely sure… but it's a gut feeling that I feel too."

"Well," the headmaster spoke as he began to move, "perhaps you can explain everything from the beginning. It would surely explain why our associate is drawing Grimm to his dwelling."

"I'll do my best to sir."

They continued to walk forward in silence, finding themselves standing before a path that would leave to the vast forest before.

"And this may the perfect time to divulge some details regarding Miss Valkyrie and a few of my missing belongings."

"Eep!"

* * *

How long had he been fighting?

It was a question the young hunter had asked himself for a long time, never finding confidence in a particular answer. Every time he tried to justify his actions, to reason with himself in continuing, he always faltered at the ever changing conclusion. His first and only Hunt had taken so long that he questioned whether or not time had passed. Over and over he hunted and slain great beasts only to find more terrifying prey. Would it ever come to an end?

Or perhaps the question he meant to ask was _why_?

What would drive him to ever agree with signing a contract from the Dream?

He knew he was sick with consumption taking a great toll on his body, but what of before the change? What could he have wanted from this damned disease to pay the price with his memories? Sibyll knew he was forgetting something important, something that continued to widen the chasm in his mind; constantly gnawing away at his thoughts in private moments. It was near maddening to not know what exactly it was that he couldn't recall.

And he could never entertain the thought of inquiring Blake for such things.

The young girl, though willing to work him at a degree, was suffering her own pains. It was unwise and uncouth to demand such a thing from her, and they would have been faded some time ago. Memories would only last for so long, and they…

He winced as the images swelled to full force within his thoughts. All their voices spoke at once, echoing over and over as he swung Chikage once more. Sibyll couldn't hear the tearing of flesh over the pained cries, his eyes filled with a different color of red. No matter how much he fought, each slash and pull of the trigger couldn't remove their presence. The howls, both man and beast, resonated a pain within him and he fought back against the shadows that swarmed him.

They would bleed, but they would never fade into the abyss around him.

A growl burned in his throat as he charged into the swarm of the shadow, body moving on instinct and practiced motions. Even when the voices cried for his help, blamed him, gave off a final, guttural noises of death, he would fight.

It was the only thing he could do to end their suffering and his.

He would deliver a merciful silence so they could no longer remind him. They wouldn't look at him through other people's eyes, through _her_ eyes, and it would be enough. Yet his body tired when he banished the last shadow… It cried out for reprieve, for its own mercy to lay down the blade and gun…

Sibyll felt his body lurch forward, weapons leaving his grip as he landed on his knees into something cold and wet. Hands reached out into the darkness, deep into whatever waters existed in the abyss. He eyes searched, finding his own reflection within upon the moonlit waters; wavering and shimmering against the shattered moon.

Or was it whole?

He studied his own features, finding it wholly unnatural.

Why?

It was his face, wasn't it? It was something that had been a part of him for as long as he remember.

So why…

Why did it look foreign and strange to him?

Why did it not resemble him in the slightest?

"Who are you?"

The image refused to answer him.

"Who _are_ you?!"

Fury swelled in his chest, his patience wearing thin as he reached out to the thing before him. Hands slipped through as if reaching through a ghost and it only caused the image to shimmer with every angry grasp.

"Who are you!"

He slapped and stuck, splashing the waters of his own reflection. Sibyll would get his answers **now** ; even when he noticed that more shadows began to form all around him. The prolonged silence forced him to swipe at the image full force, bring both hands up in curled fists and upon the surface of the water. No matter how violent he had been, no matter how many times he asked, his reflection refused to answer.

"Who are you who are you who are you!"

"Sibyll! Stop!"

Was _that_ what it was? A Sibyll? Or was that him?

Why didn't it feel like an answer? It didn't satisfy the emptiness that grew wider and wider with each hit. It didn't explain the sufferings of their voices or his own.

No… It wasn't enough…

" **Answer me you accursed thing! Who are you!** "

Something slipped underneath his arms and tightly pulled him back from the waters. He began to struggle against the unseen force, shouting protests as the image grew further and further away. He couldn't let it escape! Not when he was so close! Not when it could answer him! He shook of the force, and began to crawl back to the water before it returned. The weight of whatever it was kept him rooted to the ground, his hand reaching out to the waters edge.

" **No!** " he roared. " **Release me! I need to know!** "

His fingers clawed and dug at the earth, hoping to drag him whatever inches he could forward. The answer was there! He just needed to know! Something clamped down upon his wrists, holding them in place and he cried once more.

" **Please!** " he begged. " **I must know! I** _ **must**_ **!** "

"Sibyll! Listen to me!"

" **What does it mean?! What does it mean?!** "

"I'm here now! I'm here!"

" **Please… please… please…** "

"It's me! Ruby!"

 _ **{A/N: "Do You Feel It?" – Chaos Chaos for those of you in need of ambient music}**_

The will to struggle suddenly faded, and he couldn't lift his arms against the force holding him down.

Ruby

It was a word that felt familiar… more familiar than the image he had seen. It was a color that didn't cry out into the night when his blade struck, but a gentle and budding thing that was small… It was a sound that didn't grate his thoughts with moans, but a small pitter-patter of syllables which felt strong as a beating heart. It was a silver color that didn't hold any malice. It was a grin that didn't seek violence. It was a voice that cried out in concern and not out of pain. It was a will that desired to reach out.

The darkness around him drew back, and his eyes began to make out the outlines of a forest under night. He could hear the waters of the river passing nearby, their trickle a calming sound to his ears. The side of his face rested against the soft earth, making out the form of the young reaper sitting upon his back; her hands holding his wrist securely.

"Ruby."

"Yeah… It's me."

Her small voiced wavered above him and she slowly loosened her hold. Even with his renewed freedom, he didn't move and continued to look into the darkness of the forest. He could detect of fading Grimm around the area, their memories slowly disappearing alongside them within his mind.

"You are here."

Ruby nodded.

"Chisa told me you were in trouble. I came with Ozpin and found you here just in time."

The headmaster as well? How much control had he lost?

"Who am I Ruby?" he asked instead.

She struggled to find an answer to his question, but his voice carried on for the both of them.

"By no means am I good person, nor will the deeds I do absolve what I have done. Oddly enough, I do not expect anything to grant me such. Is that not disheartening?"

A breathless chuckle.

"I have been beset with an impossible task long before my arrival here," he continued. "They say to _'seek the Paleblood to transcend the hunt'_ but whatever could that mean for me? Slay enough afflicted so that I may discover a horrid truth? The things I have seen… the nightmares I have travelled into… Is it enough?"

He turned his head slightly to look at her.

"I cannot, for the life of me, remember why I would ever condemn my soul to such suffering. I cannot make sense of the confusion and emptiness through all of their voices."

Eyes averted from hers in shame.

"All my efforts to save them were for naught, and I feel as if I will only repeat such mistakes again. I am afraid, Ruby… so terribly afraid…"

His closed his eyes, enveloping his world back into darkness.

"Who am I?"

Not even a breath before an answer.

"You're you."

His heart wrenched at such a simple phrase. Of course she would answer simply as was her nature, but it sent a fire that seared though his chest.

"Everything about you, what you do and where you come from, is terrifying. Never have we ever met something like you, but you're still you."

Don't.

"You're still the same person who saved all our lives."

Please…

"You're still the same person who took Chisa in and gave her a home."

No more…

"You're you, Sibyll. And you're still the friend I made when we met. So please… please don't suffer alone…"

Her shaken voice had been enough to breach a wall he had long forgotten was there. His chest heaved uncontrollably, a voice so strangled with an aching misery so strange to relive. He remembered them all, their deaths and their cries, but he had forgotten what such sadness could do. Sibyll's eyes burned in the darkness as his voice cried out into the night; a scream repressed for too long.

How long had he been fighting?

How long had it been since he felt this vulnerable?

Ruby could only hold on tightly, burying her face into his shuddering back in hopes that he knew she was there. She would guide him back, but for now… she would stay. For however long it would take for Sibyll to undo the burdens of his past, she would stay.

* * *

The walk back had been quiet in spite of how early they travelled.

Chisa looked between Blake, Weiss, and Yang who kept an eye out for their surroundings as they neared the workshop. She had waited for Ruby's message so long, sitting in the darkened dorm where her eyes fought to stay open. The message had come through, but she had been so tired at the point. It was Blake who had woken her and the rest about Ruby and Mister Ozpin's message. Their expressions looked more troubled than last night, and she felt a similar dread form in the pit of her stomach.

With the workshop coming into view, the feeling only tightened.

Was Sibyll okay? Was he still mad?

Questions that would soon be answered the closer they approached.

Weiss had opened the gates, allowing them to enter and only stopped to find the headmaster sipping his coffee quietly. The man sat on a chair they knew to be from inside, and hazel eyes regarded each of them carefully.

"Ruby—" Yang began, stepping forward.

"Is inside asleep," he finished. "Mister Sibyll's distress had drawn an unnatural amount of Grimm nearby, and I had Miss Rose tend to him while I cleared them out. Allow her a moment to rest."

The brawler nodded and moved inside, leaving everyone else to the company of the headmaster. Ozpin remained quiet as she studied the young girl, Chisa doing her best to peek around him to where Sibyll might be.

"He's in the garden."

It was enough of a push for the young girl to slowly make her way forward. Her feet followed the familiar path around the building to finally find him standing there; dressed in the same grey attire with his back facing her as he watered their plants in silence. She continued to move slowly, only stopping when he paused in his work to turn his head slightly.

She wanted to say something, anything, to know where they stood with one another.

Instead, he turned his attention back to the garden.

"I was in the wrong."

It was brief and to the point, similar to how he would talk to the other teachers at Beacon. It wasn't the way he would talk to her where it made her feel at ease.

"I was angered and wrongly placed such frustrations on you. It should have never been the case, and I apologize for hurting you the way I have. You helped that woman, but I—"

She watched as his head dipped slightly in thought, forming his words.

"I wish you had found me first. You were hurt under my watch, and it happened once before with someone else… If you were met with a similar fate, I do not think I would—"

He stopped himself again.

"Never mind it. That is all I wish to say."

Sibyll returned to watering the garden, leaving Chisa to stand behind by herself. It didn't feel right, being ignored in such a way. Her little friends, who were his friends, came to her for help. She waited all night as best she could because she was worried about him.

"I'm sorry…" her small voice finally spoke. "I broke a promise I didn't mean to. I messed up and said mean things that weren't true… I shouldn't have went by myself and I—"

"I understand."

His response cut into her apology, and it was something he had never done before. She had apologized for smaller things before. Whenever she had, Sibyll would patiently hear her out before absolving her of her guilt. But now? He was hiding from her… choosing to focus on something else instead of her and she knew anyone could see that. She moved to stand in front of him, only for the young hunter to turn and water different plants; keeping her in his blindside.

"Sibyll."

He remained quiet, the sound of falling water between him and the little one.

"Look at me."

Chisa tried to move in front of him as he turned away to tend to the rest of the garden. The pain from the previous night began to return as she couldn't understand why he refused to look at her. It was then that she suddenly remembered, and while a part of her continued to hurt, the other half grew angry.

"I'm not her," she stated.

The water stopped altogether as she began to press the matter.

"Blake told me what happened, but I'm _not_ her. I won't ever be like her because **you're** here to watch me."

"Will I? I warned you that I would be gone for days at a time, leaving no one else to watch you. We cannot always depend on the generosity of those at Beacon."

"You will! Because I know you'll come back!"

"I am not so confident that I can…"

Why would he say such things now? They had already spent so much time together, and they made a comfortable life together… hadn't they? She didn't like the way he was talking. She didn't like that he would look at anything else, as if to say that she wasn't important enough.

"Perhaps we should consider an alternative solution to ensure you never face such threats again."

Chisa kicked him.

As hard as she could, she kicked him over and over.

"You really **are** horrible!" she shouted. "Papa said the meanest thing you can do to someone is turn your back on them!"

When he didn't flinch from that, she had taken up to using her fists.

"He said that only scaredy cats and dummies break promises! And if you send me away, I'll hate you forever and ever! I'll runaway to find you if it means I can tell you that every day!"

Her hands were beginning to hurt.

"So you look at me right now mister!"

She moved quickly around him, knocking the watering can in the process.

"You look at me right—"

Chisa saw red eyes peering down at her. They weren't angry, but Sibyll looked tired as if he had cried by himself. Could that by why her friends had sent the message? His eyes looked away to something else in the same way she would after a scolding.

"Sibyll."

Her hands slipped gently into his, tugging on them for his attention.

"Please don't send me away. I need you."

He removed his hand from hers, scooping her up into his arms. Sibyll buried his face in her hair, his hold was tight and secure as if he were afraid to let go. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

"Dummy."

"I am aware…"

There were no other words between them as Sibyll held her. The quiet was enough to speak for both of them as the young hunter ran his hands through her hair. He felt somewhat lighter thanks to Ruby's help and promised himself to thank her in some form. It was strange how easily the roles could be switched, and she had been patient with him.

From around the corner of the workshop, Blake rested against the wall with Weiss. They had unintentionally listened in when they meant to check on them, and moved away toward the gate. Ozpin already stood in waiting, ready to depart as Yang carried a still sleeping Ruby out of the workshop. All five of them left in silence, leaving Sibyll and Chisa the necessary space to mend what was needed. While Weiss took point with Ozpin and Blake covered the rear, Yang gave a small look back toward the building. Lilac eyes focused on nothing particular before she shook her head and continued to follow after her team and headmaster.

* * *

 **A/N: And there we are. Characters are reconciled and we can finally look forward to more side adventures to our growing crew. The next few chapters will be published _after_ the release of Chapter 16 and we'll finally see all the hubbub about this "date". Until next time everyone.**


	12. How to Pick Up Fair Maidens Pt 2

**A/N: I was able to sneak this one in between a heavy work load and an absurd amount of academic reading. With the end of the quarter coming close, I should have more time to write and finish the upcoming chapters. Thank you all for your patience, your reviews, your messages, and support. It really means a lot, and I just wanted to let you all know that as well. Like stated before, the next chapter for _THL_ and _Chisa's Side Stories_ will be arriving lateMay, early June "at best", but no promises.**

* * *

It had been a peaceful afternoon at Beacon Academy where the weather was perfect for an outing. Not wanting to waste a rare opportunity, Ruby had taken the initiative to invite Chisa to spend the afternoon with them at their academy's gardens. So far, everyone began to relax in their own personal mode of leisure. Ruby worked at cleaning and oiling Crescent Rose, finding the task peaceful in its own way. Yang, with an arm draped over her eyes, snored contently without bothering the rest of her team. Weiss studied her texts of assigned work diligently, while perusing a few books on aura manipulation. Blake, finally finding time to catch up on her reading, was on the verge of finishing her _Ninjas of Love_. She would have tried to subtly hide it in another book's sleeve, but her "trial" had more than enough placed her as a public fan of the series. Writing idly in her book, Chisa worked at forming the lines and shapes of sounds as best as her mind could form them. Poetry was hard work, especially when she was just learning it from Sibyll.

She still worried about him and the things he did, but knew that it was something older people would know about. They were things she didn't understand, and she knew that he didn't expect her too; only that she knew that he would stand by her side.

As she finished up her work, a stray thought came to mind. Chisa didn't think much of it when she overheard a bit of it, but now she was curious to know. Maybe the older girls would know about it if she asked them.

"Ruby?"

"Hmm?"

"What do people do on a date?"

Activities stopped all around the girl; Ruby in mid-polish, Weiss about to turn a page, Blake placing a bookmark, and Yang stopped snoring altogether. Their attention turned to the young girl who began to draw the background of the picture.

"Why do you ask?" Ruby approached the subject carefully.

"Well… I heard Jaune-Jaune and Sibyll talking about it."

The four older girls exchanged a brief look at the mention of Jaune's nickname, knowing full well that Nora was responsible for coining it.

"He looked really worried, and he was asking Sibyll about something called 'pointers' about dating? So I was wondering if you knew."

"Well, I wouldn't know, but maybe the others do?"

Ruby looked to the rest of her team for support.

"Neptune and I visit a few museums and galleries when we can," Weiss answered. "We discuss our interests and things about ourselves we feel comfortable sharing. It's similar to making friends, but a bit different."

"How different?"

"Well, you can like someone more than your friends," the heiress further, explained albeit reluctantly. "When you spend enough time with someone, you develop strong feelings about them. Feelings that are… very special, and that you can't have with a lot of people."

"Like love?" Chisa asked bluntly.

Weiss knew her face was betraying her unspoken denial, and she could feel the eyes of her teammates turn to her with a certain air of delight she could never open admit to. Instead, she firmly nodded her head and removed herself the matter, choosing to "study" her books while the rest took over in her stead. Chisa then turned Blake, and the raven haired girl felt a certain chill as the youngest girl posed more questions.

"So if you and Mister Sun are dating… does that mean you two love each other?"

Blake quickly waved away the notion, finding herself in a similarly flustered state as the heiress as she answered.

"We're not at that stage to say something like that. Like with Weiss and Neptune, he and I are still getting to know more about each other."

Chisa frowned slightly as the thoughts in her mind tried to connect the dots.

"But doesn't Mister Sun love _you_ though?"

"Well, I wouldn't know for sure—"

"Because he always makes this face when he sees that you're leaving."

She rested her hand on her chin, looking pleased at Blake with a smile as big and dreamy as the young girl could manage. The love-struck imitation deepened the crimson color on the older girl's face, forcing her to hide behind the cover of her own book.

"Oh! And his tail also does this weird thing when he gets red too!"

Chisa thrust an arm into the air, ramrod straight, while her other hand tried to pull it down to her side. She repeated the motion several times before looking to the older girls for an explanation. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake look mortified at the inquiry with their young leader unable to say anything while the other two simply gawked. Yang roared with laughter, no longer napping as she clutched at her stomach, and felt a great sense of satisfaction of having ammunition against Blake and her beau.

"Oh man, that is _rich_ ," she spoke while wiping away tears. "Remind me to talk with Sun later Blakey. I forgot that he saw something he shouldn't."

"What does **that** mean?" Blake turned to her partner. Amber eyes stared with a brewing storm which the brawler knew to carefully tread. Instead, Yang waved the accusation away while deflecting the attention away from her.

"You _know_. The diary you keep under your pillow with the tuna and balls of yarn on it."

"Yang, I don't own anything like that—"

"I think we're missing something important here," she cut in as she sat up. " **Jaune** asked Sibyll for pointers on **dating**."

A few moments later their expression shifted from the initial mortification to genuine intrigue. Jaune Arc, the most painfully unaware knight of Beacon, finally acknowledged his partners feelings and was going to act on them… or so they hoped.

"Do you really think he's going to ask?" Ruby looked hopefully between her teammates.

Weiss huffed.

"If he is, then I certainly hope that he doesn't make a fool of himself while doing so. His antics were bad enough when he pursued me, and I should hate that Pyrrha would be faced with a similar approach."

"And not to sound mean, but…" Ruby looked at Chisa apologetically. "Does Sibyll have _any_ experience with this sort of stuff? He kinda comes off as too old fashioned and sorta behind the times." The young girl shrugged as she resumed her drawing.

"He still got _**someone**_ interested," Yang grumbled slightly. All four of them shivered slightly at the "sight" of Sylvia and Sibyll's previous exchange. It still baffled them how someone could be so… forward in their advances for a person, even to go as far as to be that "exposed" to do so. Stranger still was that someone had taken an interest in Sibyll at all. The kiss they shared was clearly one sided, but the fact that he had been unable to rebuff or react was something that had shocked them both. Team RWBY didn't know what to think of their fellow aspirant Huntress, but they couldn't help but be impressed… if that was what they felt at the moment aside from suspicion toward Sibyll. What could he have possible done to receive such… affections?

"Still, the book he gave Sun had an antiquated air about it," Blake remarked. "Which reminds me, what ever happened to it?"

The heiress crossed her arms, frowning at the thought of such a thing and what it reminded her of.

"If memory serves, we agreed that Pyrrha should keep watch on it so the boys don't get any funny ideas about using it. It's in safer hands with her than with them."

"Then I guess Jaune is asking Sibyll for his opinion then. Plain and simple," Blake answered. It was at this that Chisa shook her head.

"Jaune-Jaune was hiding something behind his back when he was talking to Sibyll. He was really worried too, like he shouldn't have it? And he lastly said something about a deal with Nora before he and Sibyll dropped me off with you."

"He did look nervous about something when we saw him earlier today," Ruby noted.

"You can't mean…" The heiress gave her team an incredulous look, finding them equally surprised, and pulled out her scroll to dial the hammer maiden's number. After a few rings, a peppy, but muffled voice answer the call.

"Huh-roh? Oo id is?"

"Nora, you know who it is."

"Iess! Wua oo I oh duh pweh shur?"

"Please finish whatever you're eating before talking…"

An audible chewing and a swallow later, "Weissy! I'm surprised you call! You never call!"

"For good reason," the heiress rubbed away the frustration in her eyes. "I'm calling about Jaune."

"Oh? Did you finally change your mind about Neptune? Because if you did, then it means _someone_ is gonna be pretty unhappy about that~! Also, someone _else_ might just walk away a hundred Lien richer."

" _ **Nora Valkyrie…**_ "

A hand rested on her shoulder, her partner's, and the heiress regained her composure.

"I did **not** change my mind, and this is not what this call is about. I'm calling because we've heard that Jaune went to Sibyll for some help."

"Did he?" There was a genuine sound of surprise in the sound of her voice.

"And while he did so, he was in possession of a book."

"Well, Jaune-Jaune owns plenty of books."

"Does he happen to own the very same one that Pyrrha was supposed to watch over?"

"…"

"And there was mention of a deal he made with you?"

"…"

"Nora?"

"I regret nothing!"

The call cuts out, ending with maniacal laughter, as the rest of the group is left with only the silence of the garden. They could only assume that the knight had made some sort of deal with Nora, and that whatever it entailed was enough to gain her help. They exchanged various looks and quickly gathered their things.

"What's wrong?" Chisa asked worriedly.

"Nothing really," the heiress answered. "Well, nothing yet. If that dunce thinks we'll allow him to ask Pyrrha out with such advice, then he certainly has another thing coming."

"I'll see if Ren or the others know where Jaune and Sibyll could have gone," Ruby suggested. "They might still be on campus if Jaune didn't dress to go out into Vale."

"This is gonna be great," Yang added excitedly.

"You're still not off the hook about that comment earlier," her partner reminded.

"Later, later. Right now, we have to see how this turns out."

* * *

It had been a peaceful afternoon at Beacon Academy, allowing someone like Cardin Winchester to enjoy the day outside of his dorm while he sought out the rest of his team. He peers continued to give him a wide berth, hoping to avoid being the next target of his bullying, but the teen wouldn't waste the effort of them. His thoughts were instead focused on the beating he received from that guest Huntsman during Goodwitch's class. For someone considered a full-fledged "hunter of Grimm", he didn't think that the man would be so weird.

This "Sibyll" had kept his attention during Port's lesson, and had even contributed his own experiences (that kept the Winchester up a few nights) as well. He even was able to keep up with Oobleck's lecture without pausing in his notetaking. These were things that _everyone_ , and he truly meant everyone, struggled to keep up with. Not even the third or fourth years were exempt from their plight, often recalling their experiences to be similar during their initial years. And who would, in their right mind, try to defend themselves about reading some bookstore smut? Not that Cardin would ever admit to reading it himself, but that wasn't the point.

What was even stranger to Cardin was that this "Sibyll" was accompanied by a "girl" who knew just as much as they did. He remembered her as the weak and frightened thing that bumped into him when all those animals came to Beacon as refugees. Could she be some apprentice the man specifically chosen? If so, then what made that "girl" so special? More specifically, why did he choose her when he could have chosen someone more credible for his mentoring?

As he thought this, he entered the training building where the rest of his team could have gone to. They still needed better cooperation between them, and their last bout with "the Champion" showed how much they lacked compared to their peers. He rounded the corner to find Russel, Dove, and Sky all huddled around the entrance to one of the arenas. They were unaware of his approach, focused more with the goings on inside the arena while their hands were set at work with notetaking.

"What are you idiots up to?" he asked, startling the three for a moment.

"Geez man, don't just creep up on us like that!" Sky bit back before returning his attention to the door.

"We saw Arc go around campus with that guest hunter guy and a few others, so we followed them here," Russel explained. "If they were going to do more training, then we were going to watch and take whatever notes helped."

"None of you use a sword."

"I do!" Dove piped up while he flipped the page of his notebook.

"None of you, except Dove, use a sword. What good will it do you?"

"We'd find a way, but sadly enough this is **not** what we expected."

Cardin frowned skeptically at the statement.

"What do you mean?"

"Turns out that Arc is going to ask some girl out and needs advice," Russel explained further. "Advice that we've been writing down ourselves just in case _we_ need it."

"And that guest hunter is the one showing him the ropes?"

"I think so? We've been writing down what we can hear."

" _ **Is that so?**_ "

"Yeah Cardin, get with the program!" Sky shot back. "If we any of us are going to have a chance at a dating life with the reputation _you_ got us in, then we're going need all the help we can get."

"Nice to know you think of me that way _**Sky**_ , but **I** didn't say that."

"Well then who did?"

" _ **I did.**_ "

All four boys slowly turned to find the whole of Team RWBY standing behind them accompanied with that young girl. Yang rested her hands behind her head with crimson eyes regarding them, while Weiss crossed he arms and tapped her foot impatiently. Ruby tried to look as sorry as she could on behalf of her team, but Blake stepped up and outnumbered her by sending team CRDL a scowl of her own.

"You boys having lady troubles?" Yang remarked.

"Bite me Xiao Long," Sky snarked back. "Just because a majority of the student body has the hots for you doesn't mean we have to. There are _better_ alternatives out there."

"Want to say that again to my face?"

"Enough!" Cardin and Ruby intervened. The two of them shared a confused look with one another, unused to using their positions as leaders at the same time.

"Cardin," the young reaper approached first, "what you guys here for?"

"I was here for _them_ actually," he pointed to his teammates. "They mentioned seeing the dork and that guy using the arena, which was when you all showed up. I take it you're here for them?"

"Yup. We were worried that he might be overworking himself and…stuff."

"Yeah, if you call _'overworking himself'_ dealing with confidence issues about flirting and approaching girls."

Ruby sighed heavily and peeked into the door as well.

"Well, is he doing any better?" she asked while dropping any pretense of subterfuge.

"Aside from the conflicting advice from his dad and his mom, not too well…"

Everyone (begrudgingly) crowded around the door and began to watch as covertly as nine bodies could allow.

* * *

"Jaune, we have been over this," Sibyll tiredly reminded.

It had been a peaceful afternoon at Beacon Academy, one that the young hunter did not anticipate for Jaune Arc to worriedly call upon his aid so suddenly. With the intent on returning the hospitality shown to him and Chisa, he agreed to provide a support in whatever troubled the young knight. It was only when he realized that the problem resided within Jaune himself that he began to question how he could help with such a thing.

With him were Ren, Sun, Neptune, and Yatsuhashi who shared a similar exhaustion of providing support. From what the young hunter could gather, Jaune had assembled their current company based on the nature of their relationship with specific people. He wouldn't say the knight was wrong in seeking advice from those who were romantically involved, but there was only so much they could say.

Ren was the first to be drafted for his closeness with Nora, and his advice followed a similar route of Sibyll's own suggestion. Jaune only needs be himself if he wishes to succeed in his endeavors (as Ren deftly avoid mentioning Pyrrha directly). If the knight thought too much about it, then he would only make it worse.

When the knight remained unsure, he asked the opinion of Sun and Neptune whose relationship with Weiss and Blake secured some authority on "successful" dating. The blue haired boy, wanting to repay the favor from the dance, suggested that Jaune invite the girl (Pyrrha) out to do something she likes. Sun agreed with the idea, albeit differently where his suggestions took on bits of flare.

As for Yatsuhashi, he _was_ training in the arena when all five of them had sought for a private place to talk. Starting around brunch, he was preparing himself for the Doubles Round to ensure he was in peak condition when it was his and Coco's turn. The tall swordsman didn't mind the company, and went as far as to spend his break listening to his junior's woes. Five minutes turned to ten, then fifteen, and then an a hour as he listened patiently and silently.

"You only need to be _**yourself**_ if you wish to convey your true feelings. The book _does not_ guarantee success, but merely suggests that you alter the things you lack."

"Which is everything!" the knight shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. "And we can't be as perfect as **you** are Sibyll!"

The young hunter buried his face into his hands, unsure of how to remedy "the problem" the young knight was facing. If confidence was an issue, he could simply allow his "date" to take the lead and he would follow suit. Sibyll would have assured Jaune that _**his partner**_ would be more than delighted at the prospect of a personal outing, but decided it would be a disservice to the Champion if he spoke on her behalf. Who was he to step between her and her unsuspecting quarry?

As for the reason why Jaune summoned _him_ specifically was due to Sibyll's previous encounter with Sylvia. The young hunter knew that word would have spread about her "advances", but he did not think that the curious stares (or were they glares?) would be so… unnerving. Adding to that the book he had gifted to Sun a time before, he tried to dispel the notion in the young knight's head that he was something of a "ladies man".

"There is no such thing as perfection," the young hunter reminded. "You can only hope to try your best and succeed where you can."

"Yeah, and that didn't work out so well with Weiss…"

Jaune gave an awkward to Neptune who in turned smiled awkwardly back.

"It did not work with Miss Schnee because your overall approach is simply dreadful, let alone unreciprocated," Sibyll assessed. "Had you been genuine in our attempts to woo her, she may have had a better opinion of you than as some philanderer."

"I was _trying_ to be genuine!"

"…"

"Okay, trying to ask her out at any moment I can is not genuine, but I meant it what I said back in Goodwitch's class. I liked Weiss for the things she is. I'm just not good at saying things… And dad always said that some women wanted to be pursued and keep guys chasing after them."

"Your mother also spoke of waiting until your thirtieth summer before knowing someone well enough on an intimate level. With all due respect, your parents have different motivations in providing you opposing consultation."

There was a brief silence between them as they assessed the conflicting parental approaches the knight's parents have provided for him.

"Is it because I'm the _only_ boy of eight kids?"

"It is most **definitely** because you are the only son of eight children."

Jaune breathed a heavy sigh.

"Well, what did _your_ parents say when it came to girls? Hopefully it's much better than what mine told me… and don't get me started on my sisters _trying_ to help."

"I would not know. In all honesty, I cannot remember anything about them even if I have tried."

The knight looked up in surprise.

"Oh! Um, I'm sorry. I didn't know that was the case."

"That is quite alright Jaune. I do not know when or if I will ever come to remember them, but it is best to remain optimistic."

"You're… really straightforward about this, aren't you?"

"It is a thing which continues to bring about trouble for myself and the little one…"

The arena returns to silence, leaving the knight to fidget nervously in the awkwardness of his company. It still remained a mystery to them how Sibyll still couldn't remember things about his past most would consider important. The young hunter remembered his journey and travels (or what he shared with them), but he couldn't recall anything specifically about his family. Yet the man remains optimistic about the prospect, choosing to instead focusing on the current moment. Finding their unease about his reaction, Sibyll opens the book and turns to the appropriate section. If Jaune wanted to receive as much help as he could, then he would certainly try.

"How about we try making conversation," he suggested. "And before you object, let us believe for the moment that your partner has agreed to spend an evening accompanying you around Vale."

"What makes you think that it's Pyrrha?"

Jaune's efforts to try and deflect the notion of asking out his partner were ineffective, as Sibyll and the rest of the boys sent a stern look toward Jaune. The knight recoiled slightly under their gaze, choosing instead to submit to the notion of being found out than deny his intention any longer.

"Is it _that_ obvious?"

"Better obvious than oblivious," the young hunter muttered to himself. "Oh Miss Nikos, the things you had to endure for your affections…"

Sibyll turned his attention back to the task at hand.

"Now Jaune, it states here that _'One should begin by establishing a baseline of commonalities'_ and to build from there. As you are her partner, this should pose no difficulty for you. Go ahead and begin as if she were here with you."

"Okay… Um," the young knight searched for something to say, "How's the weather?"

Everyone slowly looked toward the knight, unsure if the he was trying their patience or genuinely trying. By the sheer shock and unsure expression Jaune wore, everyone inwardly sighed at possibly the worst topic to converse about.

" _Avoid making talk of the weather: such a thing is impractical if both people are accustomed to the native climate_ ," Sibyll recited.

"Being a four time champion must be really cool?"

" _If she is uncomfortable or unreceptive about a certain subject, immediately redirect the conversation elsewhere._ "

"Uh, having so many people look up to you must be inspiring?"

" _Some do not take kindly to being the sole center of attention. Consider opening up about yourself first to ease the tension."_

"I didn't think I'd take _the_ Pyrrha Nikos out on a date?"

" _Selfishness and arrogance will irrevocably turn others away from you. Be mindful of what you say and remember to consider the other person's feelings._ "

"So what is it like being a cereal mascot for an okay cereal?"

" _Are you even trying?_ "

"Oh come on Sibyll! That's not even in the book!"

"Actually Jaune, it is."

Sibyll focused his eyes at the bottom of the page.

"Admittedly, I have skipped a few points but it does read as: ' _If one has exhausted all possible points of conversation, then it certainly begs the question if any effort was put forth. Refer back to_ _ **Compliments and Approach**_ _to consider an alternative.'_ Right about here."

He pointed to the brief excerpt and showed Jaune the exact words printed on the page.

"So how doomed am I?"

"You are **not** doomed Jaune. I am not sure how many times I am able to tell you, but Miss Nikos does not care about the 'one who puts on airs' but the one who earnestly tries. Neither of you would have worked this well so far if she could not tolerate your lack of confidence, let alone follow you into battle."

Sibyll closed the books and placed a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Be _**you**_ , Jaune: her partner, her confidante, and her friend. I do not believe for a moment that she would want anything more or less."

The young knight nodded his head, finding the encouragement in those words to fill him a deeper sense of trust he could feel with his team and his partner. Jaune Arc was the only one who knew Pyrrha well enough to see beyond her fame and prestige for who she truly was. He was the one she could depend on if she ever needed anything, not because he owed her, but because she could trust that him as he trusted her. Aside from their own teammates, no one else could claim to have what he and Pyrrha shared, and he hoped to share more with her.

"I can do it this time. I can be the real me! For Pyrrha," Jaune spoke as he felt the confidence flow through him. "No second guessing, and I'm just going to be like I always am when we're together; just Jaune."

"Wonderful to hear," Sibyll supported. "Now, one more time: what would you like to talk about?"

"So what is like growing up in Mistral?" Jaune posed the question as naturally as he could.

"That is much better."

* * *

"At least he's improving," Yang noted.

"We're talking about the same Arc, right?" Cardin wanted to make sure as everyone continued to watch. "Because last I checked, he was still a wimpy little dork who couldn't get a date to save his life."

"Hey! Don't be mean to Jaune-Jaune!"

Cardin looked down at Chisa who, slightly flinched away from his narrowed eyes, stood her ground. A small growl left his throat, but he shook it away as the rest of team RWBY glared at him. He returned his attention back to Arc's "lessons".

"He did go to the dance with his partner," Ruby reminded him.

"Pity dates don't count."

"Says the guy who didn't even go!"

"Hey! We _chose_ not to go! We had better things to do than attend some ritzy dance."

"Yeah, _'better things'_ like skulking around Vale and trying to hit on girls at a club," Sky bitterly remarked. "We're lucky those sisters were working or we would have been in more trouble."

The blue, long haired boy felt a hand swipe at the back of his head, leaving a sharp pain that he winced at. He was about to turn and retaliate against his leader before Dove and Russel intervened. There was a silent struggle between the four of them as hands and fists struck out before an unseen force held them in place. Team CRDL looked down to see a black glyph beneath them, holding them in place as Weiss maintained her hold over them. She wished she could have silenced their bickering as well, but that was glyph pattern she had yet to master. It would have certainly helped now, or when Yang's snoring had gotten out of hand.

"Can you buffoons please stop fighting amongst yourselves?"

"He started it!" Sky accused his leader. It prompted an even deeper struggle in spite of their bonds, and the heiress strengthened the gravity around them.

"I will encase you four in **ice** and display you at the fountain if you keep this up."

"I don't think the Headmaster will allow that Weiss…" her partner answered nervously.

"We can say that it sets an example. You either train to become proper Huntsmen or Huntresses, or these fools."

"You're just lucky that we can't move _Ice_ _Queen_ ," Cardin snarled back.

"Try me, oaf."

"What's going on?"

It wasn't a voice they expected to hear among them as everyone turned to find the Champion herself standing nearby, dressed in her combat attire. Pyrrha was unsure why she found Team RWBY arguing with Team CRDL, but all eight of her peers were standing in front of the arena she was scheduled to train in. She was hoping to work out some strategy for the Doubles Round of the Tournament with Nora, but her teammate had suddenly vanished. She had asked Jaune about it, but he felt hurried by something and mentioned that the hammer maiden was having an "after brunch". Before she could press the matter further, Jaune mentioned that he and Ren were going to be out for some time before meeting up with her and Nora at dinner.

Pyrrha wondered what her partner could be up to while a small part of her yearned to spend more time with him. She remains to be a seasoned champion, and while she enjoyed the thrill of a competition, she enjoyed the company of her partner more.

Perhaps the time alone to train in the arena could give her the space to assess how she wanted to confront him about her feelings. It was then she came across the current situation with the two teams, suspicious as to why Cardin and his group were currently being restrained.

"Oh, you know… Just trying to get some time in the arena," Ruby lied. "There was a mix up with the rotation and… stuff…"

"Are you sure it's _this_ arena?" Pyrrha asked again. "Because I'm after Yatsuhashi when I last spoke with Goodwitch."

"Oh! You are? Well, I guess we really are at the wrong arena!"

Ruby chuckled nervously, leaving the Champion to look to the rest of the group for confirmation. Weiss and Blake shared a similar, faltering grin, while Yang simply shrugged when eyes fell on her. She turned her attention to Team CRDL who, save for Cardin, looked at any other direction. Their captain stared defiantly at Pyrrha, unwilling to bend to anyone's will, before he nodded as well. He just wanted to get this over with, and he could only do so much while standing still. _"We're not retreating,"_ he remembered Port once saying, _"but we are advancing! Towards future victory."_

"These idiots," he nodded to his team, "went to the wrong arena. I kept telling them it was somewhere else, but they just had to get swept up into this mess. We were just leaving."

"That's not true."

Cardin cursed inwardly at the contrary statement, and found that the young girl of their group spoke up. Leave it to a kid to ruin whatever it was that Team RWBY was trying to involve them in. He could feel Pyrrha's suspicious gaze land immediately on him as he tried to iterate his stance once more.

"It _is_ true."

"No it's not," Chisa countered as she pointed to the door. "All of us were just watching Sibyll and Jaune-Jaune inside."

"He's here?"

"Mhmm. So far, all they did was talk. The other boys tried to help, but now Sibyll's turn is up."

Pyrrha looked from the young girl to the rest of the group. Her expression questioned why they would try to cover for themselves if they were simply watching in on Jaune train, unless it was something else entirely. She trusted Ruby and her team, believing them to cover Jaune as if he was their own, but she steadied her gaze on Cardin. Sensing the question directed his way, he rolled his eyes with annoyance. Of course she would suspect him when he was the one who didn't want a part of this.

"I owe that idiot a favor," he stated firmly. "If I didn't say anything about it, I would consider the debt paid. There, can we **go** now?"

The champion narrowed her eyes at him before nodding toward Weiss. The black glyph disappeared, releasing Team CRDL from its hold as Pyrrha turned back to the younger girl.

"What were they talking about exactly?"

"Stuff about 'being yourself' and how Jaune-Jaune wants to say he likes you."

"Is that so?"

"Yup. He doesn't know what to say to you though, so he asked others for help."

Chisa beckoned the older girl down to her level, and whispered privately when Pyrrha knelt down.

"I think he's practicing."

"He does try his hardest," the older girl agreed. She stood and made her way to the slightly open door to peek in on her partner's progress. He certainly looked more confident in his verbal exchanges with Sibyll, the young hunter referencing the books in his hand. Pyrrha frowned slightly, knowing that the "pick up" book she was tasked was hiding in their room should have still been tucked away. The only other person who could have known was Nora—

She lets out a heavy sigh, now realizing why both Jaune and Nora were acting strange today.

But if Jaune was already considering the possibility of them, then what better time than now?

"Do you all mind giving my partner and I some space?" she suddenly asked the group. "I believe we have something to discuss privately."

Everyone, save for Chisa, unintentionally flinched as Pyrrha took up Miló and Akoúo̱ from her back. While her tone was congenial and endearing, they collective felt the subtle undertone of her seriousness exude from her body. She didn't need to extend her own aura outward as her eyes were focused on the inside of the room, and she walked forward with a confidence of that of a Huntress stalking the unknowing prey. This wasn't the Champion they were used to, doubly so for Cardin and his team, but someone unwilling to let an opportune moment to slip by. Chisa and the girls of Team RWBY remembered the night of their slumber party and how a very determined (and drunk) Pyrrha was out to claim her partner in both senses of the word.

Pyrrha entered the room, closing the doors behind her, and left everyone in a stunned state of impressed stupor.

"Are we sure _that_ is Pyrrha Nikos?" Dove asked, unsure of what he's seen.

"Honestly, we're just as surprised as you are," Blake admitted. "She's more composed and reserved when it comes to… Jaune. I guess that knowing he's ready for her is just the incentive she needs."

Sky groaned in disappointment as he looked to the door.

"Great, now even _**Arc**_ has a girlfriend."

"Dude, what is your deal with wanting a relationship," Russel demanded as he grew tired with the boy's griping.

"All four of us share a room," Sky began, "to which none of you keep your part of it clean! When we're not training or studying, we're stuck back at the dorm, either arguing or fighting, there isn't any form of privacy for any of us, and it's a complete _sausage fest_ in there! We don't need that much testosterone man!"

He paused to catch his breath, focusing solely on the three other boys.

"If there is just one thing I can have that is **not** any of you, I can only hope it's a girl nice enough to give me a chance."

There was an awkward pause between the teams as Sky felt content enough having said his peace. It was a different and unusual sight to be seen from the (hopefully) former bully-associate.

"What's a sausage fes—" Chisa began to ask.

"IT'S NOTHING!" Everyone, including Cardin, shouted in unison.

* * *

It was a trying afternoon for Jaune, as he spent a majority of it trying to figure out the best way to speak to Pyrrha about his feelings. There was fear in feeling unworthy of her, never wanting to disappoint or let her down. There was doubt where he thought he may be reading in too much of their relationship. There was also an undeniable yearning, unable to remove his eyes from her on the little things she did. He couldn't remember much of the night he and Ren spent at Sibyll's workshop, yet the bits and pieces were slowly coming back to him.

The most prominent thing he could recall was his own words spilling out things he didn't realize he felt. He couldn't believe he had actually confessed to Ren and Sibyll about the one time he had almost kissed Pyrrha; an impulse that drew him to her before he stopped himself. The knight couldn't explain it, but he could feel it.

Even now as he worked with Sibyll about how to broach the topic, Jaune felt something with his partner. Pyrrha was special, no doubt about that, but there was something deeper to it.

"I suppose that's about all we can cover Jaune," Sibyll spoke as he closed the book. "We've discussed enough and it should suffice."

"Are you sure?" the knight asked suddenly. "I mean, what if I mess this up?"

The young hunter paused, carefully looking over the knight as he considered his words.

"You come from a great lineage of Huntsmen, yes?"

"As far back as my great-great grandfather."

"They have also established a reputation to the family name."

"They did…"

"Then they too have at some point 'messed up' as well."

Sibyll places a reassuring hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"You forget that your father and forefathers were human too. They did not earn their names solely by birth, but by the trials they faced be it battle or a woman's heart."

The knight could feel the hands squeeze warmly in camaraderie.

"Remember this well, Jaune Arc: failure exists only in death and silence."

He wasn't sure if it was the solemn words that were said, or the grim look in the man's eyes, but he could certainly feel the importance of the message. Jaune nodded, reaching up to squeeze the hand on his shoulder in return as the doors to the training grounds opened. Everyone turns to find Pyrrha enter, dressed in her usual combat attire and armed accordingly. Sibyll quickly tucked the book behind him as he greeted the Champion.

"Miss Nikos."

"Sibyll," she nodded in response. "I didn't think I'd find you all here."

Pyrrha gestured to the rest of their company.

"Strange that you should mention that, as Mister Arc here requested all of our help. I am sure that we have provided all the advice we could in his endeavors."

"Thank you for that. All of you," she replied as she nodded to the rest of the group. "Well, if it isn't too troubling I hope to get a few hours of practice before dinner. Jaune, do you mind sparring with me if you aren't too tired?"

The knight's eyes grew wide in surprise, slightly taken back by the sudden request. He took a quick, unsure look toward Sibyll and Ren who both slightly shrugged their shoulders. Jaune was never opposed to sparring with Pyrrha, but her sudden appearance was certainly surprising. Had she found the book he "borrowed" to be missing? Did Nora accidentally tell her, despite having paid her in a bounty of Arc style pancakes? He hoped that wasn't the case.

"Sure, I can go for a few rounds."

"Wonderful."

"And I believe the rest of us will take our leave. Gentlemen?"

Everyone began to gather their things, giving Jaune a supporting pat on his back as they left. Sibyll looked back, nodded his head slightly, and closed the arena doors behind him upon his exit. Taking up a spare sparring sword and shield, he took up his stance across from her and they began.

They started with the usual routine of testing each other's defenses, exchanging a few blows, and both partners continued to circle each other. Blades would clash, shields would block, and Pyrrha would find a way to place Jaune at a disadvantage despite how carefully he assessed and watched her every move. Still, his attention was more _about_ his partner than _on_ her as she swept the ground beneath him. Feeling his back impact on the ground, he swore he could still see visions of her crimson hair and emerald eyes filled with determination. His heart pounded, and he knew it was more than the adrenaline coursing through his body.

"You seem distracted Jaune. Is everything okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, just thinking about things," he answered from the floor.

"Care to share?"

Even while prone on his back, he couldn't deny it was a prime opportunity to ask her out. He could start out by asking about her family or Mistral, finding common ground in the expectations set upon them (for the knight, it was more his own expectations). If it went well, he could invite Pyrrha into Vale to share more about themselves, maybe even grab something to eat at a few different places this time. All he had to do was believe in himself, and just talk to her like always.

"How do you like the weather?"

All that time spent on practicing and rehearsing… Jaune closed his eyes as he mentally slapped himself over answering without thinking.

"Hmm… It's much colder than what I'm used to in Mistral. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering that's all. You seemed a bit bothered by the season."

And she was, given by the few moments he had caught her trying to stifle a shiver whenever they walked around the academy or entered Vale. These were moments where he had offered his partner his spare sweaters, and she would gladly accept them. Whenever she returned them, Jaune noted how they carried her scent on them. It was only recently that he realized those sweaters in particular were delayed in their participation of the group's laundry day.

"Leave it our leader to keep an eye on us."

Pyrrha stepped into his vision, looking down on him tenderly in a way only she could. An untamed smile formed on his face as his partner's hand extended forth and he took it into his own to be pulled back to his feet.

"With you in particular? I can hardly keep my eyes off of you."

Scarlet colors adorned her features as Jaune dusted himself off, not noticing her flustered state.

"For someone as 'invincible' as you, it doesn't mean you're invulnerable. There are times where even _you_ can be just as stubborn. We're partners and we look out for each other: Grimm, cold, and everything."

"Oh… Oh! Of course."

He caught on to the slight pause of her words, turning to her curiously.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, not at all Jaune. I'm just glad you see me that way."

"Well, it's not the only way I see you."

…

…

…

…

"… Not the only way?"

Curse him! Curse him and his mouth that would answer without consent! Or was it already a curse set upon him by his ancestors? Is that what his mom meant when Jaune had inherited the "Arc's Bane"? Thinking upon it now, mom would always look at dad with an expression that was one part endearing and loving, and the other part reminiscently weary and frustrated.

"Well," Jaune began nervously, "You're like family to me! You, Ren, and Nora; people who I consider that close to me."

It was an answer he could come up with on the spot that was a truth and a lie at the same time. He wanted to confess, but a small part of him hid reflexively out of the familiar fear of anticipatory tension. Would she accept him? Reject him? Yet he could see the small hint of disappointment in her eyes as she nodded at his response.

"I see. I'm very proud you see me, all of us, in that way Jaune, and I'm sure you know that sentiment is reciprocated."

She pulled him into a hug, her strong arms enveloping him and taking him by surprise. The contact was close, warm, and he slowly placed his arms around her form. Even after their spar, he could still find her scent, more so amplified by that post-battle aroma. It was the perfect combination between sweet and musky that he had come to enjoy whenever they sparred. As he closed his eyes and focused on the scent, Jaune found himself drowning in her presence. It was only when she released and pulled away that it began to slowly disappear.

"I think we've sparred enough for the day. If we can find Nora, maybe all of us can do something together. A team bonding moment before the festival's end."

With that, she turned and made her way to the door, leaving him standing in the center of the arena. Every step putting her further way was every throb of pain that his heart strained to fight against. Something innate warned him of his partner being spirited away, a dangerously figurative form that, were he not to speak up now, he could lose her forever.

" _Failure exists only in death and silence."_

"Wait."

Pyrrha stopped halfway across the arena when she turned to face him.

"I _do_ see Ren and Nora as my family away from home. Enough to where I don't feel homesick when I'm with them," he began. "I didn't have many friends that were guys growing up, and Ren's really the brother I never had. Maybe he's a bit quieter than I'm used to, but I know I can count on him to hear me out or give me advice. Nora's just like another younger sister who causes so much trouble in a way that I can't be mad at her for. We can always leave it to her to be our anchor, and I know she'd hit it off well with my sisters."

Jaune locked eyes with Pyrrha, brimming with a rare sense of resolve.

"Those two will always have a place with me, but you're different Pyr."

A slight tinge of confusion drifted across her mind.

"I don't want you to _just_ be my family."

…?

"I… want you, us, to be more than that; more than family and just partners."

The edges of her lips slowly began to curve upward just as Jaune closed his eyes tightly. If he was going to gamble his friendship with her, so be it.

"You saved me that day during initiation. You unlocked my aura, supported me at my worst, and trained me to be more than my flaws. I think that without you, I wouldn't have become the leader I am today or even have you and everyone's trust. You really are the shoulder that protects me, and one of the few I can trust my life to."

The knight clenched his fists as the last words came through his lips.

"Against all odds and disbelief, you've been my shield Pyrrha. If you'll have me, let me be the shoulder and sword at your side."

There.

He said what needed to be said, even if his heart pounded harshly in protest. Every fiber of his being shook with fear and anticipation, unsure of what her response would be, and as a result, he was afraid to open his eyes. Jaune had taken her advice from so long ago, to speak the truth, and he hoped that she knew he meant every word.

Silence.

With each second that went by, his fear only grew worse.

Was it too much?

Did she not feel the same way?

Had he messed this up?

He could hear footsteps walking, but by the echoes of the arena he couldn't tell if they were moving closer or farther away. It was only when two hands grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close did he dare to open his eyes. Sapphires lock with emeralds, staring intently at one another; both of them unsure, fearful, yet determined to see it through.

"Do you mean it? Every word?"

"An Arc never turns back on their word, especially not this one."

The grip on his shirt loosened as Pyrrha's smile grew wide before him. A hand reached up to touch his face, the contact upon his skin burning with a sensation that eased the tension in his chest. His own smile formed as he instinctually leaned in against her palm, savoring this feeling as much as he could.

"Then I trust my life and protection to you Jaune."

"I won't let you down Pyr."

* * *

Chisa watched through the tiny sliver of open space the door could allow, and smiled. There were a lot of things that Jaune-Jaune had said that she didn't quite understand, but they looked really happy after their talk. It was how Ren and Nora looked happy whenever they were together, and the young girl looked up above her to where Sibyll peeked in as well.

"He told her!" she whispered excitedly.

"He certainly did," the young hunter agreed.

"Oh~! This is amazing!" Ruby chirped. "They're finally 'together-together'!"

"I'm surprised Vomit Boy actually did it. I guess this means you've missed out on your chance Ruby."

"It's. Not. Like. That!"

There was a flurry of ineffective punches heard as the young reaper tried to set her older sister straight. The rest of the on looking crowded nodded in approval from what they saw. It certainly put the question of "when" and "how" to rest in regards to the not-so-subtle romance. Sun nudged Blake in the side, nodding his head toward the door with a smile as if to say "I helped with that". The raven haired girl rolled her eyes, nudging back a bit harder to put the boy in his place.

"Well, I only hope that this doesn't impede their efforts into becoming a Huntsman and Huntress," Weiss assessed. "While I believe they complement each other nicely, they shouldn't lose sight of why they're here."

"Come Weiss, don't be downer about it," Neptune reminded as he slipped behind her. His arms wrapped around her waist, and he rested his chin atop her snow white hair. "I'm sure they'll be fine on their own. It's working for us, right?"

A force suddenly pulled him off and away from her, the heiress' pale face a fierce red once more with Myrtenaster at the ready. She then looked quickly to the side, eyeing Team CRDL with as much warning as she could.

" **Say anything and I will follow through with my threat.** "

All four members nodded slowly, and she then turned her attention back on her restrained beau.

" **There is a** _ **time**_ **and** _ **place**_ ," she reminded.

Neptune relented with a sigh and nodded as well in agreement.

"Oh Sibyll, look! They're kissing!"

Immediately, sans Ren and Yatsuhashi, everyone crowded around the door to look. They took in the sight as Jaune and Pyrrha were joined at the lips; her arms draped around his neck while his were holding her close at the waist. Even from afar, everyone looking on could see their closeness growing as the kiss deepened.

"Are… most courtships this hasty?" the young hunter asked the group.

"Considering how long Pyrrha's waited, this was expected," Blake answered him.

"And they're doing that thing where the boy dips her in a kiss!" Chisa added quickly.

Another look and they partners were certain in that state, with Pyrrha supporting Jaune's weight while she dipped him,

"Perhaps now is the time to leave."

Every one slowly agreed, unsure if they were willing to watch the progression further. There was small talk among them, but it came to a halt as Cardin stepped before Sibyll. His eyes were stern and everyone watched the confrontation that may happen. They expected Cardin to issue a challenge as recompense for his slight humiliation in Goodwitch's class, yet did not expect him to bow his head slightly to the young hunter.

"If you've been training Jaune, then I want in as well."

Sibyll looked at him confused, and it was similar to everyone else's expression. He looked between the young man, the group, and finally the book in his hand.

Oh.

He reached out, placed the book in Cardin's hand, and gave him a firm look.

"I apologize, but I cannot help you. I _will_ say to you what I have spoken to Mister Arc: have confidence in yourself and be earnest in your feelings. I am sure that, like him, you will be able to say what needs to be said."

"Wait, what?" Cardin answered.

The young man was met with no answer as Sibyll continued to move ahead, leading the group to the outside.

"This isn't what I meant!" he called after them.

"Uh, Cardin?"

"I'm busy right now Russ. What is it?"

"They're giving us dangerous looks."

Cardin returned his attention back to the group to see Weiss and Yatsuhashi watching him intently. He understood why the senior student was regarding him carefully as he was Velvet's partner, and he must have caught on to the bullying. As for the heiress...

"Handover the book Winchester."

"Weiss..." Neptune slowly warned.

"We can't trust the that thing in their hands."

"I thought you didn't believe it worked," Blake added.

"I don't, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

Cardin looked between them in disbelief and then onto the cover of the book itself.

 _How to Pick Up Fair Maidens_

 _"This is what's getting them riled up?"_ he thought to himself.

"Tch, whatever. That's not what I meant anyways—"

He felt the book suddenly leave his hand, snatched quickly by Dove, and the boy ran off ahead from the group with Rusel and Sky in tow. The squinty eyed boy looked back apologetically as they passed Sibyll and ran as far as their legs could carry them. The heiress gave chase with her glyphs, Neptune following in hopes of mediating. Cardin was left with the rest of the departing group, the awkward tension hanging overhead.

Sibyll sighed, and turned to the group behind him.

"They need not fight over it. My mentor had requested them in large numbers during his prime, and if anyone needs an additional copy I am capable of providing them."

His hands reached out and within a misty fog that formed, the young hunter brought forth two more copies. The teens were shocked or amazed to some extent as he handed them out: one to Cardin and one to Yatsuhashi.

"How popular were these books from where you came from?" Ruby asked carefully.

"I am not entirely sure. They were plentiful in publication, but not many discussed it as we were busy with the nature of work."

"Such a shame it only caters to the guys," Yang replied dryly.

"I am sure the same principles apply, but now that you mention it..."

Sibyll reached out once more and procured a single book bearing a similarly worn look to it. He handed it to the brawler and everyone converged to study the cover.

 _How to Charm Gentle Men_

"The publication shared similar popularity, and you are welcome to keep it should you find a need for it."

Yang was more than stunned as she remained in a still, catatonic state of disbelief. If this book happened to receive the same results of its counterpart...

"Does this one cover different stuff from the other one?" the young reaper inquired.

"It is a possibility. If I were to guess though, it would still address concerns over approach, conversation, and techniques in garnering the attention of a young man."

"You don't say~!"

Sibyll spun around quickly to find Sylvia, dressed in your usual combat attire, standing a few spaces away from the group. She wore a mischievous smile as she approached him, eliminating any space between them as she looked up into his eyes. Everyone stepped away a good distance, leaving Sibyll to fend for himself in another bout with the forward woman. She reached up, placing her hands on his shoulders and tilted her head to the side, her hips swaying a little as she stood on the tip of her toes.

"Does it happen to have anything regarding etiquette on a private evening between two people?"

"I suppose it does..."

"Good to hear it handsome," she cheered. "I hope you've brushed up on it because _we're_ going out tonight."

"Are we?"

"We certainly are, and I'm looking forward to being impressed."

"And I take it that Ember and the rest of your team is aware of this... spontaneous summon?"

"Mhmm. I get to have you all to myself."

Sibyll could feel the collective stares growing stronger around him. It was a force that weighed heavy of expectation, judgment, and curiosity; three of which he wasn't sure to entertain first. A different presence crept up quickly behind him, wrapping heir small arms tightly around his legs. He looked down to see Chisa eyeing Sylvia intensely, her hands gripping the fabric of his pants tightly.

"And who is this?" the small woman asked, staring intently back at Chisa.

Chisa flinched under those piercing green eyes, and her body shook with a fear that reminded her of that night. Weiss could stare at her and she wouldn't think much of it, but the woman talking with Sibyll now... the smile as he waited for an answer... A swirling sensation formed in the pit of her stomach, and as much as she wanted to run back to the group... the young girl stayed.

"Chisa Cavell, my ward and companion."

"Oh? And how did that come about?"

"That is a private and personal matter," the young hunter answered sternly.

"It can't be that—"

"I prefer _not_ to discuss it."

Sibyll's answer was curt and warning. His face hardened a bit, brow furrowing as he looked down at Sylvia. Her attention on Chisa shifted back to him, surprised that he had bit back at her slightly. When he felt that she wouldn't press the issue further, he relaxed.

"Alright then," she relented. "Tonight at seven, Beacon docks, and dress well."

With as much force as the small woman could, she pulled the young hunter down to his level to steal another "kiss". What was supposed to be a muffled struggle of protest turned into halt as his hand deftly reached up, and stopped her lips from meeting his. Sibyll was better prepared this time as he pushed the woman slowly and gently back onto the soles of her boots.

"You truly are voracious," he answered softly, "but you are going to have to earn it this time."

"I don't like **not** getting what I want," she challenged back. Her voice was as tempting and seductive she allowed, but the young hunter remained firm.

"Consider it a challenge then."

"It's certainly one way to work up an appetite."

Sylvia disentangled himself from Sibyll, but not before biting the tips of his fingers. It was slightly painful, but he could feel the warmth of her breath and the softness of her lips against his skin. He couldn't withhold the shiver that ran down his back she walked way, sparing him a brief glance as she set off. The young hunter returned his attention to the group, everyone watching his move carefully as he merely shrugged his shoulders with a sigh.

"It appears I have an engagement tonight."

There was a mixture of praise and scolding were intermittently mixed, but Chisa was more focused on the retreating back of the short woman. Something was different about her... Something about the way she looked and smelled didn't fit her. And if she was going to be spending time with Sibyll, she had the eerie feeling of needing to look over her shoulder as they departed in the opposite direction.

Sylvia was already long gone, but the young girl felt like she was being watched.

* * *

It was a tiring afternoon for Ren as he slowly made his way back to the dorm. As much as he cared and respected his leader, there was only so much he could do to help before the exhaustion set in. Still, he was happy that both teammates finally came clean about their feelings for one another if it meant they no longer had to dance around the subject. He only hoped that they didn't progress _too_ soon given Pyrrha's pace. If Jaune was the sort to simply run with it, he and Nora may have a whole new set of setbacks to deal with for the rest of their stay in Beacon. Speaking of Nora...

He unlocked and entered their team's dorm to find an entirely different mess. The one tidy and made room was now in disarray; beddings scattered about, books out of their shelves, and clean clothes all about the place. Focusing closely, he could smell the scent of pancakes about the room. It certainly explained how Jaune first came to him with the book Pyrrha was asked to look over. The only question remained of where exactly his partner was. Ren only wished that she hadn't run off around the campus, leaving him to go after her and apologize if necessary. With a heavy sigh, he began o clean up the dorm, his own thoughts about Jaune and Pyrrha's relationship leading toward his own with Nora.

Ren knew he wasn't opposed to it. Rather, he would wholeheartedly pursue his longest friend, but there was an order to things. Nora's adamant denial to their relationship being more than romantic were her own insecurities at hand. He knew that she was still conflicted about their friendship, having only each other for as long as they could remember. He would be loyally hers if she would have him, and a loyal friend should she want his friendship more. To approach her with his feelings now?

Ren unconsciously shook his head in disagreement.

He wouldn't, or at least not right now. Whenever Nora was ready, he would have his answer.

There was a creak in the room, and he turned to find nothing else aside him in the room.

The creaking sound happened again, and he turned to the other part of the room which was still empty.

"Nora?"

If she were hiding, where exactly would she hide?

He couldn't find her anywhere near his level, so if that was the case...

Another creaking noise.

He slowly turned to the large dresser behind him and looked up.

Predatory, sky blue eyes watched him from above and Ren recognized the telltale signs of her "pancake rush" still in effect. Her grin grew wide as she prepared pounce from her crouched state.

 _"Just like old times,"_ he thought to himself.

"Renny!"

* * *

 **A/N: The date is now confirmed to go, and it'll be a two parter (I believe). All of you Neo fans out there, this one's for you! I would just like to remind you though that a date does _not_ confirm any specific pairing or shipping as of yet.**


	13. The Date Pt 1 - Heartsong

**A/N: So I'm admittedly running a bit behind... _but_ I'm officially off the quarter and I have the summer to myself for the first time in years. There's a lot to catch up on with all the free time I'll have and of course with the next chapters for the Side Stories and TLH. I hope to make up for my lateness with an extra large chapter (trust me, this one's the longest by far for CSS), and it's got references for those of you with keen eyes. Here's to an open summer and I hope you enjoy this segment!**

* * *

"I expect that I shall be returning home late, so I will collect you tomorrow morning at breakfast."

"Okay."

"I trust that you will behave around Ruby and Yang, and will cause no trouble for them?"

"I'll be on my best behavior."

"If any trouble _does_ arise, alert me immediately. I will return as soon as I can, but stay close to them no matter what. I believe that Ruby will no doubt keep you safe and—"

"Sibyll!"

"Yes?"

His ashened hair was styled backed neatly, and held in place with a pomade Jaune had lent him. The stubble that began to grow on his face was shaved clean, his skill with a straight razor left the knight and Nora in awe. His deep, dark maroon button up shirt (the top part of his shirt was unbuttoned, and sleeves were folded up to the elbow) was tucked neatly into sleek dark grey pants, and was tied together with a black leather belt. His usual grey long coat was folded neatly, and rested in the crook of his arm. His formal shoes, also black leather, were new and the young hunter was breaking them in as he knelt down before Chisa.

She would describe him as handsome, like the other men in those fashion magazines they looked through when Ruby took him into Vale to "help him". Enlisting Miss Coco's help, they spent the rest of the afternoon (and dusk) finding him something suitable to wear. Sibyll protested and claimed his usual attire would be enough, but the collective look of their group spoke otherwise.

So the young hunter relented, allowing himself to be swept into shop after shop, and was subjected to being a model of various styles; all of which he was uncomfortable with. Even now as he was about to leave, he looked unsure and hesitant to set off.

"You're doing that thing again where you talk for a long time," Chisa reminded him.

"Oh! Forgive me little one, I did not mean to."

"It's okay. Just go and have fun. I'll see you tomorrow."

She hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and nuzzling her face into his cheek as he hugged her back. She could still pick up the scent of the cologne Jaune had lent him, and it seemed that the knight had a full box of "emergency supplies" sent by his father for possible dates. Chisa released him, and Sibyll stood to full height as he looked to Ruby and Yang.

"Should you need me for anything, anything at all—"

"We'll be sure to call," Yang finished for him. "It isn't the first time we watched her."

The two of them shared a brief look in silence before he bowed his head to her.

"Thank you, for many things."

"Yeah, yeah," she waved it away. "Go out and come back without being too 'chewed up' if you can. That girl certainly looks like she'll be a handful."

Just because she didn't like him, didn't mean she couldn't be civil around him.

"My worries exactly," he answered her as he righted himself.

"Have fun though!" Ruby added cheerfully. "But not _too_ much fun okay?"

Sibyll gave her a small look of confusion, to which Ruby did her best to explain.

"I mean, go and have fun and stuff, but not like _older people_ kind of fun."

"Older people?"

"You know! The stuff that… adults do when they go on dates?"

"There is a different form of outing between the younger and older generations? I was not aware that—"

"No! Just… no funny business!" Ruby blurted out. What had started as a friendly reminder turned into a hot mess of misinterpretation and an embarrassing display of concern. Finding not much else to say, she only meant to pass on similar reminder their father would give whenever she or Yang would go out with their friends back on Patch, provided that their friends were boys. Now, it had gotten so out of hand because she had forgotten Sibyll's slight "ineptitude" with modern customs.

"Ruby, I have not the slightest idea what you are talking about."

"Oh for the love of…" Yang quickly covered Chisa's cat ears with a beanie and the normal ears with her hands, "she means sex, so don't put out on the first date."

Sibyll looked to Ruby for confirmation, and the girl's stunned state spoke for her. The young hunter's expression turned a slight shade darker as he cleared his throat.

"I see. Well, thank you anyways for being concerned about my… virtue."

Ruby quickly pulled the hood of her cloak over herself to hide her face.

"But I assure you that no such thing will transpire, even if Sylvia can be a bit forward."

Yang's look of disbelief could only be read as _'Really?'_ , but the young hunter could only sigh in half-confirmation.

"Good evening to you all."

The door closed behind him after his departure, leaving the girls to themselves in the dorm.

"Really Ruby?"

"I didn't know what else to say! I did what dad would have done!"

"You could have just wished him well, and didn't have to make it weird."

"I didn't mean to make it weird!"

"Ruby? Yang?" Chisa spoke up. "Am I allowed to hear now?"

She patted the brawler's hands, and was released from her muffled exclusion from the conversation once had. After removing the beanie, she looked up to the sisters curiously.

"Is it another grown up thing I'm not supposed to learn?"

"Afraid so kiddo," Yang confirmed. "But we can get to the better bits of tonight now. All three of us could watch some movies here, a few board games, and stuff."

"And Weiss and Blake?"

"It turns out that they have a date night too. Leave it to Sibyll to inspire Sun and Neptune to steal them away, but our girls have to grow up some time." Yang pretended to look wistfully into an imaginary distance, sighing exaggeratedly to drive the point home.

"Oh, okay."

Chisa looked to the window where the evening sky began to set in, unaware of Ruby and Yang watching her. It wasn't a forlorn look, but a thoughtful one as she thought about the young hunter. From what others have described and what she has read, dates were supposed to be fun. Knowing Sibyll, she believed he may be able to have fun without her, even if a small part of the young girl wished to be a part of that fun.

She turned her attention back to the older girls.

"Do dates have to _only_ be between people who like-like each other?"

"Not really," Ruby answered. "Why?"

"Can all three of us go on a date then?"

Both sisters considered it for a moment, slowly coming to the same agreement as they shared the same smile. It would certainly be something to lord over Weiss and Blake, or the other girls for that matter, as they quickly prepared their things.

"That's not a bad idea kiddo. There are still a few things in the city we can show you," Yang answered as she gathered their warm coats.

"And we can take you to our favorite places. You might even like a few of them," Ruby added proudly.

"Really?" Chisa beamed up at them.

"Mhmm! Have you ever been to an arcade before?"

"Nuh-uh. Is it fun?"

"The most fun," the brawler emphasized. "We're just gonna grab our stuff from the lockers and we'll be set to go okay?"

The young girl nodded her head, and eagerly followed the out of the dorm.

* * *

Sibyll was nervous.

It was a strange feeling to have after so long, and having to deal with creatures that demanded a steely confidence and constitution reminded him of his social vulnerabilities. Most people he had encountered before were mostly Hunters who barely had the time or luxury for conversation in a restless Hunt. There was only cooperation and nothing more, yet now the anxious feeling came from a different threat altogether. Even after they had met by the airships and traveled into the Vale, the young hunter walked cautiously alongside Sylvia.

High heels clacked against the pavement as they walked, allowing her to stand at the height of his shoulder. Black leather pants hugged her legs and curves tightly, acting as a second skin for the diminutive woman that certainly turned the heads of many as they passed. Her maroon, long sleeved crop top bared that familiar lithe stomach he had seen once before. She donned a leather jacket that fitted her form, and her black hair as let down from its usual twin tails; long wavy locks cascading down her back.

She held onto his arm tightly and closely, and he could feel the warmth of her body creep into his arm. It wasn't an unwelcomed feeling, but the young hunter certainly kept his attention focused elsewhere as her chest continues to press upon him. He mentally chides Ruby for placing such thought in his mind, as his attention is drawn back with another firm squeeze.

"Thinking of someone else?" Sylvia asks, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Only briefly."

He was suddenly stopped, being held back by a now cross looking woman.

"Oh you were? And what does _she_ have that I don't huh?"

" _Of course she would assume it to be another woman,"_ he thought privately. _"Even if she was correct…"_

Orange eyes looked her over once more, and he thought back to the young reaper. Removing himself from her hold, he placed his hands in his pocket and returned to walking.

"Modesty."

"Hmph!" he heard her from behind. She quickly walked up and took his arm once more.

"It's not nice to make a woman jealous, _especially_ on a date," she reminded him. "And besides… I've been looking forward to this night."

The young hunter's thoughts paused for a moment. Her voice was unusually sincere without the lilting charm, causing him to turn to her. Sylvia looked up at him without the mischievous smile or the playful look in her eyes. Deep, verdant eyes searched his with a silent plea for attention no matter how childish it appeared to him. While she was certainly a brazen woman, she had approached him earnestly and openly. She wanted to know him, and he had been admittedly unreceptive to the gesture. The sincerity of it all eased his nervousness, and he slipped his free hand into hers.

"Forgive me, I meant no insult by it," he apologized. "You simply are… different than what I am used to. If I appear to be distant, it is because I am new to such things. My hesitancy should not be taken as a rejection, only as caution."

Immediately, the familiar smile of mischief returned upon her face as she secured her hold in his hands. Sibyll made a mental sigh as she picked up on his open weakness.

"So you're a _shy_ one."

"I suppose I am," he answered reluctantly.

She giggles slightly, pulling herself closer to him.

"There's nothing wrong with being shy," she assured him. "If I think back on it, I _**really**_ like the shy ones. They're the ones who usually have something _wild_ hidden inside them."

She nuzzled her face against his arm, and Sibyll tried his best to ignore the heat beginning to build up in his face. He made a mental to note to maintain his defenses against her as they continued to walk on, exchanging small talk. Sibyll learned about her family in Mistral; an unusual union between a woman of wealth and a common man. They had met when her mother longed to taste the simple life for herself and met him, and then many times after that. He also learned that she didn't have any siblings which led to her being spoiled in her youth, explaining her forward and demanding nature. He had also (unwillingly) learned of her previous relationships with both men and women, emphasizing specific and intimate details he didn't believe would be spoken so openly or confidently (leaving him to cough nervously and finding the surrounding area more interesting as of late). Sibyll assumed it was a means to garner jealousy on his end as she would study him carefully for a reaction.

When she found that he wouldn't succumb to the green beast, she would pout until he changed the subject to something else. He learned about her and her team; how she met her partner Ember and the rest of the team, their three years at Haven Academy, a few embarrassing stories involving them, and the like. She explained Emerald's "loyalty" to their leader being more than it appears, and hinted at an unrequited feelings. She also confided in Sibyll about Mercury's hobby of collecting shoes of varying brands, or that Ember herself had a bit of a superiority complex. How a rag tag team consisting of an obsessive pick pocket, a snarky shoe fanatic, a self absorbed "queen", and a "proper lady" (herself) worked was beyond her. She still enjoyed their company, even if they argued more than they cooperated, but she would huff when he wouldn't relent to such demands.

When questions turned to him, Sibyll kept them relatively vague. What could he tell a young woman who knew nothing about his world? The creatures he'd seen? He still couldn't recall much about his life before the contract, so he answered as best as he could while using pieces of truth to form his "life". He spoke vaguely of a family in a faraway home, and that his work as a "Huntsman" was wholly informal. He didn't attend any of the academies, but rather mentored under someone he came to respect greatly. He wasn't the first apprentice, and Sibyll had shared _some_ stories of his mentor's other students. When she had asked about other women (or men, she teased) he had known "intimately", he deferred her curiosities away from the subject. One subject being the "tattoos" on his arm that she had taken in interest in looking at, tracing her fingers along their patterns, and sending shivers down his back.

They began to head for the "prosperous" district in Vale where the buildings began to look more fashionable, taking on more architectural or stylish flair like the denizens they passed. The sight intrigued Sibyll with how much apparent wealth seemed to flourish here than anywhere else he had seen. Fine fabrics and finer "cars" (as it was described to him) added to the "brightness" of the district with various stores displaying a plethora of fine goods and accoutrements.

"So, where are we headed for the evening?" he asked his date.

"A nice dinner by the docks," she answered. "Some fancy place that does sushi, and it's pretty popular around this district."

"Soo-she?"

"Never had?"

"Never heard."

"Never even _heard_ of it?"

Sylvia looked up to him in a surprise before she smiled wider in renewed vigor.

"Guess that means I get to pop _a lot_ of your cherries tonight!"

Even as she spoke that aloud, even as other passerbys looked at them warily, he felt there was more context to the phrase than she let on. Pulling on him excitedly and hurriedly, they made their way toward the docks where many of Vale's affluent class moored their ships. There close by stood the restaurant with a cluster of many others; sleek in design with dark tinted windows and a velvet rope holding a line of people. The name _Ishmael's Boon_ was emblazoned against a metal plate with fanciful text within a furious looking, white whale. As they approached, Sibyll could hear the slight murmurs of discomfort and impatience of those waiting on standby. He made to fall in line with them until Sylvia pulled him away.

"No need darling, they'll let us in."

They moved passed the many waiting in line, a few of them speaking of unfairness under their breath as they passed. Whether or not Sylvia was aware of their dismay was unknown to him as they approached the large oak doors manned by a burly man with a clipboard. He raised the clipboard in his hand as they approached, but was met with an identification card the small woman pulled from within her jacket. Eyes scanned the card, and he nodded briefly as he stepped aside.

"Welcome back Ms. Dubois."

He opened the door for them to enter and Sibyll followed after her.

"Sylvia Dubois is it?" he remarked.

"My mother's maiden name. Daddy dearest's was simply to unrefined to have attached to mine."

"Is that so? What name would that be?"

"Skinner," she answered him with a smile. "A fitting name for a butcher, but not for a lady."

"You would be surprised by the women I have crossed who would make very fine butchers."

Before she could reprimand him again for the mentioning of other women, a different disturbance caught their attention. An argument further into the restaurant grew louder as they approached, and a familiar shrill alerted Sibyll of their identity.

"What do you mean my current company isn't allowed?"

They both stepped up to the maître d', finding the properly dressed man dealing with four familiar individuals, one of which whose small white frame seemed to fume with anger.

"My apologies Miss Schnee, but the other gentleman accompanying you is not dressed to the standard of our establishment. Surely you know the decorum of our reputation."

"But that fact that he's in _my_ group should speak enough of his class despite lacking the attire."

"I'm afraid that we cannot make that exception, even for you miss."

"Is everything alright here?" Sibyll asked as they came into view.

Weiss, Neptune, Blake and Sun turned to them looking troubled, and were just as surprised at their appearance as Sibyll and Sylvia were surprised with theirs. Weiss and Blake were dressed fashionably in their cocktail dresses, the heiress in a black and white number and the apprentice hunter in a deep purple color. Neptune dressed to similar standards, buttoned shirt and slacks, unlike Sun who still donned his jeans, buttoned up his usually open shirt, and wore a tie.

They too studied the young hunter, impressed that Ruby's (and their) work resulted in positive approval. When they looked to his date, even the young hunter could see the wary and (unusually prolonged) stares as his date sidled up to him.

"Yes sir, we were just discussing a minor issue—"

"This is **not** a minor issue," Weiss clarified. "You are barring us as patrons from this establishment—"

"Because one member of said party is clearly under dressed for our dress code," he quickly cuts in. "I'm sorry Miss Schnee, but there are rules I have to uphold here, and I will have to refuse even you if I must."

"His attire is the only issue?" the young hunter asked.

"Well… yes..."

Sibyll turned to Sun, and the young faunus looked away with a bit of concealed embarrassment on his face. The young hunter could also hear the whispers of the other patrons looking on, their breaths laced with a few unkind words. He stood before him, placing him between the faunus and everyone else, as his hands rested on the boy's shoulders as if to turn him away as well.

"How are you?" Sibyll asked under his breath.

"I'm fine," Sun answered. "It's just... I put a lot of lien into getting the first open table, but didn't have enough to look the part… I thought wearing what I wore to the dance would be alright, and I'm doing my best here, but I really screwed this up now didn't I?"

Grey eyes flicked toward Blake, catching her concerned look for a small moment before Sibyll returned his attention to him.

"Follow my lead," the young hunter spoke.

"What?"

"And land on your feet."

Sibyll quickly grabbed the faunus by his shirt, pivoted his hold so that Sun would be directly behind him, and forcefully threw him over his shoulder and toward the door. It had been a something he had picked up from Yang during the times she "volunteered" to spar with him, and he had learned the hard way how well versed in close combat she was. Many gasps and shouts of protest were heard in the restaurant as Sun's body crashed through the open door, closing quickly after his exit.

Above all the noise, the young hunter kept his eyes on the entrance. He raised a hand to silence them as he waited. A few moments passed, and the doors opened once more with Sun stumbling back in. He was better dressed this time; a three piece white suit, formal shoes, a black button up shirt with a golden tie, and in his breast pocket a similarly golden kerchief. It had been another outfit Ruby and the others had picked out for him, fitting to his specific form, yet now was worn by Sun without any apparent difference. The faunus looked at him with startled surprise as the young hunter turned back to the maître d'.

"Now, this must surely be appropriate for the standards?"

The young hunter studied the man's face as it switched between him and Sun a few times. There was a certain look of surprise… and a hint of wariness when the eyes drifted, for a slight moment, to the golden tail.

"It will do," the man answered. "So, shall I have separate tables prepared?"

"That may be best—"

"They'll be joining us tonight."

Weiss interrupted the young hunter as she stepped up to the receiving desk. She gave him a sidelong glance as she continued.

"We know them and didn't expect them to be here as well."

"Would that be alright with all of you? I would not wish to intrude with-" he began to ask. Sibyll stepped down when the heiress fixed him with a short glare as she took up Neptune's arm.

"We'll have a suitable table arranged for all of you. Now, if you would kindly follow me," the man addresses, taking with him a few overly glamorous menus. Everyone followed after the man, taking up their respective seats at a round table within a more private area. All the young men pulled out the seats for their dates and sat themselves afterward as refreshments were provided. Everyone, except Weiss and Sylvia, looked impressed by décor and interior and were unused to such sights.

"A waiter or waitress will come see you in a few moments to take your orders. I do wish you enjoy your meal."

The man bowed and turned to leave as Sibyll's hand reached out to stop him. He turned to face the young hunter, startled once more as a steady orange gaze leveled with his. Sibyll nodded his head for the man to bend down, and the man obliged.

"Thank you for not turning them away," he spoke under his breath once more. "It may have been more to your benefit to not cause a scene, but I was not disappointed in your decision to allow us our stay regardless. I look forward to not being disappointed _any further_ during our time here."

The man looked back to Sibyll, feeling a strange sense of fear as the young hunter kept his watch long after he released him. The man nodded nervously and turned, leaving quickly back to his post at the front of the restaurant.

"Everything okay Sibyll?" Blake asked from across the table. Sibyll turned to face the table properly as he began to remove his coat as he nodded.

"Sylvia and I were talking about this 'soo-she' earlier, and I asked if this establishment also served something called an 'expresso'. It appears that they did not."

He motioned to the menu before them.

"I may not be well versed in food, but I don't believe coffee and raw fish mix well together," Neptune answered.

Sibyll paused when he began to unfold a cloth napkin and was fixing it to the collar of his shirt.

"Raw…fish?"

"Well, yeah. That's what sushi is kinda about. Different types of raw fish prepared in various ways. Why? Have you never tried it before?"

Sibyll spared his "date" a slow look to find her resting her chin on her palm, twirling stylish chopsticks in her free hand, and smiling wide at him. It was the same devious smile she had worn since they departed Beacon.

"Never heard of it before."

* * *

"Arcades are really fun!" Chisa stated as she walked alongside Ruby and Yang. In her hands was a bounty of small prizes exchanged for the tickets they earned. The most prominent of them were a set of commemorative fighting gloves with the logo _King of Tekkin Street_ on them.

"It's not often that we get to have fun like this," Ruby added as they continued to walk down the commercial district of Vale. "Weiss and Blake aren't usually ones for games, but it's a nice change of pace when all of us do go by there."

"What else do you all do?"

"Well, we've been trying to get them to go karaoke with us but…" Yang's voice trailed off in resignation. "Let's just say that they don't like performing in public."

"Carrie Oakey?" the young girl asked.

"Yeah, karaoke," Ruby confirmed. "It's a place where people can sing songs and stuff. Some places even serve food, so it's like a whole thing to go to."

Slowly, the light began to grow in Chisa's eyes, filling with more excitement at the imagined prospect of this new activity. She beamed up at Ruby and Yang, the unspoken request already registering with the older girls.

"I can go for a dinner and show. Let's see where the closest one is."

A few moments passed as they continued to wander, following directions on the brawler's scroll which led to _The Sirens Harmony_. The building was found in the lesser prominent part of the commercial district, the girls having to keep Chisa closer to them as they passed. Ruby had continued to ask about the reputation about the place from her sister, but Yang reassured her of the ratings they found. Many reviews spoke highly of the establishment despite its looks, going so far as to name it as "the diamond in the rough of entertainment". The establishment itself was situated in an old, community theater building which had been converted to accommodate patrons who sought to perform and feast. The neon sign of a half woman, half fish resting upon a rock flickered slightly upon their approach. Music could be heard from the outside, and they slowly approached one of the "ticket" windows where a woman sat waiting.

"Three please," Ruby spoke up as she stopped at the glass.

"I have to let you know that it's 'couples night' tonight," the woman answered. "Children get in at the usual price of 10 lien, but you'd get a discount if you happen to have a date with you."

"We're all on a date. Does that count?" Chisa asked.

The woman gave a small smile to the young girl, but shook her head.

"Sorry sweetie. It doesn't, unless _they're_ a couple."

Chisa shook her head and looked back to the older girls inquisitively.

"How much would it be without the discount?" the brawler asked further.

"70 lien."

Yang let a lot a slow, low whistle.

"Thirty lien a pop? That's pretty steep for two people."

"It does accommodate for dinner, unlimited refills on selected drinks, and the participation fee," the woman explained.

"There's a fee to go sing as well?"

"I know how it sounds, but you'll understand when you get inside. Without dinner and drinks, you're still looking at 50 lien. Aside from that, anything additionally ordered will be added to your table's tab."

"Well…" Yang looked back to Chisa as she reached for her wallet.

"We wouldn't want to disappoint the kiddo anyways. Hey Ruby, do you mind pitching in for this one?"

"No problem sis."

The began to search through their wallet, mentally counting out their individual cards… and counting it again… and again.

"Is everything okay Ruby?" the young girl asked.

"Just peachy! No need to worry about anything. Yang and I just have to talk about something for a bit before we go in."

She pulled her sister aside and whispered quickly in her ear.

"How much did you need again?"

"Depends on how much you have."

"I've got 10 lien left."

"I've got 13."

"We're still short!"

"I know, I know. We spent a bit too much at the arcade, but let me think about it…"

As Yang began to think about possible solutions, Ruby looked between Chisa (who began asking small questions) and the doors leading inside. They didn't have enough to get in, but she didn't want to disappoint the young girl. Even now as she continued to talk to the woman, Ruby noticed how excited she was becoming and would look back to the door where the music. Neither she nor Yang had any dates that could help get them the discount… or did they? Quickly pulling out her scroll, she searched through her contacts list and found one person who could possibly help. She tapped on the name and waited for the call to follow through.

" _Ruby?"_ a confused voice answered.

"Hey Sage, are you and Scarlet free tonight?"

There was a slight confused pause as Yang joined her, listening in on the call.

" _We just finished up ordering a few supplies in the city, but yeah we would be. Why do you ask?"_

"Yang, Chisa, and I were going to do some karaoke at this place called _The Sirens Harmony_. They've got discounts for couples and I thought, _'Well gee, maybe they'd like to join us'_ and stuff."

As soon as she finished her statement, she felt a hand quickly hit her shoulder. Yang's expression was of disbelief, and before Ruby realized her mistake her answer came through.

" _I know you girls are close with Sun and Neptune, but is_ _ **Ruby**_ _ **Rose**_ _calling me up for_ _ **my**_ _ **wallet**_ _?"_

"That's not what I meant!" she pleaded.

" _Is that so? Then that must mean this is your way of asking us out on a date."_

"I mean as friends! Friend dates!"

" _Only as friends? That certainly breaks an eager guy's heart…"_

"I didn't—It's just—"

A brief moment of his chuckle cuts into Ruby's attempt of apologies and explanations.

" _Easy there Rose, I'm just screwing with you,"_ Sage answered. _"I guess Scarlet and I are in the mood to belt out our best songs tonight. Send us the directions and we'll be on our way soon."_

"Thanks Sage! You're really awesome!"

" _No problem at all, but just a quick question."_

"Sure, what's up?"

" _You're sister isn't going to do to Scarlet what she did to Sun, will she? He means well, but he has a habit of saying things without really thinking. Some of those things can be really stupid."_

Even with his partner's protest in the background, his voice sounded serious, and Ruby remembered the moment Sage had given her sister an earful for returning with a bruised faunus.

"No, she's good now. She still feels bad about what she did to Sun when he was… peeping."

" _I guess it should be fine then. Sun's learned his lesson and I went a bit overboard. Still, I just wanted to make sure things are going to be cool tonight."_

"It will be. It'll be the coolest of the cool."

" _Alright then, we'll see you three soon."_

The call ends and Ruby gives her sister thumbs up over the earned success. After a slight roll of the eyes, they waited for the arrival of Sage and Scarlet, huddling closer as the air grew colder. They were about call when both of them arrived wearing their usual combat attire; the exception that Sage wore a dark grey shirt underneath his white coat, and Scarlet wore his jacket properly.

"Hey girls," Scarlet greeted politely.

"Scarlet, Sage. It's good to see you two could make it," Yang replied giving them each a nod.

"And pass up on chance to show up the big guy? Never."

"Well someone's certainly excited."

She turned Sage who just finished exchanging his own pleasantries with Ruby and Chisa.

"So, we good?"

He thought for a moment, stroking his chin as if in profound thought before shrugging a playful hit from the brawler.

"Yeah, we're good. Ready to head in before we freeze out here?"

"Sounds like a plan. I take it we're pairing up as well."

At this, Sage smirks as he steps around to Ruby.

"Can't. Someone already called me up beforehand. A friend date, and I wouldn't want to disappoint her."

He extends his arm to the young reaper, bending down for the benefit of her small stature. She looks back between her sister and Sage unsure of how to act before awkwardly taking up the offer. If Yang would guess by the expression of her sister's face, it most likely read, _"Is this what I'm supposed to do?"_

"That slyy bastard," she swore under her breath. Still, she was impressed by the confidence of a move. It'd be something to look forward too if they found time to spar.

"He can be if he wants to. It may not look like it, but Sage can be a bit of a handful himself if you really know him."

The brawler flinched in surprise as she found Scarlet still waiting off to the side of her.

"We should probably follow after them if we're going as a group."

He nodded over to the ticket window.

"You're… strangely normal than what I imagined."

"I guess that means Sun must have said I was 'gullible' or something along those lines?"

"Yeah… He did..."

Scarlet shrugged as he placed his hands in his coat pockets to keep them out from the cold.

"When expectations about you are kinda low, you impress a lot of people for being yourself."

Like his partner, the young man extended his arm to Yang.

"Then I look forward to the surprises tonight," she answered as she took up his arm.

Their pooled funds were enough to gain them entry and were allowed through the building's double doors. Coats and weapons were left at the "coat room" within the foyer, and everyone was escorted to the large open room of _The Sirens Harmony_. Numerous round, white clothed tables filled the spaces with occupants young and old cheered for those on stage. The stage itself appeared normative for its uses with the exception of the lighting arrangements around the stage itself. As Chisa continued to watch the performance live, she noticed the lights itself seemed to shape and color the scene _behind_ the singers; see-through pictures and settings that constantly shifted with each lyric sung. They sang about the broken moon and the moon would appear behind them. They sang about Vacuo's deserts and Chisa could see what the oasis and sands looked like outside the pages of a book. She had heard of "hollow grahams" before, but to see it in person and work with you as you sung? She could hardly tear her eyes away from the stage even as they were seated and menus placed before them.

"So _that's_ why there's a performance fee. Not bad actually," the brawler remarked.

"Before any of that though, we need to take care of business," Ruby added as she scanned the menu. "And if anything catches your eye, let us know okay Chisa?"

She nodded in confirmation, finally looking over the menu with food she had never heard before.

"Ruby, what is a sushi?"

* * *

The young hunter eyed the meal in front of him cautiously.

While everyone around him began to partake of this... raw fish based cuisine, he prodded it apprehensively with his fork. Who would have thought to eat fish raw? It still perplexed him with how everything else _aside_ from the fish appeared to be cooked, or at least prepared for consumption. Sibyll had even gone as far as to eat the leafy green garnishes around the meal, or the "edamame" they received as an appetizer with their "miso" soup. Sylvia had taken the "kind" liberty of ordering for him an assortment of sushi; a palette of colorfully raw fish plated in an exquisite manner. Presentation however did not ease his anxiousness.

"Everything alright?" Sylvia asked him.

"Yes, I was just... admiring the plating of such a fine meal."

"It'll taste as great as it looks."

"I am sure it will."

He returned his attention back to the table, listening in on the shared conversation between the six of them. He had come to learn a little more about Weiss and Blake, as well as their escorting beaus. Their thoughts and predictions of the upcoming semifinals, opinions of the other competitors or current events, and their stance on subjects new to him helped shaped the larger world of Remnant for him. The way that Sun described his home in Vacuo was something Sibyll wished to see for himself some day along with Mistral and Atlas. Perhaps one of these places are similar to his own past, and maybe they would trigger his memory. It would be something to look forward to trying.

"So you no longer perform as a vocalist Weiss?" he asked, picking up on the mention of her previous concerts.

"Not as much as before. It was something I decided to try for myself to see if I could pursue it as a career," the heiress explained. "It became a hobby when I decided to become a Huntress instead and undergo private training."

"And you chose Beacon Academy over Atlas?"

"Beacon has its history steeped in producing the finest of Huntsmen and Huntresses since its formation. Father and the General would have preferred that I attend Atlas Academy, but I wanted to experience what Vale had to offer. It would be a change of pace from home, and so far I haven't been disappointed."

"Your sister is also in the service of the General. Her positions seems highly regarded, and I take it that she was one to forge the path in Atlas."

"She has. Mother never wanted her to join the military, but Winter had proven her self an exceptional soldier. Enough of one to turn down the inheritance of father's company."

"Leaving you to be the only candidate."

"Not that there's anything wrong it," Weiss expressed. "It just fell to me to when my sister started to climb up the ranks. She encouraged me in her own way, and my leaving home is one of them. I wouldn't have improved as much as I have if I didn't."

"You hold great admiration for her if she was the reason you pursue your current path."

At this, Weiss returned her attention to the modest plate before her.

"She's been someone I've been looking forward to surpass, and prove that my time here shows progression. That's all."

"It's a shame you've stopped singing though," Sylvia remarked. "Such a lovely voice to be wasted in place of fighting."

Weiss looks up to the diminutive woman, glaring as harshly as her composure wold allow.

"I protect more lives fighting the Grimm than singing for the people."

"And singing for the people raises their morale while we die trying to protect them," the smaller woman countered. "To each their own I guess."

The uncomfortable tension settles in as they continued to exchange looks. Sibyll nudges her with an elbow, sending her a look of equal warning to cause no discomfort with the group. While _he_ may tolerate her usual confrontations, he wouldn't allow her to do so with the rest of them.

"Soooo, do you sing too Blake?" Sun quickly asked. "Aside from what you've told us about Ruby and Yang, you never really talked about it yourself."

"I'm not one for singing," she answered him. It was a short answer with no elaborate explanation or follow up, leaving Sun to awkwardly sit by with a failed diffusion. Blake looked around the table, gauging everyone's reaction and one person in particular. Said person was currently pushing his untouched sushi around his plate, his expression openly reading disbelief. There was something she felt she had forgotten, yet she couldn't fully place it.

"Is there something you'd like to say Sibyll?" she posed the question carefully.

"No, not at all."

"Alright then—"

"If I did wish to share, I would say you are a terrible liar."

Everyone turned to face him as he looked up to his apprentice.

"There's no need to ashamed of it," he sated. "It may not be as masterful as Weiss, but you certainly sing lovely."

Attention shifted back to Blake who had already began to turn a dangerously dark shade of pink.

"I **_don't_** sing."

"I believe that Chisa would say otherwise."

He pulled out his scroll, searching through it briefly, and tapped on a particular file. The sound of a guitar riff began to blare out, picking up pace with the introduction of the drums, climaxing at the peak of their introduction, and finally descending with the bass and vocals. It was certainly new to the young hunter to hear a "unique" approach to music that focused on the harsh yet oddly attention grabbing tune as the song began to play out.

 _~Listen up, strap in, notify next of kin! You're about to take a ride a little on the blazing side!~_

Oh no...

That was definitely her own voice coming out of his scroll.

 _~Guzzle down your Red Bull, you're gonna need a bucket full!~_

Chisa and her were singing as they tended to the young girl's small garden one day, but she didn't think she would have been recorded.

 _~You're watching me accelerate, tear up on the interstate!~_

All she could recall was the little one going through the scroll for... something...

 _~A certified monster, I'm an absolute trip like Otis Redding. Hard to handle so you better get a grip!~_

Now she had everyone's attention on her as the song continued.

 _~Super fast, super fly, bonafide wise guy!~_

Was it still too late for her to run out now while everyone was stunned?

 _~Call the morgue and say goodbye~_

 _~Write your will, it's time to die!~_

 _"CAFFEINE!"_ both Chisa and her voice sang out.

And there goes her window of escape...

"So you _can_ sing!" Sun stated eagerly.

" **Not** publicly, nor do I like being exposed for doing so."

She leered at Sibyll as the song stopped abruptly and he put his scroll away.

"Sorry, sorry," the young hunter apologized. "I simply did not see the point in the lie. There is no shame in parlor performance."

"Some prefer their privacy."

"Be that as it may, I thought it best to reassure you in the company of your friends. Surely they too believe you can carry a tune, though I am unused to such songs being coarse in nature."

Blake looked to Sun, and then to Weiss and Neptune: all of them looked at her encouragingly, though surprised that she sang at all. Her reputation was steeped in her quiet nature, her reservations, and the calm collection of any dire situation. Having heard her sing to a particular fast tune was unusual, but not unwelcome as she fidgeted slightly under their gaze.

"And what about **you**?" she challenged. "We wouldn't want the pot to call the kettle out, would we?"

"I—"

Sibyll paused mid sentence, and a small look of conflict flashed briefly on his face.

"I do not know if I sing," he worded carefully. "Strange that something like that has me faltering."

"You must have sung _something_ before darling," Sylvia added as she pushed her empty plate aside. "Who ever heard of a person who never sang?"

"I cannot recall any time where I have."

Orange eyes sought the only girl who would know for confirmation, and she could feel the familiar pain surge through her mind as she winced in reflex. The restaurant, her company, and Sibyll began to fade into the familiar hallway of "her home".

 _She recognizes the familiar furniture, the portraits upon the wall, and the particular door the scene was taking her. It opens, and she finds herself standing in the manor's music room; an elegant yet openly bare rooms with only a piano-like instrument inside. Tall windows overlooked the gardens at the back of the manor, powdered lightly with an early winter snow. She sat with the cello, much larger than herself, as best she could and prayed that it wouldn't slip out of her small grasp._ _In front of her were some music sheets as she tried to read the notes, drawing the bow as far as her arms would allow her. Her mind tried to recall the notes and what they read on the lines and spaces of the bars. She had been working on this for some time now, and she didn't want to disappoint **her** of all people. If **she** had taken the time to teach her music, then by all the gods Blake would make sure to study these notes as best she could._

 _"Practicing again are we Sibyll?"_

 _Blake turns to find the woman standing at the doorway watching her. There was a humored smile, one that made her dip her head at the thought of being caught. Blake knew she wasn't allowed in the music room, but it was the only place were the sheet music and the cello stayed. The woman began to walk toward her, footsteps echoing of the polished marble with each step._

 _"I want to learn a little bit," Blake confessed. "You do it so well, and I thought if I practiced hard... we could do it together."_

 _"My my you flatterer," the woman teased. "Have you been talking to the older boys again? Learning how to whisper honeyed words into my ears?"_

 _"Never!" Blake stated adamantly as she looked up to the woman. "I would never do that you..."_

 _She could hear her sweet chuckling from above, and gentle hands pulling her closer against her body._

 _"Silly boy, you know I jest. Come here."_

 _Setting the instrument down gently, Blake wrapped her arms around the woman, burying her face against her stomach._

 _"I will show you how, and when you get older..." The woman bent down to Blake's level. "You and I will play as many songs as you want. I have yet to see what will become of my little man, now do I?"_

 _Blake nodded enthusiastically, and she could recall all the private lessons she received about music and its range. The music room began to blur around her, slipping away into a dull light. She found herself sitting in a different room with different people watching her; a set of fiery, orange eyes studying her patiently._

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course you sing," Blake confirmed subtly. "You know music, but you're just deflecting attention away from you."

"Hmm... I suppose you are right," Sibyll answered. "It must have been quite some time ago that I have. I am ashamed to say that my work keeps me too busy to enjoy such entertainment."

"Except for the moments you hum to yourself all so privately," she remarked.

"Well, if that's the case... why don't we all go karaoke?" Sylvia suggested. "This way, a few of us can see how well our dates can sing, and they can get back into the swing of things."

Before Weiss, Blake, and Sibyll could refuse, Sun and Neptune spoke up in agreement with the small woman. They began to talk about possible places to go to afterwards, searching through their scrolls for the best places hosting karaoke, and looking to their partners eagerly for a response. Weiss found that Neptune watched her with rapt attention and a wonder in his eyes and she knew that he had never heard her sing before. Granted, he could have listened to any of her previously recorded performances, but he once confessed to wanting to hear her sing. She wasn't opposed to the idea, but a public event would most definitely cause criticism to occur in the tabloids. Blake wondered how long it would take for Sun to leave the subject of her singing alone if she were to agree with this, but her thoughts were more concerned about what he would think of her. She wasn't as good as Weiss, but at the very least she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of him. Sibyll... knew that Sylvia would do everything within her power to steer him towards this "karaoke" activity, and to abruptly leave would be too uncouth for his taste.

"There's a place with really good reviews and close by," Sun reported. "Some place called _The Sirens Harmony_. Should be some fun."

"And they've got something special they keep at this place. You don't have to sing if you don't want to, but we could check it out?" Neptune suggested.

Sylvia simply stared at Sibyll, a sinister grin upon her lips.

"I suppose we can see what's so special about this place," Weiss relented.

"Agreed," Blake followed.

"And I have no other choice in the matter?" the young hunter asked "date".

"As the one who's meant to show you a good time tonight? No, you don't," she teased.

"Then we should depart soon before the night wanes."

Sibyll made to stand and grab his coat before Sylvia pulled him quickly back to his seat.

"You haven't even touched your meal," she reminded him.

"I will be fine without it."

"And waste food? I don't think so."

With chopsticks in hand, she took up an untouched sushi and offered it to him.

"Say 'ah' for me."

He looks to the others, hoping that they would also be ready to leave yet they all watched him patiently. He looked specifically to Sun and Neptune, and they only look on sympathetically while their own dates watched with veiled amusement. With a quick "ahem" from his side, Sylvia still remained poised in her offering, cupping the sushi below with her other hand to prevent it from falling. With no clear exit or support, Sibyll, with a resigned sigh, turned to her and took a bite. It was delicious aside from its chewy and raw texture. Even after he swallowed, he couldn't deny the unsettling cold nature of the dish and looked to Sylvia to find another waiting for him.

"You have a few more to go darling."

He locked eyes with her, hoping to find it another of her usual teasing.

She wasn't.

Sibyll sighed and leaned forward, silently taking another bite.

* * *

There was a long catalog of songs before her as she studied the book carefully.

After a satisfying meal, Chisa was eager to find what songs she knew within the expanded list. To her surprise, all of them were available as well as the one she thought only existed outside of the kingdom. There were old festival songs, poems and ballads that her town would sing to commemorate the old gods and heroes. There were even songs in languages she didn't even know, making this list all the more mysterious and exciting. Yet with all of the appeal of singing some of these songs, she began to feel an odd churn in the pit of her stomach. She looked around to see the other people watching the on stage performance to talking among themselves.

She had forgotten that there to be a lot of people watching. The squeamish feeling returned at the thought of it.

"Find anything you like?" Ruby asked as she looked up from the catalog before her.

"No! Not yet," Chisa responded a little loudly over the current singer.

"No need to rush. If you want to go on stage next with something you find, let us know."

She nodded and looked back to the list hoping that this feeling wouldn't bother her later on.

"What about you two?" Ruby turned Scarlet and Sage. Both were also searching through the impressively compiled list as Sage looked up.

"There are a few we know we can pull off, but one of them needs Sun and Neptune."

"You need four people to sing _one_ song?" Yang emphasized.

"It's not just any song," Scarlet explained. "It's _our_ song. We've got a dance routine for it and everything."

The brawler stifled her laugh as best she could while Ruby nudged her as a reminder.

"Jaune and his team have something like that too," the young reaper added as her fellow "redhead" nodded in agreement.

"Hopefully our stuff matches up to theirs. We've worked really hard to nail down our parts, and if done well, it becomes a huge hit with the ladies."

" _Only_ the ladies?"

"They _are_ the ones who cheer the loudest," Sage admitted.

"Well, they are gonna be cheering for _us_ tonight! Come on Yang, I found the perfect one to kick off the night!"

Ruby pulled her sister out of her seat, weaving through the tables to where one could be registered next for the performing lineup. The rest at the table watched as they disappeared as Scarlet nodded over to Chisa.

"Don't worry about having a bit of stage fright. Even Sage here gets a bit self conscious when he sings, even if he won't admit it."

"There's nothing to admit because I don't get nervous," the larger teen stressed.

He leered at Scarlet as the boy shrugged it off, and Chisa couldn't help but laugh a bit at their exchange. In a way, they reminded her of Blake and Sibyll whenever they would "argue" about things. He would always say something about Blake or point out the mistake, and she would deny that she made them at all. It never seemed serious and she would always make faces at Sibyll whenever he went back to work. When she had met her for the first time in Addersfield, Blake hardly spoke and always looked worried about something. The Blake she knew now spoke out more, even picked fights with Sibyll for "picking on her".

"It's a bit scary with everyone watching you," Chisa added as she looked around once more.

"Sometimes that scary feeling can be pretty exciting because it's something new. If anything, I'm sure everyone here is supportive."

"Even if I mess up?"

"Especially if you mess up. Everyone's here to have fun, so just do your best and have fun with it."

A round of applause formed, drawing their attention to the stage as Ruby and Yang moved to the center. They were wearing something that looked to be a headset paired off glasses as they waved to the crowd. A man's voice boomed over the speakers in a jovial manner as the crowd cheered the new performers.

"That was a stellar performance from the _'Heart Breaker Harriet'_ and _'Lyrical Sigmund'_! Now, if any of you are Margaret Moonlight fans, then do we have something for you! Up next we have the sisterly duo: _Little Dragon and the Darling Rose_! "

"Are you ready!?" the brawler shouted to the crowd, pumping her fist in the air. The room cheered in exhilaration as the music began to fill the room, a decrescendo of the keys to send them off. Ruby began to bob her head to the beat of the song, finding the flow and tempo familiar ever since she first heard it. It had always been a favorite of hers, and she and Yang would sing the "clean version" of this song whenever their dad was around. Heck, Margaret had been the other influence to the design of Crescent Rose aside from her uncle Qrow though she would never admit it to him. Still, the song stuck with her long after the artist retired as a performer and Huntress, and it secured a place on her top list of favorite songs.

Behind them, the scene changed to open snowy field as the Ruby sang toward the shattered moon overhead. Silhouettes of Beowolves stalked the shadowy tree lines behind her, and she could see the holographic outline of her weapon form into her hand. She could feel the lyrics begin to form as she inhaled, and sang out.

 _Reaper! Reaper! That's what Grimm all call me~!_

 _Why?_ _Cause they all die!_

 _When I swing, I end their lives!_

 _They act as though payback makes them out to be feared._

 _Is that a fact?_

 _Well then they're all damn philistines!_

She swung at the formless Grimm and they disappeared in a flutter of rose petals. She could feel when the peak of the bass would descend, and she and Yang sang in unison; jumping to the beat and dancing around stage as everyone in the crowd cheered.

 _[Ruby] Requiem aeternum,_

 _[Yang] Bullets right through the sternum,_

 _[Together] Lullaby to death babe, reaper's got your name!_

They moved in unison as they "defended" themselves against the "raging onslaught" of the beasts; Ruby swinging when they were within range, and Yang blasting them out of the air with her "Ember Celica".

 _Hunting Grimm is chic you geek!_

 _It's our~ world and we're the pearls, girls!_

 _They can't crack our oyster shells_

 _So go on, howl into the night like you're the best_

 _'Cause we'll want more_

 _Another beasty? Oh please._

Even these hologram Beowolves couldn't stand her and her sister's might as they sang and, urged on the the growing cheers of the onlooking crowd. The still winter air of the field rained crimson petals, drifting away into the wind as they moved about the stage. They could feel the adrenaline course through their bodies, the excitement which the song instilled them, and it was a familiar feeling they knew when they sparred with well with the other teams.

 _Requiem aeturnum_

 _Reaper has come for you_

They were close to the end of the song now, and they could feel it as they stood back to back, surrounded on all sides... and pushed forth.

 _Roam around the wilds, but it's our territory_

 _Go on and try fools, these Grimm can not resist_

 _You think that lust inside your eyes makes you a god in disguise?_

 _Dream on, you hopeless beasts!_

The stages filled with lights from the explosions of their "weapons", lighting off like fireworks in the nightly scene.

 _Reaper! Reaper! That's what Grimm all call me~!_

 _Why?_ _Cause they all die!_

 _When I swing, I end their lives!_

 _They act as though payback makes them out to be feared._

 _Is that a fact?_

 _Well then they're all damn philistines!_

They danced to the cheering crowd as the music began to a slow fade, their breaths heaving to catch up with them as they took in the ecstatic roars. It had been a while they had sung that song, and the energy they felt to live out their imagined scenario was thrilling. It certainly explained how this karaoke place earned its popularity when the stage adapts to the nature of the song.

"Another smashing performance!" the announcer praised overhead. "And we look forward to a night full of many like them! Take a bow _Little Dragon_ and _Darling Rose!_ "

Ruby and Yang bowed to the cheers and applauds, and began to make their way off stage toward their table. The boys immediately handed them their drinks and with their thirst cleared, received more praise from the young girl at their table. Chisa beamed up at them, amazed that they sang just as good as Blake did.

"That was amazing!"

"Aww, thanks kiddo," Ruby demurely accepts. While Chisa continues to ask about the young reaper's experience with singing, Yang looks over to Sage her bold declaration set in place.

"Hear that? We're **_amazing_**. Kiss those crowns of yours goodbye because the new queens are taking over."

"Is that a challenge Xiao Long?"

"It's only a challenge if you and Scarlet are as good as you claim to be."

"Oh, I see how it's gonna be. Let's go Scar, we've got some rugs to sweep."

Fueled by the standard set before them, they stood and made their way to the register for the next available performance..

"So, have you picked a song you wanted to sing yet?" Ruby asked between breaths.

"A few, but they all need two people."

"Not a problem then. Give a few minutes to catch a breather and we'll be ready for the next one."

"Are you sure?" Chisa asked tentatively?

Ruby smiled, nodding her head reassuringly, yet the little one didn't want the older girl to overdo herself. She would rather wait to look for another song than to make Ruby go up again right afterwards. Her eyes went back to the book in front of her, and she was surprised to see her "friends" on the table looking around curiously. She didn't know when the Messengers had arrived, but they had kept close to her since; fazing through through the booklet whenever necessary.

 _"What are you doing here?"_ she whispered to the creatures. They only looked up at her with empty eyes, pointing slowly at her, and then towards the door. She followed their direction, looking through the dim lighting to see what could possibly have bothered them. She found him, and smiled.

* * *

They walked off in groups; the ladies and men separated at Sylvia's request until they arrived at _The Sirens Harmony_. Sibyll, Sun, and Neptune walked a ways further back, allowing their dates to take point to exchange small talk, yet they themselves remained relatively quiet. Sibyll noticed that the young faunus in his company seemed unusually tame as well, picking up on a reluctance he felt to be out of place. Should he ask? Or is it better to leave it be? His previous experiences with talking to be people have been mixed, but he wouldn't want to anger Sun if he was prying. Or was it possibly that Sun was angry because he _already pried_ into where he shouldn't have? Maybe he shouldn't have used his Messengers to to tailor the boy's attire in such a manner... Admittedly, Sibyll believed the ostentatious display should have rebuffed any further qualms. Of course the man would have some reservations against a faunus within their establishment, but by the gods does this city have to always—

"Hey Sibyll?"

"Hmm?"

His thoughts were brought to a halt as Sun stepped into his line of sight.

"Thanks for the save back there, what with the suit and covering for us with that guy. I wasn't thinking, and—"

"You were hoping to impress Blake this evening."

"Yeah... Still, I don't think causing a scene on a first date is a good thing."

"Even those for plan ahead will undoubtedly face unwarranted obstructions."

"I guess..."

Sun tucked his hands away into his pockets, watching Blake (begrudgingly) talk with Sylvia who had began to walk arm in arm with her.

"It's fine if I embarrass myself," he began to say. "Growing up a faunus was never easy, even if my family back home tried their best to give me an easy life. Yet everything I do is always judged by someone who thinks they're better than me because they don't have to fight for it. Everything I did up to this point always left me at a disadvantage, and I had to take everything in stride."

He nodded over to the girls ahead.

"But I embarrassed her too. How does someone recover from that?"

The young hunter didn't know what to say other than he understood _why_ Sun was being hesitant now. Even Sibyll couldn't deny that Blake carried a certain charm about her. Her sharp and clever mind rivaled her inherent beauty, and the young woman had a tenacious habit of being persistent in a fight or argument when her composure had broken through. In the quieter moments, she was tender, especially toward Chisa from a (former) Faunus kinship. Blake's mildness was a reprieve the usual suspicion he faced, and like Ruby, she was certainly someone who could be confided in. Perhaps it was those qualities about her that asked a certain degree of trust and impression, and the young faunus' dedicated pursuit to fulfill them was admirable. Sibyll scoffed, slapping a hand across Sun's back to keep the boy from brooding further.

"The expression you wear does not suit you," he reminded. "I do not believe that she is one to have high expectations, or that she is a young woman easily swayed by the glittering fancies of the world."

Sun looked back to him confused as he redirected his attention back towards Blake.

"You made a mistake as people often do, yet do not allow it to discourage you. If she truly is the young woman you know her to be, then trust that she would not hold your errors above you."

As they moved further down the street, they could all see _The Sirens Harmony_ start to come into view.

"Now Mister Wukong, I believe you have a date to fulfill. I think she would rather be saved from Sylvia at the moment, and I will tend to the rest."

Sun studied him for a moment, eyes focused steadily before nodding and walking further ahead. Sibyll watched him off, quickly cutting in between Blake and Sylvia. He saw the faunus' familiar expression of jovial mischief return as he took Blake with her to the the admission's window. Sylvia for her part huffed indignation and Weiss said something to the small woman, an exchange forming between them when the heiress realized she was the woman's "new victim". He sighed, glad that he wouldn't have to intervene just yet, but he was more surprised that Sun was faced with such doubt. The usually confident disposition contrasted with Jaune's lack thereof, but both blondes need a measure of reassurance. Was there a pattern? Or...

"How come you're not like _this_ when it comes to the rest of the group?" Neptune spoke up beside him. "I mean, sometimes you say things that just rile up people like Yang and then you're like this _now_?"

"I understand that Miss Schnee has spoken a great deal about it with you?"

"Only the parts she was comfortable sharing, although she did admit to being guilty of overstepping her own boundaries. But from a bystander's perspective, it looks like you're asking for trouble when you don't mean to."

"Is that how they see it?"

Neptune shrugged and Sibyll looked to the city around him. There was a relative peace despite the Grimm that stalked and attacked the walls, or the people who would fight among themselves over ruling beliefs. Yet he couldn't trust it to last long... The moon within the Hunter's Dream warned him of it, and he had grown lax in his effort to stop it.

"It is hard to change the way they look at me," Sibyll confessed. "I never wished to bear ill omens, but that is the reality which has brought me here. I only speak what is necessary, and with it comes a truth which is hard to accept. You must also understand that this world holds certain unfathomably tragedies that must be endured, and your histories reflect that."

He shared a small, sympathetic smile.

"I am aware that I create trouble the way I am, but I am trying as best as my conscience allows. I would want nothing more than to feel relief in knowing we have secured a proper peace. Like everyone else, I too yearn for the day I no longer have to carry my blade. But let us not dwell on such thoughts."

Sibyll patted him on the shoulder and moved forward to Weiss and Sylvia, taking the latter into his arm and away from the formerly distraught heiress.

"Miss me already?" she teased.

"I only felt that you were troubling Miss Schnee, and served to save her from you."

" _Always_ you and other women," she shot back bitterly. Sensing another protest, Sibyll quickly removed himself from her arm, and brought her within his coat; keeping her close against him and away from the cold as his arm rested around his shoulder. Whatever reprimand she had prepared seemed nonexistent as she smiled up at him, nuzzling against his chest as an added bonus.

"There's nothing wrong with a bit of girl talk, right?"

"That would depend on the nature of your conversation," he reminded.

"Couldn't tell you if I wanted to darling. _'Secrets between sisters'_ and all that."

"You three must be terribly close in such a short amount of time."

"The closest~!"

They stepped up to the window, purchased their entrance, and stepped inside where the music played and people cheered. He didn't know what to expect of a karaoke establishment, but it certainly exceeded his expectations with how advanced it all appeared. Performers on stage sang with an ever changing background behind them, and the multicolored lights would flash and swirl from overhead. There was certainly music he was unused to, but his time with Chisa allowed him to be accustomed to them. He looked back to wave his goodbyes to the four teens as they were directed to a different table farther than theirs. After removing their coats, Sibyll took his seat and scanned through the book of compiled songs. It was an impressive compendium unlike he had ever seen, and the few songs he _did_ know were from Hunters he had come across during his hunt. It never occurred for him to ever sing them aloud himself.

"Shall we go next?" Sylvia asked him as she scanned through the list page after page.

" _We_?"

"Of course! What, did you think we only came here for me?"

He struggled to find an answer that would be appropriate, but her incredulous gasp told his otherwise.

"After you teased Blake about **_her_** singing? Oh, we're definitely going to go up there now."

He quickly shook his head denial, but Sylvia wouldn't have any of it.

"Oh no no no~! I do believe Ember Damiani, my captain, your new friend, wanted us to make it up to you tonight for being good to Emerald. Now, I wanna sing, **_you_** wanna sing. We're going up there, and we're gonna sing. _M'kay~?_ "

She stood, giving him a slight pat on the cheeks, and walked off with the intent of signing them up to perform. Sibyll quickly looked around in hopes of finding the crowd smaller than it was. To his dismay, the loud cheering from all around told of great numbers and even greater expectations if he were to even step on stage. Was it possible to refuse? Or would it be considered cowardly? Maybe he could convince her to watch a few others before they would go on?

"I was able to snag the spot for us~!"

Of course...

"How?" he inquired.

"A little lien with our names got us bumped to the top of the list. Come on darling!"

She pulled him up from his seat and toward the back of the stage. Sibyll struggled to find some plausible excuse, any reasonable objection, but all fell on deaf ears the closer they got to one of the organizers. He could hear the amused snickers or sympathetic laughs of the patrons they passed, he did his best to keep his attention forward. Sylvia spoke to the organizer on his behalf, referencing his shyness in a deliberate and taunting manner that earned a chuckle from the man. They were taken behind stage and outfitted with curious looking glasses where we could see the same list of songs appear before his eyes; scrolling by quickly before stopping on one. He could hear her giggling off to the side, and a quick look confirmed that her deviousness seemed to be at the forefront. He only wished that he wouldn't be made a fool of.

"If it's your first time, or if you don't feel confident about singing, we do have various things to help you up there," the man preparing them spoke up. "Take a look through them and let me know which one will help you out the most."

Sibyll saw some of the sample lyrics flash before him in alternating presentations; bars that would ascend or descend to represent pitch, private duets to allow him to know how the song is sung, a musical bar and notes—

"The third one please," he answered immediately. He didn't know why, but it felt the most comfortable to him.

"You sure? That one isn't the most popular."

Sibyll nodded.

"Alright then. After the people on stage finish, we'll introduce you and the song you've chosen. If you don't want to use your names, you can choose your stage names."

"Already have them prepared," Sylvia spoke up.

"We do?"

"Mhmm!"

"Alrighty then you two," the man confirmed as he looked on his tablet. "Just sit tight and come on stage after the performers are done."

He disappeared, leaving them to their own devices and an overwhelming sense of anticipation. Sibyll felt a firm hand slip into his, and noticed the mischievous smile turned into a grinning reassurance.

"Don't look so wound up hun. We're gonna have fun out there."

"I am only afraid that I will make a fool of myself in front of them."

"And?" she countered. "They could laugh at us all they want, but _we_ are here for ourselves. If it's bad, then we're that bad together."

While there was merit to her words, he still couldn't shake off that anxious feeling that still clung to the bottom of his stomach. She squeezed his hand and slowly pulled him toward the stage.

"Besides, I did say we would be popping a lot of your cherries tonight."

"Must you always speak in such a... provocative manner?"

"I know it's growing on you. Come on darling, we're next."

He could have pulled away.

There wasn't anything to hold him back, and he cold outright refuse her from going out there in front of those people. There was still a chance to back out while he still could, yet he couldn't. Even after they announcers welcomed them to the stage, he allowed himself to be pulled along with her.

* * *

"Wait, he's here?" Yang asked.

She, Ruby, and Chisa did't expect the rest of their teammates to show up, let alone catch them here with Sun and Neptune's team. There was some slight ribbing on Weiss' part over their arrangements of getting in, but she had been able to collectively pull them into a quadruple-date. The tables around them had been cleared off from exiting patrons, allowing all nine of them to sit closer to one another. What surprised her the most though was that Sibyll's own date had also crossed paths with Weiss and Blake's. With Sun wearing the young hunter's suit, there was no doubt that what they spoke of was true.

"After he teased Blake about singing, his 'date' brought him with us," the faunus finished.

"No way," Chisa added incredulously. She had seen him walk into the building, and although he couldn't see her, she was happy to be here too. She looked to Blake for confirmation about their earlier, hoping it wasn't just a story they made up. The older girl's suddenly demure expression confirmed it, and the young girl started asking for more details from Sun.

"Then that means we'll actually get to hear him sing," Ruby concluded as she pulled out her scroll. If there was going to be a moment to record anything like"Sibyll singing", now would be the time to prepare.

"We can only assume that would be the case if he was dragged along," Weiss assessed, "and I admit that I'm curious to see how it turns out."

"It might be a while though. When Scarlet and I signed ourselves up, there were already a lot of people ahead of us."

"Sage is right," the brawler chipped in. "Ruby and I were only able to get on right away because the few ahead of us changed their minds. Until, the best we can look forward to is—"

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer addressed overhead, "don't let their looks deceive you! She's as dangerous as she is beautiful, and her date is quite the shy guy! Let's give them a warm welcome, yes?"

Clapping and cheers filled the room as they saw to their surprise Sylvia pulling Sibyll on to the stage with her. The small woman smiled and waved to the crowd, winking and blowing kisses every-which-way (earning a few more cheers), while the young hunter stood meekly beside her. He would occasionally nod to a few people, but to the group of aspiring Huntsmen and Huntresses it was clear that he was out of his social depth. There was a slight pity for him from Sun, Blake, and Ruby, whole Chisa watched him carefully with full confidence.

"They're not supposed to be up there yet," Sage noted carefully. "There is **no** way they could have jumped the whole list..."

Blake looked toward the registration table where one of the two organizers was counting her lien, and quickly tucking it away.

"Not unless they slipped them a little incentive," she answered.

"You mean..." Scarlet began to put the pieces together. "Sage, why didn't _we_ think of that?"

"Because we work on the honor system, and consider it a blessing in disguise."

"How so?"

"We've got all four us to pull off the song."

The redhead turned to Sun and Neptune, and slowly smiled. "Blake, Weiss. Do you mind if we borrow our teammates when we go up?"

Terror filled the eyes of the aforementioned teens as they tried to subtle shake their heads. They weren't going to perform **_that song_** in front of their dates. They would perform any other song, literally anything else beside the one they're partners are thinking. As they tried to decline, both Blake and Weiss nodded in agreement and were unsure as to why both teens look mortified than anything else.

"Would you like to introduce yourselves?" the announcer asked.

" _Citrus Risqué_ ," Sylvia answered sweetly as she turned to Sibyll.

"... _Darling Rogue_ ," he answered after a brief pause. He can already feel the heat wash over him as the audience cooed and whistled over their apparent stage names. He only wished that neither Blake or Weiss and their respective dates don't record any of this on their scroll. If any of this were to fall into the wrong hands, he would undoubtedly find a difficult time trying to reestablish his proper image.

"Risqué and Rogue eh? Well I hope everyone is ready for what they've got in store for us! Something fast paced! Something to keep the heart pumping! Look out with _Nobody Moves, Nobody Gets Hurt!_ "

The lights dim around the audience with all attention and focus on Sylvia and Sibyll. Both teams and Chisa watched on as the scenery behind began to change as the electric guitar strummed in. It resembled a sort of warehouse with wooden crates stacked high, stamped with emblems of all four kingdoms on their sides. Sylvia danced with the music as it played; bobbing her head and swaying her body, all around the young hunter who looked uncomfortable and unsure of what to do. She stopped right before him, looking up with a sincere smile, and forcefully pushed him onto a holographic chair that appeared to hold his weight. His arms and legs appeared to be tied down with the same holographic rope, and he looked up to his "captor" as she sang to him.

 _The day you move, I'm probably gonna explode._

She tilted her head to the side cutely, as if sensing his disbelief.

 _It's true! I'm probably gonna explo-oh-oh-oh-oooh_

They watched as he caressed the side of his face before slapping it sharply.

 _Woah-oh-oh-oh-ooh_

She pulled out some "duct tape" and quickly applied it over his mouth, silencing any further protest.

 _You'll pray, for proof, I'm probably makin' this up_

She moved away to inspect his belongings on an adjacent table, pulling out a small card which she observed briefly and threw to the crowd. It grows just large enough for them to see it to be a business card: Detective Rogue, Private Eye as it fades into nothing.

 _It's true, I'm probably makin' this u-uh-uh-uh-ooh_

 _Woah-oh-oh-oh-ooh_

She reached into an open crate, pulling out a comically large stick of dust dynamite with a long fuse.

 _Because..._

"Risqué" placed the bottom of the dynamite between his legs, resting on its angle while she watched him squirm beneath her in interest.

 ** _My body is your body~_ _I won't tell anybody~_**

A hand stroke the length of the dynamite gently, eyes locked with his.

 _If you wanna use my body,_ _Go for it, yeah..._

She leans in deep, their faces inches apart.

 ** _My body is your body~_ _I won't tell anybody~_**

 _If you wanna use my body,_ _Go for it, yeah..._

They watch from below as she playfully nips at the air in front of him, before moving to kiss the end of the fuse.

 ** _Go for it, yeah~!_**

It sparks to life, burning much faster than dynamite's fuse should, and everyone watches as she back springs away from the explosion toward safety. As the impact there is bright light and clouds of smoke, leaving his condition unknown to the audience. There as gasps and cheers of intrigue as "Risqué" dusts her hands clean of the crime. Chisa stares intently at the dispersing cloud, hoping that he's alright only for a hand to suddenly shoot out at the woman on stage. It wasn't as bad as everyone believed him to be, and he carried a range that felt practiced over time; one that only Blake could remember vividly.

 _"No-one moves, then nobody's going to get hurt"_

He warns her as he wraps an arm around her waist, the barrel of a ".44" pointed at her back. He's close enough for her to feel his breath brush across her ears.

 _Don't move, because nobody wants to get blo-oh-oh-oh-own._

She slips around of his grasp, escaping the electric shivers as he fires the gun where she once was.

 _Woah-oh-oh-oh-ooh_

"Detective Rogue" turns to face her, looking somewhat worse for wear, but intent on the elusive woman.

 _You pray, for proof, I'm probably making this up_

Bang! Bang! He fires twice in her direction from another ".44" concealed in his ovther sleeve as she ducks behind some crates for cover, stalking her all the while.

 _It's true, I'm probably making this u-uh-uh-uh-ooh._

He turns a corner to find her standing a few ways off, weapons at the ready for his oncoming advance. She carried trench knives in both hands, sleek "steel" with curved "blades", and knuckles supported with "pointed edges". She was cornered, and the only possible escape was through him. He stepped forward slowly.

 _Woah-oh-oh-oh-ooh_

 _Because..._

He places the barrel of one "gun" at the collar of his shirt, and with a quick jerk unbuttons of them. Stage lights, attention, and the anxiousness of possibly slipping over the words before his eyes makes him feel awfully stuffy. Strangely enough, it earned a few cheers from the crowd, but the only thought he could spare was a passing curiosity.

 _My body is your body._ _I won't tell anybody._

He empties the chamber of one gun. She evades, he misses.

 _If you want to use my body, **Come**_ _ **for it** , yeah._

He empties the chamber of the other gun. Still evasive as always.

 _My body is your body._ _I won't tell anybody._

"The Detective" reloads both guns and aims them directly toward her.

 _If you want to use my body, **Come**_ ** _for it, yeah_**

Even from the crowd, both teams could clearly make out the grin on his face. To Blake, it was a grin that only slipped out whenever they would train, hunting down Grimm that roamed the Emerald Forest. For the rest, it was a grin that challenged and demanded to be satisfied.

 ** _Come for it yeah_**

She dashes forth, careful to keep out of the direction of each "bullet", and struck out at him when she was close enough. He leans back away from the first slash, using the barrel of the gun to intercept the second. Determination was set in each other's eyes to dominate the other, and each of her strikes were evaded and reciprocated with a return fire. Crates splintered with each miss, and he kept careful to side step or duck under her attack, firing whenever he believed her vulnerable, which was never. They danced until his twelve rounds became eight, and then four, and then one. She disengaged from him, stepping a fair distance from him, to rush forth him once more. He dropped the empty gun, eyeing her direction carefully as she jumped, and used the stack of crates beside her to gain leverage of the air above him. Everything depended on this last strike as she descend upon him with outstretched arms and he aimed directly for her heart.

There is a gasp from the crowd.

 _Because~_

Sibyll reaches up and catches the small woman in a close embrace, holding her up while her warms wrapped around his neck resting her forehead against his.

 _"My body is your body,_ _I won't tell anybody"_ they sang.

 _If you want to use my body_

 _Go/Come for it, yeah_

He carefully sets her down, and dips her as he once saw another dancer do. It was the only move he could recall from one of Chisa's video, but he was careful not to drop her; even as he placed the barrel of his "gun" against her stomach, and she with her blades against the back of his neck.

 _My body is your body,_ _I'm not just anybody_

 _If you want to use my body,_ _Go/Come for it, yeah_

They could still feel the exhilaration pumping through their veins, that unusual tenacity he felt during a Hunt or a fight to the death. It was the verge of something he couldn't describe, yet that mischievous smile spurned it on even more.

 _Go for it, yeah_

They stayed there for a while, even as the song began to come to a close and they were met with loud applaud and cheers. Sibyll slowly began to remember where he was and quickly helped Sylvia to her feet, choosing very adamantly to avoid looking at the crowd. From the audience itself, both teams simply stared, Ruby's scroll still recording, and Chisa cheering as loud as she could. The young hunter could shift so easily from intent and dedicated to embarrassed and uncharacteristically, but to sing so... brazenly and to act upon the provocative lead of his date? They looked to one another even as the crowd continued to cheer.

"I didn't know he could sing!" the youngest girl stated as she looked to them as well. "Sibyll **_never_** sings back home!"

"We're just as surprised as you are," Blake answered as the two on stage were then led off and made their way back to their seats.

* * *

A good portion of the night followed a similar pattern of energy and enjoyment, and while Sibyll and Sylvia never returned to perform they enjoyed watching the rest of the singers go on after them. Even Chisa couldn't remove her eyes away from the stage, and cheered when Sun and his team sang and danced to one of the theme songs of _Free!dom_. It was something to behold, and she didn't think anyone would be brave enough to open their shirts and show off their muscles. She saw how Blake and Weiss looked a bit embarrassed for them, hiding behind their hands when they were pointed out in the crowd.

She enjoyed this karaoke thing to the fullest, yet... it still felt incomplete. Chisa had been an observer the whole time, and even someone as quiet as Sibyll went up there too. He was able to do something really, really brave and she wasn't sure if she could the same thing.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! We have time for one song, and if any of you brave souls want to come up... Now's the chance!"

Instinctively, she looked to where Sibyll was sitting and found that he was starting to gather his stuff to leave.

If there was any chance she was going to sing, now would be the time.

* * *

"That wasn't so bad right?" Sylvia asked as she took up her coat.

"There is certainly some enjoyment to it, but I think I will stay to audience."

He checked his pockets to ensure that nothing would be left behind.

"Aww! You're just flustered that you did so well aren't you?"

"True, which is why I fear any future events to perform."

"Or that you'll be swept up in my lead? Admit it, you lost yourself in the moment didn't you?"

His silence only spurned her on to playfully nudge him.

"Come on 'Detective', I know one last place we can stop by before heading back."

She pulled on his hand, and he was about to be swept back through the crowd and toward the open Vale air.

"Oh-ho~! It appears we have our closing act," the announcer spoke once more. "And what's your name little lady?"

"I'm... umm... I'm Firelight..."

Sibyll paused mid-stride and turned back to the stage. There she was, dressed as warmly and brightly as her kind nature, and looking directly at him.

* * *

 **Song Credits:**

 **"Caffeine" - Casey Lee Williams**

 **"Philistine" - Margaret Moonlight (No More Heroes 2 OST - Japanese Version / or the Original Version if you prefer)**

 **"Nobody Move, Nobody Get Hurt" - We Are Scientists**

 **Lyrics were altered to fit the nature and theme of the songs and fic.**

* * *

 **A/N: This concludes Part 1 of The Date and expect Part 2 to come out soon. I've been reading your messages and reviews, and I apologize in advance to those who I have yet to reply to. You caught me at the tail end of my finals, and I was only able to check in between study breaks. I'll get back to all you as quickly as I can!**

 **In any case, _Hoo Boy!_ I wasn't kidding when I said this chapter was the longest of the series. I don't think I'll be writing any chapters that have to cover a song (after Part 2) any time soon. Over 15k words and filled with all sorts of materials for you shippers out there {you know who you are}. Trust me when I say that I never anticipated for the ship wars to start here, but I'm glad you guys feel that way (?). The combination of your pairings are have been fun to read, with all the three prominent pairs being: SibyllxNeo, SibyllxBlake, and Sibyll Ruby. I'm just wondering how everyone's going to react to my supposed "RubyxSage" or "YangxScarlet" psuedo-pairs.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the much anticipated date, and I look forward to your messages and reviews.**


	14. The Date Pt 2 - A Heart to Heart

**A/N: I promise I'm still alive. I haven't given up on _The Longest Hunt_ , and I am _still_ working on it. When I started Chapter 18, it was toward the tail end of finals and had to give myself a break from the mental fatigue. Add in having the summer to myself for the first time in years, I've forgotten that having whole days to myself saddled me with obligations I forgot existed. Between the chores and errands I run for the folks at home and a summer shift at a community college, I'm adding in bit by bit for that Chapter as well as going over my notes for improvement and plot stuff. I know it's been 3 months since the last update, but I promise I'm working on it still. I still intend to see both stories through.**

* * *

She was starting to believe this was a bad idea.

It was a decision so spur on the moment that she just found herself on stage in front of everyone without really thinking about it. Even as she focused on Sibyll, who wore a surprised look, she could still feel other eyes on her. It was weird knowing that everyone's attention was focused on her, and her ears reflexively folded against her head. That alone earned a reaction, and there were a few flashes from scrolls within the crowd. Maybe she could still change her mind about this?

But if she did… she would lose this one chance. Chisa knew she could ask him to take her here again when he came back, but it didn't feel the same. Yang had told her earlier tonight that the first time experiencing something fun would always be the most memorable. They could always come back, but it wouldn't be the same. At least, that's how she figured it would be.

"Well then Miss Firelight," the announcer addressed. "Have you already picked out our closing song?"

She nods tentatively.

"Spectacular! Now let's give a—"

"Um," she spoke up, her voice echoing over the speakers. "Is it okay if I sing with someone too? It's a bit scary up here, and I don't want to do it alone…"

"But of course young lady! Would you like a volunteer from the audience to join you? Or did you already have someone in mind?"

At this, the crowd cheered and a few waved their hands as possible candidates for the extended role. Her eyes were still trained on Sibyll within the darkened crowd, watching her in return while the woman beside him tugged at his sleeve. He turned to her, and Chisa noticed that Miss Sylvia was saying something to him, nodding her head back toward the door.

"Sibyll."

It was a word spoken on impulse, bearing no initial significance until it dawned on the both of them.

Why else would she have chosen her "stage name" as Firelight? It had been so long ago since the first night they spent at the workshop, and she found a comfort in the names of that story. It was a name that registered within his thoughts as he smiled at her, and slowly made his way to the front of the stage while leaving Sylvia behind. He looked up to Chisa, a strange turnaround of having to look up to him all the time. She never really noticed how tall he was without the difference, and she couldn't stifle the smile she wore. Maybe she'd be taller than him when she grew up, and he would have to look up at her again.

"You called milady?"

Maybe he wouldn't be as weird when he got older too, and all the old timey names of "young miss" and "milady" he calls her would come to an end. Sibyll would take her seriously like he did for the Ruby and Jaune's team or others like them. For now though, she would pout and huff all she wants while hiding her small sense of embarrassment. If he was going to call her those names, she wouldn't want it to be in front of people she didn't know. There was even a small chuckle from those who could hear him, and she did her best to cross her and fix him with the best Weiss-like glare she could muster. He smiled, unaffected by her attempts to thwart his unintentional nature of making deepening her embarrassment.

 _I understand that I am needed?_

She looked at him.

 _Mhmm…_

He nodded, and made his way around the stage to be outfitted once more. Overhead the announcer welcomed the "Darling Rogue" once more and he added a few touches to Sibyll's reintroduction; suggesting that no fair maiden, young or old, is safe from such a man. Chisa didn't need to see his face to know that he was bothered by stuff like that. She saw how nervous he looked when he went on stage first and how he tried really hard not to look at the crowd. He was bothered by a lot of things lately. Things she thought were normal, but the good kind of bother.

Footsteps walked up from behind her, taking their place at her side. Chisa turned her gaze up to the young hunter who, despite looking just as uncomfortable like before, was happy to have familiar company. She could agree with him on that, and the stage didn't feel as scary by herself anymore.

"Shall we then?"

She smiles and nods her head eagerly.

* * *

There was no doubt of a strong curiosity within Blake's mind as Sibyll took his place beside the small girl. She watched how they exchanged looks, sharing a few words but speaking more in a way that only people close to one another know.

It was once an exercise that Port had put everyone under to test the cohesiveness between the teams. They were tasked with conveying messages to one another without saying a word, which was an unusual assignment for the long-winded professor. It wasn't difficult to perform, provided that all the teams used gestures and motions in place of speech, and a few were able to exchange commands clearly. Weiss had been (unusually) adamant in their learning of such a skill, but Blake suspected it had to do more with silencing Yang whenever the blonde teased too much. They succeeded without much difficulty, and even her partner was able to relay short messages albeit with more charades than necessary.

That wasn't the case when the professor then limited their conveyance further, emphasizing only the use of their eyes.

No one was able to pass, and he lectured further by saying it takes a long time for Huntsmen and Huntresses to reach such mastery. For any two people to communicate without words or gestures, they would need a resolute trust between them; not a hint of doubt in the other person. When both are able to put aside any hindrances and surrender control to the other, two people can speak volumes with the briefest of glances.

Blake knew that she had yet to reach that point with Yang and the team despite how much she trust them. It was something she hoped to forge with them for the years to come, yet why couldn't she help but suspect that Chisa already beat them to the punch. Maybe he was working on pure assumption or deduction that she had called him specifically, but there was something more to it. It was more than just assuming she wanted him up there with her. There was a degree of absolute comfort in their silence, and it must have been the amount of time they shared that differed than those within Beacon. To some extent, Blake was envious of such closeness. She never doubted her partner or team, and the trust between them continues to grow even now.

Unlike them though, Chisa and Sibyll appeared to have a more grounded relationship. Maybe it was the circumstances where tragedy left them, and depending so greatly on each other meant it would eventually become natural for them.

She needs him as her guardian, someone to keep her safe but provide a company similar to that of a family. It was apparent that she trusts him deeply, placing resolute faith in him to be what she needed of him. Yet there was only so much he could provide, and Blake didn't doubt that someone like Ozpin could have found her a more suitable family to stay with. In more ways than one, it was a clear and logical solution for her to be with people who could foster her growth properly than in the isolation of the workshop. It wasn't place where a child should be, and it would only be a matter of time before Chisa would become desensitized to the nature of Sibyll's work. The lack of other children would affect her social skills, and Chisa may face a hard time reintegrating back into the larger society.

She only got by so far from what she picked up from the older students, but even then it was beyond her depth. She was still a child.

Likewise, he needs her to keep him "tame" in a sense; to remind him of the conscious morality he discarded so long ago. The memories that continue to come and go reminded her of the things he had done to survive, to prevent the inevitable spread of the scourge. No man, woman, or child was spared after the loss of Gascoigne's children, and Blake knew that Sibyll's merciless nature was necessary to stop as much as he could without confronting the lingering guilt. It was why he tried so hard in his mentoring of the girl, and Blake noticed how meticulous he was in the moments she was present at the workshop. He educated Chisa on broader subjects beyond normal classroom curriculum; culture, history, circumstance, morals, and other difficult subjects that were learned later on. He was realistic, but it did not mean he would never instill a small amount of hope for her to believe in. Sibyll always reminded her that, in spite of that unfairness of the word, there was still something good to be had.

But Blake couldn't help but suspect that Sibyll must have done it more for his sake than Chisa's; as if to reeducate himself on being "human" after so long.

Perhaps that is reason enough itself why they worked so well. They both needed something of the other, and together they functioned and survived. They covered each other's weaknesses, gave the best part of themselves, but did not try to overshadow the other. Even if there were some terse moments of conflict, they would always return to form; one that continued to grow with their continued dependency on each other. Together, they were a unit and without the other… Blake felt uneasy entertaining the thought.

"Are both performers ready?" the announcer asked.

He received a slight nod from Sibyll, and thumbs up from Chisa.

"Splendid! As always folks, the closing act will be left to surprise! To intrigue! Take it away Miss Firelight!"

It begins with a voice crooning over the speakers with the eerie "ahh's", lights dimming around the stage as funky twangs subtly pulsed in the background. A sinister laugh fills the darkening space, a black abyss behind the two where a message in red formed as if to warn them.

 _Your futures hold a darkness ahead_

 _A place where even brave souls dread._

 _Now, will you two drink deeply_

 _from the cups of Life and Death?_

The music began to play overhead as a steady pattern of drums, bass, and keys ensued. It was rhythmic where the chords of the keys answered the strum of each bass note, and it was enough for those familiar of the song to nod their heads along. He turns to the young girl beside him, finding that she had yet to decide who would lead between them. Chisa's expression frowned a little, unused the lyrics appearing before her so quickly. When she had made no inclination to move, and he supposed the first few lines were his. He steps forward while the lyrics filter before his eyes, recalling somehow the pitch and tone of each note.

 _I am not happy, I am feeling glad_

 _I have sunshine in a bag_

 _I am useless? But not for long_

 _The future is coming on_

He pause slightly, ready to hold back for her when she was ready. Chisa remained quiet, and he sang along with the hook once more while he kept a worried glance on the girl.

 _I am not happy, I am feeling glad_

 _I have sunshine in a bag_

 _I am useless? But not for long_

 _The future is coming on_

 _Is coming on~, Is coming on~_

 _Is coming on~, Is coming on~_

She couldn't move, and that weird feeling in her stomach that suddenly formed grew stronger. It was an ache that rocked her entire body, but she couldn't bear to move or speak even as her lines started to scroll past her. She could hear the worried murmurs from the crowd, and barely make the shapes of Yang and Ruby watching her. Her hands felt sweaty and gross, her legs wobbly, and she suddenly wanted to go home. She was so eager to have one song that she signed up without really thinking about it. Even the song she chose was vaguely familiar, remembering it once when Sun had played it in the library. It was catchy, and she thought the words would be easy to recite. Now she felt this was a bad idea, and everyone's watching her, and she wants to run away—

"Are you alright little one?" Sibyll had moved beside her, kneeling close while keeping a reassuring hand at her back. She could only shut her eyes tight, hoping that none of this was happening; that she was still back at the table and that Sibyll already left. She wanted to sing with him, but something about all of this made her scared.

"Chisa."

She peeked at her peripherals where she found his eyes on her.

"There is nothing wrong with being afraid," he assured her.

"I already messed up… they're going to laugh at me," she whispered back.

Sibyll looked to the crowd, finding their concern growing steadily. Another coordinator off to the side signaled him to see if she was okay. He nods, and the coordinator makes small, circular motions with her hand. He looks back to the girl trapped in her stage fright, and nods. The music comes to an abrupt halt, and starts again at the very beginning.

"Let us pretend that no one else is here," he answers to her. "There is only you and me and the music. It will be very easy, like reciting poetry. Here, I will show you."

He stands and moves to the forefront of the stage, drawing all their attention to him. There were still murmurs as he sang the hook once more, but he would cover for Chisa until she found the courage to step forward as well. The lyrics were beginning to pass before his eyes, and a brief overview had him questioning what sort of form they were. There didn't appear to be any familiar form or structure to them, and the only pattern he found were in the rhymes schemes and pacing if he were to sing them aloud. Aside from that, he had no knowledge of how to perform this song properly, let alone familiar enough with its intonation.

" _Very easy_ ," he thought to himself grimly.

" _You have to know what the natural course is with_ _ **and**_ _without a blade_ ," another voice reminded him. " _If you cannot adapt in this line of work, then perhaps you are better off as prey_."

Leave it to Eileen to suddenly appear in his remembrance, but her solemn warning did carry weight. All he needed to do was apply it in a different sense. He spares a quick look to Sylvia who watched him with interest, and he could already anticipate "trouble" waiting ahead for him. With a heavy sigh, he called for his Messengers to follow his lead. It would be embarrassing, and it would be unbecoming of him. But it would be worth it though, knowing the sort of "act" he would have to display to everyone for Chisa's sake.

He spun himself quickly as a shroud of grey smoke enveloped him, obscuring everything until he threw his arms out wide to disperse it. The modern clothes that once adorned him were gone, and in its place were deeps colors of black and red. His coat and cape had silvery designs along the cuffs and trims, metallic buttons and clasps tying it all together, and an odd amount of frills. A chain hung across his chest to hold the cape in place, and brown leather pants and boots finished off the look. The young hunter looked stiff, garish, and completely absurd which the crowd couldn't help but agree; a fair amount of guffawing and laughter was at his expense.

In another era, Sibyll would have been considered regal and respectable. It didn't deter him from pressing forth with his plan as he "sang".

 _They claim that I am a "ruthless killer."_

 _Oh! Such voices cry out into the darkness of the night,_

 _ **"A monster!"**_ _I come prowling from your favored thriller._

 _But allow me to recount the many pedigrees of your slight_

 _Or perhaps inform you that such creatures have names;_

 _Bearing the weight of all your collective fears_

 _With our deeds are paid in full by these marks of shame_

 _And besmirched by a gravely haunted mind, my dear!_

 _Have you forgotten? Or have you forsaken_

 _Our souls? Barring your doors to drown out our pleas?_

 _Then you must surely be quite brazen_

 _To do well in keeping your own minds at ease._

 _But I am willing to hear your tales of woes_

 _For I am the faceless blade, a shapeless Shadow_

* * *

In truth, Ruby and everyone else wasn't sure what exactly they were watching on stage. The music was definitely modern, and it was something of a cross between rock and hip hop with subtle elements of what they thought would be rap. They almost expected him to recite the lyrics that would be shown to him like once before and maybe Chisa would join in after him. It wasn't difficult to see that the young girl was struck in a stage of stage fright.

Ruby and Yang had wanted to call out to her, encourage her, but she had already shut her eyes. They didn't know if shouting out their support would help or scare her further until Sibyll intervened. Even with her previous experience as a performer, Weiss noticed how he placed himself at the very front of the stage. It was a position that blocked Chisa's direct line of sight to the audience, and the heiress nodded in agreement with his decision. She couldn't be afraid of an audience she couldn't see. Blake watched carefully, switching between Chisa and Sibyll while she rested her hand over the small purse she was "gifted" for her date. Inside it was the Old Hunter's Bone and two quicksilver bullets in case anything should happen. If the stage proved too much for the young girl up there, Blake would flash in and take her away while Sibyll kept attention to himself.

Whatever his methods were, Sibyll appeared to be in control of it.

But this?

Sibyll's sudden change of clothes caught their attention off guard, and the only word that came to mind was simply "medieval". Anything they could recall about Remnant's historic past, or the stereotypes of knights and castles, was right there being pantomimed on stage. His movements were erratic and embellished, arms moving about in a dramatic fashion to emphasize specific words. There was laughter; some boisterous and unrestrained while a few were nervous and unsure.

"What is he doing?" Yang whispered to the group. "If he keeps this up, he's going to humiliate them both!"

"That's not it," Blake confirmed as she recalled the "lyrics" performed. "He's not doing just any performance."

"Then what is he doing?"

"A sonnet."

Blake looked to her team, and to the rest of Team SSSN.

"He's performing poetry."

"Is that part of the song?" Ruby questioned doubtingly, look back to the stage.

 _His hands would to race up to his cheeks in fear, shutting his eyes in a fainting-like manner._

 _He would hunch his back, glaring and sneering at the crowd as a snarl formed within his recitation; stalking up and down the stage._

 _He would count off his fingers, or open his coat theatrically as if to bare the wounds he claims; clutching at his hair as he threw his head back._

 _And all the while, the machines set to work in providing a sort of back drop to his performances. They were still images of some relevance, like tapestries of a bygone era where lords and ladies would watch on in amusement or interest. They were forming into a scene only museums or textbooks conveyed, yet Sibyll seemed to fit in well among them._

"I don't think so," Sun answered. "I know about the G'Rillaz enough to say those aren't the real lines."

"Why a sonnet among other things? I mean, couldn't he just," Scarlet shrugged as he pointed to his eyes, "sing the lines? He can't have forgotten something that's literally in front of him, can he?"

"He's doing it intentionally." Blake studied and assessed every motion from the young hunter. The man was never one for flair or dramatics if his pragmatism allowed it. Each jerky and awkward movement, every absurd expression, was meant to keep eyes on him.

"If everyone's focused on him, they won't see how terrified Chisa is behind him," Weiss confirmed as well. "And what better way to do that than to play the fool…"

 _The young girl watched in confusion as he dropped to his knees, slamming his fists against the stage floor, and looked up to the audience pleadingly. Before any reply could be made, his expression turned dark as he slowly climbed to his feet. Smoke gathered around him once more as he stepped back, eyes searching about the open space. In a swift motion, he sunk into the floor as the smoke snaked its way around Chisa. Her blue hair began to alight, flickering with an ember like glow as the smoke seemed to attach itself to her shadow; expanding against the backdrop behind her into a large imposing shape._

"…or everyone's apparent enemy."

* * *

The scenic tapestries took on more Gothic tones where the stone architecture seemed to warp and bend into grotesque shape. Wrought irons bars bend twist into spires, as if Valen's history was slowly being warped at his touch.

 _It is within the nightmares where I instill my reign_

 _It is a realm wherein my presence continues to haunt_

 _The many, innumerous souls I have claimed_

Apparitions filtered out from the alleyways, their listless wanderings guided by their agonized search in something. Some of their forms would shimmer, turning from a pale white color into crimson silhouettes

 _And oh, how their phantasmal wails cry out in bloody want_

 _"Oh, by the gods! Let this terror-filled night end!"_

Shadowy forms of creatures begin to prowl the streets as well, doggedly chasing or attacking the apparitions with reckless abandon; tearing them to shred as they devoured them.

 _Even as the beasts continue to stalk up and down their streets_

 _They hunt down the meek, flesh from their bones are horridly rend_

 _Their carnivorous appetite and desire hardly made discreet_

The shadowy form of Sibyll struck out, a whip-like construct from his hand lashed out and decimated the surrounding creatures. There were snarls, but no retaliation as the wolf shaped creatures backed away from him.

 _But there is still much work to be done_

 _Long after the night comes to another close_

 _And thus it stands to be a another battle won_

Rooftops and buildings began to fall away from him, giving way to an open night sky. Maybe it was because they were in the city that many of the audience gasped at the starry night scene; so many dotted lights of vast colors shone across a deep blue sky. Yet the brightest among them was no star, but a full moon of great size hanging low in its orbit. Its pale light whittled away the shadows and smoke that collected against Sibyll's form as took a seat behind Chisa.

 _And I the hunter It hath chose_

 _So should you fear those nights full of dread_

 _Remember it is I who is the keeper of the dead_

The music carries on with the hook, the phrase of "It is coming on~" echoing and repeating overhead as some of the audience cheered and clapped. Chisa turned around to face him, one leg crossed over the other with his hands clasped together. He still wore the weird costume, but he nodded for her to go on after him.

 _You can do it_

She wasn't sure that she could even when the music looped back to the beginning, with the original artist singing the hook in her place. She wasn't like Sibyll who could be brave enough to do something like that. But he said she could it... He believed in her and, turning back to face the crowd, she could also see that everyone believing in her too. Ruby, Yang, Sun, and Scarlet cheered as loud as they could, while everyone else watched approvingly. Even Weiss clapped along with them, nodding as well in show of support.

It was still scary, but everyone believed she was able to pull it off. She felt a small chill in her hands where the White Bow Messenger appeared very briefly, small cold pats against her skin, before sinking into nothing. Even these kinds of friends were here for her in their own sort of way. She stepped forward on stage as the lyrics began through the apparatus before her. It was easier to read them now when she didn't focus so much on the audience anymore. She could feel her moment to step in coming soon.

" _It will be very easy, like reciting poetry."_

Easy just like her poetry homework, and how to make the words rhyme in each line. She shook her head, brushing off any leftover fear, and took a deep breath.

" _I'm really little_ ," she began.

 _Just a tiny girl standing small_

 _In a place of a city where the buildings are tall_

 _Up in the sky; where I can't reach._

 _Even as I try when I jump from my feet._

Her hand reached above her, waving and grasping at the air above her to no success. Even as she hopped along with the beat, there was no apparent change to her effort to gain any particular headway.

 _But a sadness creeps here, yet no one complains_

 _It's like a foggy morning after a night of rain_

 _And I'm scared, of the monsters out there_

 _Or when they come to the window when nobody's there._

The shadows behind her grew larger and larger, eclipsing both Sibyll and her on stage and taking on the form of various Grimms. Red eyes bent down, peering at the audience while various maws snapped hungrily in eagerness.

 _But I'll stay every night and day, 'cause_

 _My home is in the forest while they're kept away_

 _by a Shadow and a promise that I'll be okay._

 _And I hope all the Heroes can send them away._

A familiar whip cut away at the beast as Sibyll stood up, silvery glints dispersing the enlarged mass while others joined him. They were definite shapes of humans and the faunus, using their shadow shaped weapons to push back the beast as they stood alongside the young hunter.

 _I know that I can sleep tight, because I know for sure_

 _That they do their best to make the world right._

 _And just like how my Shadow keeps me safe at night,_

The glow of her hair grew brighter, and what was once a sparkling ember grew into a blazing fire; sky blue locks floating about her shoulders as she squared off shoulders and stared directly into dark crowd.

 _I'll make sure to watch the shop, 'cause I'm the Firelight._

* * *

Everyone around the teams roared in cheers as Chisa delivers the end of her line. There where whistles and whooping, applause and shouts for the young girl on stage with her sudden turnaround. Her meek demeanor vanished as her head nodded along with the beat as Sibyll watched on in a similar fashion.

Weiss stopped mid-clap in disbelief. It was certainly _different_ from Sibyll's part, and there certainly wasn't any reference of hostility, intentional or otherwise. The sudden mention of the "nightmare" and his influence over it set a sour taste in her mouth, and it was shared with Ruby and Yang as well. Ruby winced slightly, and Weiss privately cursed Sibyll's lack of tact in his effort to help Chisa. Her partner still suffered a few restless nights, and their recent knowledge of this "Hunter's Nightmare" only served to remind them of his warning about himself and Blake. Looking to Yang, she noted that the brawler had her jaws set in a tight clinch, possibly finding a huge offense to how lightly Sibyll treated "his work". If she were to guess, it was like mocking the many victims or enemies Huntsmen and Huntresses felt responsible for, treating them like glorified tallies. Even Blake looked slightly disturbed, but Weiss wasn't sure if her teammate was aware of what Sibyll had told the rest of them… or if it was another residual memory.

The only other concern was the girl on stage who was entirely different. There was a loss of words as she looked to Blake, knowing her teammate spent more time with the two, and asked without having to say a word. The raven haired girl was just as surprised as the rest of them, not even knowing how Chisa could articulate as much as she could despite her struggles with certain words.

"Are we still watching the same two people?" Sun looked to her in hopes that she (again) had the answers.

"I'm not even sure anymore."

"But she just became cooler!" This time it was Ruby who added her own thoughts as she jumped from her seat. Leave it to her partner to push past her own feelings for someone else's. Sage was holding two scrolls to record the performance, and nodded to the young reaper and her sister beside him when Neptune looked his way. Apparently, he was tasked with recording while the duo kept up their support.

"You know," Sun began, "as much as you guys don't like him, I can't help but be amazed. Just look at them up there."

Sibyll continued to "fight" alongside the shadows of Huntsmen and Huntresses, pushing back against the Grimm dark tide. Some fell to the beasts, but they were quickly replaced by others to hold the line and continue ward off the creatures encroaching on Chisa within the "city of Vale".

 _It's coming on~, it's coming on~_

This was still a different part of Sibyll they were unfamiliar with, and that alone left many of them at a safe distance from him. All except for Chisa who still seemed unaware of the sort of person he was or would be. She trusted him completely and he her, but it would only be some time before she eventually grew up. Blake trusted Adam completely once, believed in their cause and the need to make hard decisions for their fellow brother and sisters.

Or maybe she was projecting too much on the matter…

Chisa still had a family in Sibyll, in team RWBY, and she would never have to face the world alone.

The young girl felt like her heart was beating faster than she could run, each breathe felt light, and her mind was all fuzzy. Yet there was this weird fire that started from her stomach and began to spread out as she thought up and sang her own words like Sibyll did. She felt something when she watched Sibyl go before her, doing the things he did even when some of the people laughed at him. He never stopped for a moment, and whatever made him do that was what she thought she was feeling inside herself. It was the source that helped her nod her head to the beat, to focus on hearing Ruby and Yang cheering for her, and to remind herself that she wasn't alone on stage. He was close enough that she could bump into him if she stepped to far back, but having him there was comforting.

" _It's been that way for a while_." It was a thought came to her as she prepared for the next part of their song.

Dark, ominous clouds formed over head as flashes of lightning and thunder rang through the theater; bolts piercing both Grimm and Hunters in the turmoil of their "fight". Chisa could almost feel the fight coming close behind her, but she stood her ground as she pointed back to the "battle" behind her.

 _He tells me your stories; your struggles, your glories._

 _He says that a few have a way to act boldly._

" _Bravery. You have it or you don't," so he told me._

Chisa shook her head as she pointed to the crowd, specifically to Team RWBY and SSSN.

 _But I see it, with everyone I meet_

 _every time we eat, every smile I see._

 _It's there in their eyes, it's the want to win their fight,_

 _Even if they wanna to cry, they'll still be on our side_

The Hunters behind them grew larger in number and size; all manners of blade and firearms slashed, hacked, pierced, fired, and burned away the darkness. Even when the Grimm started to burst from the soil and remains of their kind, the hunters continued to make their stand while the colors began to form; vibrant red, white, gold, purple, green, pink, bronze, yellow, and a myriad of others against the deep dark colors of the beasts.

 _I'll believe in their fight, 'cause they go beyond the wall_

 _to fight monsters that's outside._

 _I'll stand on their side; because they're really strong_

 _And make the monsters run and hide_

 _All the way to morning's light_

The blade of the scythe struck out, cutting the entirety of the Grimm mass in two and the creature fell. Among the fading smoke, there stood the silhouette of a man against the full moon. His tattered cloak floated gently in the breeze while he shouldered a large, rudimentary scythe; a large crude blade with edges threateningly ragged edges. It was a blade that Sibyll and Blake were familiar with, find both comfort and resounding sadness in the darkened silhouette.

The man looked briefly over his shoulder until he disappeared within a shattering moon as dawn crested over the horizon.

 _But it's not simple._

 _And I'm gonna do the best I can at home with Sibyll_

Chisa stepped back from the stage until she felt the presence of the young hunter at his back. No longer shrouded in a black smoke, he was back to being dressed in his "normal" date outfit as he crossed his arms standing protectively behind her.

 _To be a good girl and help in this struggle in my own way._

 _I'll make sure to study my all books and do my best always_

The scene of Vale slowly faded, turning back into the theater's stage.

 _For the heroes who always have to travel and roam,_

Feeling her strength and the thrum of energy begin to leave her body, she folds her hands together and bows to the audience.

 _I want to say "thank you" and I hope you come home._

The entire room filled with cheers and applause once more, some patrons standing to capture the rest of her closing performance. Chisa almost felt the urge to cup her hands over her ears to block out the sound. She felt the floor begin to slip beneath her but her body swept up by comforting arms. Sibyll hoisted her onto his shoulder, keeping a secure hand at her back as he looked up to her.

 _Easy, no?_

She rolled her eyes at him, but smiled and laughed; wrapping on arm around his head in a half-hug. Looking back to the crowd from her highest point, she took in the full sight of everyone cheering her name. She wasn't used to being the source of attention, let alone "good" attention. Before that night in Addersfield, Chisa remained relatively quiet in and out of class. She never liked being called upon by a teacher, or how some of her friends would put her at the center of their games. But the amount of adoration she was receiving now was something else, like she did a good thing. Sibyll dipped his head slightly in a bow, and she followed the action as she was let down.

" _The cups of Life and Death, huh?_ " Blake thought, watching them take in the applause. The vibrancy of Life and the hope it breeds with each generation, and the necessity for Death to bring about the close of every chapter. Of course it would be fitting for the two.

"So, how long do you think until he realizes the _**rest**_ of us are here?" Neptune asked as Sibyll and Chisa were being led off stage.

"The rest of—"

Sibyll spent a portion of his evening with her and Weiss on their date, but that means he must of left Chisa with the rest of the team. Blake was surprised to find the three of them suddenly here, but Ruby and Yang explained their circumstances to their "friend date" with Chisa and the other half of Team SSSN. If the young girl was here, then by association…

"Oh, I guess I spoke too soon?"

Neptune pointed back to the stage, and everyone turned to find Sibyll stopped mid-stride. Chisa was tugging on his hand, her words inaudible to them but the concern was there. He looked to the little one, and back to the audience that was slowly starting to filter out. The dim atmosphere of the place began to grow brighter to allow for patrons a safer exit, but it was slow reveal for the young hunter as the two teams came to view. Ruby and Yang had their scrolls returned to them as Sylvia approached them with the rest of their things.

"I'd be interested in a copy of that if you're willing to share."

The color could not have drained quicker from his face.

* * *

Chisa took the last photo of the night alongside Ruby and Yang as yet another of the patrons asked for a memento from "Vale's Firelight". It had been that for a good twenty minutes as she and the older girls answered whatever questions were thrown their way; schools they were attending, favored music genres, ages and sizes (Chisa wondered why Yang glared at one guy until he ran off), and other things about themselves. Even a few off shift Huntsmen and Huntresses came up to give her praise, remarking how they haven't felt that good in a while. They left her and the teams with heartfelt thanks. She answered all of them as best as she could, but she often made Ruby or Yang answer for her when the attention was starting to be a bit too much. Then there were the photos, and something about showing their friends over the internet.

All while this happened, she would look far off to the side where Miss Sylvia was talking to Sibyll. His face was still buried in his hands, and it was starting to worry Chisa. He never seemed like the type be bothered by anything _too_ much, at least not until he saw both Yang and Ruby in the crowd. When he did, she noticed how he just went quiet and stayed like that since.

"He's been like that for twenty minutes now," Scarlet mumbled to Sage as they watched on as well. "Maybe he's hoping we'll just sorta disappear?"

The small woman whispered something to the young hunter, and whatever was said prompted him to walk away. His efforts to escape were halted as she pulled him back to their spot. He would bury his hands, and the process would repeat.

"I think he's the one who wants to disappear Scar. And with how happy his date looked, and how tense Yang appears to be," they turned to watch the brawler pose for another photo, "he's not going to hear the last of it for a while."

The last of the patrons were met with quick farewells, their finals words of praise filling the night air before wandering off to where they would. The teens regrouped, giving Chisa their own sentiments of praise while the little one demurred and accepted them from behind Ruby.

"You have to tell us how you did that," Sun asked as he knelt down to her. "I mean, not many kids your age really rap that well."

"Wrap what?" Chisa looked up to him confused.

"You know, rapping?"

"Like the paper?"

"What Sun means is, how did you know to sing like that? It's not an easy thing to perform," Blake explained.

"Oh! Um… Sibyll said it was like poetry homework and that it would be easy. So I did just that; I made rhymes."

"That's it?" Ruby was surprised to hear that it was much simpler than she thought. Chisa nodded, but it was Weiss who followed up with everyone's inquiry.

"And where did he learn to do **that** from earlier?"

After a momentary thought, the little one shrugged.

"I dunno. I didn't think he could do something like that too!"

"I guess we're not the only ones who were surprised. Good to know." Weiss ran her hand though Chisa's hair, and the young girl nuzzled and leaned into the touch. The heiress leaned in closer to Yang, hoping the distraction was enough to cover her words.

"It may be another clue about this world he came from. Not many still practice theatrical performances today, and it helps provide a sort of time frame."

Blake nodded in agreement as well.

"Aside from the bits of memory I still have, everything we know now about him sets the world about the time of our introduction to shifting weapons. Everything that is rudimentary to us must have been new to them."

"It might be something you can ask him later," the heiress advised as their group began to form together. There was more than just his world she wanted to ask him about, but she would have to wait.

"I guess it's time to head back to Beacon," Ruby assessed when she checked her scroll. "We don't want to miss the last airship back and be after curfew. Sibyll!"

The young reaper called out to him, and he was momentarily pulled out of his suffering and pity.

"We're leaving soon! Are you two coming with us?"

"That might be best," Sibyll agreed as he reluctantly approached them. "The evening grows late and—"

"We actually have one more stop before we do." Sylvia nodded her head in the opposite direction.

"It is not something too outrageous I hope," Sibyll implored.

"Just someplace quiet so we can continue our talk from earlier. That won't be a problem, would it?"

He checked his scroll. Ten o'clock was usually the hour spent reviewing his notes, or in this case preparing his tools for his soon-to-be departure. He guessed that another hour and a quarter after that would place him back at the workshop with enough time for rest. There was still the matter of meeting with Ozpin and discussing with Team RWBY about Chisa's arrangements. While he trusted the girl to look after herself, he knew that the other four girls would be wholly against it. He would need the extra day to prepare for everything after he had left, and the time to rest in between. Sylvia was looking at him expectantly, and waited for his eventual agreement that he felt no part in. But she had been generous on their "date", and she had certainly done her best to show him a good time as amends for Emerald's slip up.

"I suppose it is fine." She smiled at him as she took her spot within the warmth of his coat; an arm wrapped around his waist, earning a few dubious (or impressed) looks from the group.

"Before you go, we just wanted to say thanks." Sun stepped forward with Blake as he reached out with a fist. Sibyll picked up on a slight reluctance, but acquiescence to maintain civility. "You saved us from a bad scene, and it means a lot."

"There is no need for it, but that is most kind of you. The feeling is mutual."

"Yeah man, totally."

They stood there for a moment, Sun's fist still hanging in the space between them until Blake spoke up.

"And this is the part where you bump your fist against his."

"Oh, of course."

Sibyll lightly tapped a fist against Sun's and the faunus grinned, nodding in agreement. He placed his hands in his pockets, realizing that familiar fabric of his jeans was missing. Looking over himself, he remembered the borrowed attired.

"I'll be sure to return your suit by tomorrow. It wouldn't be cool to keep someone else's clothes, even if you sorta have mine."

"Worry not; you may expect them in your quarters upon your return."

He was about the question how, but Sun decided against it.

"It just feels weird you know?"

"Sun, I assure you it is fine. You are free to keep them if you wish."

Sun blinked, unsure if he heard him right. He looked back to the rest of the group to find them equally surprised with Ruby seemingly affected the most.

"But Coco and I went through so many of suits and shirts for you!"

"And didn't **you** buy it?" the faunus pressed further.

"I do not mean to discredit your efforts young miss," Sibyll assured, "but I cannot think of a time where I will wear such a thing. Even my current attire will find very little use outside of my routine. I find comfort in what is familiar to me, and besides…"

He stepped up to Sun as his hands straightened the shirt collar, dusted off the shoulders, and adjusted the lapels of his coat.

"Every young man deserves to look good for those he holds dear."

In spite of the snickering and teasing glances his way, Sun felt oddly nostalgic as Sibyll made minor adjustments. From what he's learned, Sibyll was simply a strange person with a natural tendency for causing trouble unintentionally. His sensibility seemed so behind the times that he would have to check the expiration date inside Vale's oldest library archives. The man was admittedly weird, and most cases reasonably suspicious ever since Blake's change…

He had been docile enough, but Sun experienced firsthand the sort of person Sibyll was: dangerous and willing to compromise others if he needed to. He still couldn't forgive him for Blake, and the sort of "training" she had to undergo between classes. Whatever this "contract" was, it was keeping Blake alive for now but at a cost and "leash" that tied her to Sibyll. He wanted to hate him, and it could be so easy to do so.

In spite of all that, he couldn't help but remember his dad back home; a rugged man with an even wilder penchant for mischief that outclassed Sun.

" _Ya can't act like a kid fer'ver,"_ his father once told him when he was leaving for his first year at Haven. _"Things'll be differen' there and yer gonna have to act like a respectable pers'n, even if it means doin' things ya don' like. That also means dressin' up proper ev'ry now and then. And who knows? Ya might even find a girl worth cleaning up for."_

That bothersome old man even went as far as sweeping Sun's messy hair to the side, even when his own hair was just as mildly tame. Sun had groaned out of annoyance then, but now he didn't find the sentiment so bad. As Sibyll finished up his ministrations, he was stuck between wanting brush him off like he did his father… and to thank him. He mentally shrugged off the dilemma to think on it later, but it had been a while since he called back home to see how everyone was doing.

" _Met yer mother that way, didn' I?"_

"White appears to fit you well. What say you Blake?"

The faunus looked over to her as she was taken aback with the sudden call and attention. Sibyll stepped back to give them the space they needed, folding his arms while Sylvia sidled up next to him. Amber eyes looked at him, a brief overall glance, and then quickly looked away.

"He's fine."

Of course she wouldn't cave in under pressure like that. He never expected her to, but he couldn't help but chuckle when she refused to meet his eyes after that. Is this what she felt when she brought up his "reading material"? He could get used to seeing her like that.

"I believe the assessment must bear great significance coming from _her_ , no?"

"You!"

While Blake spun on him with an accusatory expression, Sibyll raising hands in the air for surrender, Sun let loose a hearty laugh. Even when everyone watched them with slight trepidation, it was something spot on. He knew that Blake's team would have agreed with Sibyll as the raven haired girl still maintained her cool reservations. Even the slightest of compliments would be a huge deal among their circle of friends. But would anyone of them call her out on it? Would any of them be so brave as to confront her detached and roundabout way of getting to know people?

"Oh, if you only knew."

"Sun!"

Now it was his turn to brave the now distressed girl alone as she slugged him across his shoulder. Whatever nervousness or unease that hung around him seemed to fade, and he felt that familiar confidence as he pulled her after him by the hand.

"We'll be heading back first then. Don't miss the last airship back to Beacon."

"I will keep that in mind. Good evening everyone."

Sibyll nods after their departure, Chisa bidding them goodbye along with everyone else's. The young girl waves back briefly before picking up on another conversation with Ruby, who looked crestfallen. Sibyll could only assume she was disappointed her efforts were "in vain", but it was the younger girl's turn to console her. The rest of them picked up on a conversation he couldn't quite hear, but he could safely assume Sun and Blake were their subjects of debate; the faunus cheerfully responding while the girl rebuffed any questions or statements sent her way.

She had taken a moment to glare back at Sibyll as they moved further away, a ferocity kindled by his "throwing her under the cart." She could put up with her partner's teasing, and with Sibyll's small chiding on a good day, but she felt absolutely livid. He shared things that were not his to share, and even went as far as to challenge her and taunt like he did. She narrowed her eyes at him, fueled by the anger he sparked within her.

 _We're going to talk later you ass_

 _I know_

She flinched suddenly as he turned back to face them, eyes following after the diminutive woman pulling him along. Even as he grew smaller and smaller, she was sure that maybe… Blake shook her head in dismissal and kept up with her group.

"So," Yang began, pulling out her scroll. "You want your hair to 'burn' like mine too?"

Chisa turned to the brawler addressing her, and her expression switched from confusion to simply mortified. There she was on video with her blue hair aflame like Yang's whenever she activated her semblance, singing the song to the cheers of others. There was no doubt of the similarities between the two, leaving everyone to wonder how or why that came about. In truth, Chisa always pictured Yang as what "a Firelight" would be. Like Sibyll, she was strong and bright like fires were capable of, but they could be warm and protective at the same time. It also helped that her golden hair looked like fire at the same time.

All she could do now is find a way to become invisible and hide from the world forever. With no clear or possible means to do so, and no special Semblance of her own, Chisa opted to hide herself inside Ruby's cloak and did her best to push the older girl along and away from the group.

* * *

"You're going to run out of breath under there," Blake called from outside the blanket. "Come on out now. I promise none of us are making fun of you."

She eyed the large lump currently hiding underneath Weiss's covers. No matter how much everyone tried to convince her, the young girl continued to hide inside of Ruby's cloak the entire trip back to Beacon. They could hear sniffling and whimpering all the while, and even Ruby had tried to talk to her, but to no avail. Even when they reached their dorm, Chisa immediately rushed out toward the bunk beds and buried herself and her "exposed" shame as best she could. Blake sighed, knowing that they still had to prepare her for bed. Looking over to Yang, the brawler seemed more pleased with herself than usual; her grin haughtier than Weiss' as she dressed for bed. She gloated without having to say anything, occasionally nudging the heiress as if to say " _I'm her favorite, I'm her favorite_ ". Weiss shrugged it off as best she could, but had to continue to fend off Yang's gloating.

Blake rolled her eyes over her partner's smugness, but it at least Sun was tolerable in that sense. The boy escorted her (as did the rest of his team with their "dates") back to their room, and while Chisa had run off inside, he bid her good night. It wasn't anything over the top as they settled into an embrace while Sage and Scarlet watched on bemused. They almost half expected Blake to kiss him reluctant (if demurely) like Weiss had for Neptune, but they were clearly set straight by their own "partners": Yang had given Scarlet a heart slug across the shoulder, while Ruby hugged Sage as best as her small frame could allow. It was enough to shut the boys up while Sun said his goodbyes for the night, asking quietly enough for her to hear if "he just was 'fine', or if he was **_fine~_** ". He was joking of course, but it didn't stop Blake from following her partner's example in hitting on the shoulder in protest. Even as they were walking away, she could still see that cheeky little grin when he looked back to her.

 _"Give him an inch and suddenly he takes a mile,"_ she mused as she spoke to the girl once more. "Please come out?"

No movement.

After switching into her sleepwear, Ruby moved to Weiss' bedside and knelt down. She nodded for Blake to go ahead and change, relieving her of her duties while the young reaper began to gingerly stroke the balled up mass.

"You don't have to feel bad about it," Ruby reminded Chisa. "I'm pretty sure Yang's happy to have **another** fan of her _'oh so glorious'_ hair."

"I'm not the only one?" Chisa asked through the sheets.

"Pft! Of course not!" She waved away the idea, and glanced toward her sister. There she was, _still_ rubbing it in her partner's face as she brushed her golden hair. Yang continued to beam with unrestrained pride, going as far as to stroke her hair proudly in front of Weiss. Ruby's partner _still_ didn't seem fazed by it, yet Ruby couldn't help suspect a hint of jealousy. Icy blue eyes looked their way and then quickly elsewhere with a hand subtly stroking her locks.

"Yang had **tons** of them back at Signal, and I'm pretty sure she has even more of them now. But what I'm trying to say that it's fine, and there's nothing wrong with liking what you like."

"You're not just saying that... right?"

"I promise I'm not."

The covered mass wriggled a bit, moving toward the uppermost edge of the blanket where Chisa's head then peeked out; her ears flickering nervously as she looked to Ruby. There was still uncertainty in the young girl's eyes, and Ruby thought of a solution to dispel them.

"Think of it this way: do you know anyone else who can disassemble and reassemble a .50 caliber rifle in under three minutes **blindfolded**?"

Chisa looked confused for a moment, wondering why she was being asked such a question, until she shook her head.

"Well you're looking right at her," Ruby beamed a little too proudly. "And do you know anyone who has a three year collection of _Guns and Bullets Monthly_ AND _the Milsurp Review_? Whose dad may or may not be annoyed with how many boxes currently taking attic space as we speak?"

Chisa pointed at Ruby.

"Exactly! See? Everyone's got something they really like or are passionate about. _I_ like reading about guns, weapon modifications, and interviews from the pioneers within the gun smithing industry," she described all to intimately. "And _you_ like the way Yang's hair glows all fiery when she's using her semblance. It's all the same in the end."

"Blake and Weiss are the same too?" At this, the two mentioned girls paused in their nightly rituals as Ruby answered them.

"Yup! Blake's got her secret stash of **_very detailed_** romance novels—"

"Ruby!" the raven haired girl shouted in surprise.

"I've seen where you hid them Blake!" Ruby turned and pointed accusingly at her. " _Especially_ the ones with the centerfolds inside!"

Even when she described those books specifically, the young reaper couldn't contain the still growing blush on her face. She had been curious as to what sort of books they were ever since Blake's "trial" in the library, and may have read one of her _Ninjas of Love_. Admittedly, it was a really great read if she was able to get through all the... "hot stuff". She remembered the impressive "katana" and questioned how any person could even **_walk_** with something like that. She chided Blake later on, but decided to keep it as "punishment" for breaking Beacon's "illicit reading material" rule that nobody really enforces. **Not** because she wanted to read what happened in the next chapter.

"And Weiss **_always_** sings in the shower when she thinks nobody is listening."

" **Ruby Rose!** " The heiress tried to maintain her composure no matter how her face betrayed her.

"It's true!" her partner defended. "Even people online think you're a really good impersonator of yourself, even if you _are_ you. Does that make sense?"

"I'm online!?"

"You didn't know?" Ruby was surprised. "Didn't you make your own account and everything?"

"How could I if I'm the one who doesn't know about it?!"

"I don't know! I just thought it was like a secret hobby of yours that I now realized made un-secret!"

"Show me!"

Weiss shook with bare contained fury as her partner pulled out her scroll and show her the alleged video hosting site where she put up "her videos" for the whole of Remnant to see. They watched as the video was pointed exactly at their own bathroom door, and filtering through it was Weiss' own voice. Several videos had **her voice** singing popular hits, classics, and Weiss looked to her team. She was sure that no one was up at the hours she even woke up! It was part of her routine to be the first one awake in order to have hot water before Yang used it all! Sure, she would hum and sing a few songs she knew, switching it up every now and then, but she was confident none of her teammates were awake. She knew Ruby would sleep early to sleep in more, and Yang could hardly be bothered when she was down for the count. Even Blake who was the team's lightest sleeper remained that way when Weiss finished, so who!?

 _So, you're packin and your stackin; 'specially in the back_

 _Sista, you wanna get some help for guns like that_

 _Colored me surprised, when you're all rootin-tootin_

 _You're killer on the trigger whenever you're sharpshootin_

 _You're a dead shot - bang!_

 _They couldn't feel a thang_

 _Now I wanna know if its part of your plan?_

 _Wait up, straight up, gaze up, can it be?_

 _Like they say,"the last they never see"_

 _Well I like it real sharp, got 'im in the head from a mile_

 _Killin' em dead with a smile_

 _Smoke from a gun, in a midwestern sun_

 _Come and let me reload that mag for ya hun_

 _A .308? .45? .50 cal mark?_

 _Honey, you ain't ever gonna lose, you make me wanna_

 _{Shoot, shoot ba doop}_

 _{Don't you know I wanna shoot, baby}_

Yup.

That was still her voice in that video.

Ruby and Chisa simply beamed at Weiss in praise, and Blake found herself impressed that the heiress had that side of herself. Weiss cringed at her own voice, but she could hear a certain blonde snickering to herself in the background. Weiss slowly turned to Yang who had already lost her air of pride the moment Ruby unknowingly exposed her.

" **YANG. XIAO. LONG.** "

"You know what? I think I left something _really~_ important with Scarlet. I'm gonna go ahead and just... get that... important thing and not... be here..."

The brawler dashed for the door and sprinted down the hall as the Weiss gave chase. Her voice could still be heard the further down she chased the blonde down the hallway, and away to whatever part of Beacon was willing to hide or protect Yang.

Returning to the matter at hand, she found that Chisa still seemed somewhat affected by her admiration of her sister's hair. It was one thing to like something enough where you might be embarrassed, but there was something more to it than that. Ruby knew Chisa, or at least knew her well enough that the young girl wasn't bothered much by most things. Like the man who watched over her, Chisa seemed to take a lot of things in stride, doing her best to placate and improve than wallow or dwell in the negatives.

So it was no wonder that Ruby found this new behavior odd, and reasonably out of place. It reminded her of the time Blake started closing the out in her push to investigate the White Fang. There was a point where those worries and concerns would grow beyond someone's individual control, and Ruby didn't have to be as smart as her partner to know that it would be worse for Chisa. If left unattended, the young girl might begin to doubt herself and close herself off as Blake once did.

"What else is on your mind?" she asked. "And before you say it isn't anything, I can tell from your face that it is."

Chisa was surprised that Ruby was really good at reading her mind (forgetting how easily her expressions betrayed them). And it _had_ been a recent thought that she couldn't quite place, like trying to remember something important. She wasn't sure until she thought back to why she was drawn to Yang's glowing hair. It was something special to her and her alone. Everyone she knew had something that could be helpful in some way. Everyone except for her, yet she knew it was more than that. It had to be the night when everyone came over to support Blake in Sibyll's test. She wanted to talk to Blake and Weiss and Yang and everyone else about it because **_they_** knew more about it than anyone else. It still didn't detract from the fear of actually asking them as she drew up her knees around her, but looking hopefully up to the older girl.

"Can you unlock my aura so I can have a semblance too?"

The young reaper chuckled nervously, unsure of how to answer such a request. Ruby wouldn't have minded being the one to open up Chisa's potential, and the thought of it was tempting. It would be something that would have brought them closer and, more or less, established them as sisters if anything.

But to unlock someone else's aura can be just as dangerous as maintaining it.

Matters of the soul, aura, and semblances were very delicate and required professional or practiced people to handle it. That's how it's always been as far as she knew, and it was Qrow who had unlocked her aura when she and Yang began to attend Signal Academy. With someone who knew how to manipulate aura well, it was the safest process to undergo provided there were proper measures in place. If someone unqualified or inexperienced were to try it, they would not only hurt the other person but themselves as well. Unlocking someone's aura is the act of completely surrendering and exposing one's soul to reach out to another, and the aural rejection could hurt Ruby if things went wrong.

The alternative to accessing one's aura was to suffer a traumatic event; to break and reshape one's entire state to a point where the soul manifests protective countermeasures. There _have_ been accounts of civilians tapping into their own soul, but at a cost where they suffered severe drawbacks. Some struggled with the imbalance between aura and body, fluctuating dangerously between highs and lows, and the person in question would undergo procedures to be stabilized. Those who _have_ stabilized then have to struggle with disciplining and controlling their own aura output from over exertion or draining. Add in the elements of discovering dangerous semblances would be the cherry to an otherwise explosive cocktail.

If that were to happen to Chisa...

"What brought this on?" Blake asked. "Not that you asking that of Ruby is a bad thing, but it is a serious matter."

At this, she became sheepish yet hopeful before the two girls.

"I want to help Sibyll," she answered. "I meant it when I said I would help in my own way. So if my aura is unlocked like you all, then I can use my own semblance to do something good!"

"True," Blake conceded, "but it's not as simple as you think."

Immediately, the young girl's face turns crestfallen where she believed the conversation began to turn.

"She's right," Ruby confirmed. "There are things that need to be prepared before we can actively do it. And even if we did, we wouldn't know what your Semblance is even if it _does_ appear."

"You… don't get it right away?"

"Everyone believes that it does, but Semblances occur randomly really. Some are lucky to have it early on, and others take years to develop or be discovered. Even Jaune doesn't know what his is yet, and Pyrrha unlocked his aura earlier this year."

"But let's say that we do unlock your aura for you," Blade adds. "It's hard to maintain and requires a lot of training to draw out on your own. If you don't have the discipline to control it, then you're putting a lot of people at risk if your Semblance affects those around you. You could even hurt yourself, and I don't believe Sibyll would want that."

"Then I'll practice hard," Chisa pleads adamantly. "I'll ask Sibyll to let me be your 'pupa', so I can help him if you don't want to anymore."

"It's pupil, but why would you think 'we don't want to help him'?" It was a strange point for the young girl to bring up as a reason, leaving Blake to investigate why. She didn't believe Chisa would use Sibyll as a way to lie per se, and Blake assessed that her words were earnest if out of nowhere. Chisa looked between Blake and Ruby as if _she_ were confused, before focusing directly on the young reaper.

"Isn't that why you came over last time?" She asked her with uncertainty. "After Blake left and I was supposed to sleep, everyone was arguing right?"

The raven haired girl turned to Ruby for an explanation. She knew that her team discussed a few terms with Sibyll, but she had yet to hear the full details of what transpired. Sibyll had been civil enough on fill Blake in on the gist of what they discussed without any pointed remarks about her team. What would happen, what their work entailed, and the vague consequence of breaking her contract, things Blake already knew. So why did it look like Ruby was holding back on something else?

"I woke up because I wanted to ask for a glass of water. That's when I heard a lot of yelling, so I just stayed in my room."

"We were just talking," she tried to explain.

"But everyone sounded like they were angry..."

"Which shouldn't have happened." Ruby looks between the two girl with the hope of conveying the truth in her words. "Sibyll treated us as guests and was willing to answer as many questions as he could. When he did, Weiss, Yang, and Raven weren't happy with the results."

"And I don't want anyone to fight anymore," Chisa agreed. "So if I'm able to help him in my own way, we don't have to make Weiss or Yang angry or hurt his feelings anymore."

She moved from the bed to stand before them, head tilted up at them with determination before bowing as low as she could. She her hands at her side, and saw her own hair hang around her as she held her rigid form. This had to be the way for her to give back to Sibyll, or at least be useful to him at home like she promised. Ruby found herself torn between wanting to help the girl and her own sense of responsibility. There were simply too many implications to agreeing with Chisa, but there were also benefits she couldn't overlook. With aura, Chisa could be safe and protected. They could take turns overlooking her aura training so there wouldn't be any drawbacks, and whatever her Semblance was they could deal with. But Chisa was still too young and Ruby wasn't confident the girl's body could handle extreme stresses.

"Please, let me be like you," she pleads.

"No."

They both freeze as Blake's decision cleared away their thoughts. Chisa stands up to find her with arms crossed and unimpressed, as if she asked for something she shouldn't have. By the way her amber eyes hardened on her (and the involuntary flinching away from them), she realized that she had.

"But!"

"No buts,"she stated firmly. "Even if you were to ask Sibyll or anyone else here, I don't think you're going to get what you're looking for."

And that was it. Chisa knew when to push for what she wanted, and this was not one of those times. Her shoulders slumped in defeat, as Blake moved to kneel at her side.

"Do you remember what I said back at the library? About working things out in spite of our differences?"

She nods.

"We're still doing our best, and I'll be sure to talk with the team about it myself." Blake looks to Ruby. "The _whole_ team."

It was a first that Ruby had seen Blake that angry before that wasn't over a trivial matter. There were times long before Sibyll or Chisa's arrival that Blake had looked annoyed or bothered, but never as angry as the night she and Weiss had it out over the White Fang. There was hurt and disappointment behind that anger then, but now there was only the recoil of how their team handled things recently. Shivers went down her back as the older girl leveled her glare before turning back to the Chisa.

"We need each other's help and we're not going to split up over something petty like an argument. You shouldn't need to worry about looking after him on your own because that isn't what cooperating is about. We don't just get what we want from the other and be done with it. We stick it out as best as we can, and try to civil while doing so."

"But they—"

"Will talk to me about it, and I'll be sure to hear them both out later. As for you..."

Chisa's ears folded against her head.

"You're already helping out as you are right now. There's no need to change things just yet, alright?"

"How? All the stuff I do only helps me and not him. You said it yourself Blake, and it's not supposed to see it this way."

"But that's how _you_ see it. Think back to tonight when all those people came up to you. _You_ were nervous right? What about them? Did they look nervous?"

"No..."

"What did they look like?"

"Happy?"

"And **you** did that without any aura and semblance of your own. _**That**_ is what you do."

Chisa's brow furrowed in confusion. How does singing help people? She was glad that they gave her praise, and that she didn't mess up as bad as she initially started, but she was sure that people like Ruby and her team, or Sibyll, helped out more.

"I don't get it though..."

She heard Blake sigh as the older girl scooped her into her arms, walking towards the large window.

"Do you see that statue over there? In the courtyard?"

Chisa focused her eyes to see between the trees and lamp posts. There the monument stood with its Huntsman and Huntress standing victorious over a helpless Beowolf as it had since her arrival.

"When any student arrives here at Beacon, that is the first thing they see. Not the campus or the view from the cliffs, but that statue right there. And you are exactly what that statue is; a reminder."

Blake walks over back to her bed, setting Chisa down so they could sit facing each other.

"Those are the Huntsmen and Huntresses who die to give us the world we have today. They sacrificed themselves to make sure people both inside and outside the walls are safe. It's why many of us still want to go into this line of work, even if people sometimes forget that. Except for you."

Slender fingers interlinked with Chisa's.

"You even said it yourself. You still believe in what we do, and did one thing even greater than that."

"What did I do?"

"You thanked us."

She looked at Blake incredulously, unsure how something as small as a thank you would be considered as something so great. People said thanks all the time right? Her papa had taught her so, and Sibyll eve said it to those who didn't even treat him nicely in the city. It was hard to believe that two words could have that much power when everyone else could do anything with their special semblances.

"I know that look. Trust me, I once thought the same thing."

If Chisa ever had her aura unlocked, she would wish really hard for a semblance that put like a force field around her thoughts or on her face so no one can read it so easily.

"All those people left in better spirits because you reminded them that their work meant something. Your thanks validated everything they're sacrificing for, and in a way you kept their fire going in this long fight. What you did for them is what you're doing for Sibyll everyday, and before you start, I know it may not seem as much. But looking after you as you grow is enough thanks for him than anything else. You remind him of better things, and to be better than what he once was. So no more talk about aura and semblances for now."

Blake runs a hand through her hair before nodding over to the en suite bathroom.

"Go grab your things and we'll get ready for bed. I'll be with you in a minute."

"Alright..."

Hopping off the bed, she moves to gather her sleeping clothes from her bag. With everything in hand, she reaches the door before turning back to Ruby with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry for bothering you about stuff like this."

"You shouldn't be. You were curious and we can't fault you for having good intentions."

The young girl nods, more to herself than anything as she steps inside the bathroom to leave Blake and Ruby alone.

"I'm not mad. You know that right?" Blake asked her leader. "You've been defending him as best as you could, even when we had no reason but to suspect him."

"It doesn't make it easier to keep everyone happy..." Ruby admits mournfully. "It's just like with Weiss when we started out our first weeks as partners, except we weren't out to kill each other. At least, not literally."

"You're doing the best that you can. If anything, Weiss was nice enough to include him on our double date when he helped out Sun, and I can trust her to keep her composure."

"But it's Yang right?"

"I'll talk to her as both her partner and friend. Just check up on Weiss and see if she's actually willing to cooperate than pretending to. I need everyone with me on this, and not at each other's throats if things start to go wrong during the festival."

"Hopefully it won't come to that."

"I know, but with Sibyll leaving to meet with Adam," Blake remained unsure about his plan, "we have to be on the lookout. I want to believe that he'll be able to talk things over, but the with how the White Fang is now..."

"I'll be sure to keep Jaune and the rest on the know," Ruby promised. "I wouldn't want them to be worried when we're supposed to be focused on the tournament, but I don't want them in danger too."

With their plan set, she gathered own things necessary for sleep when she turned back to their room's door.

"Do you think they'll be back in time before it gets too late?"

Blake looked to the door as well, realizing that some time passed since Yang's hasty retreat.

"Considering how furious Weiss is this time, I don't think we should expect their return anytime soon. Yang really pushed her this time, and Weiss isn't one to let up if she's been crossed."

Ruby sighs in agreement and begins to make her way toward the bathroom.

"Blake?"

"Hmm?"

"I just want to say I'm sorry about Yang." Ruby stops Blake as she's about to intervene. "You know how she gets when she firmly believes something, and does stuff without really thinking. Still, she means well even if it causes more trouble than solve it. If she's giving you trouble when you're talking to her, just remind her that _we're_ both still here."

She enters the bathroom, her cheery voice talking to Chisa about something Blake couldn't focus on. The parting message stayed with raven haired girl as she moved back to the window, looking over to the statue near the academy's entrance. She knew talking to her partner would be difficult, but necessary if they needed to smooth things over clearly this time. With Chisa being perceptive and affected as she is, they could only justify so much of their actions and reservations before they found themselves no better than Cardin on a bad day. Who were they to try and take the moral high ground if it meant placing themselves at risk. Hunting down Grimm was one thing, but even Blake knew that their weapons would clash with someone else's eventually. Her time with the White Fang saw to that, and that was a truth she couldn't overlook or discard. Sibyll had warned them of such, and each passing day lead only to the anticipations of when the pin finally drops.

Until then, she could only hope that _everyone_ was willing to work together. If they didn't, then Blake wouldn't want to know just how bad the causalities would be as a result of their lacking in foresight.

* * *

"Get in line, GET IN LINE! If I see **any** of you trying to cut in front of another person, you will be kindly escorted to the nurse's office with BROKEN LEGS!"

While it was a foggy morning, and all foggy mornings were her least types of mornings, Nora Valkyrie found herself energized to take on another day and a whole crowd of eager students.

She stood defensively in front of Chisa with Magnhild at the ready, eyes scanning her peers carefully as they waited patiently for their turn to meet _the_ Firelight. Beside her stood Neptune and Sun, her vanguards wearing patrolman sunglasses to ensure that things don't get out of hand. She hammer maiden was instantly jealous that she wasn't able to karaoke with them, but she couldn't stay that way with how sad the young girl was beginning to look. Instead, she took pride in being one of the few who knew the "famous over night" star that started spreading throughout Beacon over their Scrolls. She was glad Ruby and Yang sent her their copy of that night, but someone else in the audience uploaded Chisa's performance and now breakfast was bustling over wanting to meet the "Beacon of Beacon" herself. The young girl even surpassed the slowly rising "PSEUDOWiseCream" in video hosting sites as popularity spread in the further kingdoms.

Chisa for her part was terrified with the amount of exposure she was receiving, but Pyrrha had given her a pep talk of her own using her experience with fame as a champion to steel the girl. She even promised to be at her side when students (native or visiting) wanted to meet with her. If at any point the little one wanted to call quits, Nora and her helpers would clear the way and make the message known, detention or otherwise be damned.

"Don't you think this is still a bad idea?" Jaune voiced his concern.

"That would depend if someone is willing to cross Nora," Ren countered as he sipped away his morning tea.

They scanned the crowd together, impressed with how many came to see Chisa that morning. There were a fair portion of their peers in the queue hoping to get a photo, but the same could be said for the others as well. Most weren't in uniforms either, and instead were dressed in what they assumed were there combat attires. All manners of armor and weapons adorned each person who went up, knelt by the young girl, shared their own word of praise or support as they had their photos taken on their scrolls. There was even a divide between those who wished to impress Chisa, going as far as to pose heroically with the girl, and those who doted on her with barely disguised glee.

"But what I'm concerned with is how **_those two_** are doing."

Ren and Jaune looked over to Weiss and Yang, sitting in a surly and roughed state with Blake between. The heiress was nursing a small shard of ice dust over her right eye, doing her best to look dignified in spite of her bruise. The brawler looked even worse for wear between them with the barely visible lines that covered her forearms and legs. She didn't believe Weiss would bring out Myrtenaster, but aiming for her hair? A hand reach for the frayed ends that the rapier was swift to cut, prompting her to retaliate in kind. Their return to the dorm had taken some time to hash out terms about boundaries and privacy, but it certainly caused more worry that night when they returned. Blake made sure there would be no further action between the two.

"They're fine," Ruby tried to reassure. "Just had to work out some training routines before bed! You know them; Weiss just has to get it perfect and Yang can't sleep without working that energy off."

"But I thought they didn't open the training arenas after curfew?" Jaune voiced. "Didn't Goodwitch say something about over exertion and—"

"Private training! Just like you and Pyrrha do."

"Hmm, I guess that makes sense. Doubles rounds are coming up soon."

"Exactly!"

"I thought it was because Yang was posting those videos of Weiss' singing online?" Ren asked. Jaune and Ruby looked at him in surprise as the quiet man took another sip. "Nora said that was the case. Is that not what this is about?"

"Well, I mean maybe? What's past is past though!"

"Wait, that's ACTUALLY Weiss?!"

Ruby and Ren buried their heads in their hands as their fellow knight floundered over the "discovery". It couldn't have been obvious enough with how many times Jaune and his teammates stopped by the dorm. She knew that Jaune could be oblivious, but hoo boy it can't be this bad. Did he really not recognize the decorations _around_ the door?

"Jaune... Help me help you help me help you..." she heard Ren murmur under his breath.

"I would ask if everyone is fairing well, but I am more curious as to the crowd gathering so early in the morning."

Everyone turns to find Sibyll approaching them dressed in his usual "professor" attire. Ruby was about to greet him upon approach when she, and everyone else, noticed that his gait seemed subdued and he looked visibly drained and flushed. Even as he did his best to greet them a good morning, he looked as if he hadn't slept well with the shadows that formed under his eyes. His hair looked even wilder than its usually well kept state, bedraggled even as he swept a few locks from his face. The clothes he wore seemed to fit tighter on him with every perceivable button done, and his attire was seemingly flawless in its presentation. It almost rivaled Weiss' obstinacy of making sure her uniform looked presentable at every other hour. Like the heiress, Sibyll looked stiff as he came to a stop to regard them individually, pausing over the WY of Team RWBY.

"Chisa's gotten popular overnight," Blake explains. "Someone posted her performance online and she's been a hit with Huntsmen and Huntresses, aspiring and old."

"Is that... alright? For so many to see her, I mean."

"It's fine," she reassured. "There wasn't a particular name drop, and seeing as she's been outside the walls, no one really knows her aside from the video. With the exception of these people."

She gestures to the still growing line of people who wait for their turn to meet with the girl.

"She's been around the campus enough times to establish a bit of reputation. With _you_ at her side, they've been keeping a safe, but respectable distance since then. Nora is just making sure to remind them."

"About that..." He looked between the teenagers once more. "There has been no... word or spread of my involvement that night, has there?"

His smile after those words were nervous and crooked, yet hopeful with the chance no one was willing to produce evidence of his performance. Blake and Ruby smiled back apologetically as Ren and Jaune gave them equally sympathetic nods.

"How bad is it?"

"Well, you've certainly left a divided reception," Jaune answered. "People are wondering what made you do a complete one-eighty with your first song, if it was staged, or if you were trying to make some sort of statement."

"Did it appear so?"

"Well, those of the 'classical theater' community are using it as a way bring back the medium," Ren pointed out. "Congratulations on supporting the fine arts?"

"I suppose that is something to be proud of." He looks back to Weiss and Yang, and carefully extends his concern. "I take it your evening was eventful Miss Schnee and Miss Xiao Long?"

"It was fine. Thank you for asking," the heiress answered curtly for her and Yang, but not with contempt. It was more so that she refused to relive the altercation than necessary, lest she find another reason to give the blonde another trim. Yang answered with a shrug as she inspected her own injuries, hearing the young hunter sigh (in relief or resignation).

"What about you Sibyll? You don't really look so good," Ruby noted with concern. "Did anything happen?"

"I promise I am fine. The best I can provide you with is that I did not rest as well as I hoped. Nothing more that would need worrying."

"Are you sure?" Jaune followed up. "I mean, you're kinda like Weiss in that you hardly look like anything's wrong most of the time. Now, you look more than just under the weather."

"I do know a few herbal remedies if you're feeling unwell," Ren suggested.

"I don't think algae is going to help this time buddy."

"Are you saying that genuinely? Or in doubt of the actual effects?"

"Everyone, please." The young hunter raises his hands to quell the growing concern. "I assure you all that additional rest is all I need."

"But if that's all you need, something must have happened," Blake quickly deduced. He felt her eyes scan his form once more, and he could already feel the others think the same way. "Does this have anything to do with your date?"

The attention of the table turns directly towards him, eyes mixed between concern, curiosity, and suspicion. Yet what could he say? It wasn't something he could openly talk about, yet he was confident they wouldn't leave the subject closed. Of course something had happened, but it was a completely private matter to which he wouldn't wish to explain or expose. It was hard for him enough come morning with their still awkward exchanges, but he couldn't take back what was already done. He really hoped that this was a subject he could brush over, but they sought answers he wasn't willing to give. The best he could do was leave them with half truths and hope it was enough to satiate their concerns and suspicions.

"She—"

"Sibyll! You're back!"

Chisa ran toward him with the sounds of defeat and minor protests behind her, to which Nora was quick to quell and disperse.

"All of you back to breakfast now! If she's up for another round of meet and greet, we'll be sure to let you know!"

She rushed into him, staggering his body as she hugged his legs tightly.

"Good morning little one."

"Morning."

Her eyes gazed up at him, ready to retell everything that followed their split last night when she took in his full fatigued form. The smile on her lips gave way to concerns as she pointed up at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Like I have told everyone here, nothing is wrong. I am _fine_."

"You don't **_look_** okay," she quickly countered. "And I won't believe it until you tell me."

She moved over to the table, climbing onto the bench to stand as tall as she could, and motioned for him to come.

"Chisa."

"I want to make sure you're telling me the truth, and I can't see your eyes from down there."

"This is ridiculous little one. I promise you nothing is wrong."

"Then you shouldn't be scared to look me in the eyes when you say. Now, come on~!"

He was about to refuse such an arbitrary means of confirmation, but everyone looked expectantly at him. Chisa unknowingly drew him into a corner with no valid means of escape without drawing further suspicion. Sibyll would have to be quick, compliant, and careful to ensure Chisa was satisfied with her assessment. It still didn't stop him from sighing to himself as stepped forward, and the young girl cupped his face. She turned his head side to side, studying every betraying sign of his evening. Peach colored eyes then met with his, an unusual sternness behind them as she stared deeply.

"Do you promise you're okay?"

"I **_promise_**."

She maintained her stare, holding his face in place.

"Hmmm... Okay then. I believe you."

" _Thank you_ little one." He turns back to the group. "As you can see, everything is fine. I just need some more rest."

Sibyll stretches out his limbs and joints, rolling his head side to side to relieve some pressure. Chisa believed him and was glad there was nothing wrong him, deciding to look him over once more just to double check. He looked normal except for his face, and how uncomfortable he looked in his clothes. He never really dressed as proper as he did, choosing to leave a few buttons undone like the collar around his neck. She squinted, unsure of what she saw, but she was confident something was there...

"What's that?"

"Wait, do not—"

His hands were too late as she reached out to pull on his collar. It didn't register to everyone at first, even when the young hunter quickly pulled his collar up to cover the coloring bruise at his skin. Chisa looked at him again to find that he was nervous now, afraid even. She had never seen him like that before, and it didn't make sense. He wasn't really scared of anything, but of the thing on his neck? He kept a hand securely covered over it, but it left the man with one hand free as the little one began to unbutton the rest of his collar. She ignored his protests as she was able to undo three more buttons that showed the rest of his neck and the top of his chest. Red lines and purplish marks were scattered across what they could see before his other hand pulled his shirt closed.

"Chisa!"

Yet she didn't hear him reprimanding her while thoughts ran in search of an explanation. She tried to recall any sign that could explain the marks across his body, the looks tiredness, his fear of them being discovered. She knew that he went out late, but how late? When did he get home? What could have happened that would leave him with those injuries? Chisa then tried to recall her studies with Sibyll, or the books that she read that could provide an answer. She thought about the ways someone could get sick, if he had been attacked that night, or what sort of person or thing could do that. It can't be this White Fang she overhears other people talking about, and she was positive there weren't any Grimm that could hide in the city.

But among all these thoughts, one remained firm: Why didn't this Sylvia person help him? Did she not care about him enough or did she leave him behind? It made Chisa feel mad, really mad, at the woman whom Sibyll was with. She didn't look out for him, or worse... She did this to him.

"Chisa?" Ruby asked when the girl had gone quiet.

She gave Sibyll these hurtful looking marks.

"Hey, kiddo..." Jaune carefully stepped forward.

She was the reason why Sibyll looked like he was unwell.

"Come on, say something." Nora was beginning to look worried.

And if she knew anything about what this all could mean...

"Little one?"

...Sibyll wouldn't make it. She had seen it in some of the books, and it never went well for those people... Not unless she had something to say about it.

"Did she do this to you?" She pointed accusingly at the marks on his neck. Sibyll fumbled for a plausible excuse or an explanation that wouldn't give the wrong impression, but the young girl was set in her belief (correct as they are).

"Well, she did but that is not—"

Chisa quickly hopped off the bench seat, taking his hands into hers as she looked up determined and defiantly at him.

"I'm gonna get some help before you change. Maybe if I can find Mister Oobly or Mister Ports, we still have a chance!"

"Change? Into what?" The little one wasn't making any reasonable sense to the young hunter as she began to take off for the door.

"I'm going to help this time! I won't let her turn you into a vampire!" she shouted back to him. Even in her sprint to find the nearest professor, she remembered to be polite and excuse herself as she weaved between the students she passed. If she remembered correctly, the teachers lounge was somewhere... Recalling where she had seen it once before, she sped off as fast as her feet could carry.

Left behind in the wake of her declaration, Sibyll could only watch as she disappeared from the dining area to seek the "help" she believed he required. It was touching in a way that she was confident in her endeavor, were it not for the aftermath he would have to face. He noticed that a few students had looked his way, whispering to one another, and he slowly turned to face the rest of the teams he was familiar with. Nora was doing her best to hold back her laughter with both hands, Ren and Nora looking doubtful in what they believed may be true, and Jaune was both awe-/dumbstruck over the assumed knowledge. Sun and Neptune had given them confident wink, a subtle sign of their support. Blake's expression was one of incredulity, looking at him as if he were participating in an elaborate ploy. Weiss and Yang were **_sorely_** unimpressed with the heiress cocking one eyebrow in judgement while the brawler simply glowered. Ruby, for all her faults and redeeming qualities, seemed to shake in her spot as her face turned redder and redder with each passing moment.

Out of everyone's scrutiny, he greatly wished that she were not apart of it. If anything, she seemed to be the most affected by it all as if she know more than he did about the matter.

"Ruby," he spoke calmly. "Would you be so kind as to go after the little one? I would greatly appreciate avoiding another misunderstanding with your professors."

"Y-yeah! Sure! Gonna go ahead right now! Y-yup!" The young reaper quickly disappeared in a flurry of rose petals.

"And I promise it is not what you believe," he explained to the group.

"I'm not entirely sure if I want to know the details..." Weiss maintained her expression, frowning slightly in anticipation for what she may hear.

"Well, we do—!" Sun quickly keeled over, grabbing his stomach, as Neptune whistled innocently to cover them both.

"Hey, whatever you do in your off time doesn't concern us," Yang stated.

"I am trying to tell you all that nothing **_serious_** happened. These marks—"

"Look pretty serious," she countered. "Unless you mean to say you wussed out half way, which is oddly sadder in a way."

Sibyll was about to retort when someone else called his name.

" _Sibyll~!_ "

He looks over his shoulder to see Sylvia walking towards them with two glasses of orange juice in hand. To those who had met her the previous night, they privately noted how she still wore last night's attire with a few distinct changes. The diminutive woman wore her usual combat boots in place of her heels, and her rather than her long sleeved crop top, she wore a button up shirt. One of **his** shirts by how large and loose it appeared to fit her.

"There you are," she called as she came up to him. "I got us something fresher to drink~! And I _would have_ found you sooner, but my legs are still sore from this morning you brute."

She handed him one glass while drinking from her own.

"Try to be more considerate next time than running me ragged. We didn't need to rush you know."

Sibyll looks at the glass of juice in his grasp, fresh and cool against his palm.

He looks to Sylvia, beaming at him and to the rest of the teens.

He looks to the group, sighing as they simply regarded (or recoiled from) him with an apparent surprise he no longer wished to decipher.

"May I remind you that we had to walk back to the academy through Grimm inhabited territory?"

It was well worth a try, even if everyone hardly looked convinced.

"Wait, wait," Weiss halted everyone's thoughts. "You **walked** back to Beacon from _Vale_? Didn't either of you make it back before curfew to do... whatever it is you've done?"

"Nope! Missed the last ship by hours, but we _did_ have plenty of drinks."

"...drinks?"

"Sylvia..." he murmured quietly.

"And with the festival underway, we were pretty much stuck without a place to sleep."

"Then where **_did_** you sleep?"

" _Sylvia._ " he pleaded once more.

"Well, long story short: we spent it at his place."

And that was the final nail he could actually feel being hammered away, securing whatever wild notions or ideas the group was beginning to have. Sibyll could already see the boys slowly edge away while the rest of them turned to full face him.

 _"Gods damn it Sylvia,"_ his thoughts echoed privately.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't bring out the champagne just yet you SibyllxNeo shippers. Aside from all the implications, I assure you that there's more toward their story than what you (or the teams) assumed happened.**

 **Will there be a Pt. 3?**

 **Nah. This is pretty much the finale for the Date episode, and I wanted to focus more on Chisa if anything else.**

 **And~ I may have written details that don't fit the rating for the series. I'm sure you know what that means...**

 **Keep an eye out for the abridged, one-off "pairing fic" (but not really): " _Affinity in Misery_ ".  
{Before anyone asks, _this_ was originally part of this chapter before I removed it completely so it could stand alone. If I included, this chapter would be well over the 20k word count mark sans the Author's Note. I didn't write that separately from the chapter).**

 **In all seriousness, a lot of stuff happened this chapter and there are plenty of references for you to enjoy. This two-parter took a hell of a time to write when it came to trying to find the proper song to fit the scene. I did literal research and study of the internet and Youtube to find something that would be able to express the relationship between Chisa and Sibyl thus far. And like with most of my research, I found myself constantly switching back and forth, pulling hairs, and needing plenty of time for breathers.**

 **Then I pulled out my old Gorillaz CD and it just sort've clicked.**

 **I'm not particularly good or familiar with writing under rap structure, but poetry is similar in that way right? And I just added in the parts as best as I could feel it fitting. Same could be said for Weiss' "Salt n Pepa" reference. I hope it sits well with you all, and that you enjoyed the Date in its entirety. Thanks for sticking around as long as you did!**

 **Final notes: This will be the last chapter for the _Side Stories_ for now until _the next few chapters_ for _TLH_ are updated. I'm to making sure they they follow the main story as far as arcs are concerned. Until then, here are a few ideas that weren't able to make the final cut (as far as karaoke was concerned).**

* * *

 **Song #1: "Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~"**

 **{Wherein Chisa chooses to sing the OP for one of her favorite mangas, _Jo-Jonah's Extravagant Quest_ }**

Considering that this is a duet with seven characters, I tried playing with the idea of Chisa calling for additional help to overcome her stage fright. The cast would be as follows:

Chisa - Jojo  
Sibyll - Dio (cross dressed as Dia)  
Blake - Joseph Joestar  
Weiss - Polnareff  
Ruby - Kakyoin  
Yang - Avdol  
Zwei - Iggy

I thought about having a moment where it would be "Team CRWBY vs Sibyll" to emphasize the underlying struggles between the two groups. To show that, I would have each of the girls go up against Sibyll like the Jojo and the crew would go up against Dio. Likewise, they would systematically lose, leaving Chisa to face him alone in the divide between the groups. Each of the girl's participation would help build up her confidence in spite of their losses, and Chisa would be able to take on the duet with Sibyll on her own. It would be impressive considering how fluidly and natural the exchanges are between them, building up to the point where Chisa summons her stands and then "Za Warudo". The song slowly comes to an end with them exchange blows of Ora's and Muda's to the cheers of the fans.

* * *

 **"New World SymPONPONPON" by Triple-Q**

 **{Wherein Sibyll takes the forefront of "bringing attention to himself" in a different way entirely}**

Sensing Chisa's stage fright, Sibyll instead chooses a different song at the last minute to one he's heard from time to time. It's the only other modern song he's **partly** familiar with because it's one that Chisa plays often as at the workshop, but doesn't know the rest of the song. He changes into his usual Hunter's (B) attire as the song begins, except that everything about him (and the stage) takes on lighter colors and tones.

The dull and dark grays become lighter with certain accents of yellow to brighten his whole look. If you've seen the video for yourself, then just picture Sibyll performing in front of something like that: all these images of cheerful and happy backdrops, dancing in the same way he had seen Chisa dance (when she too learned the dance). It is admittedly unsettling for everyone to watch as he performs this, earning a few bouts of laughter at his expense. Strangely enough, his Messengers come to his aid as the song is about to switch from Sayonara Ponytail to Giga-P. Sibyll does a twirl, and his whole body changes before the audience.

For the Renai Circulation part, it's a performance done by Sibyll at Chisa's age (8 or 9). His outfit still looks dated, but this is a Sibyll that is significantly younger and happier. Accompanying him is an image of Chisa at his age (23 or 24), completing the role reversal. As Sibyll dances and sings, he's showing the real Chisa (and everyone else) a side he is aware off (mind you, he's focusing completely on the song and performing how he thinks it should be done). He displays scenes of a happy domestic life, imitating events that he and Chisa shared: gardening, baking, reading, stargazing, cooking, etc. The third and final change happens when he reaches to the real Chisa, and she takes his hand.

For the ClariS song, both he and Chisa are at the same age (18) and dressed in Haven and Beacon uniforms respectively. Sibyll's hair is longer, tied back into a loose ponytail while his bangs cover his eyes. Chisa's hair is much shorter, almost a pixie cut, and they appear to be in their rebellious phase. Their exchange here would be more of a close knit sibling rivalry: often trying to one up one each other, getting on each other's nerves, before standing back to back with their hands holding the other to show they need the other.

Cumulatively, his performance is to show her that he needs her as much as she needs him. That no matter what ages they could have been, they are seemingly inseparable and dependent on the others. It helps remind Chisa that they're relationship is a two way street, and that he can count on her like she counts on him. It builds up her confidence to fulfill the next part of the song; a part that Sibyll has no idea existing until the night.

Chisa changes back into her younger form, dressed in a Bancho version of Beacon's uniform while the song switches over the rock and metal half. Sibyll is just as surprised and stunned as the everyone else when Chis sings along to the lyrics of that portion. When it starts to build up to the Rob Zombie part of "Dragula", all 3 forms of Sibyll appear behind her protectively, all in similarly "delinquent themes: Yakuza Sibyll, Yankee Sibyll, and Ruffian Sibyll. And _like_ in the video of Dragula, all four of them climb into a top down hearse in front of a backdrop as Chisa drives through a forest, and the Sibylls take turns killing Grimm.

{I know, my head was in a weird place for that one.}

I decided not to use it because how does one explain the Messenger's now suddenly great involvement without backtracking or ruining the flow of TLH. I view the Messengers as a finite hammer space that provides what you put in it (essentially, your character's inventory outside the Hunter's Dream), leaving their overall role as a support than overtly extravagant.

* * *

 **Song #3: "Ghost" by Mystery Skulls**

 **{Wherein "the Woman" makes a sudden appearance}**

This was **_the_** song that almost got in. It was the one that I worked on the most before omitting under the fear that it wouldn't fit in as well as I'd like. Like with the Messenger dilemma, I wasn't sure how to go about explaining her sudden appearance to Team RWBY and everyone else without using some arbitrary reasoning.

Overall, what the scene breaks down to is that Chisa takes up the role of a Hunter when Sibyll is mysteriously pulled away from the stage and into brief representations of Sibyll's memories. She runs through the forest that would become the Forbidden Woods as her "semblance" of conjuring colored fires follow behind her. Each fire is someone she knows from Beacon: teams RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, and CFVY, circling around her protectively as she tries to find Sibyll. When she happens upon Byrgenwerth scene, she confronts Sibyll and his "other self". The other half would be a reference to Salem's description with the pale skin and hair, red eyes, etc. I wanted to emphasize that Sibyll, if anything else, is more at odds with himself than anyone else. He doesn't want to give in to that other half that enjoyed the Hunts, or place Chisa in a position of risk (her temporary role as a Hunter searching for him). When all seems dire, Chisa feels something form in her hand and charges forward with an actual Flamesprayer. The fires dispel the creature into smoke, but grows in size. Before the other half can attack, Sibyll grabs her and together they jump into the lake, descending past it into the realm of Rom.

They are separated in the fall, and Chisa watch as Sibyll is almost consumed by the other half until a bright light from the moon pushes the thing away. It's the Woman with the Obscured Face Blake continues to see in his memories, and the woman Sibyll met in the abyss. With a snap of her fingers, ghosts of previous hunters (red and blue) converge on Sibyll's inner half, hacking away at it until it wills itself back toward the moon. Before the woman disappears, she suddenly appears before Chisa and the young girl actually sees beyond the obscurity. Whether or not what Sibyll or everyone else saw was real is left to be debated, and there would be a small scene with a Doll disturbed suddenly in her sleep.

It was my favorite to flesh out, but I was unconfident of whether it would make sense in regards to the elements of the oddities.


End file.
